Harry Potter and the Forgotten Legend
by Selera
Summary: Harry was born with a strange triangular symbol on his hand. It was always pale and barely visible but since Voldemort's regaining of a body, it has grown darker and much clearer to see. He has also been gaining flashes of new emotion that are far more powerful. What is it that is awakening now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda. They are owned by there respective owners and I make no money from this work.

Summary: Harry was born with a strange triangular symbol on his hand. It was always pale and barely visible but since Voldemort's regaining of a body, it has grown darker and much clearer to see. He has also been gaining flashes of new emotion that are far more powerful. What is it that is awakening now?

Bright green eyes opened slowly and a soft groan left the person's mouth. Dark circles resided under the boy's eyes as he lifted his hands to cover said eyes. His head was lightly pounding with the headache caused by the nightmare he had, had that night. He groaned then rubbed at the back of his right hand where an old strangely shaped birthmark laid. Ever since the end of the Triwizard tournament, it had been bothering him. He looked at the strange three triangle mark on his hand and frowned as it seemed to glow golden for a moment before fading.

He stood and tested his bedroom door wondering if his dear aunt or uncle had locked the door on him or not. Finding it unlocked he smiled with relief and hurried silently through the hall and into the bathroom to clean up. Once cleaned up and ready for the day he slips downstairs after a few moments of listening. Hearing none of his relatives up he hopes to start the morning's breakfast for everyone and sneak some of the better food.

He moved rapidly down the stairs and silently began to gather the ingredients for a full English breakfast. He took a slow deep breath trying to control the urge to do something nasty to the food he would be making. These dark urges had been growing more and more in the last while and were becoming harder and harder to resist.

He shook his head and continued to make the breakfast slipping a few pieces here and there. He was approaching the finishing point of cooking when he heard his family starting to stir and move about. He quickly ate one last piece of bacon then began to slowly plate the food up and place it on the table. He placed the last filled dish down as his aunt stalked down the stairs her nose turned up as her eyes snapped to him immediately.

"Boy, what are you doing down here already?" She snapped in anger as she glared at him. Harry stiffened then slowly turned towards his aunt and smiled gently his face otherwise showing no emotion.

"I woke early and since my door was not locked I figured I would get breakfast ready for all of you so none of you would have to wait for the food to be finished." He said softly as his aunt continued to glare at him then circle the table examining each bit of food upon the table.

"And no one was here to watch you. You could have poisoned it for all I know. Stand in the corner your Uncle will decide what should happen to you." She snarls as she pokes at some of the food nervously. He walked into the corner shaking with suppressed rage. He stared at the wall his eyes flashing with power for a moment as the birthmark on his right hand again flashed gold. He listened as he heard his uncle stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Pet what did the freak do now?" Vernon growled as he stepped towards his wife. She looked at him then narrowed her eyes towards Harry. She then told Vernon about what she found when she came into the kitchen. He growled as she told then turned towards Harry.

"Boy, this time you will be punished as I have wanted to for ages." Vernon growled and started to pull off his belt. He lifted his hand up and slashed forward expecting the belt to smash into Harry's back only to witness Harry duck and spin around before catching the belt in his right hand. Vernon's eyes widened as they locked onto Harry's eyes which were glowing gold.

"I will not just let you attack me any longer." Harry snarled his voice deeper than normal. He stepped towards Vernon his eyes narrowed. Vernon tried to puff himself up to intimidate Harry back to cowering. Harry just stared back at Vernon and continued to move forward a bit.

"I will not be cowed uncle. How about I just gather my stuff and leave, since neither of us actually want me to be here." Harry offered softly as the glow on the back of his hand began to fade and his eyes returned to green.

"Fine get your stuff and get out. I don't want to see you ever again, and I mean never. You are to never return." Vernon snarled. Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to gather the items he had hidden in his room. He glanced towards Hedwig's cage and without even thinking about it snapped the lock from the cage. Slowly he opened the cage and motioned Hedwig out.

"Go on Hedwig meet up with me at Diagon Alley. That is where I am headed." Harry said to the owl. Hedwig bobbed her head then flew out the window. He watched her for a moment before turning and heading back down the stairs glancing to see if his uncle or aunt had opened the cupboard door they hid his stuff behind. Seeing it still closed he looked at them and motioned to the door.

"I do need my stuff, so if you don't open it up I will open it up for myself." Harry stated calmly. Vernon frowned and seemed about to tell Harry off before he paused thinking about something. His face goes red as he turned and unlocked the cupboard motioning Harry to get his stuff. Harry slowly nodded to his uncle before pulling his trunk out of it. He carefully makes sure his stuff is set in it safely even placing his owl's cage within it. Slowly he stood lifting the trunk easily not even thinking about the weight of it.

"Goodbye, I hope you get all that you deserve." Harry stated as he left the house and walked towards the park reaching for his wand. He planned to call the Knight Bus. He watched the streets and the people around him as he walked. He glanced at his trunk which he was carrying easily before taking in a slow deep breath. He wasn't sure what was happening or how these changes were hitting him. The worst was the anger and hate growing within him. Those were getting so much worse and almost taking him over.

He took a few deep breaths as he reached the park before glancing around. Seeing no muggles around he held his wand out next to the road. He watched as the Knight bus burst into existence in front of him before he slowly walked onto it handing over the sickles needed. He then moved and sat on one of the seats shutting his eyes. He unconsciously frowned while rubbing the back of his right hand again. He was thinking deeply on who to talk about this with really unsure of what to do. He knew the birthmark was a symbol of something he just had no idea what.

When the knight bus stopped at the Leaky Cauldron Harry stepped off and thanked Stan before walking into the pub. He wondered how long it would take Dumbledore to figure out he was no longer at his aunt and uncles. In fact, he was surprised he had been able to get this far without a struggle. He walked up to Tom the barkeep and smiled requesting a room. Once he had paid for that and got the key he headed for the alley. As he entered the alley Hedwig swooped down and landed on his shoulder causing him to smile.

"Hey there Hedwig. I wasn't expecting you to get here so fast. Glad to have you with me." He murmured as the owl nipped gently at Harry's ear. Harry chuckled softly his voice slipping into a deeper darker register without his notice as he walked steadily toward Gringotts. Hedwig flew off of him and up to the building's rooftop as he walked up the steps not noticing how nervous the Goblins seemed about him as he entered the large marble building and glanced around calmly. Seeing an open teller he walked up to it and glanced calmly at the Goblin feeling none of the usual nervousness he used to at the presence or appearance of the Goblins.

"Master Teller, I would like to draw some money from my account." Harry stated calmly. The Goblin shifted and grimaced about something but nodded.

"Do you have your key?" The goblin asked in its gravelly voice. Harry frowned trying to remember where it was then snarled not noticing the mark on the back of his hand glow for a moment.

"Is there a way to replace it. It seems I do not have it or have a way to retrieve it." Harry stated. The goblin in front of him glared at Harry before motioning towards one of the goblins at the side of the building.

"Take Mr. Potter to his account manager." The goblin stated before waving both of them off. Harry felt a bit of anger at the negligent dismissal by the teller. Harry gritted his teeth as the mark on the back of his hand flickered in time with his anger. The other goblin motioned for Harry to follow him which he turned to do so. The smaller goblin shifted a bit nervously as Harry struggled again to control his darker emotions. The desire to rip one of the goblins heads off echoing through his head.

They walked through the halls then the goblin stopped outside a random door and motioned Harry through. Harry nodded and walked through seeing yet another goblin sitting at a desk working on a pile of paperwork his face looking angry at being interrupted. The goblin narrowed his eyes at Harry as he got out of his tall chair and stalked over to him. The goblin circled him looking him over closely then nodded.

"You should have been here to see me back when you were eleven. Then again when you were thirteen. Where have you been Mr. Potter?" The goblin growled out at Harry. Harry frowned before looking calmly at the goblin.

"I did not know that, so I guess once we clear my identity we can deal with those items as well." Harry stated wondering why he had not known about these meetings. He still struggled to control the anger he could feel.

"Fine, we will get everything we can finish quickly." The goblin stated before moving to the desk and getting onto his chair again. He opened a drawer and pulled a strange brown almost black box out. He opened it and pulled a small dagger out of the box. He placed a strangely colored piece of parchment in front of where Harry would stand.

Harry slowly walked over and looked at the strangely colored parchment then glanced towards the Goblin. The goblin held out the small dagger to Harry and motioned for him to cut himself and allow the blood to fall onto the parchment. Harry stared at the dagger then took a slow deep breath before doing as the Goblin had instructed he watched the drops of blood fall upon the parchment. Writing quickly began to cover the parchment revealing the basics of who Harry was. Harry read over the sheet before the goblin grabbed it and looked it over then nodded slowly for a moment.

"Now that who you are is proven, would you like all your keys returned to you?" The goblin asked making Harry nod calmly.

"Yes, then I want to know how you tried to get in touch with me for these meetings I was supposed to have with you." Harry stated still standing understanding that in some ways the Goblin was doing this to keep a sense of power over him. The thought of this situation made him want to snort at the foolishness.

"We sent your magical guardian a letter to confirm that you were re-entering the magical world when you were 11 and to talk to you of your inheritances by the Potters." The goblin stated causing Harry to frown.

"I never saw a letter or was communicated about that. In fact I only recently learned that Dumbledore was my magical guardian." Harry stated calmly as he frowned wondering why Dumbledore would hide such things from him.

"We also sent a letter when you turned 13 but that time we sent it directly to you." The goblin stated and Harry frowned hearing that.

"Is it possible for mail to a specific person from you to get misdirected or intercepted?" Harry asked trying to stay calm.

"It is possible, but most do not for interfering with Gringotts business is very dangerous to the one to do so." The goblin stated causing Harry to start pacing the mark on his hand again glowing drawing the goblins eyes who stiffened seeing it.

"Mr. Potter, what is that on your hand?" The goblin asked causing Harry to glance and see the glowing mark. Harry groaned covering his eyes and took a slow deep breath obviously trying to rein in his emotions.

"I do not actually know. I have had a mark on my hand for as long as I can remember, but since the end of last year it has started to glow when anger or hatred starts to rear up within me." Harry admitted causing the Goblin to calm a moment and nod.

"Mr. Potter I would suggest you learn to control your emotions before they control you, we of the goblin nation do not wish to return to the ages those symbolized." The goblin stated as he handed over Harry's new keys and shooed him away. Harry frowned as he left the office holding the keys wondering what the goblin meant by the mark on his hand symbolizing something.

Harry rubbed at the back of his right hand again as he walked away from the goblins office. He found a goblin and without thought demanded to be taken down to his vault. The goblin looks at him and starts to snarl but motions Harry to follow over to the carts. Harry nods and does so as he frowns. Once down at his trust vault he goes in and fill his pouch with galleons quickly then walks over to the cart again.

"I'm done and I apologize for my snapping earlier." Harry stated causing the goblin to blink in surprise before snorting a bit and starting the cart back towards the main floor of the bank. Harry shut his eyes as the cart raced towards the surface once more.

Once off the cart, Harry headed out into Diagon Alley glancing about. He was unsure of what he could get or where that would help him. He also had yet to get the school list for the next year. He sighed but still decided to head to Flourish and Blotts. He needed to try and find something about the symbol with how the goblins were reacting. He rubbed at his face a bit with a soft groan. He was not great at research and this was going to require a lot of research.

He frowned and wondered if Hermione would be willing to help him with the research. Really he hated trying to find information from books. He turned barely any attention on where he was going and bumped into another person causing both him and that person to tumble to the ground.

"Damn it. You will be sorry for knocking me down" A very familiar voice snapped out at Harry making him groan.

"Malfoy shut up. It was an accident and really things like this happen." Harry growled as he stood slowly. The boy Harry called Malfoy stood up and glared at Harry.

"Scarhead I should of known." The boy growled causing Harry to blink slowly then shake his head. He moved away from the boy he called Malfoy then paused and turned to face him. The other boy's blond hair caught the light a moment and Harry felt a much darker form of hate rear up inside of his mind at the blond hair.

"Malfoy shut up. You are not worth the effort to argue with and I have bigger issues to figure out at this time." Harry snapped as one hand started to fist as though wanting Malfoy to say just one thing.

"You can't shut me up Scarhead, especially not here." Malfoy growled causing Harry to just groan at the stupidity of the other boy. Harry reached up and pinched at his nose with his right hand as he again attempted to control the anger racing through him.

"Back off Malfoy. I really don't feel like fighting with you. I have other things to do." Harry growled his voice deepening slightly. Malfoy narrowed his eyes seeing Harry's reaction and hearing the change in his voice stood straighter and attempted to look down his nose at Harry.

"Scarhead you will not ever intimidate me so don't even try by changing your voice. I am Draco Malfoy and am 10 times better than some orphaned half-blood like you." Draco snarled moving closer to Harry attempting to intimidate him instead. Harry's eyes narrowed and he stepped towards Draco his face and expression darkening.

"If I really wanted to intimidate you, you would know it you little… brat" Harry snarled up and moved closer to Draco till they were toe to toe. Harry's eyes started to glow golden again as he tripped over what he was saying almost as though there was another word he wanted to use but didn't actually know it. Draco stepped back away from Harry as Harry glared at Draco.

"Whatever Scarhead you are a fool, and will die." Draco growled trying to look bigger than he was as he backed away from the other boy. Harry watched as Draco moved away before turning and walked into the bookstore he had been heading towards before bumping into Draco, and once he was out of sight of Draco, Draco spun and practically ran away as the fear from the aura that had encircled Harry finally left the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked around the inside of Flourish and Blotts his eyes still somewhat gold with his irritation as he glanced around the bookstore. He frowned and rubbed the back of his right hand again. He walked deeper into the store trying to decide where to look for books on ancient symbols, as the thought about ancient symbols crossed his mind he turned and headed towards the Ancient runes section of the store. Harry sighed glancing over the books almost wishing they were more like muggle books where you could see what was in the book via the cover. Or at least an overview of the aspects the book covered. Harry glared at the books already hating this hunt for what he needed to know.

Harry growled at the books seeing nothing that would help him and soon stalked back into Diagon Alley to walk around and try to figure out what else he could do. Hermione he realized would have been very useful so maybe when he gets back to the inn he would send her a letter. A sudden chill made Harry look up and shudder a moment before he heard a cry from others within the alley. Glancing about Harry's eyes widened as he saw the two Dementors gliding towards him.

Harry stiffened and began to reach for his wand instinctively before turning and racing away from the creatures instead. He was in Diagon Alley someone here should know the Patronus Charm so it should not be up to him to stop them. He frowned noticing that the Dementors seemed to be heading only towards him and ignoring everyone else. He started to run and ducked into knockturn alley concentrating more on escaping the two dementors than where he was going. Seeing the dementors were not going to stop chasing him slipped into a door slamming the door closed behind him and moved rapidly towards the back end of the store hoping the creatures wouldn't get inside.

"You better be buying something if you are going to make that much noise boy." An old voice growls from the counter of the store. Harry slowly moved towards the counter looking at the man behind the counter calmly for them.

"Sorry sir and I guess I will if you will give me time to find something of interest, also I would advise you that there are some dementors outside your door. That is why I ran into your store." Harry stated and the guy shrugs.

"I don't care. If you don't buy something I will throw you out into the Alley and right into their arms." He states causing Harry to wince at the idea. He turned and started to look around at the items then frowns in thought and starts to really hunt for something. After a bit, he came across shelves full of ancient books and paused looking them over. Many were in languages he couldn't read. Looking over the books he pauses by one that looks so ancient only magic could be holding it together. Reaching up he carefully pulls it from the shelf frowning at the runes on the cover. The symbols and runes echoed in his mind. Each one seemed familiar and that he could almost read what they were saying. Holding it close he moved towards the counter placing the book down.

"How much for this book?" He asked softly not able to even handle the thought of not buying it. The old man behind the counter looked at the book and frowned for a bit. He could tell it was ancient but it had also been in the store for ages. He glared at Harry for a moment before huffing in irritation.

"50 Galleons." He growls out and keeps glaring at Harry. Harry lifted up his money bag and began to count out the gold galleons for the man behind the counter. Picking up the book again the man laughed thinking he got the better deal as Harry walked towards the door slowly keeping an eye out to see if the dementors were still out there. Seeing they were not he walked out and back to Diagon Alley. A man holding a quill approached Harry quickly and nodded to the boy once he made sure to get his attention.

"Excuse me I want to ask you a few questions on the appearance of some rogue dementors within the Alley." He said softly causing Harry to nod slowly.

"Sure I'll answer as truthfully as I can." Harry said smiling softly. The man nodded and took a slow deep breath.

"Do you feel safe within Diagon Alley after we had Dementors in the alley?" He asked softly.

"After what happened at Hogwarts in my third year, a couple of dementors don't destroy the atmosphere of Diagon Alley." Harry stated softly. The man nodded and smiled.

"So where do you believe the rogue Dementors came from?" He asked causing Harry to blink and frown.

"I don't think they were rogue. If they had been rogue they would have gone after the closest people to them. Instead, they centered on me and chased me until I was able to get into a store and hide for a time." Harry stated pointing out what had happened causing the man to freeze.

"You were their target?" He asked Harry quietly. Harry shrugged a bit and sighed.

"I'm not positive, but I had just come out of Flourish and Blotts when I heard screams. I looked towards the entrance to the Alley and saw the Dementors that started right away to move towards me. There were others around the entrance as they were the ones that screamed." Harry pointed out. The man wrote a few things down then nodded to Harry.

"Well thank you for your time. I'm just gonna go ask a few other questions then be on my way." He stated and Harry smiled gently to the man.

"Hey, no problem. I hope you have a good day." Harry said politely then walked towards the entrance to the Alley. Harry tilted his head wondering how much of what he said would actually be written within the prophet. As he entered the Leaky Cauldron from the back and walked over to the counter he again looked down at the book he was holding. He smiled at Tom and pulled out the money for a room.

"Don't suppose I could get some lunch while I'm at it?" Harry requested smiling. Tom nodded with a laugh and once he had given Harry a key to a room motioned him to go sit at a table. He looked again at the book he had bought slowly turning it over wondering again at the strange familiarity of the language it was written in. He slowly opened the book as a plate of food magically appeared next to him causing him to jump a bit in his chair.

Smiling softly Harry began to chow down on his food. He figured once he got to the room he would write a letter to Hermione and draw the symbol he needed her help to find info on. He glanced down at his hand again noticing how clear it was to see it on his hand now. He ate his food starting to feel the need to walk about then glanced towards the Muggle entrance of the Leaky Cauldron before nodding. He would write the letter send Hedwig off with it then head back to the bank.

It was time he fixed both his wardrobes. Harry shuddered at the thought of the wizarding robes he would need. Harry frowned at the stray thought wondering why he suddenly didn't like the idea of the robes. Sure they had always seemed strange to him but now they did not appeal at all. The thought of how they could twist about his ankles causing him to trip up. He took a slow deep breath and worked on finishing eating.

He looked at the book and closed it before standing. He Walked up the stairs and unlocked his room before entering it. He opened the window and smiled as Hedwig flew into the room and landed on the back of the chair chuffing softly at Harry. Harry smiled as he placed the book on the desk in the room and scratched at the back of Hedwig's head gently.

"Hey, girl. I hope you enjoyed your flight around the alley. Unfortunately, I won't be having you rest for long. I am going to write a letter to Hermione." Harry stated softly. Hedwig clacked her beak in reaction to Harry's words.

"Don't worry Hedwig I'll get you a few of your favorite treats once I go to Gringotts again." Harry said before sitting down and beginning a letter to Hermione. He looked at the quill and ink with a slow shake of his head. Really some advances from the muggle side like paper, and pens would be nice. Harry roughly drew the symbol at the bottom of the letter so Hermione knew what he was looking for then rolled up the parchment. He quickly tied the note to Hedwig's leg and smiles to the owl.

"Take this to Hermione Hedwig. Wait a bit to see if she will want to give a response right away. Otherwise, return to me K?" Harry asked the owl softly. Hedwig chuffed and nipped at him then took off and headed out of the window quickly. Harry smiled watching the owl fly away a bit. Once Hedwig was out of sight Harry stood and walked back out of his room. He locked the door before heading back into Diagon Alley.

Harry smiled as he watched the steady amount of people wandering the Alley and shook his head. Really there were so many things that could make the place look better. He sighed softly moving towards Gringotts once more. He would get the muggle money then head to Madam Malkin's to work on improving his magical wardrobe. Really the robes were irritating him to no end. They did when he first entered the wizarding world but it was annoying him more now.

He walked up the stairs before entering Gringotts. He looked at the many wizards and witches, before moving into the lines to head towards the tellers. He waited in the lines trying to decide how much money to change into Pounds. He frowned a bit more then nodded having decided how much muggle money he would need as he reaches the tellers.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need 100 galleons turned into pounds please." Harry stated as he placed the galleons from his pouch upon the counter. The goblin sneered at Harry but quickly changed the money over for him.

"Here you go." The goblin growled out and Harry nodded to the goblin with a light smile.

"Thank you." Harry stated gathering the money and walking out of the bank. Several of the wizards sneering at him. He rolled his eyes finding those that are sneering at him being stupid. He stood straight as he walked back into Diagon alley. He walked towards Madam Malkin's quickly decided he needed the dress pants and shirts that he could get away with in the Muggle world before he went shopping there.

He walked out of Gringotts and glanced around noticing that there were fewer people in the Alley than earlier and he frowned a bit before looking up at the sky. The sky was starting to darken causing Harry to groan in annoyance. He rushed over to Madam Malkin's in the hope of being able to get at least a bit of basic clothing for what he planned to do the next day. He walked into the store as Madam Malkin looked up with a tired sigh.

"How can I help you?" She asked quickly and Harry took a long deep breath. He smiled politely to the obviously irritated woman.

"I'm sorry to barge in so close to closing. I am in desperate need of new clothes. I will not bother you for a full wardrobe now, but I do need a pair of slacks and a simple button-up shirt for the next day." Harry stated. Madam Malkin nodded quickly and smiled.

"Well, that isn't to bad for this late, any specific colors or materials?" She asked smiling happily. Harry tilted his head in thought.

"Black for the slacks and forest green for the shirt please." Harry stated deciding the green would be a good idea as no one would expect him to wear it.

"No problem get on the stool and I will quickly get your measurements then the clothes." She stated. Harry nodded and moved onto the stool before watching the measuring tape wrapped about him. The woman got the base size and moved into the clothing racks before returning with the shirt and pants. Harry paid for the clothing and smiled.

"Thank you Madam Malkin." Harry stated and left with his bag heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. He would get some food from the bar then head up to his room to sleep, maybe Hedwig would be back. He stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to the bar smiling over at Tom on the other side.

"Hey, can I get some dinner?" Harry requested still smiling. Tom grinned at Harry and nodded slowly.

"No problem Mr. Potter. What would you like? We have a traditional Shepherds Pie, or a Steak and Kidney Pie." Tom told him. Harry tilted his head thinking.

"The Steak and Kidney Pie please, and thank you Tom." Harry stated before finding a seat in the corner. Harry frowned as he realized that letter to Hermione might cause Dumbledore to search out why he left his family. Really it wasn't that important but he hoped he wouldn't before he at least got the muggle wardrobe he wanted. He shrugged as the food appeared on his table and he quickly ate it. Loving the feel of a full stomach. It sucked when he had to be at his Aunt's and Uncles for the summer and they only fed him the minimum that was necessary.

Harry finished eating then dropped a couple Galleons onto the table to pay Tom for the food. He walked up to his room softly smiling. The meal had been delicious and he felt wonderful at the moment. He walked into his room and glanced around. Seeing that Hedwig was not back he shrugged his shoulders and pulled out the book he had bought in Knockturn alley back out. He traced the strange runic writing on the cover.

"Why does this writing seem so familiar…" Harry muttered to himself staring at the cover as though to unlock what was written. He opened to book to look closer at the inside shaking his head a bit. He flipped the pages slowly feeling like the book was an artifact worth the most wonderful treatment. He slowly flipped through the book and noticed a few pages near the back with what looked like heraldry images.

Harry blinked as he looked at these images one of them included an image that was similar but more intricate as the symbol on his hand. He blinked and started to trace the image in curiosity. He frowned a bit and growled feeling some rage starting to build at the image Harry quickly closed the book and moved it away. The anger that the symbol caused almost shocked Harry. Somehow he had a feeling that the heraldry hooked in with what was causing his dark moods and the symbol on his hand.

He moved the book over to his table and then sat down on the bed. He started to take a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He needed to attempt to calm himself so just started to breathe. He concentrated on his breathing slowly starting to hum a strange haunting melody that made him think of hunt dry winds and sand.

He frowned softly and opened his eyes before glancing around after he stopped humming. He shook his head trying to figure out where the desire for sand and hot winds were coming from. He, after all, had never been in a desert. He stood and freshened up in the bathroom before preparing for bed. He planned for another busy day starting in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Knocking on the room's window slowly brought Harry out of his sleep and made him glance about confused at first. He slowly looked around as he started to remember all that had happened the day before. Shaking his head for a moment and seeing Hedwig at the window. Harry quickly opened the window for the owl and let her land to stick out her leg at him. He noticed the letter and quickly released her from it and smiled.

"Rest Hedwig, and thank you for your service." Harry said smiling. He watched as she flew to her travel cage and perched on top of it. She looked at Harry slowly blinking her large yellow eyes before ducking her head under her wing to sleep. Harry chuckled softly before slowly opening the letter. He scanned it and shook his head before preparing for the day.

He headed down into the inn proper but decided to head straight into the muggle world instead of getting some food inside the leaky cauldron. Once on charingcross road he glanced about and smiled seeing all the people wandering about. He walked across the street and glanced about. He needed to get to a department store to buy the clothing he was interested in. He frowned then just started to walk in a random direction.

A few blocks later her found a mall making him grin happily. He quickly slipped into the mall which was fairly empty at the moment having only just started to open up. He took a slow breath and glanced around for a directory for the building. He wanted to hopefully finish the shopping before a lunch rush began. He double checked the amount of Muggle money he had on him and frowned lightly. He would need to make sure not to go too high-end or he would be unable to get that much but maybe a single high-end pair of jeans and one shirt would be a good thing.

He found the directory and glanced over it before heading towards one of the closer non-high-end clothing shops. He only had 500 to spend and he wanted all the basics in clothing. He frowned as he entered the first store and his nose was assaulted by the scents of hundreds of different perfumes. Harry's eyes darkened with his annoyance as he quickly moved through the makeup and perfume section, wanting out of the area and towards the clothes.

He glared back behind him at all the perfume once he was past it. He then shook his head wondering how many asthmatics had issues entering and exiting these stores with where they always placed the perfume sections. Shaking his head once more he moved towards the men's clothing. He took a slow breath and grabbed three sizes of shirts and three sizes of jeans that looked like they might fit before going to the change rooms. He would find his size before truly looking for what he wanted in clothing.

Once he had figured out his size he goes back to the clothing section and starts to looking first through the jeans grabbing 4 pair of decent jeans. He then walked over to the t-shirts and started to look for anything that caught his interest. He Walked through the shirts grabbing a couple plain shirts of varying dark colors. He paused at one shirt seeing bands of geometric patterning that seemed so familiar to him. One band across the chest and one on either sleeve. He stared at the shirt for a moment found his size and added it to his pile before walking away from the basic clothing.

He turned and again looked around. He was not used to being within a muggle clothing store, primarily due to his aunt and uncle never wanting him brought in one to show the difference in how they treated him and his cousin. He shook his head clearing it of thoughts dealing with his family and moved to the end of the men's section where underclothing was kept. He frowned at the many options being unsure which he would feel the best with since he had refused to wear the hand downs his family deemed right to give him before. He huffed and grabbed a few options that looked comfortable before grabbing a few sets of socks and walking to the cashiers. He watched as the girl behind the cash register rung up his purchase and he paid quickly.

He walked out of the store carrying his bags and frowned. He had spent nearly 300 pounds on the clothing within that one store. He glanced around the mall once more as it was obviously starting to get busier than it had been earlier. He grumbled wishing to be around less but still relieved none of the people would be staring at him for his scar since he was on the muggle side. He then went back to the directory and frowned staring at it. He wanted at least one set of more expensive pants and top and maybe something from the food court before he returned to the leaky cauldron and to the magical world.

Harry shrugged and walked up to the food court looking around. He'd never been able to have any of the foods that were around the food court and the temptation to try something was almost overwhelming and the fact he had skipped breakfast this seemed like a good option for food. He started to walk around the food court looking for something interesting. He ignored the burger stores. Remembering his uncle and cousin going on about them and shuddered at the thought of possibly enjoying them.

Finally, he pauses glancing back and forth between two shops. One was a Greek-style food store the other was a Donair shop. Harry glanced back and forth between them being very curious about both having never heard his family mention these. Finally, he got a donair and moved to sit and eat. He happily ate the very different food and enjoyed it quite a bit, before cleaning the mess after him and leaving the food court once more. He smiled happily with the taste of the food as he looked around for a store specializing in jeans.

He walked in and quickly moved to the men's section looking through the much heavier and durable jeans. He smiled and looked at the sizes only to blink in surprise. The size listing in here was much different from the last store he had entered. He sighed realizing he will have to try on a few pairs to figure out his size again. He quietly grumbled about the situation but did what was required before finding a set of jeans that properly fit paid for them and left. He found after his last purchase he still had just over 100 pounds so put the money away before heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron soon and smiled glad to enter the magic world once more. He moved passed the bar heading for the door that would take him to Diagon Alley's entrance when Tom spotted him.

"Mr. Potter hold up a moment please." Tom requested causing Harry to pause and walk over to the counter.

"Yes is there something I can do for you?" Harry asked with a bit of curiosity flashing in his eyes.

"Yes. There are two men that wished to speak to you. They are over at the table there." Tom said pointing out the two men in red robes. Harry blinked nodded to Tom then walked towards the two men.

"Excuse me, I heard you wished to speak with me?" Harry questioned softly causing the two to look up at Harry and nodded.

"Yes, we need you to come to the ministry, Mr. Potter. We are investigating all that happened yesterday and have been calling all witnesses into the ministry as we could.

"Impressive you are actually looking into things for a change." Harry said sarcasm dripping in his voice as the mark on his hand shimmered a bit, both men looked at Harry with a bland look at Harry's sarcasm. They stood and motioned Harry towards the fire.

"Come mister Potter you can tell us what we wish in the ministry." One stated calmly. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes but followed the men over to the fire.

"So what is the exact address I will be calling? The only time I've really used the Floo I have ended up in the completely wrong place." Harry stated.

"The address is Ministry of Magic Atrium." One stated and watched as Harry nodded obviously thinking the idea over before moving forward. One tosses the floo powder in states the destination and goes through. The next motions Harry to do so first.

"Oh, nice way to make it feel like someone is a criminal instead of just being asked a few questions." Harry snarked at the man as he repeated what the man had done before him and walked through the fire. Harry stumbled out the other end and turned to glare at the fireplace as the man that had gone first chuckled at Harry's reaction to the form of travel. Harry turned his glare on the man as his partner stepped out into the atrium from the fire himself.

"Come with us now Mr. Potter. We will head down the DMLE and get the questions out of the way. Then you can head on your way." The first man said. Harry nodded and followed him to the elevators within the Ministry and sighed in boredom. He frowned in thought wondering if he could point out the corruption around him with a few choice questions and lines during his questioning.

They entered the DMLE offices and the man in the front opened a door motioning Harry into the room and a chair on one side of a small wooden table. Harry moved and sat then watched as the two men left. He blinked a bit in surprise having expected them to be the ones to question him. He groaned and leaned back in the chair while he waited.

10 minutes later the door opened again causing Harry to open his eyes and look at who was entering the room. He saw a stern looking tall woman and a man with a wild mane of hair. They moved into the two seats across from him and sat down slowly.

"Mr. Potter, I am Director of the DMLE Amelia Bones, the man next to me is head of the Aurors Rufus Scrimgeour. We are glad you have joined us." Amelia said as she leaned forward. Rufus meanwhile just glared at Harry.

"Well, your employees did give such a nice invitation." Harry said sarcastically causing Rufus to growl and lean forward trying to make his already powerful lion like visage appear even more intimidating. Amelia looked at Rufus then over to Harry and pinched the bridge of her nose a moment.

"Rufus don't he is not a suspect." Amelia snapped causing Rufus to stiffen a moment and glare slightly at Amelia.

"Still he doesn't have to be rude about our employees." Rufus growled. Amelia sighed again as Harry laughed a moment and shook his head.

"Well sorry if I didn't like feeling like I was a criminal with how they were treating me." Harry stated. Amelia shook her head again and muttered about Aurors needing more training then smiled at Harry.

"Well then let us get the reason for the request of you being here so you can return to whatever you were doing." Amelia stated as Rufus continued to glare. Harry nodded to Amelia and silently laughed thinking how well the two of them would do at good cop bad cop questioning.

"Of course ask away. I will answer to the best of my ability." Harry stated his voice almost monotone.

"Thank you. Where were you within Diagon Alley when the Dementors showed up?" Amelia asked.

"I had just left Flourish and Blotts." Harry stated. Amelia nodded a moment and smiled a bit.

"Okay, where were the dementors when you noticed them?" Amelia asked.

"They were close to the Leaky Cauldron entrance." Harry stated as the door to the room entered and a woman in a pink cardigan that looked a bit like a toad walked in and glanced around the room.

"Excuse me but Amelia dear there is no reason to look into the rogue Dementor attack that has already been dealt with." The woman said in a falsely sweet voice. Harry shuddered and looked at the woman his eyes narrowing a bit as he tried to hold back snarling at her.

"Under Secretary, this is my job and I will be finishing that." Amelia stated as the woman made a face as though she had been insulted.

"Amelia it's already been stated that this, boy, is an attention seeking fool." The woman said and slurred the word boy into an insult. Harry tightened his hands into a fist feeling his rage grow with her being here, and the things she was obviously suggesting.

"Where is your proof that I am an attention seeker Madam? I have never once willingly spoken with the press or anyone of high standing. I would enjoy it if you would all just ignore me." Harry growled angrily. The pink woman seemed to expand just like the toad she appeared to be.

"You found a way to enter a tournament meant for 17-year-olds when you were but 14. If that is not the sign of an attention seeker I don't know what is." The woman growled her face showing her anger her hand tightening on her wand.

"Madam, I was entered into that competition by a man who was pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody, and instead of questioning said man and finding out how he succeeded at doing such a thing your minister decided to have him immediately kissed by a dementor." Harry growled the symbol on the back of his hand glowing subtly.

"You should know not to lie child. It is not a good thing to do." The human toad stated here eyes narrowed at Harry. Harry frowned at the woman then looked at the other two before a slightly sinister smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, why don't we prove if I am lying or not. I volunteer to take veritaserum for this questioning and any questioning on my past." Harry stated causing both Amelia and Rufus to stiffen in shock.

"There is no point in wasting that potion on you." Umbridge growled at Amelia frowned again at her actions.

"Undersecretary this is a DMLE questioning on the rogue dementor event and so far his answers have matched with all the other witnesses. Now either let us finish or we can take you for interference in a DMLE investigation." Amelia growled and Harry blinked in surprise before sitting back a bit to watch what was happening.

"Fine Director, but since he requested let's have him dosed and see what we can learn." Umbridge growled thinking of ways to ruin Harry with the questioning.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked quietly causing Harry to sit up straight once more and nod.

"Yes Director Bones. I am positive. This way there can be no questions about if I am telling the truth or not." Harry stated as Rufus stood and walked out of the room for a few minutes. He walked back in carrying a small clear vial with a clear liquid within.

"This is your last chance to decide not to go through with this." Rufus said gruffly as Umbridge considered how to turn this to her advantage.

"I understand that. I accept I just ask you keep the questions to the incident and maybe my school years." Harry requested calmly. Amelia nodded and motioned Rufus to administer the potion to Harry. Rufus moved over next to Harry and looked at the boy.

"Open your mouth please." Rufus requested. Harry opened his mouth and tilted his head back a bit making it easier for the potion to be poured into his mouth. Rufus carefully tipped the vial and watched as three drops dropped into Harry's mouth when Umbridge coughed almost making the man drop the whole vial into Harry's mouth. He spun and glared at the woman relieved that he had not poured more than necessary into his mouth.

"Madam Umbridge." He growled rage flashing on his face. Harry's face during this becomes calm and slack in a way it had never been seen.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked the basic starting question of someone under the effect of veritaserum. Harry opened his mouth and shuddered violently. He began to shake more and more each time he opened his mouth. Amelia began to pale having never seen anything like this before and glanced and Rufus.

"Quickly go get an Unspeakable I don't know what's going on. Even someone allergic to that potion doesn't react like this!" She snapped and Rufus spun running out of the room as Amelia frowned wondering if another question would help or make this worse. Umbridge stared shocked at what is going on then frowned.

"When were you born?" She asked. Harry's head turning to face her the shuddering becoming worse.

"J.. J… F...Ju… Fi.." Harry begins to stutter the shuddering in his body getting worse as an Unspeakable charged in and sees Harry shuddering and struggling to say something. He pulls a vial out of his pocket and quickly forces the liquid in it down Harry's throat. Harry immediately went limp as the man looked at Amelia.

"What question caused this?" the person asked totally ignoring Delores as she sat there staring at Harry a bit. Amelia sighed and shook her head.

"I requested his name. Making sure the potion functioned." Amelia stated. The unspeakable blinked once then glanced at Harry and shook his head.

"He can never be given veratiserum. His soul is too old and to close to the surface." The unspeakable stated. Amelia frowned a bit confused by his words and Umbridge stood and moved towards the Unspeakable.

"As undersecretary to the Minister of Magic I demand you explain what happened clearly right now." the toad-like woman growled. The unspeakable looked at the woman with a frown and then shook his head.

"It is a subject we are not allowed to speak of beyond what I already have. So leave me alone Madam." He growled and forced his way passed the toad woman before leaving the room as Harry groaned.

"What happened I didn't think Veritaserum was supposed to make it feel like a hippogryph ran you over." Harry groaned. Amelia moved next to Harry and helped him sit up as Delores raced after the unspeakable still demanding he explain himself.

"It isn't. You had a reaction we had never seen before so had to call an unspeakable up to check on you." Amelia said. Harry frowned and rubbed at the back of his right hand again.

"I see what did he say?" Harry asked wondering what was making Amelia look so irritated.

"Mainly you cannot be administered veritaserum due to your soul being old or something like that." Amelia said calmly as she stood. Harry sighed and rubbed his face once more before standing.

"I guess we are finished here then?" Harry asked as he kept thinking about what he had just been told by Amelia.

"Yes, you may head back to the atrium and return to what you were doing." Harry nodded again and walked out of the room to the elevator to head back to the atrium. Harry rubbed the back of his neck as the people stared at him as he moved among them.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: There is some made up words in this chapter if any are actually words in another language I do not know and please ignore that chance. Also, I will start to use a few of the words that BoTW teaches us of Gerudo. I will not yet be translating these sentences as I plan for you to suffer through the same as Harry which is confusion and curiosity on what is being said.

"Harry there you are. We have been looking for you since Hermione got your letter." A male voice Harry recognized called him. He turned and blinked seeing Arthur Weasley quickly walking towards him.

"Mr. Weasley sorry I didn't know and then I got called in for questioning by the DMLE." Harry replied. The man smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. He began to lead Harry away from the atrium still smiling.

"Mr. Weasley I need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron. My stuff is all there." He stated and Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Don't worry we will make sure you get all your stuff. I just want to make sure there are trusted people with you. Too many threats around now you know." Mr. Weasley stated causing Harry to sigh and roll his eyes. He had the power to defend himself he didn't need watching over but for now, he would just follow along.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley though may I ask where you are taking me?" Harry asked watching as the man stumbled a moment before smiling at Harry.

"Oh don't worry about it now Harry. I'll tell you when we are somewhere more private." Arthur stated with the same bright smile he always seemed to have. Harry frowned at being kept in the dark and shook his head a moment.

"I hate being kept in the dark." Harry muttered his eyes shifting to a golden. He glanced around the ministry as Arthur finally stopped by a door and opened it. He motioned Harry inside before following him in and closing his door.

"I understand it can be annoying Harry but you are still a child, and with all that happened last year it is far more dangerous for you to be without an adult." Arthur stated as Harry began to glare at Arthur his eyes shining with gold causing Arthur to stiffen in shock and surprise.

"Arthur I have faced danger since before I even re-entered the magical world. I can handle myself in ways you would not understand." Harry snarled. Arthur actually backed up a bit intimidated by Harry's appearance.

"Harry please, especially with how the ministry is working at painting you as a crazy attention seeker, it is not safe for you to do anything that could be taken as a breaking of the law." Arthur stated trying to calm Harry down some. Harry growled and spun away from Arthur before punching the wall.

"Cavo'ssa Shiro Din!" Harry yelled rage coating his voice. Arthur frowned hearing Harry's strange words and tilted his head a moment.

"Harry, what did you just say?" Arthur asked softly. Harry blinked and frowned looking at Arthur again.

"What are you talking about? I was cursing." Harry asked softly confusion taking his anger away. Arthur blinked a few times in surprise at Harry's reaction to his question.

"Your curse was not in English Harry. Do you know what you said?" Arthur asked. Harry blinked again and started to rub at his right hand.

"No, I don't. I didn't even realize I was speaking in another language." Harry admitted. Harry frowned and shut his eyes going into deep thought. He was calming and when he opened his eyes once more they were again there normal emerald color.

"We will need to speak to Albus about this I believe. Something is not right with what is going on." Arthur said still frowning as Harry leaned back against the wall deep in thought. He wondered about what he had said having never noticed any of the words.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't suppose you could repeat what I said?" Harry softly requested a curiosity he hadn't felt in years growing inside of him, maybe this all hooked into what the Unspeakable had been talking about.

"Hmm oh it was.. Caivu'ssai shiryu Din or something like that." Arthur said attempting to pronounce what Harry had said. Harry scrunched up his nose as the pronunciation Arthur gave made him shudder in horror before the word Din sunk into his head and he opened his mouth in slight shock.

"Din…. Power… " Harry murmured and suddenly almost fell over as a wave of dizziness flashed through his head. He grabbed across his face as Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders making sure he wouldn't fall over.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Arthur asked very worried about Harry's response at the moment. The fact he suddenly almost collapsed making Arthur worry even more about Harry. Harry slowly regained his balance and stood a bit looking up at Arthur his emerald eyes now having a ring of yellow along the outer edge of the iris.

"I'll be fine. It may have to do with what happened at the end of my questioning." Harry said as knocking happened at the door they were behind. Arthur moved over to the door and opened it looking at who was outside.

"Ahh good. Come in Tonks, Kingsley." Arthur murmured as he moved to the side. Harry blinked as the two walked in. They nodded to Arthur then looked at Harry. Tonks smiled at Harry as her hair went bright bubblegum pink.

"You must be Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you finally." She said and reached out for Harry's hand to shake it. Harry blinked kind of stunned by her reaction and just stared at the woman.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Harry laughed and slowly accepted Tonks' hand. Really he was a bit overwhelmed with the woman's hyperactiveness. He pulled away from her after a moment and blinked a bit before groaning.

"Tonks now isn't the time to freak out over the fact we are taking Harry to collect his stuff then to headquarters where he will be safe." Kingsley tried to stomp down on Tonks' enthusiasm. Tonks sighed as Harry nodded a moment.

"That's fine. When am I going to find out where this headquarters is?" Harry asked. Kingsley nodded a bit impressed that Harry wasn't simply demanding where the headquarters was right away but rather when he would find out its location.

"Once we are close to the location you will be getting the exact address. We need to be careful no one learns it that is not supposed to." Kingsley stated. Harry nodded slowly at this and motioned that he was ready to head out.

"I will see you later Harry. Have a good day." Arthur said. Harry smiled back at Arthur for a moment.

"Sav'orq Mr. Weasley," Harry said softly before following Tonks and Kingsley out of the room. Both Kingsley and Tonks looked at Harry confused at what he said.

"Harry what is Save'orc" Tonks asked. Harry shuddered again at how someone pronounced a word he felt he knows.

"I.. I don't know…" Harry frowned and groaned rubbing his face a bit again. This was really starting to get irritating. Words he doesn't know he is spouting out, and many times they seemed so familiar. Harry walked with Kingsley and Tonks to the Ministry Atrium again. He groaned at this for a moment wishing he could have just gone to the Leaky Cauldron on his own. He took the floo powder tossed it into the fireplace and called his destination clearly.

Harry stumbled out at the Leaky Cauldron and groaned irritated at his inability to stay standing up. He heard a bit of laughter around him and growled in irritation as he nodded to Tom and walked over to him as Kingsley and Tonks joined him in the Leaky Cauldron. He walked over to Tom once he knew they had shown up.

"Tom I'm sorry to say I'll be leaving today. I'm just heading up to collect my stuff. Thank you for the wonderful stay." Harry said to the man behind the counter. Tom smiled to Harry at his words.

"Well you are welcome Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to have you here." Tom stated causing Harry to laugh a bit knowing he's not always the best to have around. He walked up to the room he had been renting and starts to pack his trunk again. Tonks walks in behind him as he smiles at Hedwig carefully rubbing her chest. She barks at Harry then looks at Tonks blinking her huge yellow eyes.

"Don't worry Hedwig she's just Tonks." Harry stated as he picks up the ancient book on the side table and moved it to his trunk. He looks at it again and runs his hands over the cover. Tonks frowns and looks at the book.

"What is that Harry?" Tonks asked looking at the book. Harry blinked looking over at Tonks and shrugged before closing the trunk with the book in it.

"Just an old book I found. It is in some language that isn't English so I am trying to decipher it." Harry admitted with a soft sigh. He hoped Tonks wouldn't assume the book was dark arts and try to take it from him. Tonks frowned and glanced at the trunk.

"Do you have any idea what it covers Harry?" Tonks asked. She frowned at Harry worry on her face for the possible source of the book. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes a bit seeing Tonks reaction.

"Please if once I translate some of it, it turns out to be dark I will hand it over to a trusted adult to get rid of. I am not foolish." Harry stated rolling his eyes even though something in him said he'd never give the book up even if it was full of dark magic. Harry looked around once more then looked at Tonks and nodded.

"Place your owl in her travel cage, Harry. We will be heading out soon." Tonks stated. Harry blinked then sighed at this before going to Hedwig's travel cage and opening the door.

"Sorry Hedwig, I hate to put you in this thing but for now it is necessary," Harry stated as he helped Hedwig back into her cage and closed the door. He then looked at Tonks who nodded and led Harry down to the main room of the Leaky Cauldron. He looked from Tonks to Kingsley waiting on them to make the decision on where they were going and how.

"Come on we will be port keying to Kings Cross then going into the underground and using it to get where we are going." Kingsley stated. Harry tilted his head a moment and smiled. It seemed like a good plan. Most wizards would have no idea how to traverse the underground.

"Let's get going then." Harry said as Tonks took Harry's trunk and shrunk it before placing it in her pocket.

"There that will be easier to travel with." Tonks stated causing Harry to chuckle softly. He rolled his neck a moment causing it to crack and moaned as his neck released some tension from it. Kingsley blinked and looked at Harry then laughed a moment and got all of them to follow him to one of the travel points within the alley. Kingsley pulled out a decent sized piece of string.

"Grab on both of you. This is going to be a long trip and be glad Moody isn't with us. Then the trip would be even longer." Kingsley stated softly glancing around a bit to make sure there was no one following. Tonks grabbed onto the string first with Harry grabbing on a moment later. Kingsley nodded at each of them and said something almost silently triggering the Portkey which sent them away spinning. Harry groaned when they hit the ground and fell on his butt hard. Tonks covered her mouth as she attempted to keep her laughter contained. Harry glared up at her from his spot on the ground before he slowly started to get up from the ground.

"Hurry up Harry we want to get moving quickly again. Preferably before there is a risk of anyone following our trip here." Kingsley stated as Harry groaned at this comment. He finished standing before looking between Kingsley and Tonks.

"Lets go then, I would enjoy getting going, and reaching the final location." Harry stated with an annoyed huff. He was feeling his impatience growing and shuddered at the thought of how much longer this trip would take if Moody had been involved. He followed Tonks and Kingsley as the headed for the closest underground entrance paid for their tickets and boarded the train they would need to go on.

"So Harry what is going on with you? I mean you are randomly speaking in some language I've never heard before." Tonks asked softly while they were on the train. Harry groaned and let his head thump onto the window of the train they were on before opening his eyes to look at Tonks again.

"How often am I going to have to say that I have no idea what is going on with me right now." He half growled in irritation and being asked about this yet again. Kingsley glared at both of them.

"Shush we shouldn't be talking about those type of topics while on this thing." Kingsley snapped at Tonks and Harry causing both to blush a bit. Harry grumbled and just held Hedwig's cage with the bird in it close. His eyes burning with irritation at what was a trip he felt could be much faster if only he could remember how. He stared down at his hands the mark on his right hand shimmering slowly. He sighed softly and thought on the strange things he had heard since he entered Diagon Alley the day before.

Harry lost himself so deeply in his own thoughts he didn't notice Kingsley and Tonks talking to each other till Kingsley reached over and touched his shoulder to get his attention. Harry grabbed onto Kingsley's wrist and flipped him out of his seat and into the aisle of the train with a growl of pure rage his eyes going pure golden yellow again.

"Cassira Mohshirrai Doritsu." Harry snapped anger glowing in his now yellow eyes that were locked on Kingsley who stared at Harry in pure shock his mouth dropping open for a moment. Tonks meanwhile jumped up and raced over to check on Kingsley as Harry blinked a few times and shook his head confusion starting to once more show on his face.

"Harry this stop is ours come on or we will miss it." Kingsley stated after a few moments and accepted Tonks help up. Harry nodded and almost ran off the train hugging Hedwig's cage close fear now showing in his eyes at what just happened. He began to wonder why things were echoing through him so violently was he going to plunge the world into an even worse war than Voldemort was going to.

"Harry wait up!" Tonks yelled running after Harry. She quickly gets in front of Harry but doesn't touch him not wanting to trigger a reaction like what Kingsley had gotten when he had touched Harry. Harry looks up at Tonks his eyes more yellow then green now.

"No I.. I…" Harry shakes his head shuddering violently fear obvious throughout his reactions and voice. Tonks holds her hand out to him not initiating any contact as she looks down at him.

"Harry calm down, it's okay. Come on you didn't mean what happened. We will find out what is going on and help you. Please trust me, Harry." Tonks said softly trying to get Harry to calm down. Harry slowly almost fearfully took Tonks hand in his. The symbol on the back of his hand now steadily pulsing. Tonks looks at it and glances around for a moment seeing no one really watching the two she pulled her wand out and quickly conjures a pair of gloves over Harry's hands hiding the symbol on the right. Harry blinked and stared at the black fingerless gloves clenching his hand a couple times. It felt right to have something like this on his hand. He shook his head quickly trying to knock the idea away from himself then turned to look at Kingsley and grimaced.

"I am sorry. I should not have reacted so violently." Harry said softly. Really why was it being so hard to control himself and ever since he started spouting out in a different language it was getting worse. He slowly rubbed at his face and frowned a bit. His scar was burning hot almost like there was an infection in it, the only reason he knew that wasn't true was there was no pain or pus it was still just as sealed and normal as it had ever been.

"It's okay Harry, don't worry about it right now. For now, follow us and we'll get you where we are going then I think you should rest." Kingsley stated then led Harry and Tonks out of the Underground and towards a small park. Harry watched Kingsley quietly wondering what Kingsley was thinking at this point. Harry himself wondered about his own sanity as they walked. He looked around as they entered the park only to jump a little as a small piece of paper was thrust in front of him.

"Read that and memorize it, Harry." Tonks said softly. Harry picked the piece of paper up and read it three times before handing it back over to Tonks. He thought on the address written on it and frowned wondering about it. He followed both Tonks and Kingsley to the edge of the park before pausing his eyes going wide as a townhouse he hadn't noticed before became obvious.

"Sasi?" Harry yelped staring at what had appeared before him. How had another house appeared? Tonks walked towards it as Kingsley carefully pushed Harry forward with a slight smile.

"It's your godfather's house." Kingsley told him as Harry starts to walk on his own. Harry shook his head a bit and looked at it again then at Kingsley.

"Is he actually there?" Harry asked softly a bit of hope at seeing his godfather again rising up inside him and burying his worry over his own sanity. He moved faster towards the house almost running. Kingsley chuckled and nodded to Tonks who hurried up after Harry and quickly into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonks smiled at Harry moved several steps forward before she tripped over the umbrella stand in the entrance hall causing a loud amount of noise. This cause several people to gasp and run into the Hallway as Harry moved forward only to stiffen as another voice howled out.

"Mudbloods, Halfbloods how dark you sully the house of Black!" The female voice snarled out in a high pitched painful voice causing Harry to spin to face it.

"Cavo'ssa Shiro Din!" Harry yelped startled and threw one hand forward towards where the female voice yelled from. His hand became engulfed in a brilliant yellow-orange light that formed a ball and flew at the portrait that had yelled out The portrait screamed seeing the ball of energy fly at it as everyone else that had been rushing into the room froze. They looked from the portrait to Harry as a pop was heard and a wail.

"You will not harm mistress stupid mudbloods!" A squeaky but gravely voice snarls. Harry looks down at the house elf that had appeared and slowly starts to stalk towards the small creature as he snarls the symbol on his right hand glowing so brightly it is visible from under the conjured gloves.

"She got nothing that she didn't deserve your stupid little bondservant. You see not what she said or understand exactly what she is saying." He snarled as the rest of the group just stared. The small house elf stared at Harry its bulbous eyes staring in pure shock and it actually seemed to gulp. Harry looked at the portrait and snarled seeing it only being singed and not destroyed. Harry kept glaring at the portrait some of his hair becoming a brilliant fire red as the house elf started to shake violently in front of Harry.

"Krecher head back to what you are doing and shut up." Sirius growled at the house elf. The creature popped away as Harry still staring at the portrait slowly turned to look at the others.

"Umm, what was that?" He asked sounding deeply confused and a bit fearful after he had sent that energy ball at the portrait. He glanced again to see the old woman hiding near the bottom of the frame her eyes wide with the fear of what had just happened. Sirius moved forward and hugged Harry tightly and Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Sirius back and shut his eyes a bit.

"Harry I'm so glad to see you." Sirius said and pulled Harry away from the portrait and the room they had been in. Harry looked up at Sirius and slowly relaxed not seeing any fear in Sirius' eyes and only worry for him. Harry squeezed into Sirius a bit as he brought Harry into the kitchen and moved him into a seat.

"Harry let me go you are surprisingly strong and it feels like you are going to crush my ribs." Sirius jokingly said with a soft smile. Harry slowly let go of Sirius and rubbed at his hair a moment then shook his head and smiled slowly.

"Yeah, sometimes it just seems my strength is going crazy." Harry said and sighed as he looked at Sirius again then slowly pulled off the conjured gloves then held his hand out to Sirius showing him the mark on his hand. Sirius looked at it as it shinned now fully clear and easy to see.

"I've had it my whole life but since.. End of the last school year it's become darker and started to glow." Harry explained. Sirius rubbed the back of Harry's hand and frowned a moment staring at it.

"I don't remember seeing this on your when you were a baby." Sirius admitted with a slight frown. Harry blinked and frowned then shifted nervously.

"The goblins seemed to know what it was and were not happy with it being on me. They seemed almost angry to see it." Harry admitted. Sirius' face became startled at Harry's comment and frowned a bit. Molly blinked a bit and frowned at Harry opening her mouth to tell him off for being alone in Diagon Alley and leaving his relatives place, but before she can Kingsley covers her mouth and shakes his head pulling her away.

"Molly now isn't the time." He stated as she glared at him preparing to start yelling at him instead of Harry now for interfering with her rant. Kingsley kept staring at Molly showing no willingness to back down for now.

"Fine." She growls out and stomps away throwing her own version of a temper tantrum. Kingsley shook his head watching her and sighed a moment before turning back to Harry and Sirius then nodded to them as Ron and Hermione ran into the kitchen.

"Harry!" They cried out as Hermione almost pounced him. Harry blinked in surprise and laughed a moment shaking his head. He looked at Hermione as she seemed to be ready to grill him already probably Harry shook his head and groaned a moment realizing she would want to know more about the symbol he had asked her to look for references of. Ron smirked at Harry seeing his face and annoyance obviously having realized he had triggered Hermione's obsessive learning.

"Hey 'Mione, Ron sorry for worrying you." Harry said and smiled softly as Hermione looked up at Harry and gasped softly. She had noticed his eyes which were now pure yellow and the streaks of fire red in his hair. She grabbed at his hair causing Harry to rear back in surprise as Hermione stares at it noticing it had lengthened a bit since the last time she had talked to him as well.

"Harry this is you right?" Hermione asked softly. Harry frowned a moment and looked at Hermione somewhat confused.

"What do you mean Hermione? I'm not changing that much am I?" Harry asked having recognized that he was changing a bit mainly emotionally at this moment. Hermione frowned and moved to sit across from Harry looking at him calmly.

"Harry your eyes are no longer green and your hair is getting fire red in it." Hermione stated. Harry blinked a few times in shock and rubbed at the back of his right hand again. He sighed and shut his eyes a moment before glancing at Sirius who slowly nodded to what Hermione had said showing she was telling the truth.

"I don't know what's going on. I'm spouting off in a language I don't know and so much anger and hate is bubbling up in me that I fear I'm going to hurt someone. Then motions towards the room where the portrait was. He shuddered remembering the energy ball that he had sent flying at the portrait.

"This is why you asked about that symbol isn't it?" Hermione asked as Harry slowly held out his right hand to her showing it. He nodded then stood and raced to find Tonks shocking all the people who were next to him. Hermione almost fell backward first in surprise at noticing the mark on Harry's hand then at Harry's sudden running off.

"Tonks where is my trunk?" They heard Harry's voice ask from the other room. Harry smirked as Tonks jumped then pulled out the shrunken trunk from her pocket. She placed it on the ground then reverted it to normal size. Immediately Harry dived into it and pulled out the ancient book. He opened it up and blinked a couple of times. He frowned and ran a finger under a word or two his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Excuse me…" Harry said before running into the kitchen again his face paling with a bit of confusion. He looked at Hermione and placed the book down in front of her then looked at Ron and shifted a moment.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked seeing Harry's discomfort and worry even if he didn't understand where it was coming from.

"I'm going to be causing Hermione to go into deep research mode and this time I may be joining her." Harry explained as Hermione looked at the book then glanced at Harry.

"Harry this looks like some ancient language it looks older than Tamil." Hermione said slowly flicking through the pages as Harry sat down and nodded a bit. Then reached out and turned the pages to the front page and point out three of the words.

"Din, Nayru, Farore." Harry stated moving a finger to each word as he stated the names then looked at each of the people around him. He then moved to three others. "Power, Wisdom, Courage."

"Harry?" Hermione asked confused as he looked around as the others look at the book then at Harry as he looks at everyone around him.

"When I got the book yesterday the writing felt familiar so I purchased it. I couldn't read it though, now I am understanding the odd word. I have been spouting out in a non-english language without realizing it. What is going on?" Harry asked as he pulled off his glasses a headache starting to form as he tried to control his emotions again. He was relieved that at least this time it was not anger or hate trying to go out of control

"I have no idea Harry this is beyond strange. I've never even heard of anything like this, but with what you have told me I might if we are lucky to be able to translate more of this book." Hermione stated and glanced at Harry again.

"You think this all connects to the symbol on your hand don't you?" She asked after trying to help calm Harry. Harry nodded slowly then glanced at a frowning Ron before looking back at Hermione.

"Ron, what is wrong? You seem troubled." Harry asked softly nervously afraid that Ron would turn on him again as he had back during the Triwizard tournament. Really betrayals by those you trust are always the worst.

"The words you spoke. I think I've heard them in ancient legends. I'm not sure though. Probably stories only told in long-running magical lines." Ron said frowning still trying to remember. Harry frowned at that and glanced at Sirius who shrugged a bit.

"Sorry, Harry I can't tell you. I did everything I could to avoid learning the ancient stories my family wanted me to learn." Sirius admitted with a shrug. Harry sighed and frowned a bit.

"They wouldn't be written down somewhere would they?" Harry asked softly as Hermione perked up in hope at even more to be read. Harry shook his head slightly at Hermione's reaction to the situation.

"Maybe I have no idea but it's time for Harry to get set up in a room and then for you all to talk elsewhere. The adults are gonna be meeting up to talk over things, and I know Harry you should be involved but you are still a child and none of the others will agree with it." Sirius told Harry honestly. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, that is always the way it goes. I understand that you can't control others and it is annoying considering I know that Voldemort will center on me like always." Harry grumbled as Sirius once more hugged Harry. Harry walked out of the kitchen as the other two joined him and dragged him up a set of stairs. Harry chuckled softly and smiled fondly at his two friends.

"Harry that energy ball what kind of spell was it?" Hermione asked wondering about how he had attacked the portrait. Harry blinked as Ron almost pounced forward a grin on his face.

"Yeah, how did you do that? That was amazing!" Ron cried out grinning widely. Harry blinked a bit before sighing and shaking his head a bit.

"I don't know what it was. It was not a spell though. It felt like it was all my anger and raged crushed into a sphere and then sent flying at what had triggered me doing this." Harry stated and groaned. Really what was happening with him that he seemed to be growing stronger, gaining a new language, and showing strange new abilities.

"Do you have any hints about this beyond the changes?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned and thought on what the goblins had said and the unspeakable.

"A few, but nothing solid." Harry murmured then explained to his friends the reactions and words of the goblins before adding what happened at the DMLE and the unspeakable. He flopped back onto the bed they were sitting on and stared at the ceiling. Really how much else was going to hit before the day was done.

"An old soul, that sounds like a religious belief some muggles have. Reincarnation I think it is called. I never much paid attention to all the different religions so I might be wrong." Hermione said and stood with a frown. She moved over to her bag that was sitting in one corner of the room before starting to dig into it as though looking for something. Harr titled his head and sighed again leaning back.

"Really a muggle religion thing? That is what you think of 'Mione?" Harry questioned causing Ron to snort inelegantly at Harry's words. Hermione looked up and glared at the two boys. She kept digging in her bag then frowned.

"Maybe I left it in my trunk, and really Ron I wanted to compare the beliefs of wizards and witches compared to the different beliefs among muggles." Hermione stated as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Ron frowned and looked at Hermione somewhat confused.

"You mean the single deity that claims witches and wizards should be killed isn't the only one out there?" Ron asked causing Harry to stare at Ron in pure shock then look at Hermione shaking his head.

"No Ron it isn't. It is the most common in England and most English speaking countries as well as all of Europe but it isn't the only one. Even that one has a lot of offshoots from it." Hermione explained. Ron just stared as there was a soft knock on the room's door causing all three to jump before two redheads peeked in.

"Surprised none of you are trying to hear what is going on in the meeting." They said. Harry meanwhile kept looking between Ron and his brothers before shaking his head. It seemed so wrong seeing so many male redheads. There should be more female redheads than male. Harry frowned as those thoughts echoed in his head then groaned.

"Hermione maybe the idea of reincarnation is correct. I just had this weird thought that there are too many male redheads." Harry groaned out causing Hermione to glare at the twins then look at Harry.

"Harry there is no chance of proving that right or wrong." Hermione pointed out as Harry threw his arm over his eyes and groaned, before moving said arm again and looking at the twins.

"No point in trying to listen to them. They'll be watching for it cause they don't want me knowing anything about what is going on for one reason or another." Harry stated before looking back and Hermione and Ron. The twins stared at Harry seeing his eyes and how they had changed for the first time.

"Oh awesome how did you change your eyes to that amazing yellow?" One of the twins cried out nearly jumping onto Harry causing him to yelp as the other moved closer. Harry rapidly attempting to squirm away from the twin on top of him.

"Forge let Harry up. We have things to ask since they seem uninterested in the meeting today." The other twin stated and grinned at the three causing Harry to groan knowing they wanted to know about the energy ball the same way everyone in the house probably did.

"Bassei Leavra." Harry yelped squirming more to get away from the twin on top of him as Hermione moved forward to pull the twin off of him quickly. She worried he might trigger an attack from Harry as the other twin blinks and looks at Harry.

"Gred but I want to know." The first twin stated looking away from Harry who started to glare at him, his lips thinning in annoyance.

"Fred get off of me now." Harry growled causing both twins to stiffen and stare at Harry pure shock showing on their faces.

"Come on Harry it's George, not Fred." He said as the other twin moved closer and Harry's eyes narrowed even more.

"No that's George you are Fred and if you don't get off of me I will let everyone know how to tell the two of you apart." Harry growled, and both twins immediately leaped away from Harry again causing both Ron and Hermione to stare at Harry then the twins.

"Harry, you can tell them apart?" Ron asked slowly. Harry actually smirked a bit before shutting his now yellow eyes.

"Always have been able to. Just saw no reason to bring it up." Harry stated and the twins actually started to pout at Harry's declaration. Harry looked at the two of them shaking his head.

"You two need to stop pouncing Harry it might not be healthy for you now." Hermione stated causing the twins to look at her then Harry who groaned.

"Hermione I'm trying to control this, please don't bring up all that seems to be going wrong. It's making me feel even crazier than I ever expected." Harry stated causing Hermione to wince. Harry looked at her then Ron.

"Look at me, you guys. I am losing many of the traits I grew up with. I am able to do things I never could before that aging and the learning we have had doesn't give a reason for me to be capable of." Harry pointed out blinking his yellow eyes and groaning before placing his hands over his eyes before pulling them away and touching his face again.

"Harry calm down it will be okay. When we get a chance we will talk to the headmaster about this and he'll figure it out." Hermione stated causing Harry to snort and shake his head again.

"Hermione I don't think the Headmaster will be able to help on this. I think I need to find someone with far more ancient knowledge than him." Harry admitted softly. He went and moved towards the window staring outside silently going into an almost brooding stance as Ron frowns a moment before glancing at the others in the room.

"Harry are you sure he can't help?" Hermione asked softly and watched as Harry shrugged a bit. He kept staring outside thinking on everything that had happened so far.

"Well maybe he could but I don't want to count on it, plus I don't want to rely on the Headmaster. He might be trustworthy but he never looks at things beyond what he himself believes." Harry pointed out and sighed shaking his head slowly. Hermione frowned and started to take a deep breath to counter what Harry said before Ron covered her mouth shaking his head.

"No Hermione Harry's right. I may trust the headmaster but he doesn't trust others with his knowledge. He has shown that so he might not be the best to go to with all this." Ron stated causing Hermione to stare at him in shock at his insight

"Okay enough depressing conversations. I want to check if their meeting is finished. I want to eat before we need to sleep for the night. Also, I want to actually work on my summer homework before summer finishes for a change." Harry stated causing everyone to jump at the full flip on the conversation. They trudged down the stairs and seeing the kitchen door open all walked into the kitchen grinning and quickly sliding into a much more normal joking and calm mindset for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed and things within 12 Grimmauld Place were fairly calm. No one seemed willing to trigger Harry's anger even the portrait of Sirius' mother was silent. Harry worked on his summer homework even pulling an unwilling Ron into getting it finished. Hermione who had already finished hers frowned at the book Harry allowed her to look at and tried to figure out the writing within it with the few words Harry had given a translation for.

Harry and his friends were laughing as they headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. They wanted a drink and snack before getting back to work. Harry glanced over at Hermione then looked at Ron again. Even though they were nervous of him and his changes the group seemed to be closer than it had been previously.

"Hey, Harry why do you not use your glasses anymore?" Ron finally asked a question he had been wondering. Harry glanced at Ron and shook his head. He had really wondered when one of his friends would actually ask about the fact he ignored his glasses most of the time.

"I think my prescription has changed. I can see a lot better without them than with them now." Harry admitted with a shrug. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes a moment though and muttered.

"I should probably go and get them tested before school though. My vision still needs glasses to some extent." Harry admitted. Hermione frowned at Harry and smacked the back of his head.

"Harry you will talk to one of the adults about this. Going without when you still need them to some extent will do more damage than good!" Hermione snapped causing Harry to start laughing and shake his head a bit. Hermione had been the first to get over his changes so far and in some ways, he was becoming more comfortable with her than with Ron. It was a strange change in his feelings.

"Fine Hermione I will talk to them." Harry grumbled as he tugged on his lengthening hair. He looked over at Ron only to blink and frown a moment then reached out grabbed Ron's shoulder and paused to look Ron in the eyes.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked confused by Harry's actions. Harry kept frowning as he moved a bit closer to Ron.

"Ron, you haven't shrunk right?" Harry asked as he looked to Hermione and realized he was actually looking down at her a bit. Ron frowned at Harry shaking his head.

"No what is it mate?" Ron asked pure confusion at Harry's reaction to something. He really started to worry about Harry's reactions to things so was being a bit nervous in his reactions.

"When did I become the same height as you, Ron? I've always been shorter." Harry pointed out causing Ron to look at their feet to make sure Harry wasn't standing on anything then looked at Harry's eyes again only to blink.

"Wow, that was a surprising growth spurt. I thought you'd always be around the same height as 'Mione." Ron said as Hermione looked between the two and shook her head.

"Hopefully you don't keep growing at this rate, or all those new clothes you bought won't last you long." Hermione said with a slight smirk. Harry groaned at Hermione's words realizing how true they would be.

"Damn it, why is this happening now! I've barely grown compared to anyone else and now I'm sprouting like a weed!" Harry cried out in despair as they finally entered the kitchen. Hermione and Ron both started to laugh at Harry's over the top reaction to the situation not noticing who was in the kitchen.

"Oh, so the boy who lived for attention has something new to cry over?" Came a dark silky voice from one corner of the kitchen causing all three of the friends to freeze. Harry's head slowly turned to face the gloomy appearance of his most hated teacher.

"Professor Snape, are you here to belittle us or is there an actual purpose to your being here?" Harry growled his whole body stiffening and his yellow eyes narrowing. He slowly brushed his slowly changing hair behind his ears which both Hermione and Ron noticed were changing shape slightly too. They looked at each other then at everyone around them wondering if anyone else was noticing the new changes.

"That is none of your business boy." Severus snarled and Harry stiffened completely his eyes widening as his nostrils flared in anger. The symbol on his right hand began to glow causing both Ron and Hermione to rapidly back away and look at everyone else in the kitchen and motion them to get out of the way of the two. Several people started to back away from what was going on causing Severus to puff up.

"Are you all afraid on this little attention seeking brat that is exactly like his over-inflated ego father?" Severus growled. He didn't even notice as Harry threw his hand out sending a ball of energy towards the man his yellow eyes glowing gold with rage.

"You know not what you speak of." Harry growled his voice deepening some as he spoke. The ball slammed into Severus' chest causing him to hit the wall hard and gasp barely able to stay conscious. Harry began to stalk towards Severus his eyes still glowing with the anger. He reached out and grabbed Severus by his throat and actually started to lift the man up. Severus scrabbled against the wall his black eyes widening in shocked fear at what was going on, as Severus squirmed he saw some of the fire red highlighting in Harry's hair visibly grow in amount.

"Let me go Potter." Severus growled even though it was obvious a lot of fear was in his voice as he stared at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus before suddenly releasing his hold on Severus' neck and watched as the man collapsed to the floor. He bent over the man his eyes still narrowed.

"Never challenge me of by Din you will not like the results." Harry growled spun and stalked out of the kitchen. Nearly everyone who had witnessed what happened released the breaths they had been holding even Harry's two friends.

"Okay anyone else think Harry is getting scarier?" Sirius asked causing everyone to turn and stare at the man. He shrugged a bit and smiled nervously.

"What was that?" Severus asked obviously not happy. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other then back at Severus.

"Something that none of us understand that is happening to Harry." Hermione stated before walking over to fill a few cups with some water then walked out with them to go find Harry.

"Don't do stuff that will piss off Harry. That's all I can say as it's not healthy for the person to do so." Ron stated then followed Hermione out with Severus still staring after the two. Severus slowly looked at everyone else and growled as he stood and stalked out of the room after a few minutes. The people still in the kitchen start to try and hold in laughter at Severus' reaction to things going on.

Hermione finds Harry after a bit of searching and holds the cup out to him. Harry jumps a bit seeing the cup appear in front of him then looked up at Hermione and weakly smiled at her. Hermione sat next to him shaking her head a bit.

"Harry it's okay. You didn't do any permanent harm." Hermione said softly causing Harry to huff softly shaking his head.

"That's not it Hermione. It's the fact I could have, that I wanted to." Harry stated softly rubbing his face after what he said. Then looked at Hermione again. "It would have been so easy."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked worried at Harry's words. Harry looked at his hands before slowly taking the cup and drinking the water in it. He quickly finished the cup and looked at the cup his yellow eyes shining with worry.

"Exactly what I said, Hermione. It would be so easy. Just a squeeze and…" Harry said as he squeezed the mug in his hand and it shattered with absolutely no effort on Harry's part. Hermione jumped and stared in shock as the shards of the mug fell to the ground and Harry twisted his hand up to show no damage to his hand from the shards.

"Harry, I don't care about this. You are still my friend and always will be. What happened in the kitchen was Severus' fault, not yours. We know with what is happening with you to rile your anger is not the thing to do." Hermione stated and hugged Harry lightly from behind. Harry took a slow deep breath his eyes still centering on the shards from the mug.

"Hermione the strength is no longer just anger triggered. I always seem to have it, it would be so easily to just without meaning too, to hurt someone." Harry murmured and quivered a bit. Hermione sighed softly shaking her head wishing she had some way to break Harry out of the funk he was starting to get himself into. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled a bit.

"Harry we will figure this out and you won't hurt anyone, you'll see." Hermione stated trying to push as much confidence into her words as she could. Harry looked at Hermione and weakly smiled before looking down again.

"'Mione I don't even know if I am Harry anymore. I'm changing so much. I've grown my eyes have changed, my hair is in the process of changing, and not even in ways that happen normally as you grow." Harry pointed out. He glared at the symbol on the back of his right hand and stood slowly. Hermione stood not long after him then smacked the back of his head as hard as she could causing him to spin and stare at her in shock.

"You will always be Harry Potter. No matter what is happening. It is what your parents named you when you were born, it is the person who became my best friend." Hermione stated glaring at him. Harry blinked a few times then laughed before wrapping his arms around her and lifting her into a huge bear hug. Hermione gasped then starts to laugh and smack at Harry's arms to try and get him to let her go. Harry slowly set her down and smiled a bit.

"Thank you Hermione. I needed to hear that." Harry said softly still smiling a bit. Hermione nodded then looked at the shards left from the mug, before looking again at Harry.

"We should clean that up or get one of the adults to do so." Hermione said blushing a bit and shaking her head at the mess. Harry shrugged and knelt down easily starting to gather the pieces. Hermione stepped away and found a small bag they could put the pieces in and held it open next to Harry. He looked up and started to drop the pieces into the bag with a nod.

Once all the pieces were placed into the bag the two of them walked next to each other and out of the room. Outside the room, Harry blinked surprised to see Ron sitting next to the door his eyes mostly closed and arms crossed across his chest.

"Thank you, Ron, for making sure no one would interfere in my conversation with Harry." Hermione said with a bright smile. Ron scratched at his nose and laughed softly before shrugging a moment.

"I'm not good with the feeling stuff, but I knew you'd be the one capable of pulling Harry out of the funk he was in due to what happened." Ron stated then smacked Harry's shoulder causing Harry to just shake his head.

"Thank you both of you. I doubt I could handle this half as well as I have been without the two of you." Harry said causing both to smile at him and place an arm over his shoulder. They walked together back down to the kitchen and saw a few people in there chatting mostly about what had happened earlier making Harry huff.

"Must we center on my loss of control?" Harry asked the people in the kitchen causing many of them to shift guiltily. Harry huffed before sitting down at the table looking between everyone gathered. Several of the people sitting at the table started to move away obviously not comfortable with having Harry's eyes on them.

"Harry ignore those gossiping busybodies and sit. My home is yours Pronglet." Sirius stated with a bright grin at Harry. Harry chuckled before sitting across from his godfather. Hermione and Ron soon joined them at the table before Ron looked about and spotted his mother.

"Hey mom is there anything to eat?" Ron asked causing Harry to smile but nod. Food did sound really good at the moment.

"Sure I will get you all some food just give me a bit of time." Molly replied grinning happily. If there was one time when she was truly happy, it was while cooking food for others. She started to cook as Harry shook his head and smirked at Ron a moment.

"You are always hungry Ron but food does sound wonderful." Harry agreed with a bright smile his eyes shining a bit. He was actually surprised by how hungry he was. Then again he had shot up in height very fast. It only took a little while before food was placed onto the table and Harry started to eat. He was downing much more food than he normally had but was very polite about how he was eating, unlike Ron who just gobbled his food down.

"Ron stop gobbling down your food and eat a bit tidier." Molly snapped at her youngest son as he gobbled down the food. Hermione chuckled from her stop sipping at a cup of tea she had made herself. Harry chuckled as he continued to happily eat away. Molly grinned seeing Harry eating much more than he normally had during previous years.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Your food is always so good." Harry said as he finally started to feel full.

"Harry dear, call me Molly. There is no need for this Mrs. Weasley stuff." Molly stated with a large smile. Harry chuckled again and shook his head for a moment, then slowly nodded his head.

"As you wish Molly." Harry replied softly as he moved the dishes he had finished with over to the counter to be cleaned. He paused next to Molly Weasley and nodded to her before placing his hand on her shoulder easily gripping it lightly before turning and leaving the kitchen. Molly smiled softly after Harry happy with his reactions.

Harry glanced towards the portrait behind its curtain and frowned moving toward it. The portrait was one of the most irritating things within the house, but the magic on it prevented anyone from getting rid of it. Harry twitched one hand and slowly reached toward the curtain and imagined fire licking across the canvas of the portrait.

Harry was so focused on the image he didn't notice Remus and Sirius walking in the room and pausing seeing him. His hand that was not reaching for the curtain had fire flickering around it and the symbol on the back of his hand was glowing again. He pulled the curtain aside causing the portrait to spin and prepare to yell only to freeze seeing the golden yellow eyes narrowed at it. Without thought, Harry lifted his flaming hand and touched a corner of the canvas only to watch with a dark smirk as the canvas was eaten by the fire.

"Enjoy the last bit of your existence," Harry growled out as he watched the fire spreading across the canvas and the portrait let out a violent scream of fear bringing even more people into the room. Everyone froze watching the red flames eat the canvas as Harry stood calmly watching before turning his hair now brushing the top of his shoulders as he glanced at everyone before walking past them. No one blocked him as they watched the portrait burn and as the last scrap burned away the fire went out.

"Well looks like you don't need to put up with her when we head back to school Sirius." Hermione said trying to make light of what they had just seen. She glanced after Harry then looked at Ron who had paled a bit and gulped.

"Hermione that was no magic I know. What is going on?" Ron asked Hermione who glanced again at the frame of the one time portrait. Hermione shook her head again and sighed.

"Ron it doesn't matter. He is our best friend, as long as he needs us we will stay by him." Hermione stated causing Ron to nod next to her and head after Harry. Harry was his best friend and would remain that way until something mainly Harry himself caused it to stop. The two found Harry in the boys shared room going through his trunk frowning. He glanced at the two and sighed a moment before he continued digging through his trunk before chucking clothes into a corner.

"Ron, I'm gonna have to convince your mother to take me to Diagon Alley or someone. I need an entirely new wardrobe. Nothing fits properly anymore." Harry grumbled glaring at the clothing strewn about. Ron paused then looked at Harry noticing how is top was stretched across his frame and his pans showed his socks completely as the cuff was too high. Ron frowned seeing this and shook his head in shock.

"Well, maybe we can convince more enough that when we go to get school supplies you can get more clothes, cause if you keep growing like this you might need a couple sizes larger too." Ron stated looking Harry over a bit. He turned to head and talk to his mother as Hermione sighed and glanced at Harry who had pulled out a muggle tee-shirt and was frowning at it.

"Bloody Hell I just bought this too." Harry muttered and looked over at Hermione actually pouting a bit. Hermione covered her mouth quickly so as not to laugh at his appearance as he pouted. Really he was starting to look so intimidating and scary sometimes but here he was pouting like a little kid.

"Harry we can replace it easy enough." Hermione pointed out causing Harry to huff and look at the door then over to Hermione shaking his head a shine of knowledge in his eyes.

"Hermione I love you, but you are so naive sometimes. They will not let me go anywhere by myself now that I am here and getting out to Muggle London will probably be almost impossible to convince them." Harry pointed out and sighed deciding not to bring up all the new abilities he was getting that would make them even less likely to allow him into muggle London being worried the new powers might erupt at any time. Hermione huffed at Harry's words but chose not to argue with him over the point.

"Harry Ron was telling me that you need new clothes. May I check?" Molly's voice called from the hall. Harry huffed at this and rolled his eyes before moving to the doorway.

"Yes, you may. I'm wearing my largest set of clothes right now so it will be pretty obvious." Harry stated and watching Molly walk into the room and look at him. She frowned looking over his size and sighed nodding in recognition of what has happened with him. She nodded pulling at the shirt then tugging at a pant leg.

"Yes, he is right. If you keep growing as you have been by the end of the year your clothing is going to be too small again." Molly muttered and sighed a bit. The cost of this would not be cheap and on top of that, it would require Harry to go to Diagon Alley something Albus didn't want.

"Well, I will try to set up a trip for you harry it may take a few days." Molly said before turning to go call Albus and speak to him. Really he wouldn't listen at all to what was going on with Harry when really he should have come to see what they were talking about at least once.

"Thank you Molly." Harry called after her watching her go before going back to talking with Hermione and Ron as he soon rejoined them.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed before Harry heard anything about a possible shopping trip. He was getting more uncomfortable in the clothes he had as they truly barely fit at this point. He walked down to the kitchen and stares in shock at seeing the Headmaster in the kitchen.

"Headmaster. I'm surprised to see you here." Harry said softly causing Albus to turn in his chair not actually recognizing Harry's voice. Seeing Harry he stood rapidly not actually recognizing the boy in front of him. Albus stood and moved towards Harry who frowned noticing the confusion in Albus' face.

"Who are you child?" Albus asked causing Harry to blink a few times and shake his head. He brushed his annoyingly long bangs out of the way to show his scar.

"Headmaster it's me Harry." Harry replied as Albus' eyes locked on the scar before he again looks Harry over his eyes widening. The long almost fully red hair and his sheer size absolutely shocked the elderly man. He remembered Molly mentioning that Harry was growing but he never imagined it would be so much. Let alone his eye and hair color changing so vividly and without any dark rituals.

"Harry, my boy I didn't even recognize you. You have changed so much. What has happened?" Albus asked looking the boy over Harry was rapidly approaching 6 foot in height when at the end of the year before he was maybe only 5 foot 2.

"Yeah, I've been changing a lot. Don't understand why the changes have been happening but not much I can do about it." Harry stated before moving to sit in one of the chairs around the table and shook his head. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the table and started to munch on it. He licked his lips trying to make sure to get all the juice from the fruit his eyes going half-lidded as he enjoyed it.

"So you didn't find any rituals or anything to cause this?" Albus asked wanting to confirm that Harry truly hadn't done anything to himself that might cause him to go down the same path as Tom Riddle.

"No, it just has been going on for a bit. Oh did anyone tell you? I'm never to be given Veritaserum." Harry stated after a moment. Immediately Albus sat up straighter and looked at Harry seriously.

"Why ever not, my boy?" He asked shocked and worried about Harry possibly having an allergy he had no idea of. Really if he did it could mean he might have accidentally harmed Harry in a way he had never been expecting.

"What was it the Unspeakable said after I voluntarily took some in the DMLE I believe it was my soul is old and too close to the surface or something like that." Harry said tilting his head back in thought before reaching out and grabbing another apple to snack on. He bit into the apple smiling happily as he licked his lips to get every drop of juice still.

"An old soul…" Albus murmured before his twinkling blue eyes brightened a bit and he nodded slowly. "I think I understand, and now that I see the situation I agree you definitely need to go get new clothes." Harry blinked in shock. What had calmed the Headmaster so much.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I hope you don't mind I'd also like to replace the wardrobe I had picked up in the muggle world. Some of the clothing I really did like." Harry said with a bit of a smile. Albus chuckled softly his eyes twinkling a bit as he thinks about how dangerous it could be for Harry to go into the muggle world. Harry watched the headmaster and frowned a bit. In some ways, he was sure the headmaster knew what the Unspeakable had meant but was not telling him.

"I see nothing wrong with that. In fact, I think besides just outside of headquarters it should be fine. Find Remus tomorrow and he'll take you into Muggle London." Albus said causing Harry to wince a bit.

"I need to get more muggle money though and that requires a trip to Diagon." Harry pointed out making Albus sighed in annoyance though the twinkling in his eyes never dimmed. He then nodded in thought.

"Well, then I would suggest holding the muggle trip off till after you Diagon Alley trip. The school supply letters should be arriving soon." Albus pointed out. Harry nodded and sighed in relief. He had been starting to wonder about how long it would take to get those as it seemed much later than normal.

"I guess that will work." Harry said and shifted placing the second apple core down and sighed happily. Fruit had not been a big thing to him before but since his changes started his love for fruits had increased, the juicier the better. He glanced at the fruit bowl again and his hand twitched with the desire to grab another one. He stared at the fruit a bit of greed shining in his yellow eyes. He grabbed an Orange out of the bowl and peeled it slowly beginning to much on the segments within the peel as soon as he opened it enough.

"Well, I need to get going my boy. Enjoy your day." Albus said and froze a moment as Harry let out a dark chuckle before glancing towards the room where the screaming portrait used to be.

"That is much easier without the portrait of a harpy waking up and screaming randomly." Harry stated. Albus frowned and glanced at Harry in thought on what he had done wondering how.

"Do you know how you did that?" Albus asked and watched as Harry shrugged holding one orange segment in front of his mouth. Harry frowned a moment then looked down at his right hand.

"Din's Fire." Harry murmured then ate the segment before standing and walking out of the Kitchen heading towards the stairs. "Beyond that no idea." Albus watched Harry moving his motions almost regal in how he held himself. Albus frowned watching Harry continue to head upstairs before Flooing away.

Harry entered the room Ron and him shared and pulled the book he had been trying to figure out from the nightstand it was sitting on. Ron looked up from where he was sitting reading through a Quidditch magazine and smiled at Harry shaking his head a bit. Harry glanced up his yellow eyes shining happily from what had happened earlier before he pulled the shirt he was wearing off since they were in their room. Really the thing was far too uncomfortable to wear except when he had to.

"Damn Harry I haven't even seen you work out since you've been getting bigger but you are getting so muscular what the hell mate!" Ron yelped glancing Harry over. Harry frowned and looked down at himself then shrugged. He really didn't mind the size he was getting. He was just glad it wasn't the same kind of size as his uncle and cousin had. Really there was a difference between fat and muscle.

"No idea, maybe we will be able to figure it out once the changes finally stop." Harry said and frowned flipping through the book. He was starting to understand more of the words as time and his changes continued and if that wasn't weird he was sure what else could be classified as weird.

"So been able to read any more of that book you are obsessed with?" Ron asked as Hermione walked into the room and froze staring at Harry's chest as Harry feeling her eyes on him smirked in pride at her attention to him as he kept looking at the book.

"Some many of the words though I am not sure what they mean. What I am now sure of is the front ⅔ of the book is a spell book. The back third seems to be about the kingdoms around wherever this book was written." Harry murmured as he stared at the book a bit still.

"So have you been able to figure out any of the spells?" Hermione asked still blushing a bit over Harry's appearance and being shirtless.

"Not overly. I can tell there is no wands really used in them and it seems almost like they are calling on deities to help with the magic." Harry frowned. "Specifically three more than anything else. Din, Farore, and Nayru."

"Weird I didn't know magic could be done any other way than with a wand and incantations." Hermione stated causing Harry to frown in thought. Harry looked at her and motioned her to sit with Ron as he looked towards the ceiling.

"Wands were no always used Hermione, that is obvious if you look far enough back in history. It's just wands took control as they were far easier to use and allowed for far more control." Harry stated before blinking a bit. "Or that is my theory."

"It does make sense. There are mentions of wands not always being used, but most older magic forms are far weaker than wand magic." Hermione stated with full conviction about what the books that she had read stated. Harry started to laugh throwing his head back shaking his head before looking at Hermione.

"Hermione, no wand magic was able to remove the portrait from downstairs. Yet using a spell I know is in this book I was able to burn it away." Harry pointed out causing Hermione to pause and look again at Harry as he brushed hair out of his face with a growl. His hair was becoming an annoying mane and kept going into his eyes and face. He needed to find a way to get control of it and soon. He didn't want to cut it at least not all of it. Maybe the sides and top a bit.

"That was amazing but are you sure the spell is in that book?" Hermione asked a bit nervously pulling Harry's eyes to her before nodding and flipping through a few pages near the front then pausing at one page and tapped it.

"It's called Din's Fire. Quite a useful little spell. Can be used to light torches, fires, and as you all saw set almost anything on fire to burn it up." Harry stated with a dark smirk. Really Din's fire was such a useful little spell. Especially when used on enemies. Harry stiffened and the smirk faded his yellow eyes widening a bit as panic began to rise in his chest.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked seeing the change in his facial expression. She stood moving a bit closer in worry as wide fearful eyes looked at Hermione.

"I… I remembered something that… It couldn't be real." Harry murmured trying to calm the rising panic. Hermione gulped and glanced at Ron motioning for him to go get someone as she moved closer to Harry.

"Harry calm down, whatever it is isn't important. You are here and safe." Hermione stated as Harry gasped for breath in a slight panic.

"Hermione how do I remember using Din's Fire on people!?" Harry cried out his eyes wide as he looked right into her eyes. Hermione frowned and shook her head at Harry's words as she slowly moved and hugged his larger form to her surprised at the sheer size Harry was getting even as she had seen it.

"Harry you haven't. There is no way you could have. I mean you have only just used it." Hermione pointed out logically trying to pull Harry out of the strange panic attack he was having. She wondered about his words and using that spell on a person. It really didn't sound like a pleasant spell to be hit with.

"Then why do I remember it? I oh.. Goddesses…" Harry leaped away from Hermione and raced to the nearest bathroom before he became sick from the memory. Hermione followed Harry but stopped at the open door hearing Harry being sick. She saw Ron coming back with Sirius and glanced at the two motioning them to stop for a moment as she waited. She listened and once it was obvious Harry had stopped being sick she stepped into the open doorway and knelt down holding back the surprise at how tiny the toilet seemed against Harry's new size. He might not be taller than Sirius but his muscular frame made him bigger in many other ways.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked causing his yellow eyes to focus on her. The eyes had tears filling them as he shuddered a bit. He looked down at his hands trying to focus on something other than the memory he had just seen. He frowned after a few remembering the man had been in plate armor, something not worn at all anymore but still he could remember details that he really shouldn't have been able to.

"I, I don't know. Why do I know the smell of burning flesh?" Harry asked as Sirius pushed his way past Hermione and hugged Harry tightly trying to lift him up but unable too due to Harry's size.

"Harry it's okay, whatever you remembered it isn't part of your life now." Sirius pointed out as he held onto the young man. Harry shuddered and sobbed silently trying to get control of his emotions. The emotions in control for a change being ones he hadn't really felt since the transformations had started.

"Sirius, what is going on with me? I don't understand." Harry said desperation coating his deeper voice. In many ways, it felt like Harry should be older than he presently was but there was no reason to truly see him that way as emotionally he truly wasn't.

"It doesn't matter what is going on Pronglet. You are my godson and I will be here for you as much as you let me." Sirius stated and Harry went somewhat limp in Sirius' grip. Harry took a few deep breaths his eyes mostly closed before slowly pulling away from the man and standing up.

"I hope you are right Sirius. This is getting kinda scary now." Harry admitted as he rubbed his right hand. He stared at the symbol then frowned and touched the filled in one of the three triangles. He kept staring at it thinking on what the symbol was about. He frowned then looked to the room.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Hermione asked and he looked at his two friends. Everything around him was echoing the number three. He frowned then looked at Hermione again.

"Hermione, what is the meaning of 3 in Arithmancy?" Harry asked causing Hermione to almost fall over in shock at Harry's sudden question. Harry blinked watching her stunned reaction.

"What does that matter?" Hermione asked a bit confused as Harry took a slow deep breath. He looked again at his hand then Hermione obviously trying to decide how to say something she might brush off as a coincidence.

"Hermione look at my life for a moment. I'm surrounded by 3s." Harry pointed out in the end. Hermione pauses and goes to argue then stops shuts her mouth and thinks. Harry watches her as he moves out of the bathroom once the toilet is flushed and he's rinsed out his mouth.

"I have 2 friends making a group of three, I have a symbol on my hand that is 3 triangles, the book I am trying to and figuring out how to read speaks of 3 goddesses and 3 traits I guess. Power, wisdom, courage." Harry pointed out as Hermione frowned once more. That was a lot of coincidences but was it possible Harry was right. His personal numbers didn't fit but that was the thing, he didn't say his, he said around him Hermione realized and frowned.

"Give me some time Harry and I will try to figure it out." Hermione murmured before running off making Harry chuckle a bit as Ron groaned shaking his head a bit. Ron looked at Harry as the other boy chuckled and sighed.

"Harry, why did you have to trigger that?" Ron asked and watched as Harry shrugged a bit before heading back to there room even if he was a bit paler than before due to being sick.

"Because I am curious and it is just to common a number popping up in my life to ignore it." Harry pointed out and tugged again at his hair with a frown. He really needed some way to keep it behind his face. He ran his hands along the side of his face again and tugged at the longer if slightly more controlled locks.

"I think you are crazy and now she's gonna be researching this like crazy when she should be relaxing more." Ron stated causing Harry to laugh a bit and smile. Really Ron had to accept that Hermione would always be more centered on learning than relaxing.

"Ron accept it. She is never going to find the same things relaxing that you do. It's not in her nature." Harry stated before sighing almost sadly. The fruit he had eaten was gone from his system and really now that his stomach was no longer feeling sick he was hungry again. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it on again grimacing at the tightness of said shirt and how it stretched across his chest. Harry grumbled as he picked at the shirt a bit and Ron started to laugh at Harry. Harry glared at Ron causing him to shift and laugh with his nerves.

"Harry you have to admit it is amusing. I mean you are actually already taller than me let alone the fact you look like a muggle bodybuilder." Ron pointed out causing Harry to roll his eyes. Harry walked out of the room muttering about people needing to really not mention the bloody clothing. He so couldn't wait to get stuff that would properly fit him. Though he did wonder how long it would fit him for with how fast his body was changing, at the rate he was growing he'd soon be the same size as Hagrid and if that wasn't a scary thought.

Harry entered the kitchen only to smile seeing Molly Weasley already in there and obviously cooking up a storm. He chuckled softly and moved closer carefully. Hopefully, he would be able to convince her to give him a bit of food before she was finished. It wasn't like a few small things would ruin his appetite. Not with how hungry he could get now.

"Molly please can I steal a bit of the food?" Harry asked attempting to give puppy dog eyes to the woman. Molly jumped a bit and spun lifting the wooden spoon before realizing it was him and lowering it giving a slight frown.

"Now Harry I am in the process of making dinner you should wait just like everyone else." Molly said as Harry pouted a bit at her. Really was it so wrong to want just a little bit since he had emptied his stomach earlier. He sat at the table and keep looking at Molly pleadingly.

"Please, Molly. I am so hungry now. I had an incident that emptied my stomach." Harry admitted causing Molly to turn and check on Harry worriedly. Harry laughed and blushed a bit shaking his head slowly before waiting. Molly nods after a bit and placed a couple of sandwiches in front of him.

"Eat then but not too much." Molly stated and Harry smiled and nodded to Molly happily eating the sandwiches in front of him. He didn't take long and smiled a bit as he stood from the seat.

"Thank you Molly." Harry said before moving towards his room again. He was very happy with having gotten a little bit to eat and calm his empty stomach until dinner was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning as everyone gathered for breakfast several owls arrived and dropped off letters to each of the children still in Hogwarts. Harry grinned seeing it was the Hogwarts letters and cheered in pure elation. He tore into his letter to see what he would need for this year. He frowned at one book it's title making him think of a book that at best would have been meant for first years.

"Anyone else see the Defense book and think it's out of place?" Harry asked glancing at his friends then the twins. The twins looked over at their brother's list and frowned even more.

"We have the same book and are 2 years up from you guys." The twins said together. Harry frowned at that and took a deep annoyed breath. He could already see where this was going and it was not good.

"Looks like it's another crappy Defense teacher year." Harry stated as Molly moved around to check the lists. "Molly, can I find out possibly what book you are Sirius and Remus had for your 5th and seventh years?"

"Why do you want to know dear?" Molly asked and Harry sighed softly trying not to get irritated.

"I'd like to get a couple of copies of them. I am not counting on this teacher to be good. So can at least study previous years books in my free time. I would suggest the same for the twins. I figured since I have plenty of money I'd let them borrow the seventh year ones." Harry pointed out. Molly nodded slowly as she looked at the list. Remus frowned then sighed.

"I'll write down the 5th 6th and 7th-year books I was going to have my classes use." Remus offered. Harry nodded at this seeing it as useful and possibly better than counting on the teacher and Ron groan.

"Harry I don't want to have to study more." Ron whined causing Harry to roll his eyes and Hermione smacked the back of Ron's head.

"Ron studying is important and if Harry is right about this teacher being useless it's important we do something to help ourselves!" Hermione snapped causing Harry to chuckle again as he finished eating then stood.

"So how many of us are going to Diagon Alley? I know I am due to my issue with clothing." Harry pointed out reminding everyone of his size having already reached a good 6 foot in height. Molly sighed obviously not happy with the situation of having to take Harry but she did fully understand why. SHe looked Harry overseeing his clothing stretching and barely even to be kept on. Really it was no wonder he was spending most of his time in his and Ron's room. If for no other reason than to get away with wearing as little clothing as possible.

"I'm gonna head up to get ready." Harry stated and left the room shifting a bit in discomfort. Hermione watched him head up as Ron looked at his mother. Molly shook her head and he pouted as Hermione just dragged him away from the kitchen.

Harry returned with the only set of clothes that had been magicked to fit him as much as possible and even they only just fit. He shifted and looked himself over muttering a bit about how thin the fabric he was wearing now was. He glanced up and around at everyone several who were hiding snickers of laughter. Harry started to glare at them his eyes beginning to glow golden.

"Shut it, all of you." Harry growled his voice rumbling with the anger he was feeling at the laughter directed at him. He deserved respect not this type of attitude they were showing. A few noticed his glare and shifted nervously feeling a weight in the air they had not expected. Harry spun on his feet and stalked towards the fireplace knowing they were planning to Floo out. He crossed his arms and tapped one hand against his bicep impatiently.

"We will be leaving in about 10 minutes Harry." Molly called out as she prepared to leave along with Tonks and Kingsley who had a day off from their jobs. Harry growled feeling the impatience building up at the moment he wanted to get this done and over with. He needed clothes and school stuff.

"Come on I really don't want to be in Diagon for long and I'm not looking forward to seeing the Goblins in the bank!" Harry stated. He wasn't sure why but seeing them now felt like a bad idea yet since they controlled the bank he needed to go too well he had no choice. The other three going were soon at the floo and all three first flooed to the burrow and from there to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry actually for once didn't stumble out of the fireplace though it was tight and a bit hard to move easily out of. He turned and glared at it as several people stared at him. Several started to whisper and Harry overheard them whispering about who he was. He ended up shrugging and moved towards the entrance to the alley that would let him walk into Diagon. Tonks, Kingsley, and Molly rushed to keep up with him as he walked smoothly.

He pulled his wand out as he reached the wall and paused to check and make sure the other three were not far behind. It wouldn't do to lose his escourt cause if he did, he might lose the privilege of going into muggle London. Once they were next to him he hit the required bricks with his wand then stepped through the opening created. Harry started to walk steadily towards the bank ignoring everyone who stared at him and his altered appearance.

"Wait up. You are moving much too quickly!" Tonks cried out as she stumbled a bit trying to keep up with Harry. Harry paused immediately and slowly turned to face them surprised at how far back they were.

"How did you fall so far back?" Harry asked with pure confusion. Really he usually was the one rushing to keep up with the adults. His new height couldn't be the cause of this could it, he wondered.

"You are moving so fast and your strides are so long it is hard to keep up with you." Kingsley stated a bit of shock showing on his face. Harry blinked and then chuckled even throwing his head a bit to laugh at the situation.

"I am sorry Kingsley, I will try to control myself a bit more." Harry rumbled out. Really controlling himself shouldn't be as hard as it was becoming. He waited till Tonks was next to him before starting to walk again. He used the sight of her bubble gum pink hair to judge if he was starting to move to fast once more for the group.

"Why are you keeping your hair so long? You know I'm very willing to cut it for you." Molly said glaring at the shoulder length mostly fire red hair. Harry's eyes narrowed as he turned his head enough to face Molly.

"Molly I like my hair as it is going. I plan to pick up a few hair ties so I can keep it out of my face while we are out." Harry stated as the marble steps for Gringotts was soon very close. Harry turned and looked up the steps seeing the two guards at the doors. Both guards seemed stiffer than normal and stared right at Harry then hands tightening on their spears. Harry shook his head and continued towards the doors one hand going into his pocket to get his key ready so as not to take to much time here.

He stepped into the Bank and herd a strange tinkling noise he had never noticed before within the bank. All the goblins turned to the front and one goblin next to the carts squealed before saying something in Gobbledygook and ran into the back area of the bank. Many of the other customers within the bank stared in shock as many of the goblins continued to stare at Harry. Harry ignored what was happening with the customers and goblins as he stalked up to one of the open tellers. He looked down at the goblin before slamming his key down on the teller's desk making the teller jump and seem to gulp.

"I need money from my vault for my school supplies, an extra 50 galleons, and enough galleons to transfer into 600 pounds please." Harry stated. The goblin whimpered and sent another goblin to gather the request immediately. Molly went to another goblin and looked at the goblins reactions to Harry's new appearance but continued with her own business.

Most of the goblins were giving Harry a wide berth as he looked around his eyes seeming to take joy in their nervousness of his presence. A satisfied dark smile tugged at his lips as he continued to watch them. Very quickly the money was handed over to Hary and he picked up the pouch before placing his Key away. He turned walked towards the entrance to wait for the others, as he walked away many of the goblins went a bit limp in relief and went fully back to work putting Harry out of their minds.

Harry watched the change in the goblins and frowned a bit. Really why had they seemingly freaked out when he had entered. So much strangeness happening again and again. Soon though Molly, Kingsley, and Tonks rejoined him allowing them to head back into the alley. Tonks looked Harry over then glanced at the Goblins then at Harry again.

"Okay what is up with the goblins they never acted like that before." Tonks stated and Harry shrugged a moment looking away from the bank.

"Stupid fearful Bokoblins." Harry muttered causing Kingsley to look at him and frown a bit as Harry started to step down and away from the bank. Harry ignoring them hurried towards Madam Malkins. His whole focus on getting clothes that would fit.

"Wait up, there is no reason to rush!" Molly called after Harry causing him to pause. He turned to look at them irritation shining in his eyes. He tapped his foot as the group caught up and sighed.

"I want clothes that will fit properly. I am fed up with have a constant wedgie." Harry growled. Really was it too much to ask for clothes that would fit. Molly took a deep breath as though to start ranting only to have her mouth covered by Tonks.

"Molly now is not the time. Once we are back home you can go on the rant you are dying to." Tonks said. Molly deflated slowly and glared at the young woman obviously not happy with her words. Tonks slowly released Molly as Harry started to move again soon entering Madam Malkins. Harry found one employee and blinked as he realized he was looking down at the woman.

"I am in need of a new wardrobe. Preferably with growth charms on them." Harry stated. The woman stared at Harry a bit shocked at his size but nodded and motioned him to a stool. He moved over then frowned a moment and looked at the others.

"We wish to make this trip as quick as possible correct?" Harry asked and watched as they nodded. He pulled his money pouch out and after pulling some galleons out held it out to Kingsley. "Kingsley you and Molly start getting the supplies for the year while I get this done since it will take awhile. This should speed the trip up." Kingsley nodded seeing the point. It would definitely speed the trip up. He stood and left with Molly as Harry sighed at having to be measured for clothes.

"So what type of clothes do you need?" One of the workers requested pulling Harry's attention back on what was going on. Harry groaned and shut his eyes. Would they even believe him about Hogwarts student robes? Really there wasn't much he could do about that.

"I need a student wardrobe for Hogwarts, some casual robes and clothes as well." Harry stated and the worker stared at him then looked him over and whistled a moment. Harry rolled his eyes at the action of the worker as they kept on.

"What year are you, because you do not look like a student with your size." She stated obviously trying to make small talk while they worked. Harry groaned and looked down at the woman.

"5th year." Harry admitted and watched the worker almost fall over shock covering her face. She looked Harry over again then sighed a moment seeming almost sad about something. Harry sighed and waited for her to finish really wanting to get a move on with this.

"What colors are you interested in?" The woman asked as she finished getting the measurements. Harry frowned a bit in thought then looked at her.

"Dark reds, blacks, and browns as the primary colors. Golds, whites, and blues as highlights." Harry stated calmly. The woman nodded and moved onto the floor to gather clothing.

"What about materials?" The woman asked. Harry blinked and frowned again. He already had an idea on what he wanted but the cost wouldn't be worth it till he hit his full growth.

"I would most like silks and velvets but since I am not sure how much more growing I am going to be doing I would rather go with satins and strong cottons." Harry stated. The woman nodded actually a bit impressed with the boy's decisions. Showing he had some intelligence on the value of waiting. He looked about as the lady worked and found a nice set of dragon hide boots deciding to try them on. Once on he moved them over to the counter.

"You want those boots too?" The clerk asked. Harry nodded before going back to his spot on the stool as they tested many clothes on him. Harry rolled his eyes hating how long this was going to take but once finished he paid for his clothes and wore one set and his new boots out of the store feeling pure relief at properly fitting clothes.

He looked around the Alley with a bright smile feeling much better and quickly moved to Flourish and Blotts. He figured that would be a good spot since he had the list of books the Remus suggested to help out with the defense teacher this year. He started to collect his books for the year and a couple of extras. He looked over and saw Kingsley and Molly soon enter and join him with a smile.

"Now that looks better." Molly stated looking over Harry's clothing. Harry chuckled softly a slight smile on his lips.

"It feels a lot better too." Harry admitted as he stretched a moment not feeling like his clothing was about to rip apart. He then took the books over to the counter and placed them down then motioned at Molly.

"Go get the books I'll pay for your families too." Harry stated without a bit of concern. Molly frowned and shook her head as Tonks and Kingsley both winced a bit.

"Harry we can do this for ourselves." Molly stated. Harry took a slow deep breath and moved over to Molly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Molly stop for a moment and let me explain. I am not doing this out of pity or even to show off wealth. I want to do this because your children have been my greatest friends. I want to do this because you have treated me like family when so many others have not. I do this because it is not something you expect or think you deserve. I do this because you are family and I would like to take one burden from you." Harry said as he stared into Molly's eyes. Molly looked up at Harry shock and aw written on her face.

"Okay, I accept." She murmured before moving away and collecting the books. Harry sighed in relief and nodded to the other two before going back over to the counter. He waited for Molly to collect the books for her children then paid for all the books. The group left the store and Harry smiled a bit feeling very happy with getting to help the Weasleys in some way.

"So what all was finished while I was getting my clothing?" Harry asked the group. Kingsley smiled glad to see that Harry was checking what needed to be done next.

"We got all the potion supplies for the year for all of you and the parchment and ink." Kingsley stated. Harry nodded then looked down at his list checking it and nodded.

"So pretty much everything that was necessary. Okay, who is coming into Muggle London with me?" Harry asked. He was determined to get the clothing he had had in a proper fit for himself and maybe get a watermelon if he could get to a grocery store. He didn't fully understand why he was craving watermelon but he was.

"I'm going with you for that part. Kingsley is taking Molly home." Tonks stated causing Harry to nod as she was the one who looked most like she could get away with going onto the Muggle side. Harry pulled the robe he was wearing off as they entered the Leaky Cauldron from the back and held it out to Kingsley. Kingsley took it slowly as Tonk's laughed and Transfigured her robe into a leather jacket.

"Kingsley if you can please take that home. I won't need it on the Muggle side and the rest of my clothes are basic enough I can get away with them." Harry said. Kingsley nodded accepting that as he and Molly headed to the fireplace, while Harry and Tonks headed for the door to go to the Muggle side. Harry walked out first noticing that Tonks was looking him over her eyes locking onto different aspects of his body.

"I really wish you were a bit older now Harry." Tonks admitted still looking him over. Whatever the changes were she couldn't deny he was becoming extremely hot. Though his sheer size was getting a bit scary. She frowned and wondered if maybe his family had giant blood in it. Harry glanced back at Tonks who was moving to walk next to him.

"Why do you say that Tonks?" Harry asked some confusion at her words crossing his face. Tonks blinked a couple of times and looked Harry over again then at his face.

"Harry those muscles and your size work well together there are gonna be a lot of girls that want to be with you." Tonks pointed out a bit shocked at the naivety that Harry was showing. Harry looked at himself then glanced at Tonks and shrugged a bit.

"If the reputation the ministry is trying to paint me with doesn't scare them away, besides I'm not really interested right now." Harry stated as he kept walking then frowned. When did he lose interest in the girls around him? He had a crush on Cho last year but now she held no interest to him. He frowned in thought at the two of them walked into the mall he had entered by himself earlier in the summer.

"Really I heard you were highly interested in a Ravenclaw student last year?" Tonks asked and followed along with Harry as he shrugged at her comment.

"She just doesn't appeal anymore. She is too small." Harry stated with a slight shrug. Really he would probably break her if he tried to bed her now. Plus they would be disappointed in him if he bedded a simple human. Harry paused and frowned before shaking his thoughts away.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Tonks asked noticing Harry's confused expression. Harry shrugged and soon entered the clothing store moving surprisingly quick to try and find a copy of that shirt he had found the first time he was here. Tonks blinked in surprise as she watched Harry dive into the shirts. Harry finally found versions of the shirt he had found when he had been here he grabbed a few of the larger sizes, then went hunting for other clothing items to try and figure out what would fit and what wouldn't. Once Harry figured his sizes, he gathered clothing and headed to the counter ready to head out.

"Nothing is overly wrong. Just changes I keep noticing." Harry waved off Tonks' question. Harry paid for the large amount of clothes then headed out of the store. He paused once they were out and frowned. "I want to purchase something. Do you know if there is a close by grocery store?"

"Grocery store? Why do you want to go to a grocery store?" Tonks asked confused at Harry's question. Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I want a couple of fruits that I haven't seen often within the house. I figured I could pick them up before we headed back." Harry stated. Tonks shrugged and led Harry to a store where she motioned into it. Harry slipped in very quickly and found what he wanted a wide grin spreading on his face as he collects the items. Happily, the two returned to Sirius' home and as soon as inside Harry pulled out the full sized watermelon and placed it on the table. Several of the people jump in surprise.

"What the hell I thought you were just getting clothes?" Sirius cried out causing Harry to smile. Harry chuckled and shrugged as he sat down and looked about.

"Someone want to cut this up a bit so I can have some, and Sirius I was having a craving and we only have access to basic fruits." Harry pointed out and Sirius shrugged using a cutting spell to slice the melon up. Harry grabbed a piece quickly and began to eat it happily. He relaxed smiling a bit as he ate several pieces shocking several of the people. Several laughed before Harry finished and sighed happily then headed towards his room to go through his new clothing and pack his trunk.


	9. Chapter 9

The days passed and finally, it was time to head onto the train and travel to the school once more. Everyone was in a rush long after Harry was fully ready to go. He had his now pure fire red Hair pulled back into a small tail as he watched people double and triple checking that they had everything while he smirked.

It took some time but finally, they made it to the station and onto the platform for the Hogwarts express. Harry waved to his two friends who had to head for the prefect compartment then started to hunt for a compartment he could sit in. Harry sighed finding it very hard to find a compartment where he wouldn't be bothered for one reason or another. In fact, many of the students stared at him in pure shock when they saw him. He wanted to laugh because he knew deep down that the changes in him were not yet finished.

He kept walking down the aisle easily carrying his trunk with him. He remembered struggling with it even the previous year but now it was as easy to carry as a feather. He paused at a few more doors and huffed in irritation not finding one to sit in yet. He paused at the next open door and glanced in it to see a young blond girl with a bottlecap necklace and Neville sitting together.

"Hey Neville, how was your summer?" Harry asked as he placed his trunk up on the rack above the seats. Neville jumped at stared at Harry startled by how he looked and frowned a bit.

"Do I know you?" Neville asked as Luna looked up and watched as Harry sat down next to Neville but across from her.

"It's me, Harry. Yeah I know I have seriously changed over the summer." Harry stated with a shrug. Luna smiled a bit as Harry looked at her and frowned a bit. Something about her seemed so familiar.

"I'm Luna, and it is so nice to see you without the evil eyes this time." Luna stated. Harry stiffened and blinked several times staring at her as her words echoed through him.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Neville asked as Luna gave him a soft smile. Harry shifted and shook his head then shrugged to Neville having no idea.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Luna. Though why the mention of evil eyes?" Harry asked leaning forward as the train began to move. Luna just smiled at Harry and tapped his forehead lightly.

"Because the taint is barely touching you this time around." Luna stated and leaned back a bit into her seat. Harry sighed and shook his head then glanced over at Neville a question in his eyes.

"Luna is considered crazy by a lot of our schoolmates." Neville answered Harry's unasked question. Luna looked again at Harry and nodded a moment with a soft smile. Harry kept glancing at Luna over and over. Something about her seemed off. He frowned and examined her then blinked a few times finally seeing the most out of place thing.

"Luna why are your ears pointed?" Harry asked staring at the ears he had noticed. Luna blinked and lifted her right hand up to brush her hair back over her ears and Harry reached out suddenly grabbing her hand. He gently pulled it towards him tipping her hand so he could clearly see the back of her hand. Just as he started to get a clear look at the back of her hand the door to the compartment slammed open pulling his attention away from Luna.

Standing in the open doorway was Draco and Harry snarled at him as the boy looked around the compartment and stiffened seeing Harry across from Luna. Without thought, Draco suddenly moved between the two and reached over his shoulder with his left hand as though to draw a weapon that was not there. Harry snarled and stood ignoring the shock that ran through him at the sheer size difference between the two of them.

"Malfoy you are not wanted here. I am having a nice conversation with a new friend." Harry said as he moved one hand over to Draco and gently pushed him back out of the compartment before slamming the door in the other boys face. Harry slowly sat back onto the bench he had been on before Draco had entered.

"Luna, may I see your hand?" Harry requested wanting to see if he had seen what he thought before but figured being polite would be better now. Really what had taken him wanting to reach out and just grab Luna's hand like that. He heard Luna start to laugh the sound soft and tinkling like a bell.

"Not yet Harry. It's not time yet." She stated causing him to frown anew his entire face falling into a scowl, as the door slammed open again and Draco spins to face Harry.

"How dare you push me out you brute. I am the Heir of House Malfoy, do you know what that means?" Draco snapped at Harry. Harry looked at Draco as he sat then sighed and rolled his eyes. Harry stood and moved right in front of Draco his face in a pure scowl.

"Mohshirrai Hyliian Voe." Harry snarled as he grabbed Draco by both arms and lifted him till they were eye to eye and stepped out of the compartment with him. He then set Draco down in the Aisle a bit hard causing Draco to wince a bit at the shock running through his legs.

"What in Merlin's name did you call me?" Draco growled at Harry. Harry just stared at Draco his eyes glowing almost gold as he continued to scowl down at Draco. Draco slowly gulped some fear starting to trickle through him as he stared up at Harry.

"Foolish man though boy might fit better." Harry growled before moving back from Draco. "Now run back to your snake house. You are unwanted here."

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Draco growled back actually taking a step towards Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and seemed to grow in size. Draco tried to match Harry's stare but after a while, he let out a whimper and ran. Harry took a few deep breaths before leaning against the wall of the aisle.

Harry continued to take several deep breaths his eyes closed as he struggled to gain control over his emotional state once more. He was unsure what about Draco was setting him off more than normal but whatever it was it caused him a lot of irritation. Slowly he moved back into the compartment he had been in with Neville and Luna. He collapsed into his seat with a groan not willing to look up and see how the others would react.

"There was really no reason to go all King of Evil on the poor sleeping chosen of Farore." Luna said softly. Harry snorted at Luna's words and looked up at her. He shook his head slowly before looking towards the ceiling.

"I am no King of Evil. I am not a king at all. Just a student at this school who is expected to do more than they should." Harry murmured his voice rumbling with a set of strange confused emotions.

"No you are no longer touched by that darkness, but you still can channel much of that appearance, and you are as much a King as I am a princess." Luna stated causing Harry to look closer at Luna then laughed and shook his head.

"You are truly an odd one Luna." Harry said as once more the compartment door opened causing Harry to groan and turn ready to tear Draco's head off only for his preparation to vanish as soon as he saw Ron and Hermione poking their heads in.

"Hey Hary, Neville, it's good to see you again Luna." Ron said nodding to the last one before moving to sit in one open spot Hermione finding her way in.

"Harry I hear you might have been fighting in the aisle you know you can get into a lot of trouble for that." Hermione stated. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes a moment before crossing his arms across his chest and glowered at the floor.

"I only intimidated the ferret a little." Harry stated refusing to feel sorry about what he had done to Draco. Really if he had wanted to make Draco turn his pants brown from fear. Especially when he kept trying to challenge Harry. No one had the right to challenge his power. Slowly he lifted his vision to Hermione as she kept frowning at him.

"Hermione now isn't the time. Din's chosen is still waking up and until the process is complete there will be many incidents like this. Especially with the sleeping Farore's chosen. They never could get along." Luna said laughing once more. Hermione spun to face Luna as she mentioned names Harry had previously mentioned.

"Luna where do you know those names from?" Hermione asked not even realizing Luna had known her name without them being introduced. Harry narrowed his eyes at Luna again as she mentioned those names and rubbed at the back of his right hand.

"The nargles told me they were important." Luna stated as Harry kept staring at her. She turned her head and winked at Harry with a bright smile as she turned back to Hermione who was frowning.

"What are Nargles? I've never heard of them." Hermione asked getting distracted from the mention of the names earlier. Harry smirked slowly recognizing Luna's distraction for what it was. He leaned back again and then frowned and stood bringing Ron's attention to him.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked. Harry turned and smiled a bit looking at Ron and shrugged.

"We need something to do and I figured I was gonna look at that old book at least one more time." Harry admitted. Ron groaned and covered his face.

"Merlin's balls mate when it comes to that one book you are as terrible as Hermione!" Ron cried out. Hermione meanwhile reached over and smacked the back of Ron's head.

"Ron shush you would be smart to start studying more yourself." Hermione started to lecture as Harry pulled out the book and placed it on the seat before pulling out a deck of cards as well. Luna's eyes locked on the book and silently gasped her eyes going wide seeing it. She looked at Harry then that book and then Harry again.

"Harry can I look at that book?" Luna asked. Harry glanced at Luna and grabbed onto the book giving Luna a narrowed eyed look. He growled at her feeling very possessive over it. Luna rolled her eyes at Harry's reaction and sighed.

"I just wanted to look I will not take it away from the room. Please, Harry, I am really good with ancient languages." Luna stated looking Harry in the eyes her blue ones shining with joy and curiosity. Harry frowned looking at Luna as Neville looked up.

"She isn't lying Harry, plus she's a Ravenclaw. Knowledge of all types is something she wants." Neville stated causing Luna to laugh again as Ron centered on the deck of cards.

"Let her and we can play a few hands of exploding snap." Ron stated. Harry sighed at this and grumbled before slowly holding the book out to Luna. Luna gently took it and looked over the cover shaking her head.

"Gerudo…. I can't believe something this old survived." She murmured. Harry's eyes locked onto Luna as she said the word and she smiled at Harry and waved him away.

"You'll figure it out don't worry Harry." Luna said before Harry slowly sat down with Neville and Ron to play a few hands of exploding snap and Hermione settled to go over her summer homework one last time. Harry kept looking back at Luna as she kept going through the book slowly treating it with great reverence which was getting Harry to relax a bit more. Luna smiled watching for a moment before going back over and into the book quickly scanning through it as the sound of explosions started to sound through the compartment. Harry started to laugh as Luna nodded and placed the book back on Harry's seat.

"So what did you find interesting with that book, it's obvious you understood more of it than any of us." Hermione spoke softly directly to Luna. Luna smiled softly and giggled again.

"Just needed to make sure of something. I don't want to see Din's Chosen become tainted yet again." Luna said with a shrug. Hermione frowned lightly grabbed Luna's shoulder and pulled her out of the room drawing Harry's attention away from the game. Harry started to stand as Neville grabbed at Harry's shoulder and shook his head.

"Whatever it is, if it's important Hermione will tell you. She won't hide anything that could hurt you." Neville stated and shifted blushing at his words. Harry chuckled and patted Neville on the back almost causing the other boy to fall over.

"Yeah, you are right." Harry said and grabbed the book from where Luna had placed it before rejoining the other boys in their game. Harry kept the book on his lap as three more rounds in the game happened then Luna and Hermione come back in. Hermione having a confused but thoughtful look on her face.

"Everything okay there Hermione?" Harry asked looking up at her with a bit of worry. Hermione blinked and looked at Harry her eyes locking onto his eyes as though trying to see behind them.

"Yeah just need to think on what I have been told." Hermione said causing Harry to frown a bit and Ron to look at her then back to Harry.

"Should I be worried about anything?" Harry asked keeping his eyes on Hermione's. Hermione frowned and thought a bit before slowly shaking her head.

"Not yet at least. I will tell you if things start to go bad and you need to know, right now giving you this information will likely cause more issues than help." Hermione said. Harry frowned obviously not happy with this bit of information. He frowned a bit and looked around again before a knock drew everyone's attention to the aisle. Harry slowly stood and opened to door to smile seeing the food cart lady.

"Anything from the cart dears?" The woman asked. Harry smiled and looked over the items and then held out some money.

"3 of everything please, so I can share with my friends." Harry said with a smile. The lady nodded and quickly gathered everything that was requested. He stepped back into the compartment and dropped all the candy down into the room.

"Ooo are we all getting some?" Luna asked with her light voice. Harry nodded and motioned to everyone.

"Grab something you want. But share out meaning take only one of each type of item unless no one else wants it." Harry pointed out as he looked over the candy items. He was very unsure what he wanted but chuckled as soon as Ron grabbed a chocolate frog Neville not far behind him on those. Harry grabbed a blood pop and once he unwrapped it started to suck on it. Luna winced seeing that go into Harry's mouth. Luna sighed before grabbing a sweet for herself and leaned back a bit.

"Luna is what you talked with Hermione about important?" Neville asked. Luna nodded slowly and smiled a bit.

"She could have caused a lot of damage with her curiosity. What is going on with Harry needs to continue at the rate it is going. If someone triggers the wrong thing at the wrong time well. Everything will fall apart." Luna stated as Harry frowned for a moment.

"This has to do with why the Unspeakable said I can not be put under veritaserum doesn't it?" Harry shuddered as he trailed off remembering the strange memory that had caused him to be violently ill while at his godfathers. He looked again at Luna a frown on his lips and some worry. He stood and glanced at the book again.

"Yes it does Harry. Once you are more awake to the situation I will willingly sit down and talk to you about it." Luna stated then stood a moment and glanced back.

"Once you can understand the majority of the book you will be ready for the rest of what I know, but for now we should get ready and get into our robes." Luna stated with a smile. She grabbed stuff from her trunk before slipping from the compartment. Harry blinked and Hermione soon did the same following after Luna.

"This is really getting annoying." Harry muttered then reached for his trunk to gather his uniform from his trunk. He glanced and saw that both Ron and Neville were doing the same things. Harry placed the plain black school robe on. He shifted a few times once it was on and sighed.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked bringing Harry's attention to him. Harry frowned then nodded slowly before glancing at Neville.

"Yeah, I'm fine just making sure the robe is sitting right. It's still weird with how much I have grown in the last month or so." Harry admitted. Neville stared at Harry his mouth dropping open a bit.

"This size change is only in the last month or so?" Neville cried out causing Harry to look at him and blink a few times then shrug.

"Yeah, it has only been in the last month or so." Harry confirmed for a second time. Neville shook his head looking at Harry again.

"That is weird, really really weird," Neville stated as Ron shrugged finishing getting into his uniform himself.

"Yeah it is but since when has Harry ever had a normal year?" Ron pointed out as Harry groaned and covered his face.

"Don't remind me Ron." Harry growled as Luna and Hermione rejoined them and the train began to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry moved into the great hall with his friends. He frowned as Luna skipped towards the Ravenclaw house and snorted a moment. She had no protector there the thought echoed through his head causing him to frown. Really why did the young Ravenclaw need a protector? Harry shook his head once more before sitting at his house table.

"Wow, who are you?" He hears one of his housemates ask as Ron and Hermione soon sit next to him. He looks up and blinks a few times his eyes settling on Dean and Seamus who were staring at him in shock. Ron looked at the two and laughed a moment.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen him during the summer to witness the changes. Seamus, Dean this is our own Harry Potter." Ron stated. The other two boys just stared at Harry as he reached up to scratch at the back of his head and laugh.

"There is no way. I mean you are huge?" Seamus cried out eyes wide. Harry just sighed and looked at the table. After a bit of whispering about his size, he distracted himself by looking up at the head table. His eyes going over each of the teachers. He paused recognizing the woman who had interrupted his questioning at the DMLE and frowned.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm huge, Umm why is the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic at the teacher's table?" Harry asked pulling a few other peoples attention to the front table. Hermione and Ron both frowned as several of the others shifted. Slowly Harry groaned and placed his head on the table. "It's gonna be another one of these years…"

"Harry you can't know that for sure." Hermione said placing a hand on one of Harry's shoulders. Harry lifted his head just enough so he could turn it to look at her rolling his eyes.

"Hermione when have I had a good school year?" Harry asked softly. "Also anyone want to bet on at what point of the year it will be when the new Defense teacher attempts to kill me?" Harry added sardonically.

"True. still can't I hope for the best?" Hermione asked softly and smiled at Harry causing him to chuckle quietly. He slowly nodded and looked up.

"You can but I prefer to expect the worst when more than once it's been proven." Harry stated causing several of the students around him to look at each other and frown in thought. So much had been happening since Harry had shown up at the school. Some of it was really hard to believe, but most had some form of proof.

"Come on Harry she's a ministry employee she has to be smarter than being as obvious as to attempt to kill you." Hermione whispered. Harry glanced again at Hermione and rubbed at his face.

"Hermione your trust in authority figures is going to get you into a lot of trouble." Harry stated. Ron just blinked and looked between to the two of them a few times. He sighed as the announcements and the ministry woman's introduction and plans. Harry kept looking at Hermione as the woman continued on her rant about ministry approval.

"Why though. I mean people in power are supposed to look out for that under them." Hermione stated. Harry chuckled again shaking his head a bit. He lightly placed one of his hands on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, those in power are often corrupt. If not when they enter into power then by the time they leave. It is hard for most people to keep their morals." Harry spoke softly. There was a sense of recognition of corruption easily taking over everything.

"But there should be things to prevent that!" Hermione stated as the food finally appeared. Harry looked over the normal British fare and sighed a bit sadly before filling his plate with the basics, before again looking at Hermione.

"There should be, but those in power that have become corrupt do all they can to make sure there is not a way." Harry pointed out softly. Hermione frowned and looked up at the woman again her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Maybe I can work at fixing this." Hermione murmured causing Harry to smile at Hermione again shaking his head a bit as he ate happily. It seemed Hermione was becoming inspired to try and shake up the ministry. He frowned wondering if he would be able to help out her new plans. It would probably be a good idea if he survived to the point of adulthood. He finished eating shortly after everyone else and looked up. Slowly groups started and Hermione and Ron gathered the first years to take them up to the dorm rooms and Harry watched quietly for a bit.

Harry stood drawing many people's attention to himself as he moved, being larger than even most if not all the 7th years in the school. He slowly looked around his eyes landing on Luna then onto Draco and he frowned a bit feeling himself bristle in a desire to actually fight with the other boy.

He shook his head as Draco sneered in Harry's direction. Harry smirked back at Draco his eyes shining darkly. After a few moments, Draco gulped and looked away making Harry chuckle as he turned and headed up for the Gryffindor dorms. Harry walked into the common room only for everyone to turn and face him. Harry glanced about them and sighed a moment.

"Can I at least sit down before you all start interrogating me about the changes?" Harry requested with a groan. Several of his housemates moved out of the way and Harry sat on one of the large armchairs glad to see he fit on it easily still.

"What did you take to end up being the giant monster?: One of the younger years asked making Harry roll his eyes. Really a monster was he not this time and he planned to keep it that way. He frowned at that thought then shook his head.

"I didn't take anything. Since this started I have been at the DMLE and seen by an unspeakable because of an odd reaction to Veritaserum." Harry stated. Several of the kids looked at each other then one of the others narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Did you cause Diggory's death?" He snarled causing Harry to stiffen and growl glaring at the other boy.

"Not on purpose. I made the mistake of encouraging us to take the cup together. I didn't realize it was a trap which was foolish of me." Harry stated. The other boy glared at Harry taking a step closer obviously not wanting to believe. what Harry stated.

"Trap where is the proof?" The boy snarled trying to intimidate Harry. Harry just looked up at the other boy and blinked his eyes completely unimpressed with the boy's attempt. He reached up and pulled his hair free from its tie causing the shoulder length fire red hair to actually look like flames for a moment as it flared around his head.

"The proof was kissed without being questioned. It was a man who was supposed to have died in Azkaban and then pretended to be our defense teacher for the entire year using Polyjuice, but as soon as he was caught without being questioned he was kissed by Dementors on orders of our Minister." Harry stated seeing no reason to lie about the situation. The other boy glared at Harry shaking his head.

"The ministry wouldn't do such a thing!" He growled as Harry groaned again and covered his face. He slowly pulled his hands away and looked at the other again his face showing irritation.

"I never said the ministry as a whole I said the minister. He has become so obsessed with his position he won't let anything risk his losing it, even what is right to do." Harry stated then stood slowly. "Those not ready to handle power and balance it with wisdom and courage are doomed to corruption."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." The other boy growled at him as Harry shut his eyes and shook his head slowly before opening the eyes and glancing at Hermione.

"Hermione, you want to teach this pure blooded fool about Muggle history and corruption?" Harry asked as Hermione sniffed glaring at the boy. The boy snorted and started to try even harder to intimidate Harry looking like a small-time schoolyard bully as he does.

"That's muggles everyone knows they are foolish and stupid." He stated causing at least half of the lions around him to turn and stare at him in shock as Harry moved towards the seventh year surprised that he was even taller than him. He swelled up a bit his eyes flashing gold and the mark on the back of his hand beginning to glow.

"Careful with what you say, the smartest witch in this common room is a muggle-born. My mother was also a muggle-born and was considered the smartest witch of her generation." Harry growled. He stepped right in front of the seventh years whose eyes started to go wide at the sheer size Harry now had. The boy gulped a moment staring up into brilliant rage-filled yellow eyes his brown eyes flicking for help to the other seventh years three of who were leaning back in a corner ignoring him.

"Hey, you guys should be backing me up!" The 7th year yelped to them making Harry start to chuckle darkly.

"Can't stand up alone to a 5th year?" Harry asked as the twins and their best friend Lee rolled there eyes.

"You should have thought on that before trying to bully the largest kid within the common room." Lee said with a shrug. The seventh year starts to back away from Harry as he slowly looked around the room. Irritation was obvious on his face.

"I will say this once and only once. So all of you listen well, stop being sheep and trusting the ministry blindly. Look into things and actually pay attention to people's motives because most people are greedy selfish bastards who would sacrifice your life to make theirs easier." Harry growled then pushed past everyone heading towards his dorm and bed.

"You are all idiots. Though I can not blame you since you don't have all the information on what is going on but a quick warning. Don't piss Harry off. The changes have included a shortening of his temper and an increased chance of violent accidental magic." Ron warned the group. Harry clearly heard Ron's words as he reached the dorm room and groaned softly. He walked over and collapsed onto his bed covering his eyes only just noticing the mark on his hand glowing yet again.

"Goddesses why does this keep happening to me?" Harry muttered irritably. He laid on his bed as slowly his dorm mates trickled in Ron flopping onto Harry's bed and looking at him.

"You okay there Harry not gonna burn the room down right?" Ron asked in a humorous voice as Harry slowly pulled his arm away from his eyes.

"Ron you are going to make everyone fear me for having no control. I have a lot more control than what you are making it sound like." Harry growled in a half-hearted irritation.

"Hey better than them starting to fear you cause you do lose control of that anger. That magic ball thing was starting to form in your hand as you were arguing with the stupid seventh year." Ron pointed out making Harry sit up violently.

"Oh, goddesses please tell me I didn't almost do that again!" Harry cried out face going pale having not noticed he had been powering up another energy ball. Harry flopped back on the bed with a groan as the others in the room look at Harry and Ron wondering what they were talking about.

"Sorry, Harry but you were. Just glad no one else noticed it. Don't wanna know what would have happened had you thrown that at the kid. It was darker than your previous ones." Ron explained bringing Harry's attention to him more than him being upset at himself.

"Darker than the others what do you mean?" Harry asked curious yet worried as a headache echoed in his head. Ron frowned and shifted not sure what to say as he looked down.

"Previously when you created one of those there were like just a solid ball of bright light... This time it looked to be a ball of light surrounded by lightning that crackled black and red." Ron said. Harry blinked then moved so he was sitting up before standing and pacing around the dorm room.

"You are sure no one else saw this?" Harry requested of Ron worried someone may think he was playing with dark arts. He rubbed at his face in frustration as Ron shrugged a bit.

"I didn't see anyone else notice it but, I may have screwed up now…" Ron said finally noticing the other three who were staring between them.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked his voice dropping a level in irritation at his friend. A soft cough pulled his attention from Ron and over to Neville's bed where Neville timidly waved to Harry. Harry's eyes slowly scanned the room seeing Dean and Seamus also sitting on their beds staring at Ron before glancing at Harry.

"Hey, Harry." Dean said softly and Harry just collapsed face down on his bed with a long groan. He slowly grabbed his pillow and buried his head under it. All of the others in the room could hear the muffled scream coming from Harry as he laid there. Harry slowly lifted his head as he pulled the pillow from his head and looked at the others.

"Can we pretend this discussion never happened please." Harry requested rubbing at his face trying not to look at any of his roommates.

"Depends how likely is this to happen in here with us here?" Seamus asked obviously not fully trusting the situation.

"As long as I don't get surprised or angry it shouldn't. Seems it is connected to what Muggles would call the flight or fight instinct." Harry stated with a shrug. He glanced at each of them Seamus still not looking the happiest about the situation but slowly nodded. Harry sighed shaking his head a bit.

"Weird but how have you figured that?" Dean asked from his spot drawing Harry's attention to him. Harry sighed and shut his eyes for a moment before standing and opening his trunk to grab his night clothing.

"Simple, every time something like that has happened has been in one of those situations. I mean well don't spread it around I kinda blasted Snape into a wall during the summer when he pissed me off." Harry let the others know. Neville, Dean, and Seamus all stared at Harry in shock. Harry sighed a moment then groaned.

"You just realized now that you are back in classes Snape is gonna try to find some way to get back at you for that." Ron stated as Harry was tempted to fall back onto his bed as the other three started to laugh seeing Harry's desire to collapse clearly on his face.

"Yes, Ron I did only just realize it. Anyways I'm gonna go shower and get ready for bed. We will have a busy day tomorrow." Harry reminded them as he slid into the bathroom and cleaned up before heading to bed where he collapsed as the others around him also prepared to sleep, by the time everyone was finished Harry was fast asleep on his bed, the others slowly joined him in sleep as well.

Harry groaned as he looked around. He was in a long corridor that he did not recognize. He frowned as he started to walk down it noticing many doors throughout the hall. It was a dim hallway and he frowned quickly turning around sure he had heard something. He frowned before moving forward again.

"You… mine.." Harry jumped hearing the words echoing about him only just audible. He looked around again in shock and snarled a bit trying to find the source. Harry shook his head before looking down at himself only to freeze in shock. His skin was dark and it looked like he was wearing leather and black metal armor. He twisted a hand around to look at his palm before again looking up to try and see if there was a mirror within the hall.

"My avatar" Whispered next to him making him jump and spin trying to find the source. He frowned and growled trying to find the source again of the voice.

"I am no ones! Get out of here!" Harry snarled in rage. A dark laugh echoed around Harry making him spin again.

"My hate is yours." The voice echoed again and Harry snarls feeling even more anger. He tried again to find the source of the voice his yellow eyes starting to glow golden again.

"How often do I have to state that I am no one's but my own!" Harry growled. He kept seeking the voice only to start seeing flames shifting around him.

"Let me in. You are mine!" The voice snarls in rage as Harry moves into a more defensive position within the Hall.

"Let me back in!" The voice snarls again and a black claw-like hand reaching out at him as though to grab him. Harry cried out and sat up violently coming out of his sleep violently. Harry gasped and looked around noticing the darkness. Harry groaned and shuddered slowly trying to get his mind settled after the dream.

"Goddesses, what was that.." Harry murmured and stood moving away from the bed. He stumbles into the bathroom where he washes his face with a groan. He was confused on the dream. The strange hallway had been weird and that voice. The voice seemed far too familiar to him. Harry stared into the mirror remembering how dark his skin had been while he was in the hall.

Finally, Harry shook his head turned away from the bathroom mirror and headed back into bed. He pushed thoughts of the strange dream aside slowly as he calmed his breathing back to sleep levels, and as he drifted back into sleep he could hear the crackling of fire and the sound of sand blowing on sand.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry awoke slowly in the morning groaning lightly. His dreams had been a confused mess of the nightmare he had awoken from and strange desert dwellings and sand. He slowly sat up his eyes mostly still shut as he rubbed at his face again. He opened his trunk hearing the other boys slowly waking up and grabbed his clothes for the day.

Harry stepped into the bathroom and glanced into the mirror staring for a moment at his appearance. He had changed so much but it felt right especially the power that thrummed through his form. He shook his head and growled noticing his hair was now another full inch longer than the night before. Harry started to twist his hair to the top of his head then snarled in frustration that it wasn't long enough before just tying it off at the base of his skull.

Harry cleaned up dressed and walked back into the dorm room to see most of the other boys getting going slowly. He moved over to Ron's bed as his friend seemed to not even be moving yet. Harry kicked the mattress Ron was sleeping on causing the whole bed to shake and Ron to jump out of sleep in confusion.

"Come on Ron get ready. You want a decent amount of breakfast right?" Harry asked his friend making Ron groan and move as though to curl back up. Harry reached down and grabbed Ron's shoulder holding back his strength so as not to hurt his friend.

"Ron get up!" Harry said shaking Ron gently. Ron groaned opening his eyes slowly. He looked at Harry then around the room again.

"Don't wanna get up." Ron mumbled trying to curl up again as Harry sighed. Harry moved about grabbed Ron's blanket and whipped it off the other boy making Ron cry out again.

"Ron it's time to get up or you will have to explain to Professor McGonagall why you are not down at breakfast to get your class schedule." Harry stated as he moved to leave half watching as Ron rolled out of his bed to hit the floor. Harry laughed watching this as the other body practically crawls to grab his stuff and head to the bathroom to prepare for the day himself. Harry made sure he had a basic bag of stuff for the day then headed into the common room to wait for Ron and head down to breakfast.

Harry leaned back against a wall and smiled a bit as he relaxed thinking on what class might be is first of the week. He smiled as Hermione soon joined him and nodded seeing her bag being stuffed full. Harry chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Hermione you don't need to bring everything on your first day." Harry murmured with a soft smile. Hermione shrugged and frowned at Harry a bit.

"We need to be ready for classes from the beginning." Hermione stated causing Harry to chuckled again. He placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't change Hermione." He stated then glanced hearing a fairly loud yawn coming from up the stairs. Harry watched Ron stumble down the stairs yawning again his clothes only just on and looking like a hard wind could pull them off of him. Harry and Hermione both started to laugh as Ron yawned again.

"Come on Ron you won't be functional till you actually get some food in you." Harry stated and grabbed onto Ron's shoulder to make sure that he made it down to the great hall. They made it to the great hall easily and Harry made sure that Ron sat with a large amount of food in front of him. Ron blinked and started to stuff his mouth with food as Harry and Hermione began to fill their plates with food.

Harry blinked as a sheet of paper is placed next to him as he was eating. He looked up and nodded seeing professor McGonagall handing out the class schedules. He picked up his schedule and glanced at what is first class would be only to huff with irritation.

"Harry please we don't need him angrier at you try to control your temper at him during classes?" Hermione requested seeing the first class was Potions. Harry glanced and groaned in again before stiffening a bit and glancing around. His eyes finally landed on Draco who was giving him a death glare. Harry started to chuckle his eyes locking onto the other boy.

Harry's yellow eyes started to shine gold as he slowly let a dark predatory grin cover his face as he kept his eyes on Draco. Draco flinched seeing the look Harry was giving him causing a few of the other Slytherins who noticed Draco flinch looked up several of them paling seeing Harry's look. Harry started to chuckle darkly watching several of the Slytherins shift uncomfortably.

"Harry stop intimidating the poor pureblood supremacists." Hermione murmured causing Harry to laugh a moment and release the power that was flaring into his eyes.

"But it is so fun Hermione, besides they deserve some fear in their lives." Harry said as he leaned back. Hermione took a slow deep breath as she smacked the back of Harry's head. Harry turned to look at her in pure shock at her willingness to hit him.

"Don't look at me like that. You know you deserve that." Hermione stated giving Harry a dry look as he starts to chuckle again before moving back to his food. Ron just groaned looking at the two and slowly shook his head.

"Come on Hermione you know they deserve it. Look at what the ferret called you in the third year that made you punch him." Ron pointed out making Hermione huff in irritation as Harry chuckled more and patted Hermione's shoulder gently.

"Come on at least I'm not getting physical with them. Though I suspect if I did I'd break most of them." Harry admitted as he gave a dark grin. Hermione just groaned as Ron laughed loudly. Harry sighed as he finished his food and glanced about. Hermione stood from the table and smiled at the two.

"Okay, you two hurry it up. We need to get down to the dungeons before the Professor gets to the class. We don't want to irritate him." Hermione stated causing both Harry and Ron to groan.

"Hermione there is no preventing him from being irritated with me." Harry said as he moved away from the table. Ron groaned and looked at the table again then at his friends.

"Do we have too." Ron half whined as Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and gripped slightly.

"Don't make me lift you up Ron. I don't wanna test my strength that much." Harry stated causing Ron to groan and slowly push himself up. He half-heartedly glared at Harry as he grabbed his own stuff.

"You are becoming a major pain mate. I really don't wanna have to face Snape first thing this morning." Ron stated. Harry smirked and headed out of the great hall sure that Hermione would make sure that Ron followed along. Harry headed through the halls stretching slowly as he walked. He stopped outside of the potions classroom. Several other students already gathering there. He moved to lean against a wall and shut his eyes to wait. He only opened his eyes as Ron and Hermione moved to stand next to him.

"So Harry what is your plant to deal with Snape this year?" Ron asked as Harry chuckled a bit.

"Ron he will never act nice there is no point in trying to change it." Harry stated as Hermione shook her head a bit.

"Harry if you showed some respect to Professor Snape he might not be so hard on you." Hermione said causing Harry to stare at her again.

"Hermione he will never change he has a raging gay hardon for treating me as badly as he can." Harry growled as several of the other students stared at him for his words.

"Potter detention tonight after dinner for your words. Everyone into class." Snape's voice snarled from where he stood staring at Harry. He watched as everyone enters the class then stalks in himself his robes billowing dramatically as he moves to the front of the class.

"Since it seems this class has become more immature than any of my others. I will remind all of you that there should be no messing around or playing games within this class. Any who do will serve detention with me." Severus growled as each person got behind a table. He lifted his wand and waved it at the board in front of the class.

"We shall start with one of the easier potions you did last year. Get to work." He stated. Harry looked over the board reading each ingredient letting many of the others rush to the cupboard first. He stood and slowly moved into the cupboard and gathered his ingredients calmly. Harry paused as he entered the cupboard and looked around it. Things were missing weren't they, he almost turned to ask Severus where a few items were before stopping himself.

Harry instead gathered his ingredients went back to his spot and began to carefully prepare them. The thought on missing items still bothering him. He worked silently on his potion not even noticing Severus stalking around the room watching each person as they worked. He kept his mind one step ahead of what he was working on making sure his timing was better when he heard a growl behind him causing him to glance up.

"Can I help you Professor?" Harry asked noticing the man hovering over him. He watched as Severus turned away obviously not happy about Harry's showing skill. Harry went back to work and frowned noticing some movement from the corner of his eye. He moved and felt an item bounce off his shoulder and away from his cauldron making him growl softly.

Harry looked up and around the class trying to figure out who threw something before getting back to work. Really with how dangerous potions could be adding something to someone else's cauldron was dangerous. He sighed as he frowned remembering his mothers working around a cauldron at sometimes and again froze up for a mere moment. He didn't have mothers where did this thought come from.

Harry concentrated on the potion pushing the strange thought back for now. He growled feeling eyes locking on him as though looking for an opening as he worked his eyes starting to glow gold with irritation. Could no one leave him alone for any length of time. Peace seemed to be something he would never receive. Harry finished his potion shortly after everyone else. His potion seemed to be within a couple shades of the exact right color. Harry bottled his potion and took it up to Severus desk once labeled.

He walked back to his work station and began to clean it up as he tried to sort out the thought he had had earlier. His parents where Lily and James Potter not two women so why did he remember having two mothers? He frowned as he cleaned up his cauldron and the table. He glanced up as the last few finished. The class was soon dismissed and Harry rushed out of the classroom with a sigh of relief. He paused and waited for his friends to catch up. Ron threw his arm around Harry's shoulders and shook his head at Harry.

"Harry I don't know what happened but you did a lot better than I have ever seen." Ron stated. Harry shrugged thinking on it again.

"Someone threw something at my cauldron. I was able to stop it from getting in." Harry admitted softly. Both Ron and Hermione stared at Harry as he stated that.

"Harry you should of let Professor Snape know. You heard him about people doing such things." Hermione stated as Harry rolled his eyes. He placed a hand gently on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione he would never listen to me. You know that." Harry pointed out with a groan. Really she needed to stop with this belief in the higher-ups. Hermione groaned as they reached the classroom for Transfiguration.

"I hate it when you are right about those things." Hermione groaned rubbing her face a bit. Harry chuckled and shook his head before pulling her into a quick hug.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't trust teachers as much as you did." Harry stated then released Hermione and stepped into the classroom finding a seat quickly. Ron and Hermione joined him quickly shaking their heads a bit and glancing at each other then Harry.

"So Harry what took you so long in the ingredient cupboard?" Ron asked finally keeping an eye out for McGonagall and the start of class.

"I'll explain later. I'm trying to get a clearer idea of things that are going on in my head." Harry admitted softly. Hermione nodded as McGonagall arrived and walked into the class to start it. Harry listened about the review and the fact that it was their OWLs year. Harry groaned hearing her going on about the tests.

Harry began practicing what Professor McGonagall encouraged each student with the practice. Harry frowned as he looked at the object he was transforming. It seemed so wrong to change an object from one thing into another. He felt like it was something that should only be used in extreme circumstances or those were the only situations where it could be used.

Harry looked down at the object easily reverting it to normal. He murmured silently to himself, before looking up again and then frowned in thought before getting the professor's attention.

"Yes, Mr. Potter is there something I can do for you?" She asked as Harry smiled a moment and nodded.

"I was wondering if I could quickly ask you something after class." Harry requested softly. He may not like the idea of shifting items around but being able to transform himself seemed like a great idea.

"Certainly once the class is dismissed I will come talk to you." The professor said making Harry smile and nod before going back to work. He frowned a bit as he paused again. He ran his hands over his face a bit then leaned his head back. The Professor probably wouldn't help him in his desire if he did poorly in the class just because he was uncomfortable with changing the nature of items.

Harry frowned and looked again then frowned a bit. He could see where the usefulness of being able to transform stuff into other stuff, but the one that bothered him was the inanimate to animate and animate to inanimate. He leaned back as McGonagall dismissed the students and walked over to Harry.

"What is it you wanted to know Harry?" the Professor asked. Harry glanced and smiles a moment.

"I was wondering if you could tell me anything about how to legally work towards becoming an animagus?" Harry asked causing the professor to blink a bit.

"So you wish to look into the requirements for it. Are you planning to attempt?" The professor asked causing Harry to smile a bit.

"I might but I do want to know the requirements and laws first." Harry stated with a slight smile. Professor McGonagall nodded slowly seeing Harry's desire and explanation on it as a good thing.

"I will get the information together for you Harry. Then give it to you in a week." She said and Harry smiled brightly at her statement.

"Thank you Professor. I really appreciate this." Harry replied before waving and heading out. It was time to head for the great hall and lunch. Harry blinked surprised to see Ron and Hermione waiting for him outside the classroom.

"Surprised you two didn't head to the great hall and food." Harry stated causing Ron to laugh and Hermione to smile.

"We decided it would be better to wait for you. You are our best friend after all." Hermione reminded Harry playfully as Ron chuckled at Harry.

"There is lots of time I can get plenty to eat as long as we hurry up and get there now." Ron stated and tried to pull Harry and Hermione to the great hall. Harry smirked set his feet and watched as Ron tried to shift him. Ron grunted causing Harry to chuckle before moving causing the other boy to stumble with the sudden change in motion. Hermione snickered softly as Ron playfully looked at Harry in a hurt manner.

"Something wrong there Ron?" Harry asked smirking still as he kept walking towards the great hall forcing both of them to hurry after him.

"Mate that was a mean trick." Ron growled and pounced on Harry's back with a soft growl. Harry laughed and smirked not even pausing his walking towards the Great hall. Hermione watched Ron being carried by Harry with no issue. She blinked a couple of times as Harry kept walking forward.

"Harry? Isn't Ron heavy at all?" Hermione asked as Harry turned his head to look at Hermione and smirked.

"Not really. I haven't even noticed his weight yet." Harry admitted. Hermione blinked a couple of times then frowned in curiosity as she tapped Ron causing him to let go of Harry and land on the ground. Harry looked between the two then started to grin and kneels onto the ground.

"Hermione get on I want to see if I can make it all the way to the Great Hall with you on your bag on my back." Harry stated causing Hermione to blush a bit. Hermione glanced at Ron and Ron just grinned at her.

"Do it I wanna see this!" Ron cried out in excitement and finally, Hermione moved into position behind Harry and wrapped her arms about his shoulders as Harry wrapped his arms under Hermione's legs before standing up again. Hermione gave a soft cry out in surprise at how easily Harry lifted her up. She had yet to set down her bag even as he had.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked feeling a little nervous about her present position on Harry's back. Harry chuckled as he began walking forward feeling no real effort at this.

"No problem at all Hermione. This is easy." Harry stated as Ron walked along beside Harry. Ron laughed shaking his head glancing at Harry a couple of extra times.

"Harry this is a scary amount of strength you are showing." Ron stated. Harry shrugged even with Hermione wrapped about his neck. He glanced back making sure that she wasn't losing her grip. Hermione started to giggle as Harry kept walking grinning widely.

"Maybe I should charge for some rides?" Harry joked as they approached the doors to the Great Hall. Harry looked at the doors as a grin crossed his lips and glanced back at Hermione. "Hold on tight." He said and waited till he felt Hermione's grip tightened then charged forward as quickly as he could towards the doors smashing them open and laughing even as Hermione laughed and held onto him. Everyone who was already in the Great Hall turned to look at the noise and saw Harry charging into the great hall with Hermione on his back. He stopped after a few more feet getting close to the Gryffindor table before kneeling down again to let Hermione get off his back.

"Harry you are crazy." Hermione stated gasping a bit from the last bit of her ride. Harry just smirked as he stood up once Hermione has fully released him. He moved to find a spot to sit at the table still smirking as the great hall started to whisper about what they had just witnessed. Harry ignored it as Hermione slowly moved to sit next to Harry going back to smiling.

"What can't even enter the great hall normally Potter?" Malfoy's voice snarled from the Slytherin table. Harry groaned and glared at Draco with irritation.

"It's called having style Malfoy." Harry stated causing several of the students around him to start laughing. Malfoy glares and starts to stand preparing to charge at the bigger boy.

"Come over here and say that to my face." Malfoy snarled causing Harry to raise a single eyebrow at the other boy.

"You don't want me doing that Malfoy. There is no reason for you to be such a drama queen." Harry said causing more snickers around the tables.

"Shut up you freak!" Malfoy snarled trying to puff up in a bit of anger. Draco moved to head towards Harry as Luna smacks the back of Malfoy's head as she passed by behind him heading towards the Ravenclaw table. While walking though she looks at Harry her blue eyes being very sharp staring at him for a moment as Malfoy leaped and turned before then frowning as he watched Luna walking towards her table.

Harry's eyes burned in rage as he tensed ready to leap at Draco until his eyes locked onto Luna's. He winced seeing the sharpness in her eyes and rubbed at the back of his head then chuckled on what had happened before turning to concentrate on eating and not on the ferret any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stumbled into the common room as the day ended and glanced over at his friends. He moved over to one of the large armchairs and collapsed into it with a groan. Harry glanced towards Hermione and Ron a moment. Then sighed and rubbed at his face. He still wanted to punch Draco when he had seen him at dinner but had been able to control that anger.

"Hey, Hermione have you looked into that muggle reincarnation concept anymore?" Harry asked softly. Hermione blinked and shrugged a bit. She opened her bag and pulled out a decent sized Muggle book.

"A bit, it's an interesting concept. It suggests that the soul is reborn after every death but we do not remember any of the past experiences, at least not on a conscious level. Though apparently, some people do remember things which is why the theory came about." Hermione said. Harry frowned with those words and leaned back.

"So like my memory of someone burning to death in front of me and the clear smell of burning flesh." Harry stated and frowned a bit. "The fact I am starting to be able to read a lost language."

"It could but why is my question. The idea of gaining past memories is odd and rare." Hermione pointed out. Harry frowned and stood a bit starting to pace with irritation.

"I think Luna knows what is happening. The way she talked with me and then the way she seems to be able to calm things down." Harry murmured and his frown turned into a scowl. He looked at Hermione who shrugged a bit and he shook his head a bit before flopping back into the armchair making it creak a bit in protest. Hermione chuckled as Harry groaned having heard the noise of the chair.

"Better be careful of your weight there Harry." Ron joked. Harry grabbed one of the chairs cushions and threw it at Ron with a slight glare.

"Not my fault it seems I've gained giant blood." Harry growled at Ron as Ron laughed loudly. Harry shook his head relieved a bit at the fact his friends were there for him. Ron threw the cushion from a few minutes ago back at Harry suddenly and watched as Harry easily caught it from the air. He placed it behind himself with a smirk.

"I should try and take whatever you have." Ron smirked and Harry pulled the cushion from behind them again then threw it at Ron again.

"Oh, that reminds me... I need to speak with Angelina, I need to see if I am even capable of remaining the team seeker or if my sheer size will make it too hard." Harry stated with an irritated expression. Immediately Ron pushed the cushion out of his face and paled realizing what Harry was saying.

"Oh hell, no no no, not that. We can't lose you!" Ron cried out horrified at the thought of losing Harry as the seeker. Harry shrugged and looked at Ron then motioned to himself.

"Ron I am looking like some sort of muggle bodybuilder and full grown at that. Hell, I'm larger than Victor Krum was last year!" Harry pointed out. Ron growled and leaned his head back.

"This sucks you were the best seeker, hell you might still be good at it. I say this weekend we test you on your broom so we can see if you can keep up before we fully say goodbye." Ron stated as Hermione rolled her eyes at the two.

"You two and that bloody dangerous sport." Hermione growled causing both boys to smile at each other and then look at Hermione.

"We know you don't like the sport that much Hermione but we do enjoy it." Ron pointed out as Hermione huffed a bit at the two as they smiled. Harry stood and started to look around for Angelina. Spotting her he slowly approached and winced as she looked up at him.

"Oh, Harry what's up?" Angelina asked softly. Harry shifted and shut his eyes expecting a bad reaction to what he was going to say.

"Angelina I am going to be doing some testing on my broom before trials come up. The reason is… well with my new body size I may no longer be a good seeker for the team." Harry said and sighed in irritation. Angelina frowned obviously not happy about the situation but after looking over Harry nods slowly.

"Yeah, I can see why it might be necessary. I'm glad you are going to be checking yourself ahead of time. It gives me more time to prepare. Would you like the team to help you with your testing?" Angelina asked. Harry frowned with though and rubbed at his right hand.

"Yeah, that would be great. The more help the better to make sure if I am capable of being the seeker still. Though with this situation I was thinking and this is something Ron has suggested before, and that is that we train someone else to fill in for someone if they are sick or in a situation that they can't play." Harry suggested. Angelina frowned then nodded slowly.

"That could work. I will ask around and see what people think." Angelina said as Harry nodded then walked away. He thought about things then headed up to the dorm rooms deciding to get ready for bed. He showered then looked in the mirror trying to spot any other changes that might have showed up on his body. Seeing nothing he heads back into the dorm room and smiles seeing the others entering the room.

He climbed into his bed and pulled the curtains shut. Once they were shut he pulled the ancient book out to start looking through it again. He paused and leaned back scanning then fully paused on one page. He read it over surprised at being able to read the full page. After looking over it a few times he put the book down and frowned a moment.

Harry lifted his hand and concentrated before throwing it skyward as though throwing a small softball. He stared as a light formed just above his bed the glow soft and steady. Harry's jaw dropped in surprise as he stared at the ball. Slowly he reached up placing his hand around the ball feeling no heat and blocking some of the light from it. He squeezed his hand over it and as his hand started to press into the ball it seemed to pop and vanish into nothing the light fading away.

Harry dropped his hand then looked down at the book eyes wide in shock. That spell had been simple and definitely not a dark spell. In fact, in many ways, the use of the internal energies without the use of a focus was simpler than the magic he had been taught within the school. It had even been easier for him than lumos when he had first learned it. He stared at the book before slowly putting it away and curling up to sleep. He would figure out more later and maybe show his friends at some point tomorrow.

Harry groaned as he looked around himself wondering why he was on a twilight stained hillside. He looked in front of himself with confusion seeing a boy with dirty blond hair wearing green standing before him holding a sword as though ready to strike him. That was when something like pain registered to his mind and he looked down at himself.

Harry stared dumbstruck as he stood in black armor with a huge crack in the chest plate. From the chest plate red blood seeped and Harry began gasping and reaching towards the boy seeing his sword had blood on it. He kept reach towards the other then stared in shock as the glowing mark on his right hand faded away vanishing from his sight. Harry coughed three times shuddered then collapsed.

Harry jumped up in his bed gasping for breath his right hand moving to his chest where the wound had been before he glanced at his hand only to see the mark on his hand. He gasped a few times and shuddered his eyes frantic as he tried to make sense of the dream he had had. Slowly he took several deep breaths and shook his head a few times.

He was alive, he was breathing, and he was in his bed at Hogwarts. He had not just been struck down by some annoying green-clad kid that looked kinda like Malfoy. Harry groaned and rubbed his face again then shuddered. The part of the dream that had bothered him the most though had been the fading of the mark on his hand. It had felt like he had lost a part of himself. That something he had believed in his whole life had been torn from him.

Harry groaned once more and tugged on his hair noticing it had gotten somewhat longer since the last time he had really checked it and shook his head. It no longer had the fly away birds nest affect it used to but still was more wild than straight. Slowly he laid back down shutting his eyes before groaning once more.

"Din, please don't take it…" Harry murmured slowly falling back into sleep. The mark on his hand glowing subtly as he did. A soft warmth spread from the mark as he slipped into sleep once more. Harry fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

In the morning Harry woke slowly and glanced around with another groan. He had gone into one hell of a comfortable and deep sleep after the wake up halfway through the night. This caused him to really not want to go back to sleep, as he had been very comfortable. He slowly sat up and rubbed at his face. He groaned softly and slowly pulled himself out of his bed before glancing and seeing everyone else starting to get going.

"Hey, Harry you okay there?" Ron asked with a slight frown. Harry blinked and rubbed at his eyes again before slowly nodding.

"Yeah just really didn't want to get up. What with the last class of the day being DADA." Harry pointed out. Ron's face became disgusted at the thought of that class and shuddered a bit.

"Ugh, you had to remind me of class with the pink toad." Ron stated with a violent shudder as he thought of Madam Umbridge. Harry chuckled but got dressed quickly absentmindedly running his hand over the middle of his chest as he remembered the dream once more.

"Sorry Ron but at least now we will know how bad of a teacher she is." Harry pointed out as he finished dressing frowning down at the robes before moving into the washroom to tie his hair up at the base of his neck. He looked into the mirror once more and frowned noticing his skin looking a little more tanned than he remembered. Sighing at this changed he went and made sure he had all his books for the day in his bag before heading to the common room.

"Wow, Harry you took longer than Ron to get down here today." Hermione stated standing next to the door to leave.

"Sorry, it was a struggle to get going this morning. Let's go get some food. I suspect we are all going to need it today." Harry stated already dreading what this day would be like. The three friends walked towards the great hall, both Ron and Hermione joking and obviously more awake than Harry was at the moment.

They reached the great hall and sat on one of the benches collecting their food and beginning to eat. Harry looked up as he heard a semi-familiar tune being hummed nearby. He blinked seeing Luna moving close to him.

"Luna what is that tune it is very familiar but I can not place it." Harry asked and blinked at the girl. Luna paused and smiled her blue eyes shining happily. She smiled a moment and spun about playfully.

"I find it strange that you would find a lullaby familiar, then again you were exposed to things around it very often. Though I see you are waking more." Luna giggled as she started on going back to humming as she moved towards the Ravenclaw table. Harry growled with irritation at Luna's absolute carefree attitude.

"Princesses should not be so flighty and without care." Harry growled making both Ron and Hermione frown at him.

"Harry who is a princess here?" Hermione asked as Harry glanced at her opened his mouth a moment then closed it.

"I meant Luna, but I." Harry took a deep breath. "Something is telling me Luna is a princess and I don't know what or why."

"Really Harry Luna is odd but her family has no links to Royalty, though there are rumors of fae being within her bloodline." Ron said causing Harry to start chuckling darkly shaking his head.

"Maybe, but I doubt it is that." Harry stated and watched as Luna sat alone at her house table. His eyes narrowed noticing some of the looks the girl got before glancing towards the Slytherin table and at Draco who was ignoring Harry for once and eating. "Stupid Hyliian, should be protecting his princess…"

"Harry, what are you muttering about?" Hermione asked as Harry glanced up and towards her before growling and going back to eating. Hermione frowned and looked at Harry with some irritation.

"Hermione I don't know… I'm just responding to feelings I am getting some times." Harry stated with a growl of annoyance. Really his mind was such a confusing mess right now.

"I really wish we understood what was happening with you. Sometimes it is amusing other times deadly scary." Hermione said as Harry groaned.

"You are telling me. I had a dream last night of having a sword thrust through my chest and I seem to be able to remember even the pain of said thing happening." Hermione blinked as Ron winced hearing those words.

"Are you sure you are not imagining what it might feel like?" Ron asked as Hermione nodded agreeing and hoping Ron was correct. Harry sighed softly and rubbed at the center of his chest again as he frowned.

"I clearly remember the feel of a razor sharp edge splitting my skin the feel of hot blood starting to slide down my skin, The shattering of bone beneath a beautiful silver and blue blade." Harry murmured and shuddered knowing his explanation did not fully describe what he remembered feeling. Hermione blinked a couple of times and shifted uncomfortably with Harry's description.

"That sounds brutal Harry." Ron stated with a wince. Harry shrugged and sighed once before finishing his food and thinking on which class they had that morning.

"We have care right? I believe that is what the schedule said for today." Harry stated as he gathered his pack. Hermione looked up then nodded a moment.

"Yeah, it is. Let's get going." Hermione stated as she lifted her bag. Harry moved and then grinned a moment.

"Hey, Hermione can I try carrying you and your bag again?" Harry asked and attempted to give her puppy dog eyes. Hermione looked at Harry then at Ron and shook her head.

"Harry don't try the puppy dog eyes. They don't work with your size and face." Hermione stated and Harry chuckled releasing the look.

"Still can I please? I wanna test my strength some more." Harry attempted to persuade Hermione. Hermione frowned and looked at Harry who obviously wanted Hermione to accept. Hermione sighed and motioned Harry to allow her to climb up. Harry grinned and moved so she could get on his back then lifted her up.

"I can't believe I keep letting you do this." Hermione muttered as she held onto Harry's shoulders. Harry chuckled and began walking towards the doors smirking.

"You let me cause you know I won't drop you and enjoy the chance to test the strength I have gained." Harry explained causing Hermione to roll her eyes and smack the back of Harry's head as they left the great hall. Many of the other students watching this and then looking at each other

"Harry one reason I mention this is because of how many people stare when you do these things." Hermione pointed out as Harry headed for the doors out of the castle. He stepped outside after struggling a moment with the door before then heading towards where the care for magical creatures.

"Meh let them stare. They would stare at me anyway. So it's no skin off my nose." Harry pointed out as he shifted Hermione a bit making sure that she would not slip as he kept walking. He shook his head and sighed a moment really Hermione and her bag was light far lighter than they should be in his mind. He sighed shaking his head a bit.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as they reached the gathering point for Care of magical creatures He knelt and let her down before smiling at her as Ron catches up to the two of them.

"Just confused at how easy that is. Even with my size change and all this muscle it shouldn't be so easy to carry you and your stuffed bag that far." Harry admitted causing Hermione to frown but slowly nod.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just wait and see what else might happen." Hermione stated causing Harry to nod happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was working with Hermione as the class dealt with some strange stick-like creatures called Bowtruckles. He was carefully feeding and keeping one distracted while Hermione sketched and wrote about how the creature moved and acted. Harry glanced around the class and noticed Draco staring towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Frowning Harry looked in that direction and blinked a few times. Standing in the brush near the edge of the forest was a strange looking creature. It had a leaf on its head that kinda looked like a face and otherwise its tiny body looked to be made of wood. Harry shook his head seeing the creature then glanced at Draco again seeing he was staring at the critter.

"Hermione, do you see anything odd near the edge of the forest?" Harry asked Hermione glanced up from her work and glanced towards the edge of the forest. She frowned then looked at Harry again.

"You okay there Harry? I don't see anything odd and we need to concentrate on the assignment." Harry nodded and went back to work though keeping half an eye on what Draco was doing as he moved closer to the other creature.

"Me. Malfoy what are you doing and where do you think you are going?" The professor asked causing Malfoy to pause and look at the teacher wide-eyed for a moment.

"Doesn't anyone else see the strange creature watching us by the edge of the forest?" Draco asked causing the creature to actually jump up in surprise and seem to center on Draco. Many of the other students including the teacher look towards the edge of the forest then at Draco again. Harry just shook his head glad for once it's not him.

"There is nothing there Mr. Malfoy now I suggest you stop making a scene and get back to work." the professor growled. Draco glared at the teacher before slowly turning back to his school work. Draco was obviously annoyed at being stopped but did not fight with the teacher. Harry frowned and leaned back interested in the fact the Malfoy had been able to see the critter same as him but no one else. He wondered what it was that allowed only him and Draco within the whole class capable of seeing the creature.

"Harry attention back on the class. We have lots yet to do." Hermione called making Harry shake his head before returning to what he was doing.

"Okay Hermione I am sorry for letting my attention drift, but you have to admit that these Bowtruckles are not hard to deal with." Harry pointed out softly. Hermione glared at Harry causing him to throw his arms up a bit in a form of submission. Hermione huffed before finishing the last bits of her sketch and grabbing the food from Harry to feed the Bowtruckle.

"Sometimes I really worry about you, Harry. So many things happen to you." Hermione murmured then glanced seeing Ron practically asleep on the grass and moved to kick him lightly.

"Ron stop lazing about." Hermione growled as Harry chuckled and watched as the two began to argue quietly. Harry stood and slipped from his friends as he moved towards the strange creature himself. He knew the class was almost over and really wanted to get a closer look at it himself. He didn't notice as Draco followed him towards the creature that seemed to be dancing.

"What is it?" Draco asked as they got within 10 feet of it. The creature stopped and looked right up at Draco in surprise.

"You can see me?" It asked surprising both boys with it's ability to speak. Slowly they both nodded with dropped jaws.

"It's been so long since we could be seen! Oh, happy happy! I need to let the others know!" It leapt up and ran into the forest leaving a stunned Harry and Draco standing there. Harry slowly turned and faced Draco only to pause a moment. Draco's hair was not slicked back and it was something he hadn't noticed before. It was also darkening a bit though still obviously blonde.

"Potter get away from me. I want nothing to do with you giant ass self." Draco drawled causing Harry to chuckle as he looked down at the other boy. Draco kept staring at Harry his silver-blue eyes narrowed at Harry. Harry placed one hand lightly on Draco's shoulder then shoved him causing the other boy to stumble away.

"Don't even try it Malfoy. You do not have the power to make me submit to you." Harry growled as he stepped closer to Malfoy again. Malfoy gulped but didn't back down causing a bit of surprise to thrill through Harry.

"Shut up Potter you know nothing of me or what I am capable of." Draco growled at Harry and moved into a stance that echoed a sword fighter's stance. Harry looked Malfoy over slowly then slowly chuckled.

"Malfoy if you want to wield a sword maybe you should find one." Harry stated and smirked as Draco's stance changed and he pulled his wand preparing to cast at Harry. Harry grabbed onto Draco's wrist quickly and shook his head slowly.

"Potter let me go now or you will start to lose you house points." Malfoy snarled and threatened. Harry just laughed as he used his grip to cause Malfoy to stumble away from him and walked towards the castle.

"Malfoy don't face me till you are truly able to show some courage and not rely on petty little threats." Harry growled completely unimpressed with Malfoy's threat of points being removed. Draco glared as Harry kept walking but said nothing more. History of Magic was next and he knew he would probably fall asleep during the class with how boring it was.

He smiled as Hermione and Ron catch up with him. Hermione smacked the back of Harry's head as best as she could and glared a bit and Ron groaned seeing her irritation.

"Harry you are so lucky the teacher decided not to go after you and Draco." Hermione growled. Harry just rolled his eyes at this and smiled a bit. He pulled Hermione into his side as he walked with a slight smirk then pushed Ron forward.

"Yeah yeah I always am, besides it's time to go see Binns." Harry said with a slight smirk as Ron groaned immediately. Harry smirked as they entered the castle and turned towards the History classroom.

"I'm surprised you actually remembered that this class was next Harry." Hermione stated softly as Harry chuckled at her reactions and helped Hermione drag Ron to the class as he grumbled.

"Hermione please let me borrow your notes after class?" Ron pleaded with Hermione as they entered the classroom. Harry found a set of seats and sat as the other two joined him. He pulled out the ancient book and opened it trying to look through it again before glancing up when Hermione coughed at him.

"Yes, Hermione what can I do for you?" Harry asked with a very dry tone as he looked at her calmly. Hermione glowered at Harry with that and growled a bit.

"Shouldn't you be getting out your books for class?" Hermione asked with slight irritation in her voice. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione with irritation. Before shaking his head.

"Hermione Binns will go on and on about the same things he always does. I will be better off reading through the book over the weekend and I want to go through this book more. I mean I was able to fully do one of the early spells in here with no issue." Harry stated pulling Ron's attention to him and Hermione to gasp.

"What was it?" Ron asked quickly leaning towards Harry. Harry grinned and clenched his fist then threw it up into the air causing a small ball of light to form above him. Hermione and Ron both gasped as Harry lifted one hand up and snuffed the ball out with a simple clenching of his fist over it.

"That came from the book?" Ron asked in surprise at how simple it had been for Harry to cause a sphere of light without the use of his wand. Hermione, on the other hand, grabbed his hand and pulled at it to examine it. Harry let her tug his arm over willingly letting her look while rolling his eyes then nodded to Ron.

"Yup, it was. The name of it isn't nice but the spell itself is definitely not dark." Harry stated as he heard Hermione huff and let go of his hand. Harry glanced at her as she looked at him.

"What was it called?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his head and glanced between the two of them.

"Raider's Sight would be what it translates to." Harry admitted softly. Hermione frowned as Ron slowly nodded as though understanding where the source of the name might have come from.

"Why raiders sight for the name of a light spell?" Hermione asked as Harry sighed shaking his head a bit and Ron started to laugh a bit.

"Hermione think about it. It was probably made to light up tombs that the person was breaking into or raiding." Ron pointed out causing Harry to nod a bit and sigh a bit before leaning back.

"The race this book belonged to were considered thieves due to how they got supplies from outside their desert home." Harry murmured his voice sounding almost sad.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as the rest of the class joined in and Harry shook his head. He wasn't sure how to explain his feeling of loss about the desert tribe mentioned in the book, let alone the feeling of it being his fault that they are gone.

"Just a strange feeling Hermione." Harry admitted as Binns began to drone and the class started. Harry watched as Ron soon passed out and many of the other students within the class began to doze off. Harry flipped pages of the book he was holding and listened as Hermione started to write notes next to him. He leaned back a bit and frowned a bit then glanced down at the book.

The class continued and Harry began to randomly form the little ball of light and snuff it out. He sighed then looked towards Binns and tilted his head as his eyes began to glow gold. He glanced at the light spell and then again at the professor. He made a tossing motion towards the professor and frowned when the ball of light only made it halfway to the professor.

"Harry at least try not to interfere with my education." Hermione hissed at Harry who looked at her and smirked a bit with a laugh.

"Hermione you have everything this ghost teaches memorized already." Harry murmured then threw another ball of glowing light at the professor this time it stopped directly inside the ghost. Shortly after the light started to glow from inside the ghost. Binns began to laugh and quiver where he was. His laughter began to awaken most of the students as the looked about in confusion.

The ghost professor kept laughing and his form seemed to curl up around the ball of light glowing softly inside of him. Harry stood as everyone was staring at the professor except Hermione who was glaring at Harry as he paused next to the ghost's form. He shuddered then frowned as while reaching into the ghost he didn't get the chills that he had previously felt when passing through a ghost.

Harry snuffed the magical light and right away Binns stopped laughing. The chill returned and Harry quickly pulled away and raced back to his seat. Binns looked around and frowned deeply before coughing.

"Whatever that was I would request you not do it during class." Binns said in his monotone voice causing Harry to roll his eyes as several of the students whispered about what they had seen. Harry shifted before looking back into the book as Binns once more droned on about some goblin war or another.

Hearing mention of the goblins made Harry frown and lean back thinking of the last time he had entered Gringotts. He rubbed at the back of his hand as he thought of the goblin showing actual fear. He wondered why it would show fear the way it did, in fact, none of the goblins seemed to be comfortable around him anymore.

Harry looked down at the book once more wishing it had more information he could fully understand in it. Somehow he truly believed it would explain what was going on in some way. He sighed and packed the book away as the end of class was quickly approaching. He smiled seeing Hermione starting to also back up. Harry leaned over and lightly smacked Ron making sure he was awake for the end of class.

They left the class heading for lunch once more. Harry was staying distracted with his thoughts as Ron again tried to convince Hermione to let him look at her notes. Harry sighed and lightly rapped the back of Ron's head.

"Ron shut up. I don't want to hear you complain and whine right now." Harry growled having been pulled out of his thoughts by Ron. Ron blinked and backed away from Harry nervously as Hermione frowned a moment.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as they entered the Great Hall and sat at the table gathering lunch once more. Harry rubbed at his face a moment and sighed.

"Trying to figure things out. Mainly during class, I remembered the reaction some Goblins had to me and started to wonder about it again. They talked about an age returning and was wondering who might know." Harry stated causing Hermione to frown a bit in confusion.

"Really well how old is the Goblin society? It isn't really written about. Actually, most of the non-human societies are not written about for how long they have been around." Hermione frowned realizing that.

"Why would that matter?" Ron asked absolutely confused by Hermione's confusion and Harry's frown. Harry looked at Hermione before sighing and shutting his eyes a moment in disappointment.

"Just like the foolish Hyliian's completely blind to others." Harry muttered only to feel a glare at his back. He turned slowly to see Luna glaring at him for once. Harry tilted his head and frowned. "Prove me wrong. You were the exception usually.." He growled then frowned in confusion as Luna laughed.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked as Harry groaned again. He looked at his food then grabbing a sandwich stalked away. Hermione moved to follow after him only for Ron to stop her and shake his head.

"Hermione whatever is happening let Harry deal with it." He stated causing her to frown then look at Luna who kept giggling in her spot. Harry meanwhile stalked out of the castle glowering at anybody that got too close to him as he moved to the edge of the forbidden forest. He sat against one of the trees with a groan as he ate the sandwich he had grabbed.

"Mr. Potter I'm surprised you are so close to the forest considering how often it has brought trouble to you." A familiar voice said from within the forest making Harry leap to his feet and spin to face the voice a ball of energy forming in his right hand. Slowly he calmed and the energy faded away.

"Firenze, I haven't seen you in ages. I hope the help you gave me did not cause too many issues with your herd." Harry murmured and bowed to the centaur before looking up at him again.

"It is fine though the changes in you are surprisingly interesting. We truly felt the cycle was complete but the stars are saying differently and now I see you." Firenze said shaking his head a bit with a bit of a smile.

"You are the second to mention a cycle repeating that was believed finished to me." Harry said as Firenze chuckled looking at Harry.

"How much do you remember of the last time you existed?" Firenze asked causing Harry to shift a bit and shake his head.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Harry said causing Firenze to chuckle again before smirking and looking towards the castle.

"So interesting that this time around you are not the first awake and working. Then again the demon is no longer using you." Firenze stated before turning to wander back into the forest.

"What do you mean Firenze? Please…" Harry cried out causing Firenze to pause and look back at Harry.

"Dragmire learn some patience." Firenze said with a surprisingly deep growl before he galloped away. Harry stood frozen in spot with what Firenze had called him. The name echoing in his head. He stood there staring into the forest for quite a while staying stunned and confused. Slowly he moved back to the castle's entrance still troubled with what Firenze had called him.

"Harry you have a class to get to. Though things will not go fully smoothly. I just suggest you gain a bit of wisdom before the power within you corrupts." Luna said causing Harry to jump and look at her.

"Luna, will you answer me one question?" Harry asked causing Luna to frown in thought. She slowly nodded a moment.

"You may ask but if I deem it the wrong time to answer the question I will not answer it." Luna stated. Harry nodded accepting her decision then thought.

"In a general term what is happening to me?" Harry asked. Luna frowned then tilted her head in thought. She obviously was unsure on how much she could answer.

"Your friend Hermione came across a name for it. Reincarnation. Though truthfully us three should have no longer been in this situation. Someone has disrupted what ended the cycle causing us to come back again." Luna murmured. Harry frowned and then slowly nodded.

"Thus we are returning to the physical forms we had before." Harry murmured and Luna smiled then walked away. Harry frowned as Ron and Hermione found him and paused looking at his face.

"Harry. Are you okay?" Hermione asked causing Harry to smile and nod.

"Yeah, I will be fine. Just had a strange run in and well a suggestion on what is happening." Harry replied as he looked at the other two.

"Oh, what was the suggestion?" Hermione asked as she tugged on Harry's arm to get him moving towards the class they had.

"That this is connected to reincarnation." Harry stated as he moved with his friends. He listened to Ron snort at that then slowly shrugged.

"This is all madness but if there is no other explanation I guess it's understandable." Ron said. Harry lightly pushed Ron as they climbed the stairs and stopped at the door to the DADA classroom.

"Well, we can discuss this later. We have a new teacher to learn about." Hermione said and entered the class finding a set of seats to sit and prepare for the class.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry glanced around the classroom watching a few of his classmates horse around while waiting on the teacher. He pulled the book out and looked at it with annoyance. Everything about this book made him believe the class would be useless.

"Children it is time to put the toys away or they will be taken from you." The professor of the class said as she walked in. Harry winced with how sugary sweet voice. She looked around the class and smiled. Harry frowned as he studied her face and the way she smiled. It felt fake like a crocodile's tears.

Harry leaned back as the teacher made her way to the front. He actually wanted to turn her into a toad due to how she looked. He listened as she went on about theory and basics and no magic in class. He frowned at those words and shook his head seeing already where this was going. He rubbed his face already tempted to walk out of this useless class. He glanced at his friends. Ron's eyes had become glazed as Hermione was clenching her jaw with irritation.

"Professor! What about casting the spells we are learning?" Hermione finally snapped out fed up of being ignored making Harry groan a moment. He could already see where this was going and it would end up with him having detention with the toad.

"Why ever would you need to cast spells within my class?" The woman asked gently. Harry bristled at her tone and glared at the woman more than before. He quivered glaring at her as Hermione frowned.

"Professor we need to practice the spells in order to do well on our O. " Hermione pointed out. Many of the students nodded knowing they were heading for an important set of tests.

"It is the viewpoint of the Ministry that a strong grounding in the theory will allow you to pass your tests with no problem." Umbridge said calmly with her condescending smile. Harry growled his yellow eyes beginning to glow gold.

"You expect a student to cast a spell on their first attempt?" Dean cried out from his spot in shock.

"Raise your hand please and with enough understanding of theory you should be able to so there is no need to cast spells in this classroom." Umbridge stated once more. Several of the students grumbled in irritation but quieted down. She directed them to read the book and Harry kept staring at the toad-like woman his glowing eyes narrowing. Slowly he raised his hand and waited for the Professor to notice. She seemed to ignore him entirely as she moved along.

Harry waited for a while then stood slowly and moved to the professor's desk still glaring at her. She slowly looked up and at him the condescending smile still on her lips. Slowly though she noticed the dark glare on Harry's face. She flinched a moment at the look in his eyes then slowly stood a bit surprised that Harry was taller than her but refusing to back down from the boy.

"I suggest you return to your seat and the reading assigned." Umbridge stated with a voice as calm as she could make it. Harry just glared then took a slow deep breath.

"If you are going to teach I would suggest actually answering the question of those that try to obey your rules, but if you are going to ignore one of your students I guess there is no real reason for said student to be here is there?" Harry growled his voice bringing everyone's attention to the two standing across from each other.

"Go back to the reading Mr. Potter, as there is nothing else to answer at this point as I can tell you haven't even started." Umbridge growled and puffed up a bit making her appearance even more toad-like.

"No, because that book contains nothing I need to learn. I read it over the summer trying to figure out what kind of teacher you would be and I now see. Even more so than before." Harry growled and turned to start for the classroom door.

"Mr. Potter you leave this classroom and I will be taking 100 points from Gryffindor and assigning you detention with me all this week." Umbridge growled. Harry stiffened slowly turned and walked back over to the woman's desk. His eyes narrowed still glowing as the symbol on his right hand began to glow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another symbol like his start to glow but for now, ignored it centering more on Umbridge.

"You think that scares me, Professor? You know nothing of me or what I have seen." Harry growled. Umbridge frowned up at Harry then slowly her smile turned predatory.

"Is that a reference to your claim that you-know-who is back?" She asked causing Harry to stop and look at Umbridge in confusion at her sudden question.

"That doesn't matter or have anything to do with what I am talking about. I have seen a 60-foot basilisk and lived, I have seen a full-grown mountain troll and helped take it down, I have faced of and been affected by dementors and been surrounded by a colony of Acromantula." Harry snarled then punched down onto the top of Umbridge's desk causing it to crack under the power of Harry's punch. Harry turned and returned to walking towards the door his back stiff.

"Detention tonight with me Mr. Potter, directly after dinner We shall teach you not to lie." Umbridge yelled out her eyes still locked on the cracks now in her desk. Harry turned a snarl on his face his eyes glowing even more brightly the whites of his eyes even starting to glow gold.

"See you then and only then. I refuse to be submitted to your foolishness and obvious self-importance." Harry snarled then slammed the door open and closed behind him. The door actually breaking almost shattering the door to pieces and causing the class to all flinch and stare in fear.

Harry stalked along the hallway shaking with adrenaline and rage. Slowly the glow faded from his eyes and the symbol on his hand. His mind centered on the DADA teacher and the rage she so easily triggered. He frowned as he took a slow deep breath. He'd need to see if he could pull from a core subject and take it with a tutor.

He leaned back against a wall with a sigh as the tension from his rage was slowly released. After a bit of standing there he moved to head for the library he may as well make use of the free time he had at the moment. He walked towards the library humming a bit of a tune to himself as he did.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing outside of class when you should be in it?" A dark voice growled at him. Harry groaned before turning to face the person behind him. Seeing Professor Snape he reached up and pinched his nose.

"If you want to know I am heading to the library to look up the rules on getting a tutor for a required class and not going to that class anymore." Harry stated with a sigh.

"Oh, are you trying to avoid me from now on?" The professor asked. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes a bit.

"No matter how much we both might like that, I must admit that no it is not your class. It is the Ministry's toad's class that I wish nothing to do with. That thing is even worse than Mr. my smile is the best." Harry growled his eyes flashing with his irritation. Snape blinked stunned at Harry's words having seen he never truly insulted teachers that haven't done something to him personally.

"So you walked out of your class? I'm surprised you have not lost a huge amount of points." Snape stated with a smirk thinking maybe he could take them since he was technically skipping class.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she took 100 points from me. She also has me for detention tonight after dinner. I kinda look forward to seeing what she is going to do." Harry admitted with a bit of a smirk. He glanced at Snape. "If she hasn't repaired it yet you should see the door and desk and what happened to it."

"What do you mean Potter?" Snape snarled as he was tempted to take a step back seeing the dark smile on Harry's face. Harry blinked a few times and then chuckled softly.

"She wants to shut me up and treat me like a little liar who wants to destroy the ministry. Really she makes me want to do just that." Harry said as his eyes started to fully glow as a dark joyful grin started to spread on his face.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you need to stop wherever your mind is going at the moment." Snape said causing Harry to look at his professor and smirked a bit. He shrugged then turned to walk away from Snape.

"Sure thing Snape I am going to continue to the Library." Harry said as he walked away from Snape who turned and headed up to the headmaster's office to speak to him on what he had seen. Harry meanwhile frowned a moment and as he entered the library he glanced about a bit with a frown. His original plan of looking into a tutor or the symbol on his hand. Instead, he moved to look into the Ministry's rules and laws.

He was deep into his search for information when Hermione showed up behind him and stared in shock at the books he was looking through. She looked over all the books about the Ministries laws and the way it works in shock. She slowly looked again at Harry and licked her lips wondering what Harry was up to.

"Harry the class is done and it is soon going to be time for dinner." Hermione said before touching Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up then nodded before putting all the books away. He moved next to Hermione and motioned her to lead with a grin.

"Lead the way to food. I have a few plans to make so don't mind me being quiet." Harry said as he walked with Hermione. She looked again at Harry suspicion building in her about what he had been looking at.

"Harry why were you looking at all those books about the ministry?" Hermione asked as they walked. Harry glanced at Hermione as he tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Hermione." Harry said in a faux-innocent tone. Hermione stopped walking and turned to face Harry her face becoming completely serious and kinda strict.

"Harry don't even attempt that on me. I know you even with your new quirks. You have some strange plan building in your head." Hermione growled showing a bit of irritation. Harry sighed and looked away from Hermione.

"Fine, I was looking into the rules of the ministry. They need to learn a few things and I need to know what is legal and what isn't first." Harry growled with a pout as he picked Hermione up and started to carry her over his shoulder towards the Great Hall and dinner. Hermione immediately started to smack Harry's back as she squirmed.

"Let me down immediately mister!" Hermione yelped and squirmed a bit more. Harry chuckled knowing that this is distracting Hermione from her questioning of his plans as he kept walking while carrying her over his shoulder. She kept squirming till he put her down just outside the Great Hall.

"Welp let's go eat. Then I have that lovely detention with the wannabe toad." Harry declared with a smirk. Hermione stared as Harry walked through the doors and sighed in frustration. She frowned then looked around surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting with a confused look at the Slytherin table and looking up to glance at Harry a few times as Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table.

Hermione watched as Harry sat next to Ron and started to collect food. Hermione meanwhile saw Luna look up and glance between Harry and Draco with a bit of a frown her far away eyes much more focused at the moment. She slowly went to join Harry and Ron a slight frown on her lips with what she has noticed once more. Harry smiled seeing her finally join her and motioned to the plate of food he had already gathered for her. It contained food she would normally grab causing her to blink in surprise and frown a moment at Harry.

"What you were taking a while to get over here so I decided to get your food together for you?" Harry defended himself about what was going on. Hermione frowned as she started to eat still looking at Harry closely.

"Harry, how do you remember what I like to eat especially what portions of said items I like?" Hermione asked surprised at that. Harry blinked and looked at her with pure confusion.

"Is something wrong with knowing what a friend eats? I could do the same for Ron but well he usually has his plate full in half the time either of us do." Harry pointed out before starting to eat.

"So Harry what are your plans about Umbridge and the class?" Ron asked with his mouth full like usual. Harry looked at Ron with a bit of irritation at his manners. Harry waited till Ron swallowed then whacked the back of his head hard enough to cause Ron to wince and yelp a bit.

"Stop talking with your mouth full Ron, or I am going to keep hitting you every time you do so." Harry said before going back to eating as Ron rubbed the back of his head for a bit before going back to eating with a pout. Harry kept eating then paused as he thought.

"Not sure yet. I will figure things out a bit more tonight after detention with her. I feel I need to know more about her before I can fully decide anything." Harry explained then going back to eating slowly. Once Harry finished his food and dessert appeared on the table Harry glanced over to Hermione then back to Ron.

"Harry be careful with her. I have a feeling she is not as concerned about the rules of the school let alone the safety of some students as she should be." Hermione warned softly. Harry nodded slowly as he looked at the toad and grinned.

"Oh, no worries she should be a fun target to break." Harry murmured his eyes starting to mutely glow golden again. Hermione frowned then smacked Harry's shoulder as hard as she could before wincing at the pain spiking up her hand. Harry glanced at her questioningly as she did that.

"Harry stop with the almost dark attitude. You keep on and get caught she will force you into Azkaban. That is what she actually wants to do and she is intelligent enough to manipulate a situation to cause it." Hermione warned. Harry frowned and kept grinning softly.

"No, she is not that intelligent Hermione. She may seem it but I know how to work around such things, after all, I was able to fool a King with peace once." Harry said offhandedly still grinning darkly before standing. He turned and walked out of the Great Hall with confidence and a smirk on his lips.

Harry walked smoothly up to the DADA classroom where he paused by the closed door. He could see it had been fixed somewhat but the cracks from when he had slammed it still showed. Whoever and repaired the door obviously was not good with charms which surprised him a bit since he knew Professor Flitwick was a charms master. After a moment of examining the door, he leaned back against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry waited till he saw the pink toad walking towards the door then stood straight and tried not to laugh a bit at how out of breath she seemed after climbing up the couple flights of stairs there were between the Great Hall and the DADA classroom. He watched as she opened the door and gave him another of her condescending smiles. He clenched his right fist just imagining punching that smile off of her face.

"Well, at least you are prompt to your punishments. Please enter the classroom Mr. Potter and we will see if we can get some manners properly sunk into you." Umbridge said in a falsely sweet voice. Harry rolled his eyes as he entered the room and found a desk near the teacher's desk knowing she would probably want to keep an eye on him while he did whatever punishment she might try.

"Being late for anything if it can be at all avoided is a very terrible thing to do. Especially in school or politics." Harry murmured before glancing as Umbridge placed a long piece of parchment in front of him and a black quill. Harry looked up at the toad wondering what she wanted him to do with a quill and parchment but no ink.

"You shall write the line: I will show respect to my superiors." Umbridge stated as she moved towards her desk a smirk on her lips.

"You have given me no ink Professor and how many times am I to write said line?" Harry asked holding back the urge to beat the woman.

"You will not need any ink and as many as it takes to sink in." Umbridge grinned. Harry frowned but slowly lifted the quill in his right hand and moved to begin the link. He had written three lines before the sting on his left hand even started to bother him. He watched his left hand as he wrote the next line and his expression darkened seeing the words appear on the back of his left hand.

Harry looked up at the grinning Umbridge and frowned darkly at her. He could tell already that she felt power over him, believing her position gave her the power to act like a god. He growled his eyes beginning to glow gold. She had no right to act like a god over him. He was the closest this castle had to a god. He stood and glared at the woman for a bit causing her to look at Harry.

"I suggest you get back to work. I suspect you have some homework to get done and so wouldn't want to be here all night." Umbridge stated as Harry picked up the black quill in his right hand the symbol on the back of his right hand beginning to glow again. With her looking on he moved up the quill a bit and with one motion snapped the quill in half.

"I refuse to use such a barbaric tool for detention and if I find out you have used one on anyone else…" Harry trailed off as the darkest grin he had ever shown crossed his face and he leaned forward lifting his right hand allowing a ball of pure energy to form above his hand black lightning streaking over the surface. "No one shall find your body."

"How dare you I am the undersecretary to the Minister if you did such a thing you would end up kissed!" Umbridge snarled as fear ran through her at what she was seeing from Harry.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone has attempted to kill me and much more competent people than you have tried." Harry growled and sent the energy ball into a wall causing all the annoying cat plates to shatter then walked over to the toad-like woman and punched her hard enough to knock her out. He watched her hit the ground and snarled a moment as he couldn't simply leave her like this or she would definitely blame him.

Harry looked down at the woman then grinned darkly and started to laugh. He had a wonderful idea that would hopefully prevent him from being able to be blamed yet at the same time let him do one last thing to her. He picked the toad-like woman up and after checking that it was clear in the halls moved her so she was limp at the base of one set of stairs and her wand broken next to her as though she had fallen when trying to pause the moving staircase with magic.

Harry ran back up to the classroom and slipped into it grabbing the broken black quill and the parchment without a thought he used Din's Fire to destroy the parchment to ash. Then carefully he opened up the drawer Umbridge had pulled the quill out of and placed the two broken part within. He paused a moment then broke the first inch of the tip of the quill off and burned it with another quick burst of fire.

Harry left the class with a smirk and turned to head for the dorm room. He chuckled darkly knowing he had left no proper evidence of anything he had done and so it would be great at how she would react to the situation, but he also knew he could not be there for that would give it to high a chance of his being found out.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry entered the common room and glanced about the room. He smiled as he walked towards his friends. He stopped in front of them and shrugged a moment as they noticed him with surprise.

"Harry, what are you doing back so quickly? You didn't walk out on your detention like you did your class?" Hermione asked in a rapid-fire style. Harry blinked then shook his head a moment.

"She never showed up. I was waiting outside the classroom for the whole time. If she forgot not my problem." Harry explained with a shrug. Hermione frowned and looked at Harry as Ron laughed.

"Great one Mate. You really lucked out there." Ron exclaimed laughing as Harry shrugged a moment.

"Why didn't you look around for her?" Hermione asked confused at Harry's reaction. Harry sat down in an armchair and smiled at his friends with a shrug.

"Why? She is a complete bitch and if she doesn't show up I have no reason to look for her." Harry said without a care. Deep inside he winced a bit at lying to his friends but knew for his story to work he needed to stick with the story with everyone.

"Harry she could be hurt and even if you don't like her it's not a reason to leave a possibly injured person out in the school." Hermione lectured. Harry groaned as Hermione kept on with this.

"Hermione there are patrols every evening by prefects as you know and there is also patrols by teachers. She will be found and cared for." Harry pointed out. He grabbed his bag and smiled a bit. He took a slow breath and frowned before standing and walking over to the twins.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked noticing him moving to his older brothers. Harry glanced back and laughed a moment.

"Don't worry I'll be right back over just need to talk to your brothers about something." Harry stated. He paused next to the twins with a smile and leaned down next to their heads his face becoming serious.

"What can we do for you O'large one." One asked with a playful smile crossing his lips. Harry rolled his eyes a bit then took a slow deep breath.

"I need you to keep an eye on those students without powerful or pureblood families." Harry whispered softly making both twins look at him with worry.

"Why ever do you need us to do that oh broody one?" The other twin asked causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Umbridge's detentions are something I am sure is normally illegal, but due to her position, she won't be stopped easily. She won't for that reason target those that she is okay with or those that have the power to stop her." Harry stated. The twins looked at Harry then stood grabbed the large boy and pulled him to a corner away from the rest of the students and looked into his yellow eyes with narrowed eyes.

"And how do you know that? We heard you saying she never showed for the detention." The twins whispered both sets of eyes narrowing at Harry. Harry sighed and shook his head a moment.

"I kinda lied. I knocked her out and hopefully destroyed the item she had me using for the detention. I made sure that her being knocked out shouldn't be connected to me but the more important thing is what she had me using. It was a black quill that didn't need ink. She had me writing lines with it and it used my blood as the ink and caused the writing to appear on the back of my non-writing hand." Harry explained to the two. Fred and George looked at each other then nodded.

"We will keep an eye out. What do you want us to do if we find anyone that has gone through that?" One twin asked seriously.

"Bring them to me or Luna Lovegood. We should be able to help." Harry stated then turned and walked away from the twins to return to his friends. He plopped down as the two looked at him in suspicion.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as Harry smiled a moment and shook his head. Shutting his eyes a moment.

"Nothing important just needed to let them know about Snape prowling around wanting to catch them." Harry stated with a casual shrug. He went to work on the bit of homework they had been given so far as Ron groaned in frustration at how much had already been given and Hermione beamed proudly seeing Harry getting right down to his homework.

"Harry, why are you starting your homework already?" Ron whined seeing his friend working on his homework. Harry glanced up and shook his head.

"Because if I get it done now then I will have more time during the weekend when there are no classes." Harry pointed out making the other boy frown in confusion. He watched as Ron's tactical mind finally kicked into gear and he stared down at what he was doing then over to his bag holding his books.

"Damn it... You are right why did I never think of it that way?" Ron groaned throwing his head back causing Harry to chuckle a moment. He returned to the work quickly writing out his work before pausing and thinking.

"Hermione, why do we not bring a notebook and pencils when we come here? Writing out our work in a notebook as rough would probably be better than straight away on parchment. Hell writing it out on parchment with pencil first might be smart." Harry said with a frown as he looked at the mistake he had just made with irritation.

"I never even thought of that. It would save on a lot of parchment. It also isn't like the item is mechanical or electric in nature so should be fine around all the magic." Hermione said then stood heading to her dorm.

"Hermione where are you going?" Ron asked a bit confused by the conversation Harry and Hermione were having.

"To my trunk. I'm gonna check if maybe one of my pencils from home might be in it." Hermione said with a slight frown. Harry chuckled as he did his best to fix his mistake then continue to work on the homework.

"Ron trust me if she has those I'm gonna ask to use one they will help us a lot. It is weird that we just didn't bring any with us considering they are not something that would be unusable due to magic." Harry muttered and leaned back in obvious thought. He looked about the common room wondering something then stood waiting for a moment.

"Hey, Gryffindors I have a question for all the muggle-borns here. Did any of you think of bringing muggle writing implements such as a pencil? And if not do you know why you never thought to bring one?" Harry asked pulling everyone's attention to him. He watched as most of the Muggleborn's in the house and a few of the half-bloods looked at each other in confusion.

"They said no muggle items would work so left all of it at home." One said with a shrug. Harry frowned and leaned back a bit.

"Doesn't anyone find it strange that none of us looked at a pencil and figured it should still work here?" Harry asked as several nodded slowly. Several started to work on letters obviously thinking to request a few pencils being sent. A few might even be asking for lined paper or notebooks.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ron asked as several of the purebloods looked confused as well. Harry sighed and blinked a bit.

"It has to do with a muggle item that shouldn't be affected by the ambient magic and would make the essays and other homework much easier to edit and fix before doing the final version with a quill." Harry pointed out causing Ron to blink.

"But Harry muggle items do not work in Hogwarts." Ron stated simply causing Harry to groan and almost facepalm with irritation.

"Ron there is no way magic could interfere with this item. It is a piece of charcoal-like material placed within wood." Harry growled in irritation. Really Ron could be so hard to explain things to at times. Harry started to put his stuff away as Hermione came back down with a frown.

"No, I didn't. Dang it, they would have been so useful." Hermione moaned in frustration causing Harry to chuckle softly.

"Write a letter asking your parents to send some and use Hedwig. Just make sure there is enough for me too." Harry said with a grin. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry and I'll make sure they send enough." Hermione said before beginning the letter to her parents. Harry meanwhile said goodnight to his friends and headed for bed. He pulled his hair free of its tie and shock out the steadily lengthening hair. He shook it out a bit only to chuckle at how it flared around his head. He smirked a moment and finished preparing for bed.

He headed to his bed and pulled the curtains around him closed. Slowly he stretched out on the large 4 poster bed and blinked in a bit of surprise realizing he could take up almost the entire bed. He glanced about a bit then shrugged before closing his eyes to fall into the arms of Morpheus.

Harry shifted a confused expression crossing his face as he feels the rough texture of some form of sandstone being under him. He opened his eyes and attempted to sit up only to find himself chained down to this alter. He looked back and forth trying to pull himself free of the chains holding him.

"Oh calm down little Ganny. We just need to finish this ritual then you will have all the power you will ever need." A voice came from where his feet were. Harry looked down to see a small old lady at his feet slowly checking over some markings around him.

"Yes, you did agree that you needed more power to help your sisters." A voice said from above his head making him look above him. It was another small old woman. She had a large blue gem on her forehead and as he looked down at the other woman he noticed she also had a large gem though that one was red.

"I did not agree to this!" Harry snarled as he struggled and the two women moved next to each other of frowned then shrugged. They looked at him for a bit then started to cackle.

"Oh did we say you had to fully agree Ganny? We took you in for this express purpose. Our great leader shall use you to take what is rightfully his." The two said and began to cackle again moving around the room preparing items as Harry struggled trying to get free of the chains then looked up and saw the two leave the room for a moment.

Harry took a slow deep breath then examined the strange place he seemed to be. Everything seemed to be made of Sandstone yet whatever was holding him was stronger than normal sandstone. He could also feel a thrum of betrayal race through him at what the two were doing. They seemed familiar and the thought mothers seemed to be connected to them. That would definitely explain the feeling of betrayal as well.

The two old women returned to the room each being followed by another being. Harry could tell they were under some form of mind control immediately as they stood on either side of the altar. One was blue in color and looked kind of like a humanoid fish. The skin looked irritated on the creature and Harry winced knowing somehow that they were in a desert and it was not meant for a desert climate.

Slowly he turned to the other creature and winced seeing what looked like a small child between the ages of 8 and 10. Harry was horrified at the thought of what the two were going to do and struggled even harder.

"Calm down Ganny it won't be much longer and the sacrifices are necessary." They cackled together and finished the last few pieces around him.

"If we could safely take the Queen from Hyrule we wouldn't have needed you Ganny but since she is far too protected we had to figure out another way." The one with the Red Gem said grinning.

"Yes and soon you will truly be the greatest King the Gerudo will ever know!" The one with the blue gem cackled. Both began to chant in a language that Harry couldn't even understand moving slowly to the two beings next to him. The chanting slowly spread and a pulsing ball of darkness slowly started to form above him.

Harry struggled violently gasping as the pressure around him grew. He began to pant and shudder not seeing the daggers the two old women lifted up. Both daggers being made of pure obsidian as the chant they continued raised in pitch. The pulsing darkness increasing with each bit of chanting that continued.

The two old woman reaches a crescendo and the daggers plunged into the stomachs of the two sacrifices then were slowly ripped up causing the blood to spray over the altar and Harry. Harry stared horrified as the pulsing ball of darkness snaked into the blood and down onto him feeling like burning waves of pain. He screamed as the two backed away watching their victims collapse.

"May your hate thrive through your avatar." The two cried out as Harry thrashed and started to scream upon the altar. The ball of darkness began to shrink as it flared into Harry and the altar beneath him began to crack and break as he screamed. The two women continued to watch from the edge of the room as Harry thrashed and screamed.

After a bit, a huge man with black scales and Hair of fire formed above him for a couple of moments laughing. The form was as though made of smoke and seemed to be missing many pieces as it slid into Harry's mouth and body.

"You shall serve well for my revenge against those foolish Goddess worshippers." A dark cloying voice echoed through Harry's head causing him to shake and gasp harder for air. Some of the blood that now coated his form dripped into his mouth making him gag as the last of the Altar shattered allowing him to fall to the sandy ground of the chamber he was in. Harry's eyes rolled to the back as he went limp.

With a scream, Harry leaped from his bed eyes wide in panic as he struggled being wrapped in his blankets. He hit the floor before freeing himself from his bed and raced to the bathroom shaking violently at what he had just witnessed. He could still hear the dark voice echoing in his head as the being took his body as it's own.

He gasped and hit the shower area not even caring that he was still in his sleep clothes and ended up under the water shivering. He could feel the blood on his body still. Those women he had thought of as mothers in the dream had served that demon his whole life. They had planned on him becoming its body the whole time.

The memory of burning flesh was nothing compared to this. He was struggling to try and process what he had seen and wished the memory of the dream would start to fade like most dreams do, but it was rapidly becoming obvious this was not a normal dream as it refused to fade. Shaking he slowly stood the water pouring down his body before he stepped from the shower stall only to freeze seeing Neville staring at him from the bathroom door.

"You okay Harry?" He asked softly. Harry blinked before collapsing next to the shower door covering his eyes.

"I.. I don't… I…." Harry stumbled over his words as Neville sat on the ground nearby but not close enough to get wet himself. "Sorry.. If I woke you." Harry finally got out with a groan.

"I'm the only one who woke so don't worry too much Harry. Now, what happened?" Neville asked. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times then started to rub the mark on his hand.

"I.. I don't fully understand it, Neville… Goddesses that was me…. Ganny….. Ganondorf…." Harry paled repeating a name from the dream then remembering the full name.

"What was that Harry?" Neville asked confused but willing to listen to a friend. Harry smiled weakly at Neville.

"The Cycle… Oh hell, that's what the damn princess meant. Cavo'ssa Shiro Din*" Harry growled then looked at Neville and winced. "Sorry for waking you Neville but. You are not going to be able to help with this. I am going to need to speak with a few people now though. So go back to bed." Harry murmured as he moved to dry himself off then get clothing. Neville blinked and stayed near Harry for a bit.

"You sure about this Harry?" Neville asked. Harry gave a sort of sad smile and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure Neville. You'll need the sleep for the morning. I, on the other hand, need to have a long talk with the headmaster. Something far worse than Voldemort is involved with what is happening." Harry stated then once dressed left the dorm room.

Afterward: Welp he's awake so anytime I use some of the Gerudo I have made up I will be giving a translation at the end. Also as I may have mentioned before I will be using the little bit of Gerudo that we learn from Breath of the Wild. So here is the first bitt:

Cavo'ssa Shiro Din - Divine tits of Din. Similar in use to Merlin's Balls and other such curses.


	16. Chapter 16

He walked through the silent common room and took a slow deep breath. He glanced at his right hand and shook his head slowly. He kept staring at the mark a frown crossing his lips before he slipped out of the doorway and into the halls.

"Chosen of Din really. Hee silly princess you are no longer the only one awake it seems." He murmured to himself as he followed stairs heading towards the Headmaster's office. He really needed to speak with Albus Dumbledore and it would not be in a good way. That thing that had once used him was now using Voldemort. He knew this due to the Dream he had had the first night.

That thing was not happy with his present host but he had a feeling he knew why. He was a chosen of Din thus the Triforce of power would always reside with him. That thing whatever it was wanted the triforce so having a chosen of one of the three would make it much easier to claim the pieces. He growled eyes flashing gold in irritation and kept walking towards the office.

He made the office without anyone noticing and paused with a frown. Would Albus even be up this early he wondered pausing next to the gargoyle. He looked at the thing and frowned with some irritation.

"Move I need to speak with the headmaster." Harry snarled at the thing. It stayed in its spot till Harry started to reach with his right hand for the gargoyle's head. It quickly leaped to one said and Harry walked next to it. He moved up the staircase and took a slow deep breath. His people were long gone as he now knew and it was his own fault for not fighting against that thing more. He paused at the door to go into the headmaster's office and knocked softly.

"Come in Mr. Potter." Her heard Albus' voice call from within the office. Harry entered and his yellow eyes locked with the old man's. He moved and sat slowly before rubbing his face once more.

"Professor, I think you need to know something." he said as he sat across from the other man. He rubbed at his right hand some more before clenching it causing the symbol to glow. Albus watched Harry's very serious face and motioned the boy to speak.

"What do you wish to tell me Harry?" Albus asked of Him. Harry groaned hearing that name again and sighed. Yeah, he had been called that name most of his life but it no longer felt right.

"Ganondorf." He muttered then sighed and rubbed at his face before growling a moment. "Nevermind what I said there. Voldemort is not alone in his body. Something much worse is there."

"Harry what you said first is important to you explain, please?" Albus requested causing Harry to growl and shut his eyes.

"Yes it is, but it is a tale lost in time. Only one other than me remembers it now and there is one other with the ability to remember if the child wakes up." He explained and leaned back looking towards the ceiling

"Can you give me any of the basics at least?" Albus asked causing Harry to chuckle for a moment. Harry nodded slowly as he thought.

"I can give you some but I don't think any of us knows the true start of the situation we had been in." Harry stated then frowned. "Really the princess would be a better choice for this history lesson."

"What princess Harry?" Albus asked causing Harry to chuckle a moment. He looked at Albus a moment before blinking as a soft knock happened at the door surprising Albus. "Enter please." both watched as Luna stepped into the room smiling gently. Harry groaned and covered his eyes.

"Well, at least this time you are not running away from me." Harry grumbled causing Albus to look at the two in a surprised manner.

"And as I said on the train ride here Dragmire, you are not tainted the way you were." She stated and Harry shuddered violently at those words.

"Yeah wasn't my choice Princess." Harry snarled the title causing her to laugh softly and sit next to him.

"I am sorry for all this Headmaster. The cycle that caused us all to be reborn over and over again was supposed to have ended Millenia ago but someone has disrupted the seal over the majority of the being that caused it in the first place." Luna stated softly causing Albus to frown.

"Hey if it wasn't for those twins that called themselves my mothers I would have never been part of the cycle in the first place." Harry grumbled causing Luna to sigh sadly.

"Yes yes, I know you don't like the situation you were in oh desert thief king." Luna said with an attempt to look down at the much larger Harry. Harry groaned then looked at Albus.

"Sorry, I'm afraid the first time I and Zelda here met we were very much enemies." Harry stated with a shrug. "Even if some form of demon was in control of me."

"My father at that time did not help the situation either, as I learned later. Trying to make it so your people could never leave the desert." Luna said with a wave. Albus coughed and took a deep breath looking between the two once more.

"Please, this is not giving me an idea of what is going on." Albus pointed out. The two looked at each other and frowned a bit.

"True I apologize for that Headmaster. It is far too easy to slide into banter with each other as there are some sour feelings in our pasts." Luna apologized. Harry rolled his eyes then leaned forward a bit.

"A quick history or rather creation myth to understand the start. 3 goddess came and made the world Din cultivated the lands and created the earth, Nayru poured herself into the lands and created the laws, and Farore created life that would enforce and follow Nayru's laws. Once they were finished they left, but as they left, they left one last relic behind with an aspect of their power." Harry stated and rubbed his right hand slowly.

"The triforce as it became known was said to be able to grant a wish and ultimate power but only to a person who perfectly represented the balance between power, wisdom, and courage. Many a battle was fought over the item and it ended up sealed away." Luna continued the story. Harry leaned back a bit with a frown.

"This is where things get a bit strange we don't know why but during one life the triforce shattered. Each piece went to a person that most represented each aspect. I gained the one representing Power Luna here in her past gained Wisdom there is a third that holds the courage piece but they are not yet aware of the past." Harry explained as Luna smiled.

"Unfortunately when the split happened Harry was possessed by a being that wanted to destroy all life and that triggered a war between the holders of the items. A repeating cycle was created as we never seemed capable of Killing the possessed king of the Gerudo only seal him away." Luna admitted quickly.

"Yes yes, so I was a stubborn ass while under the influence of that thing. Anyways before the split, I was the only male born into a race of desert dwellers. The race had a habit of having only one male born every one hundred years or so. So as soon as I was born I was to be their King." Harry explained. Luna chuckled.

"I was born sometime later. The princess of the family that oversaw the entire area that the desert was part of." Luna stated as Harry growled and shook his head.

"Your father was a bastard. He caused a civil war that nearly killed off one of the most important races to Hyrule and was setting it up so my race would die a slow painful death." Harry pointed out with a growl. Luna shrugged a bit and shook her head.

"Yeah yeah I know, but there is nothing I can do about it. Anyways the last of the thing that possessed him was eliminated which meant the cycle of us coming back over and over should have ended. The fact we are awake aware or awakening means something happened and the cycle was triggered again." Luna explained and Harry sighed.

"Voldemort stuck his hand in something. That thing that possessed me is within him or at least a piece of it." Harry said causing Luna to look at him eyes wide.

"That would mean the master sword... He had to of found it and done something." Luna declared causing Harry to shudder.

"I hate that sword…" He growled and rubbed at his chest a few times. Albus looked between the two and thought about what they had already explained.

"If you were possessed how do you remember so much of the time under it?" Albus asked as Harry took a slow deep breath.

"It was just an aspect of the thing. I believe it was specifically its hate. So I was still there but under the influence of a very specific emotion." Harry tried to explain. "The ritual they used to put it into me showed the being but it was definitely not whole." Harry explained causing Albus to nod slowly.

"Anyways we need to find the Mastersword. It is a silver looking sword with a purple/blue handle." Luna stated as Harry stood and began to pace a bit. He frowned.

"We do need to find it but if we want to prevent the cycle from getting worse then it will not be what we can count on as the way to stop this." Harry growled. "I need to find a weapon."

"Ganondorf, sit down and you can go hunting once we finish explaining to the headmaster what is going on." Harry growled but sat showing an irritation that he was trying to hold onto. He glared down at the smiling Luna and grumbled.

"So this sword what can you tell me about it? I may be able to hunt down its location for you." Albus offered. The two looked at him and Harry motioned to Luna. Luna smiled and told Albus everything she could remember about the sword and the locations it had been left in previous iterations of the cycle. Harry kept frowning and shook his head.

"We already know that until the holder of courage wakes up that sword will be useless. It is meant for him, besides I have already pointed out that that sword will not end a restarted cycle." Harry grumbled.

"So is there anything else I should know?" Albus asked as he looked between the two. Harry frowned and glanced at Luna.

"The thing that is influencing Voldemort. It would rather get into one of us that are chosen and my link to Voldemort is allowing it to attempt on me already. Also, it will not be able to touch Luna. I'm not sure why I think this but it echoes in my mind." Harry stated. Luna smiled a moment and chuckled.

"That has something to do with the creation story of the world, it is suggested there was a fourth goddess who protected the triforce and gave up her divinity in order to stop something. It is suggested that my line descended from that goddess. Thus why such a dark entity could not enter me." Luna murmured. Harry frowned then laughed.

"Would explain the matriarchal nature your line normally was supposed to have. Your mother, having died while you were too young to take the throne allowing your father in place. Anyways, you now have an idea of what is going on I'm gonna head back to bed." Harry said as he stood and turned to leave.

"One moment please Harry I have a question for both you and Luna. Mainly for a desire to understand your pasts and well I'd like to know your previous names as they may resonate with you more than your present ones." Albus requested. Harry rubbed his face and shook his head.

"I at least at this point prefer my present name. The old one is very much tainted with past actions, but my name then was Ganondorf Dragmire." Harry told Albus. Luna smiled at Albus for a moment.

"I do not mind either name at this point. I have remembered all this for the last 2 years and have still comfortably gone by Luna, but my name was Zelda Nohansen." Luna stated with a nod. Albus nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. I will start to look into this and will send you a message when I find something." Albus said as the two left the office. Harry looked over at Luna once more and shook his head.

"2 years you have been awake for 2 years?" Harry asked with a growl. Luna looked at Harry and giggled for a moment.

"Yes, I have Harry. I was waiting for you and the chosen of Farore to awaken. Though I will admit I was surprised to be the first." Luna stated with a slightly faraway look. Harry frowned then paused as his eyes go wide, then he starts to laugh hard.

"Farore's chosen, it's Malfoy isn't it?" Harry asked trying hard to control the laughter at the thought. He shook his head a few times gasping for breath as Luna giggled softly.

"You will not say anything to him. Do you understand me Dragmire?" Luna said her voice becoming very dangerous as she glared at Harry. Harry stepped away from the little girl and raised his hands up.

"Oh, I won't tell him anything. Doesn't mean I won't torment him at least a bit." Harry said with a dark grin. Luna groaned and glared at Harry a bit then walked away from Harry to head back to her dorm.

"Just try to behave Harry. I really don't wanna have to seal you away again." Luna stated as she walked away. Harry shuddered violently and ran a hand across his chest again.

"Veishai Vai*" Harry muttered before turning and quickly entering the Gryffindor common room again only to blink in surprise seeing Ron and Hermione in the common room waiting for him. He blinked as both looked at him seriously.

"What happened?" Hermione asked bluntly causing Harry to groan and shut his eyes a moment. He moved and sat down across from his friends before looking at them again.

"Welp I learned exactly what the Unspeakables meant, and can now probably read that book front to back with no issues. To sum it up though I remember a past life. A life that well I was under the influence of something far worse than Voldemort." Harry stated. Both looked at him and Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"What do you mean under the influence of something worse than Voldemort Harry? There is nothing worse than him." Hermione exclaimed in shock. Harry slowly stood shaking his head a moment and began to pace.

"Two people I trusted in my previous life, in fact for the longest time I considered them my mothers infused me with the hate of a very dark being. I don't know what it was but it made me plan and attack another group that lived next to the desert my people lived in. My hate for that group's leader was justified but the hate for everyone there was not." Harry explained quickly then shrugged.

"So it was more influencing a dislike you already had intensifying it?" Hermione asked as Ron frowned a bit then nodded.

"Strategically that is a smart move if you can't do it yourself influence an aspect of another's personality so they will do what you want them to instead." Ron muttered causing Harry to laugh softly.

"Far too true, I just hate the fact I feel under its influence so easily. It is also trying to get to me again. Right now an aspect of it is in Voldemort and since we are mentally connected." Harry muttered and rubbed at the spot his scar is.

"Wait how is something from a past life of yours affecting Voldemort and how long ago was your past life?" Hermione asked softly.

"Let's just say the stories of where I am from and the way it was doesn't even exist now so millennia ago. As for the situation with Voldemort, he must have found the item sealing the being and somehow released some of it." Harry explained.

"How can the history of where you were from be lost?" Hermione asked making Harry groan and shut his eyes.

"The races that were there seem to be gone. Have you heard of Goron's, Zora, Gerudo or Hylians?" Harry asked with a frown at Hermione.

"No, but the names for them might have changed. Give me physical descriptions!" Hermione demanded. Harry's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Hermione.

"The muggle world wouldn't know of them at all at this point." Harry growled then stalked away leaving his two friends as he clenched his hands into fists and resisted the urge to punch Hermione. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle his strength even the majority of his own race wouldn't be able to especially when augmented by the Triforce of power.

Note: Veishai Vai - vicious woman


	17. Chapter 17

Harry entered the dorm by himself hearing Ron talking softly to Hermione. He shook his head before heading over to his bed again. Hee flopped onto the bed only to hear a soft voice call him. He glanced and saw Neville looking over at him.

"Why are you still awake?" Harry asked with a frown. Neville smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Was still worried about you and wanted to wait to be sure that you were fine." Neville explained as Harry nodded.

"I'll be fine. Dealing with what is going on slowly." Harry explained as Neville frowned at the door then looked at Harry.

"Why didn't Ron come up with you?" Neville asked softly.

"He is comforting Hermione cause she triggered a bit of anger in me." Harry admitted. Neville frowned but nodded.

"Well rest and if you need someone to talk to I'm willing to listen." Neville offered. Harry smiled at this.

"Thank you, Neville, you are a good friend especially as I do not always treat you the best myself." Harry said then walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it with a groan. He allowed his eyes to slide shut and to just pass out where he was.

A couple of hours later Harry awakened again and climbed out of the bed. He glanced around surprised at how empty the dorm room was then looked outside his eyes going a bit wide.

"Oh hell... Welp looks like I missed my morning classes." Harry muttered and rubbed his face as he moved out of the room. He glanced around seeing a few students working in the common room but otherwise it is very quiet.

He went and gathered the supplies he would need for the rest of the day before heading out of the room. He could feel his hunger gnawing at him but decided to ignore it for now. He could tell it would soon be lunch time and that would be when he would eat. He walked along the halls then frowned remembering what he had been planning to look up.

He explored for awhile then paused noticing a door he hadn't really noticed before. He slowly opened the door and glanced around the dark room. He frowned and started to walk into the room more Slowly the candles lit around him and he saw a few instruments laying out in the open. He saw a few tables and chairs about. He slowly walked more into the room glancing around some more.

There was a great harp in the middle of the room and near it on a table was a hand harp. Harry frowned as he moved towards that harp the symbols carved into it seeming familiar. After a few moments of looking at the dusty thing, he turned away to notice a huge white sheet covering something along one of the walls. He walked towards it in curiosity before tearing off the sheet to see what was under it.

Harry stared as he revealed a large organ resting against one wall. He grinned then and lightly ran his hands over the keys. He glanced at the bench and pulled it out before sitting at it and grinning darkly. Slowly he started playing a dark sinister smile spreading across his lips as he kept playing losing himself into the music. He ran his fingers over the keys so glad the instrument didn't need to be tuned.

He paused after a bit and grinned so glad he had found this room. Slowly he stood from the bench before turning back to the doorway he had left open. He blinked seeing twin redheads looking in the doorway and groaned. He moved calmly over to the twins and looked at them.

"Is there a reason you are sitting there?" He asked the two who looked at each other, then at Harry.

"One how did you find a room we have yet to find and two when did you learn to play an instrument?" Fred asked. Harry smiled a bit and chuckled softly.

"The first just trying a random door. The second is a bit more complex. It is something I knew ages ago in a different life." Harry replied with a shrug. The twins stared at him then looked at each other and shrugged.

"If you say so, Harry. Anyways what instrument is that? It looks like a strange piano." George asked looking the organ over. Harry blinked then looked at the two.

"You've never seen an organ before? Actually considering it is primarily seen in the Christian and Catholic churches I guess it is understandable." Harry muttered and walked out of the room. "Come on you two wannabe demons. I am not leaving you in this room to damage those lovely instruments."

"But instruments could fuel our pranks!" One of the twins said with a laugh causing Harry to smack the back of their heads. He waited till they walked away from the door then shut the door and glared at them.

"Touch anything in there and you will not enjoy what I do." Harry growled another warning to the two then headed for the great hall. He entered the great hall seeing all the students then moved to sit next to Ron and Hermione.

"So why did neither of you wake me up?" He asked though there was no irritation or anger in his voice. Ron and Hermione looked up at him and smiled a moment.

"You needed the sleep mate. After what happened last night." Ron pointed out softly. He glanced over at the teachers. Harry looked and saw Umbridge sitting there again and glaring at him. She was obviously fuming making him attempt to hide a dark chuckle. He then glanced and nodded to Luna before spotting Draco and grinning again. He needed to mess with the chosen of Farore a few times before he woke up.

Harry started to chuckle as he gathered his food. Food was something he would always enjoy but maybe that would be a great way to mess with Malfoy. He glanced towards the twins and started to chuckle even more. He had all the parts needed to mess with Malfoy.

"Harry what are you planning? We haven't seen a grin like this on your face before." George asked noticing Harry's grin.

"Yeah, it looks like one of our prank planning grins." Fred added causing Harry to chuckle.

"Yes well I have someone I feel deserves some heavy duty pranking. Considering our past." Harry replied while unconsciously he rubbed at his chest again and shuddered a moment.

Shaking his head he stood once he finished eating. He was deep in thought though as he moved toward his next class. He suddenly started to chuckle as he imagined Malfoy's face as the plate in front of him became a replica of the twilight mirror.

As the day passed Harry continued to work on his plans to prank Draco. A strange stone-like mirror, a wooden sword. Harry chuckled to himself with his plans as he finally headed for dinner with a grin. He would have to make sure that bloody princess didn't take too much offense at his plans first though. He sighed realizing he'd have to temper his desires so as not to push Malfoy too far before he was ready.

Harry sat down and ignored those around him as he frowned. He glanced around as others started to wander into the great hall. He waited till he saw Luna sit at her house table then slowly stood a dark smile crossing his face. He glanced around glad to see Luna was concentrating on her meal so not watching him. He looked back and forth then took a slow deep breath gathering his magic for a moment.

He grinned then suddenly vanished from where he was standing only to appear directly behind Luna still grinning darkly. Malfoy looked up at just the moment Harry appeared behind Luna and stiffened before leaping up from his table and charging at Harry making him laugh seeing that. Luna looked up and noticed then glanced behind her and groaned. Draco leaped at Harry causing him to chuckle and catch the smaller boy. He lifted Draco till they were eye level and raised a single eyebrow.

"And what was that supposed to do?" Harry asked Draco still chuckling at the other boys attempt to attack him. He was ignoring the teachers that were moving towards him as he waited for Draco to respond.

"You will not touch her!" Draco snarled and Harry shook his head as he lowered Draco to the ground smirking.

"And I've told you I have no plans to harm the little princess." Harry stated causing Luna to roll her eyes and sigh in frustration as she looks at all the staring students.

"You just have to make a show don't you?" Luna asked softly bringing Harry's attention to everything that is going on then shrugs.

"Meh everyone needs to be in awe of my power." Harry stated still smirking as Draco growls at him.

"I'm sorry to interfere, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Lovegood, but we need to speak with Harry on what he just did." Albus requested bringing Harry's attention over to him. Harry frowned as he saw an attempt at a hidden sly look from Umbridge. Harry groaned a bit at this and sighed then nodded.

"Fine fine, when will we be talking or am I going to not get to eat?" Harry asked dryly. Albus smiled seeing the clear points of Harry's past life coming out and glancing between the other two standing there. Draco snarling a bit at Harry but Harry ignoring it like the other boy was harmless.

"Eat, but after please come to my office. I'm sure Gummy Bears will help you get in." Albus said causing Harry to chuckle and look at Albus with a nod.

"Of course Professor I shall see you there." Harry turned to look at Luna a moment. "I need to ask you something but I guess it will wait till tomorrow." Harry said before walking back over to his seat.

"Harry, how did you apparate across the great hall?" Hermione asked as soon as he sat down. He noticed everyone paying attention to him and rolled his eyes before looking at Hermione.

"I didn't apparate Hermione. I used something from my past." Harry explained with a shrug as several other students frowned in confusion and Hermione leaned forward. Harry seeing Hermione's desire for more information caused him to groan a bit.

"Let me eat and having my meeting with the Headmaster first Hermione. Then you can interrogate me." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as Ron just shook his head with a chuckle at Hermione's narrowed eyes.

"Be ready for a lot of questions then mister. I am going to have many more questions about this by then." Hermione warned Harry causing him to groan and rub at his face a bit. He looked at Ron before he started to fill his plate then eat. Really there were so many things he could do now that are not regulated let alone were completely unknown in this world, but the toad would likely try to classify them as dark in order to arrest and remove him from the school.

Harry ate his expression becoming dark as he thought on the situation at hand. Slowly he shook his head once more. He would face the consequences of what he had done later. He stretched as the meal vanished and dessert appeared. Harry looked over the desserts with a slight frown. He really wished there were a few less pastry based options. He sighed a bit and finally grabbed his usual treacle tart and ate it quietly. Once he finished eating he stood and nodded to his friends.

"I'll see you after I am done talking with the teachers." Harry said and nodded to Hermione and Ron before heading out of the great hall. He walked through the halls heading straight to the Headmaster's office. He frowned as he grumbled a bit. The toad would definitely be trying to get him thrown out for all this. Harry laughed at the thought imagining what he'd actually do if he was thrown out. Oh, the toad would not like those results even if she attempted to have his wand broken. Oh if she did that she'd learn all that he could do without it. She would end up screaming with fear and crying in pain. He started to chuckle as he slowly shut his eyes imagining the toad buried up to her head in the sand as the sweltering desert so slowly rose to its zenith.

Harry sighed as he shook himself off and looked at the gargoyle in thought. Did he want to give it the password or did he just want to threaten it again. He sighed after a moment and sighed a bit sadly as he looked at the Gargoyle.

"Gummy Bears." Harry stated and watched as the Gargoyle leaped to the side. Harry smirked and walked up and into the Headmaster's office where he sat to await the teachers. He glanced around and his eyes landed on Fawkes who was sitting on his perch. He frowned a moment looking at the Phoenix that began to sing a bit. He shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat as the bird sang.

"Fawkes sorry to request this but can you not sing. That amount of goddess given light sorta bothers me." Harry admitted as he shifts a bit more. The sorting hat looks at Harry or as much as it can.

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Potter?" Harry chuckled darkly a bit a smirk gracing his lips. He glanced over at the sorting hat then leaned back.

"Oh, let's just say my last life was tainted in many many ways and you heard me, both of you heard me talk to Albus about it this morning." Harry pointed out causing the hat to laugh.

"True you did say that." the Hat admitted as Fawkes hopped onto Harry and nuzzled into him. Harry sighed and ran his hands over the bird's feathers.

"Why do you still like me, Fawkes?" Harry asked the phoenix softly as he shut his eyes. His mind going into the far past and all he had done. Fawkes began to softly sing again and Harry blinked surprised that this one did not bother him as much as the first had. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Fawkes a bit.

"I'm surprised you are not more upset with me than you were before." Harry said to the bird as the door behind him opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore, Umbridge, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprout. He kept petting the phoenix that was still singing and watched Umbridge's face twist into a snarl.

"Harry, how did you apparate across the hall?" Albus asked as Fawked took off from Harry and landed on Albus' shoulder. Harry smiled at Fawkes then looked between all the teachers.

"I did no apparate. I do not know how to apparate." Harry stated. He looked at the disbelieving faces of Severus and Umbridge while a couple of them nod a bit.

"Then how did you move from one spot in the great hall to the other?" Severus asked in a growl as Harry leans back a bit and shakes his head.

"It's an ancient skill that I have. Anyone gifted by the goddesses could learn it with effort." Harry stated with a shrug. He glanced around the room with a bit of a smirk.

"Tell me where did you learn such a dark skill or I will have you expelled and your wand broken!" Snapped Umbridge. Harry tilted his head as she growled at him. He narrowed his yellow eyes and slowly stood all the other teachers in the office backing away a bit as the air became heavier.

"You think those threats scare me? Go ahead snap my wand see if I care? I have no need for it. I have magic you would never understand." Harry growled at the woman. She snorted a bit and glared at him.

"There is no life of comfort without a wand. You are foolish to believe you can use magic without one." Umbridge growled. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled a moment.

"Really? Life can be very comfortable without magic but I'd rather it with. Since so much of my nature is connected to it, but truly give me proof that what I did is dark?" Harry requested as he walked over to Umbridge.

"Shut up Mr. Potter and tell us where you learned such an evil skill!" Umbridge sputtered. Harry laughed and shook his head clenching his right fist causing the mark on the back of his hand to start glowing drawing most of the teachers attention to it and causing Severus to back away from Harry.

"The teleportation of my people is not a dark art. It is a simple non-elemental and neutral in nature. Most magic is neutral in nature and it is how the person uses it that dictates it's direction." Harry stated calmly causing Umbridge to look at the other teachers.

"See he needs to be placed on trial for dark magic and removed from this school." Umbridge shouted making Harry frown.

"For what believing most magic is neutral in nature and not evil? There are evil spells. The three unforgivables for one. They are nothing but evil. Though the only reason I believe the killing curse is is because of its addictive nature. If it was not addictive it would be a good way of killing animals and even others in a war situation without putting them through pain." Harry pointed out causing several of the teacher's nod in understanding.

"What are you talking about you foolish boy. All magic is defined into dark and light or have you not read my book for class." Umbridge snaps. Harry groans and looks at the woman a ball of energy starting to form in one hand as his temper raises.

"No, you listen here. Magic requires will and mind but dark and light are not part of the majority. The only true light spell I know off hand is the Patronus the dark are primarily the 3 unforgivable, but since you want to limit the students and turn all of them into sheep that have no mind of their own. I can understand the desire to blind them to the truth." Harry snarled as he lifted his hand the ball spinning slowly and drawing Umbridge's attention.

"What is that and where is your wand?" She yelps and Harry smiles darkly his eyes starting to glow gold. He stepped towards her a bit.

"Plus you have no idea what darkness is. The curse is awake again and the cycle restarted. Until it is stopped the whole world is threatened. Now shut up about your foolish ideas and get a proper teacher into the Defense course or stay out of my way." Harry snarled then leaned next to her head. "And if I find you have used another of those quills, and I will trust me you will not like the result." He whispered into her ear his voice dripping with pure venom. He then turned nodded to the other teachers a moment and waited as he snuffed the ball out of existence.

"Go on Harry it's obvious at this point that you are not a danger to the school." Albus said and Harry bowed to the man before turning and walking out of the office and towards the Gryffindor common room.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry entered the common room and noticed all of Gryffindor house waiting for him to arrive. Harry sighed seeing this and frowned a moment. He moved to his favorite over-large armchair and plopped down into it. He looked over everyone and rubbed his face.

"Okay, I know you all want to know how I crossed the great hall with no problem. I will tell you the basics for now. One it was not dark magic but ancient lost magic. Two I will only attempt to teach a couple of people as I do not have the patience to try to teach most. One of those will be Hermione and if she can learn it she may teach it to any she wishes. Three I am not in trouble with most of the staff only our useless Defense teacher. Last the reason I know this ancient magic is I have remembered a past life. It is why I have physically been changing so much." Harry stated causing many of the house to start whispering to each other as Hermione practically pounces Harry in excitement.

"Yes please teach me!" Hermione cried out in pure excitement hugging onto Harry. Harry groaned at her reactions and rubbed his head a bit.

"Hermione calm down. I am going to have to translate my book into modern English first and that may take a bit. You also know my patience is very short. So if I start getting frustrated don't push me." Harry pointed out. Hermione nodded quickly as Harry smiled then looked at Ron and took a deep breath. "You are not upset I don't want to teach you this are you, Ron?"

"Not at all, Mate. I struggle with studying and as you have said you don't really have the patience. Hermione picks stuff up fast so she would be a great person to start teaching." Ron said strategically. Harry smiled at Ron relief flashing across his face.

"Thank you for the understanding, Ron. I really didn't want you to feel like I was leaving you out." Harry admitted as he shut his eyes. Ron laughed and shook his head.

"Just play a game with me once in a while and things will be fine." Ron pointed out with a laugh. Harry grinned and nodded with a chuckle. He shut his eyes then stood and moved towards the dorm room. Hermione watched as he headed up the stairs soon to come back down holding the ancient book and some parchment.

"Hermione, would you rather I start translating now or wait till we can get a notebook and pencils from the muggle world?" Harry asked as he frowned at the roll of parchment. Hermione frowned and was obviously trying to decide which option was best.

"What are the advantages of waiting?" Hermione asked finally causing Harry to frown a bit as he read a bit of the book.

"Any translation errors will be easier to fix and it will be more like reading a book instead of just a long page. This also means it will be easier to mark where you are." Harry pointed out. Hermione frowned then nodded slowly.

"We will wait then. Should only be a week at most. Truthfully I think it more likely to arrive either tomorrow or the next morning." Hermione stated. Harry nodded with a grin then frowned.

"Hopefully Umbridge won't try to confiscate the stuff. I have a feeling she may try." Harry said with a frown. He took a slow breath and shuddered.

"Harry you okay mate?" Ron asked seeing Harry's reaction. Harry nodded then shook his head a bit.

"I want to kill her. I want to see her breathing slowly stop, and I know this hooks directly into my past life." Harry said then stood again. He started to pace drawing the attention of his housemates. His expression darkening before he shook himself off.

"Harry are you sure it's going to be okay for you?" Hermione asked her voice tinting with worry. Harry sighed before plopping into the armchair again.

"I'll be okay Hermione. I just need to control the desires from the past life. It's why the possession was able to control me so much that time around." Harry explained as he attempted to calmly breathe. He stood yet again and began pacing in frustration. Controlling the anger and power that radiated through him was hard and he truly missed his sisters. They had always been a bright spot for him. He shut his yellow eyes with a groan.

"Harry talk to me please." Hermione requested causing Harry to look up in surprise. He then sighed again frowning.

"Remembering my past life. I miss my sisters." Harry said softly as he shook his head. Hermione tilted her head surprised.

"You had sisters in your past life?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned confused hearing the different inflection for the word sister then chuckled and shook his head.

"Not the way you are thinking. The Gerudo were an interesting race. All the Gerudo were female except a single male born every century. I happened to be the only male at that time. When I say sisters I mean it in the sense that everyone I was surrounded by were my family, my subjects but I cared for all of them." Harry tried to explain. Hermione frowned though her mind caught only one thing in his explanation causing her to frown in complete confusion.

"Harry, how could there only be one male? That would mean the race would lose its traits and start looking like those they had children with." Hermione pointed out. Harry started to chuckle his yellow eyes shining a bit in amusement.

"We were the chosen race of Din goddess of power. She ensured that we stayed as we were meant to be. Dark skinned yellow-amber eyes and tall. I mean the shortest Gerudo was around 6 foot or so at full growth. You'll notice I'm already that height. When I last lived I was probably around 7 foot 4 inch or so." Harry explained. Hermione stared at Harry in shock her mouth dropping open. Harry chuckled at her stunned face as Ron stared at Harry his eyes wide.

"You are going to be huge. What the bloody hell mate… I mean Merlin's hairy balls if you keep the musculature you've already gotten it will look like you are half-giant!" Ron exclaimed. Harry chuckled at this with a bit of a smirk.

"Oh calm down. I was the largest known Gerudo at that time. I miss the desert I miss Hyrule really. I can't even figure out where it would have been. Its unique landscapes don't match up with anywhere in the world now." Harry admitted before sitting down and almost curling up tightly.

"It's my fault they are gone. If I hadn't of succumbed to that thing. They would have survived. It's not fair... They didn't deserve to die out especially not when Bokoblin and Lynel's actually survived and changed." Harry snarled in anger then stood his eyes smoldering. He began to move towards the door shocking his friends.

"Harry stop what are you doing?" Hermione cried out causing him to turn to face her. His face showed rage and anger and none of the kindness she had known Harry to have.

"If the Gerudo are gone those races that worked for a monster do not deserve to still live as well." Harry snarled and opened the common Room door almost hard enough to break it. Hermione and Ron jump up and prepare to chase after Harry only for Hermione to pause in thought and glance to see if the Fat Lady is in her portrait.

"Excuse me, fat lady, I have a request." Hermione said politely to the portrait. The portrait looked at her a moment.

"What is it, child?" She asked obviously a bit shaken about Harry racing through the opening.

"Can you please go find Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and tell her someone needs to stop Harry. I have a feeling only she might be able to stop him." Hermione admitted. The portrait nodded and left her portrait quickly.

Harry continued to storm through the hall of Hogwarts heading for the entrance doors his eyes glowing gold with anger. He had a large glowing ball of energy forming in one hand the outside of it flickering with dark energy. His jaw clenched as he continued to move rapidly. One teacher spotted him and began to say something only to stop and cower back at his expression.

He slams open the entrance doors with one hand and starts to float into the air as he turns to look at the Forbidden forest. His glowing gold eyes seeming to seek out a target as a small form runs out the doors in all white.

"Ganondorf stop this now!" the form yells. Harry snarls and turns to face the person his face rage filled. The figure flinches a bit but the back of her hand his glowing as she calls on her portion of the power to buffer herself.

"Give me one reason they have a right to live. To live when everything else is gone!" Harry cries out his voice echoing in pure pain. He starts shaking violently the energy in one hand starting to fade as he releases a scream of anguish. "My sisters, the Gorons, The Zora, Even your Hylians! All gone, yet the Bokoblin, and Lynels live!"

"They are not the same race as they were at that time. Neither of them and Ganondorf they are not as gone as you think, at least most of them. Listen to the heartbeat of magic. Release the anger that is blocking it and listen." Luna stated from her spot and watched as Harry collapsed onto the ground.

"I killed them though. All of them, they died because I allowed something else to influence me instead of actually doing what I wanted and to make life better for my sisters." Harry murmured. Luna slowly moved closer seeing Harry releasing the power he was holding. She shook her head a bit surprised at how deep his emotions ran and realized slowly just how much he had lost to the cycle and how easy it would be for him to lose himself to it again.

"You did not kill them Ganondorf. They or at least the last time I existed still lived. There were no males at that time though." Luna admitted causing Harry to frown a bit.

"But there were none the time with the twilight. I could only find one with signs of the blood." Harry exclaimed looking at her. She scratched at her head a moment then frowned trying to figure something out.

"I think they went away. Left into the deep desert after your first attack failed and you were sealed away. They came back ages later at least that's the only thing I can think of." Luna stated and watched Harry closely praying he was calm enough now not to do something too destructive.

"The other side of the desert, yes that would make sense. I wonder though without Din's blessing our race would have faded still. I miss them all of them." Harry admitted. Luna smiled a bit and turned to return to the castle.

"We all miss the past but we must move forward. I am positive more live from that time than just the monsters. Though look at them and you will see they are no longer just monsters as they were back then." Luna pointed out causing Harry to frown and think. He shut his eyes and breathed slowly as though listening then nodded.

"True at least for the centaurs. If they had still been like the Lynels they would not have saved me in the first year." Harry stated and slowly stood. He looked at the castle as he approached the door slowly.

"Ganondorf, a warning for you. You are opening the door that will let the thing reach out to you again by falling into these rages so easily. Try to find a balance in you or the cycle may restart between the three of us and that will be much worse than just having it get free of its prison." Luna said softly causing Harry to stiffen. Harry shuddered and rubbing at his chest then looked at his right hand and the symbol there.

"It is already attempting to do so. Right now the part that is free is within Voldemort so please be careful when you go home. It would not do well for him to get ahold of you." Harry warned Luna softly. Luna smiled softly and nodded.

"I will make sure daddy improves the wards around our home. Thank you for the warning." Luna stated then walked away. Harry watched her until she was back within the walls of the castle. He then looked back to the forest taking a few deep breaths before standing with a deep frown. Nothing in the area would help calm him. It was all too moist and life filled.

Harry turned and walked back into the castle eyes mostly shut as he steadied his breath. He walked back into the castle moving slowly towards the stairs praying none of the teachers bother him while his control is as shaky as it presently is. He kept breathing as he headed towards the Gryffindor common room continuing to steadily get his emotions under better control.

"Mr. Potter you should not be out in the halls. Why ever are you out here past curfew? Or do you like detention so much that you seek it out?" A sickeningly sweet voice asks from behind him making him stiffen and growl. He could feel the little bit of control he had regained start to fray immediately.

"No professor I do not it just was not wise for me to stay in my common room and blow up in anger as I did not want to risk anyone should my magic go haywire." Harry said and turned to face the toad behind him a completely false smile on his lips.

"Do not lie to me, Mr. Potter. You do not have the power to harm an entire common room. Let even another person." She said to him. Harry could feel the rage building again as his yellow eyes started to shimmer a bit.

"I see no reason to lie to a little toad like you. You do not have the power to make me bend Toad." Harry growled causing the woman's face to go deep red in rage. He kept staring taking many deep breaths.

"Detention with me for the entire week Mr. Potter." Umbridge growled making Harry snort and nod.

"Fine toad I'll see you tomorrow after dinner." Harry snarled and stalked towards the common room shaking in rage. He knew he had to get control of himself. He moved quickly and soon entered the common room. Immediately without looking at anyone raced up to the dorm room and bathroom. He grabbed his bathroom gear then went to shower and hopefully get control of himself.

He went under the water and tilted his head back feeling the water trailing down him. He would rather be laying in dry sand but for now, this would work though. He kept his breathing steady feeling the adrenaline still racing through his body as he attempted to rain himself in. He listened to his heart and the falling water to help calm himself.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron's voice came from the bathroom's door surprising Harry out of his attempt to calm. He looked out of the shower stall he was in and nodded a moment.

"I'm okay just working on getting full control back. Thank you for getting Luna to come after me. If she hadn't I think the forbidden forest wouldn't exist anymore." Harry admitted sadly. Ron winced hearing what Harry had said then frowned.

"You were still really upset when you got back here though." Ron pointed out making Harry groan and place his forehead on the siding of the shower stall.

"Ran into the toad while I was still working on calming down. She riled me back up a bit." Harry admitted softly. Ron winced where he was standing then groaned.

"She is going to cause you to flip out fully at this rate. We have to get her out of this school before that or you may end up in Azkaban." Ron stated with a frown. Harry frowned and tilted his head. Really Dementors were odd. There was no creature he knew of that fit what those things were. In many ways, they were very unique and different.

"Yeah, but there is nothing we can do directly. I have to learn control. I've been told that enough to know it's true. Each time I come close to losing it I am opening myself up to be taken by the thing again." Harry admitted. Ron winced with Harry's words then shut his eyes a bit.

"Like your life wasn't tough enough before all this started." Ron muttered obviously upset for Harry's situation Harry chuckled a moment as he turned off the water having enough control to relax a bit more.

"Could be worse. I could be the one reborn with the hero's soul. Oh, when he wakes up it's going to be hilarious." Harry chuckles thinking about the spoiled brat Malfoy and what the boy's reaction will be to his present life.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked as Harry started to dry off and prepare for bed. Harry glanced over at Ron and frowned trying to decide how to tell the boy what he was laughing at.

"The boy who had stopped the evil I was every time before this. He is not yet awake in this time, but everything he now is is the opposite of what he has ever been. So when his past self wakes up he's going to be very upset at his present self, and I find it amusing." Harry stated. Ron snickered at this right away seeing why this might amuse Harry since this person had apparently previously killed Harry.

"Okay, I can see why you might find that amusing. Are you in control enough to head to bed now though?" Ron asked still a bit worried as Harry walked towards the door dressed in his night stuff. Harry nodded slowly before allowing a small smile onto his lips.

"Yeah hopefully after a nights sleep I will be back in full control of myself." Harry murmured heading to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry tossed and groaned shivering within a room. It looked like the altar he had dreamed of the night before. The difference was there was no one else around him and except the small area he was in everything around him was pitch black. He shivered then felt like he was sweltering in turns. Like someone had placed him within the arctic then next to a volcano over and over.

He gasped and struggled to stand only to notice black tar-like strings wrapped around his arms. Red streaks slid around the strange substance making it look like it was alive almost as it held him in place. Harry breathed in deeply and scrunched his face up as a smell like chemicals and rot hit his nose. Harry started to cough from the smell as soft laughter echoed from the darkness.

"Let me in. You invited it before." A dark voice whispered near his ear causing him to flinch and growl again trying to free himself from the ropes. He could tell said tar-like ropes were semi-melting in the light he was in and he glanced upwards seeing a single golden triangle shining. Harry took several deep breaths before shutting his eyes a bit.

"No, leave me alone. This life is not yours I refuse your offer." Harry growled and shuddered a bit feeling the waver in his being as a dark clawed and scaled hand reached into the light only to draw back quickly in a snarl.

"Then you shall never leave this place. I refuse to let you go again. You are mine as was promised when I cursed the cycle into existence eons ago." The voice growled. Harry shuddered shaking his head a bit and licked his dry lips a moment.

"You have no hold on me. That life is over and gone release me." Harry growled again and tried to pull free from the bindings only to stumble almost into the darkness as some give was given to them and he felt scales brush against him causing him to quickly flinch back into the light and seeing scratches on his bare skin where the scales had touched him. Harry could feel the panic growing in him and as it did the column of light around him began to shrink a bit.

Harry's eyes widened as he moved into the center of the light and dark laughter echoes around him. He takes a few deep breaths wincing at the smell in the area and almost gagged again. He shuddered watching the column of light shrink more causing him to feel even more panic growing within him.

"You see. You can't keep me out. You are me I am you we are one you are the embodiment of my curse!" The voice hissed poisonously from within the shadows. Harry's eyes widen and he actually whimpers before a flash of the column of light reflects off something flying past him and slicing through the tar lick ropes about his arms.

"So Master he is you and you are him? Then that means my fabulous self can serve him instead of you? Why thank you." Another lighter yet no less creepy voice came from the darkness before a figure moved into the column of light around him. Harry stared at the figure before him in shock as it bowed to him.

"No, you are mine and mine alone!" The darker voice from within the shadows screams in rage as the figure tilts its head and smiles before an incredibly long tongue slides out of the figure's mouth and slides across the figure's lips.

"You just said that he is you. Thus I am still serving my Master even if he doesn't believe he is part of you." The figure stated and began to walk around Harry along the inside edge of the circle of light which was starting to widen as Harry got control of his freak out.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the figure as he looked him over. The figure was tall but nowhere near what Harry knew would be his top height. The figure had white hair that covered one side of his face and grey-white skin. The figure gave Harry a low over-dramatic bow.

"Call me Ghirahim. To tell the truth I prefer my full title of Demon Lord Ghirahim but I'm not picky." The man said. Harry's eyes slowly widened in shock and he shook his head for a moment.

"You are my servant and should be helping me. You are my sword get back here now!" The dark voice echoed from the shadows. Ghirahim turned slowly shaking his head slowly.

"You are no longer strong enough to even wield me. You are in pieces and incomplete. Why would I serve you again? You do not deserve my Fabulous self as your servant when you can't even function without the acceptance of another." The figure said as he flipped his hair from the side of his face revealing himself a bit more. He leaned forward a bit and Harry shook his head staring at the man that claimed to be demon lord. His motions seemed almost sexual in nature which made him all the more disturbing.

"No, I refuse to accept this." Snarled the voice and a huge almost gas-like creature of black scaled skin and fire hair leaped into the light and began to smoke. Harry snarled seeing the thing that surprisingly had a very similar body shape and size to him in his previous life. He growled and clenched his fists.

"Leave now. I do not want you here. You have your new body though how long it lasts we will have to see. You are no longer relevant to this world." Harry growled as the light spreads even more. The black-skinned thing growls and back away.

"You both will pay for this. I will break you both!" The dark being snarled. The other one threw his head back and started to laugh violently.

"You will never be capable of destroying me and well since he is you I doubt you could harm him." Ghirahim said then moved behind Harry and draped himself over Harry's shoulders. "Right Master?"

"Can you please not drape over me like that. It is far too suggestive of what you might want." Harry requested dryly as he took a slow deep breath. Really this so-called Demon Lord seemed to enjoy draping over him.

"Come now Master with all that is happening you need a sword and the only previous one you have used is nowhere near fabulous enough for you." Ghirahim exclaimed throwing his arms up as he circled in front of Harry. Harry looked the man over again and groaned seeing the red cape like thing and the white bodysuit with diamonds cut out of it.

"You like to stand out a lot don't you?" Harry asked with a shake of his head the darkness around him fading. He glanced around then took a slow breath still looking at Ghirahim.

"Why of course I can't let my wonderful self be forgotten, why that would be absolutely heartbreaking." Ghirahim explained as he threw his head back and placed the back of his right hand to his forehead. Harry blinked and groaned a moment shaking his head.

"Who was the other being. The one that claimed me and him were the same being? I remember my past life but nothing of him." Harry asked as he watched Ghirahim pout a bit at Harry's lack of reaction to his drama.

"That was my Master, the Demon King Demise. He was sealed long ago by the Goddess Hylia and I was left to attempt to free him. As should be guessed I actually did free him only for the goddess's chosen hero to win against him and seal him again, but as he was defeated he cursed the hero the goddess's bloodline to an endless cycle of rebirth and his hate chasing them, but he left me sealed in my sword form and left me to rot." Ghirahim growled rage showing on his face.

"Then this happened. I do not know what happened in the intervening years from then to now but well. I get a new Master out of it and my freedom from my sword form once more. So thank you, Master." Ghirahim exclaimed joyfully as he draped himself once more over Harry. Harry groaned as this being just over-dramatically threw himself over him.

"Who is this Goddess Hylia and what did you mean by bloodline?" Harry asked the being as he shifted under the surprisingly light form of the demon lord.

"Oh, you don't know? When the trio of creation left, the left their youngest sister to protect their greatest treasure the triforce. When Demise attacked to claim it Hylia had to give up her divinity to stop him and set up for her power to go into a mortal form." Ghirahim explained. Harry blinked then groaned a moment. He slowly shook his head again then stretched.

"So the Hyrule princess had the blood of a goddess. Just lovely that explains why I was never really able to intimidate her much." Harry muttered then turned hearing Ghirahim laughing next to his ear.

"Oh, the spirit maiden created a monarchy did she? Well, that is interesting I would have never suspected that is what would have happened." Ghirahim exclaimed laughing still and shaking his head. Harry frowned then a slow dark grin started to spread across his face.

"How good is your control over your bloodlust?" Harry asked suddenly as he thought of how easily Ghirahim might be able to mess around with the toad's mind.

"I have perfect control over all aspects of myself. Except when situations cause me to be absolutely furious." Ghirahim exclaimed throwing his arms up and leaning back a bit. Harry groaned a bit then chuckled.

"Well, I have a teacher in my present life that needs a few… lessons in behavior and what not to do to children. Really I wouldn't care as much about her behavior but she has it out for me and I can't kill her but she is causing it to be easier for him to reach me as well as causing me to almost kill her and well I don't want to end up in Azkaban." Harry admitted. Ghirahim leaned forward looking into Harry's yellow eyes with a slight frown.

"What is Azkaban?" Ghirahim asked. The demon lord watched as Harry shuddered then frowned a bit as he paced.

"It is an island prison that people who break laws are sent. Within its walls, creatures called dementors reside. These creatures feed off of the positive emotions of the humans around them leaving it so they can only remember the worst experiences in their lives, and for the worst aspect, they can perform something that is called the Dementor's kiss. They move what might be their mouth over the victims and sucks the victim's soul out" Harry stated. He watched as Ghirahim frowned a bit and tilted his head causing his hair to slide across his face.

"That sounds like a terrible creature for any mortal to be faced with." Ghirahim agreed with a frown. He glanced around again then nodded. "Well, I believe it is time for you to awaken. This has been fun and I can't wait to help you take out what is left of my old Master. So please don't take to long." Ghirahim exclaimed before lifting a hand up and snapping his fingers before vanishing in a cloud of black and red diamonds as Harry watched.

Harry groaned and looked towards the ceiling where the golden shining triangle had been though now it was gone before sitting down. Ghirahim exhausted him with his actions but if he was real and the information he had gained maybe he could keep himself far better protected. He shut his eyes with a groan knowing that the being Ghirahim had called Demise was not done attempting to renew it's bond to him.

Harry rubbed his face and noticed he was laying on a bed. He opened his eyes behind his hands before noticing the sound of snoring to his right. Slowly he lowered his hands to see the canopy above him in surprise. He blinked and sat up only to feel something shift on his bed. He looked over and stared in shock. Laying on his sheets was a large black sword with an upside down triforce on the crosspiece. Harry stared at it for a bit before slowly reaching down to touch the sword. When his hand came into contact with the black handle the sword erupted into black and red diamonds vanishing entirely from view.

"Cavo'ssa Shiro Din*." Harry exclaimed in shock before he felt a form drape itself over his back and press against him.

"Oh please, they don't deserve you using them to curse on." The soft voice of Ghirahim came from next to his ear. Harry stiffened then groaned as he recognized the voice.

"Ghirahim please this isn't the place or time." Harry stated keeping himself calm about the demon lords actions about him. Ghirahim backed away a bit and threw both his hands over his chest in a way that is similar to what an actor would do when they supposedly been heart broken.

"But Master you break my heart all I am trying to do is stay close and prove myself to you." Ghirahim exclaimed making a face as though he was being told they were breaking up. Harry groaned as he got up then smiled seeing his skin has darkened a bit more. He opened his trunk preparing for the day.

"Oh shut up Ghirahim, I know for a fact you are just being a Drama Queen." Harry stated with an annoyed calmness. Ghirahim cackled for a moment throwing his head back, causing a few of the other boys to groan and start to wake up. Harry sighed and made sure he had his stuff as Ghirahim threw himself onto Harry's bed. As he bounced a bit he looked down at the bed his eyes widening just a bit.

"This is almost worthy of a demon lord like me!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he ran his hand along the bed. Harry looked up at Ghirahim before shaking his head a bit.

"It has been Eon's since I was last alive and at that point, you and Hylia had already been forgotten. So who knows how long ago that had been." Harry pointed out as Ron yawned and stretched before looking over and blinking his eyes. He rubbed said eyes before looking at Harry's bed again.

"Harry who is laying on your bed and why does he look like he believes he owns it?" Ron asked. Harry looked over at Ghirahim before rolling his eyes.

"He calls himself Ghirahim and I'm not fully sure I understand what is going on with him. Just that he has decided I am to be his master." Harry explained with a shrug then groaned. "Oh, goddesses Hermione is gonna drive me nuts when she hears this."

"Master if she bothers you I could always take out her tongue." Ghirahim offered with a bright smile. As he allowed his extremely long tongue to slide out of his mouth and across his lips. Harry rolled his eyes at Ghirahim's words and almost flopped onto a corner of his bed with a groan.

"You will not harm my friends Ghirahim or I will hand your sword over to the chosen of Farore and watch what the little elfling will do with you. Actually, that would be hilarious to see anyways." Harry said and started to laugh imagining Ghirahim wrapped around Malfoy.

"Why ever would you want to give me up to some Goddess chosen fool?" Ghirahim asked throwing his head back and placing his hands over where his heart would be as though Harry had sliced into him.

"Because I think it would be hilarious to see the present form of the hero's reaction to you." Harry stated with a bit of a smirk. Ghirahim shuddered violently at the thought of being wielded by the hero but the fact he was around caused Ghirahim to smirk widely.

"Oh, the Skychild is here. I must see him again. I have so many slights to pay him back for." Ghirahim exclaimed leaping from the bed to land kneeling next to Harry head bowed a bit. "Please let me please!"

"You can do no damage to him Ghirahim. He is needed as is the princess. Though as long as it can't be connected back to me I would be fine with you making Umbridge so mad she is completely useless to everyone." Harry said with a dark grin making Ron shudder at what he is seeing.

"Harry you are getting scary, and I mean really scary." Ron said from his spot as Ghirahim scrunched his face up and looked up at Harry.

"Harry really? Why is that your name?" Ghirahim asked looking offended at the thought of his Master holding such a plebian name. Harry groaned looking at Ghirahim for a moment before glancing over at Ron pleadingly.

"Ghirahim I had no control on what my parents decided to name me, but if my present name bothers you that much call me by my previous name. Ganondorf Dragmire." Harry stated knowing the demon lord would prefer that name over his present one. Ron watched quietly then looked at Harry again as Ghirahim smiled brightly.

"Yes, that is a much better name for you than Harry." Ghirahim scowled at such a name as Harry sighed then turned to leave the room. Ron continued to stare at Ghirahim then looked at Harry again. He slowly opened his mouth.

"I'll explain later Ron. When Hermione is with us. I do not want to even try to explain more than once." Harry explained. Ron nodded as Harry looked at Ghirahim again with a frown.

"Well since you will be busy I'll just head out to entertain myself. Have a good day Master!" Ghirahim said before vanishing into a cloud of black and red diamonds. Harry groaned and rubbed at his face.

"Harry, mate your past life is bloody confusing." Ron said as she glanced at the spot Ghirahim and vanished from. Harry just groaned and looked at Ron.

"Oh, he's not part of my past life, at least not directly." Harry groaned and walked down to the common room. Spotting Hermione he hurried over to her and picked her up so he could place his head on her shoulder. "I hate my life…"

"Harry, what's wrong now?" Hermione asked worried by Harry's actions and glances at Ron who keeps looking around nervously.

"He said he'd explain once you were with us so I am hoping he will now." Ron explained. Then looked at Harry who took a few deep breaths before placing Hermione down and sighed.

"Okay, you know how I lost it last night. Seems I opened myself up to the being that was forced into me in my past life with that. In a dream, it was actually getting control when another voice showed up. It used to work for that being but decided since it said we were the same person that meant I to was his master and he could turn on his original by joining me. I also now have a much larger idea of what happened to cause the situation I am now in." Harry quickly explained not wanting to go too far into detail.

"You know what that being was?" Hermione asked in surprise and watched as Harry slowly nodded. Just as a form appeared behind him and draped across his back again.

"Master this place is so boring and peaceful. Where are the Bokoblins? Where are the other demons?" Ghirahim asked pouting as his hair slide to one side showing the diamond mark on his cheek. Harry groaned and shut his eyes.

"Hermione meet Demon Lord Ghirahim. Apparently, my servant now." Harry grumbled as he introduced Ghirahim to Hermione. Hermione looked at Ghirahim in shock taking a step back as Ron winced again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you dear girl, and thank you for introducing me by my proper title master." Ghirahim exclaimed as he pulled himself off Harry's back and danced around before vanishing in a cloud of diamonds only to reappear next to Ron and loom over the boy a bit. "There is so much energy flowing through these walls. I do not remember humans having access to so much magic. So much has changed."

"It has been eons Ghirahim. Go explore even the humans without magic have changed a lot just make sure if you study them that they do not see you." Harry ordered with a groan. Ghirahim was going to drive him crazy he knew it already. He watched as Ghirahim sighed and vanished once more in a cloud of diamonds then looked at his friends. "Let's go eat."

Note: Cavo'ssa Shiro Din - Divine tits of Din


	20. Chapter 20

The day passed and Harry sighed as he headed once more towards Umbridge's classroom. He frowned as he looked about wondering what she would have him do. He knew if she had replaced the blood quill he'd be breaking it again. Maybe this time he'd burn it to ash in front of her. He chuckled at the thought before opening the door and glancing towards where she was standing frowning in anger.

"Evening Professor. I hope I'm not too late. What do you want me doing for my detention?" Harry asked as he stood. Umbridge's eyes narrowed at him as she growled with irritation at his calm demeanor.

"Mr. Potter you are to go into the Forbidden forest and collect enough Acromantula silk to fill this jar. I expect you back by midnight at the latest and if the jar is not filled or you fail to return in a timely manner you will gain another week of detention." She stated glaring at Harry. Harry blinked a couple of times as he took the jar and wondered if the woman was as mad as she sounded.

"You want me a child who is not even fully trained to go into the forbidden forest to gather the webbing left by Acromantula when they live in huge colonies and would love to make me a meal?" Harry asked shocked at the woman's demand.

"Well you don't need to go into the colony to find the webbing and you seem so determined to prove me incapable of teaching. Then let's prove you are better at this." Umbridge said with a falsely sweet smile. Harry growled and narrowed his eyes at the woman clenching one hand tightly.

"You may think your position protects you from harm, but you will soon learn that is not so true." Harry growled before turning and leaving the classroom and heading out of the school and towards the forest. Harry took a few deep breaths trying to control his rage at the woman who was now sitting in her office. She had probably told no one about his detention in the hope he would die while out here.

He wandered into the forest and began to seek the Acromantula nests. He would stay on the outer edge so as to avoid the majority of the giant spiders. Really he didn't want to have to deal with Aragog again. Harry shuddered remembering his second year, then he grinned slowly and darkly. Really it would be wonderful to find a Skulltula and place it in the toad's doorway.

He chuckled at the thought of what the toad's reaction would be to the creature let alone the situation she would be in. He paused as he noticed some webbing and became far more on alert. Wouldn't be smart to allow himself to be killed since that is exactly what the toad wanted. He started to carefully gather the webbing but never more than a small amount in one exact location then quickly ran off from that spot. It wouldn't be smart to stay as the vibrations going through the webbing would call the spiders to that spot.

Due to his strategy, it took a while to gather the amount of webbing needed to fill the jar. He turned when a head sized spider dropped in front of him. Immediately his hand became encased in fire. He blinked and slowly grinned releasing the fire from his hand. Floating in front of him was a single Skulltula.

"Oh, you are perfect. Absolutely perfect." Harry said and chuckled darkly. He slowly circled his hand around the spider-like creature until a sphere that seemed solid surrounded it. He reached out and plucked the sphere out of the air and used it to carry the creature back towards the school. He kept chuckling in thought of what he planned to do. He would have to plan it's release at just the right time so she didn't know he placed it where he was planning.

He walked into the school and glanced at the Skulltula held in a sphere grinning widely. He placed the sphere outside of the classroom as he entered and glanced over seeing Umbridge still there. He calmed down his grin and walked in attempting to look exhausted.

"Professor I got what you wanted." Harry said and held out the jar full of Acromantula silk. Umbridge walked over to Harry quickly and grabbed the Jar from him looking it over quickly. She opened it and frowned then nodded and grinned.

"Yes fine that is wonderful. You are free to go." Umbridge said as she examined the webbing some more. Harry smiled and slipped out of the room. He made sure it was 5 minutes later before he placed the sphere in the doorway and released the spider-like critter inside it before running off and laughing silently. He grinned thinking of the toads scream when she attempts to leave the classroom. He was just reaching the Common room when a scream echoed through the whole school. Harry allowed himself to grin darkly and chuckle a bit. Harry walked into the common room then slowly headed up to his dorm. He would prepare for bed then go to sleep.

The next day Harry made sure to pass the classroom door and laughed seeing the Skulltula still in the doorway. He chuckled and smiled seeing that the spider creature sitting quietly in the doorway he wondered how the class would even be held. He frowned a moment and blinked. Was it possible no one knew how to deal with a Skulltula anymore? It seemed impossible to him at this point.

"Harry what are you…" Hermione started then stopped seeing the creature in the doorway. She backed away with a shudder then glances at Ron who is coming along behind her. Harry looked over and frowned seeing Ron and remembering his fear. He thought about letting the other boy freak but then decided not to so moved next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"How are you this morning Ron? Sorry for heading out without you two needed to see what the scream was about I heard after my detention last night." Harry explained as he got Ron to turn a corner and take a slightly longer route to the Great Hall.

"Harry, why are we going the long way?" Ron asked causing Hermione to giggle a bit as Harry groans a bit. Harry glanced at Ron and frowned a bit as though wondering if he should say it.

"I didn't want you to freak out Ron. There was something that looked like a spider the size of my head across the Defense classroom door." Harry explained. Ron paled and shuddered a moment then shook his head.

"Thanks, mate. I'd rather not let my fear be that visible." Ron said with a slight shudder. Harry smiled and nodded a moment.

"Figured as much." Harry replied. Hermione smiled at the two as they continued on to breakfast. Harry glanced at Hermione and saw her frowning a bit.

"What do you think they will do about the class?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged a bit with a frown.

"Either cancel for the day or quickly get another room ready. Whichever is easier." Harry replied without much care. Hermione frowned at that and growled.

"Our education is more important than that." She snarled causing both Ron and Harry to laugh softly.

"Yes, but look at the present Defense teacher. She doesn't care about our education at all. She wants an easy to control population and is stripping us of the lessons needed to defend ourselves." Harry pointed out then chuckled softly.

"Harry this is not funny. She is risking our lives for what?" Hermione cried out reacting to her full frustration.

"I know Hermione but I already stated this is what she wants. She wants a population that has to accept and rely on the ministry. A population that can't resist and must accept what those in the higher up position say. It's an intelligent move for someone who wants total control though it only works for so long till enough people become willing to revolt." Harry replied chuckling. Hermione frowned in anger as they walked through the great hall doors.

"People can be so twisted and terrible." Hermione snarled causing Harry to chuckle and look at his friend. He wondered if he should tell her more of his original history just to prove people could be far worse than what she was thinking. He sighed and shook his head a moment as he gathered his food onto a plate. It wasn't worth exposing her to the darkness he had been let alone the world during those cycles. Ron saw Harry's face and shook his head slowly.

"Let her live with the present Harry she doesn't need to know about all that you know." Ron said softly causing Harry to chuckle softly. He glanced up as he saw the headmaster stand and gather everyone's attention to the front of the great hall. Harry watched as Dumbledore smiled brightly at those eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meals but until further notice Defence against the Dark Arts is canceled as there is a strange large spider-like creature blocking the door to the classroom, as no one has been able to figure out how to deal with it, it has remained there. I do warn the students not to get to close as it has shown itself to be highly aggressive when approached." Albus announced then returned to his own food.

"So how many students do you think are going to attempt to see this thing?" Harry asked his friends. Hermione looked affronted at his suggestion while Ron started to chuckle and shake his head. Harry looked at Ron then around the room.

"Most except any arachnophobes. Anyways I'm gonna go watch the chaos." He said with a dark grin. Really he had to see what this was going to cause. He finished eating then stood and started walking towards the doors lost in thought. He froze as he felt someone smack his back. Slowly he turned and looked down to see Luna glaring at him.

"What did you do Ganondorf?" She snarled showing her anger causing him to blink a few times as he realized she only used his old name when upset with him. He chuckled and looked at her.

"I did nothing. I wouldn't harm anyone, and if you look around you can see I haven't." He pointed out causing her to glance around before continuing to glare at him. Harry continued to look back and shook his head.

"You did this I know that somehow. Now, what did you do?" She growled. Harry sighed and shook his head before looming over her a bit. His face moved into a scowl as he loomed.

"Don't try to get me to bow down to you princess. I am my own person and my lust for control maybe gone but I am still not one of your subjects." Harry growled at her anger clearly in his eyes. "But if you want to see then come see as I was planning to." He watched Luna still glaring at him as he turned and began heading towards the classroom again.

He walked through the halls and up some of the stairs. He could see he and Luna were at the front of a crowd and smirked a bit. This was going to be an interesting day he was sure. He noticed the door then moved to the far wall where he would be able to easily watch from. He glanced at Luna who stared at the doorway shock showing on her face.

"Would you like to watch the students reactions? I can hold you above everyone." Harry offered with a smirk. She moved back over to her as a bunch of the students come up and look at the strange spider thing.

"Where did you find a Skulltula?" Luna asked softly still feeling the shock at this situation. Harry smirked and half shut his eyes.

"Randomly in the Forbidden Forest. I was sent last night by the toad to gather acromantula webbing. When I found it I figured she could use a pet." Harry explained softly with a dark chuckle. Luna nodded and watched as students whispered to each other about the strange spider-like creature.

"So I was right. You were behind this situation." Luna frowned at Harry. Harry just looked at Luna like she was foolish. He then leaned back again and watched as a sneering Draco approached the classroom complaining constantly about how foolish the teachers were with their inability to deal with a single creature. Draco stopped and stared at the creature in the doorway then moved towards it a bit. He paused not far from it looking it

"This is what's stopping our class? Come on Skulltula's are easy to handle. I mean burn the web with fire and hit it with a solid item in the underbelly!" Draco cried out as though shocked at the situation. One of the seventh year students looked at Draco with confusion.

"How do you know this Draco?" The seventh year asked causing Harry to pay a bit more attention grinning a bit. Luna frowned next to Harry showing some worry on her face. Draco frowned opened his mouth to reply then shut his mouth in confusion.

"My father told me all about them. He has knowledge of all sorts of things. Besides these are easily dealt with." Draco explained calmly. Harry snickered from where he was, then shook his head.

"Try pulling something else Malfoy. You may have gotten the name and way to defeat it correct, but you, Hey ow! Veishai vai*!" Harry started to say to Draco then turned and rubbed a pressure point on his arm while looking at Luna who was shaking her head at him. Harry pouted a bit at her then turned and started to stalk off muttering obviously not happy with being stopped.

"Hey Potter, scared that I have proof that what I am saying is true?" Malfoy mouthed off at Harry who stopped and slowly turned to face Draco. Really the little bit of courage the boy had from his previous lives loved to pop up at the stupidest of moments. Harry pushed his way till he was in front of Draco and smirked a bit.

"Really is that all you have to say? Trying to make it sound like I'd be afraid of a little coward like you?" Harry growled feeling rage buzz through him. It was so insulting seeing the Chosen of Farore being nothing but a spoiled rich kid coward. It wasn't right when the person who had saved Hyrule so many times was now this snot-nosed coward.

"Shut up you have no idea about what I am capable of." Draco snarled glaring at Harry who glared right back down at Draco. Really Draco was so much smaller than him it was hilarious. Draco kept glaring up at Harry one hand twitching as Harry snorted at Draco one hand flashing forward and grabbing the left wrist of Draco. Slowly Harry lifted Draco up by that arm till they were eye to eye.

"Until you wake up and find your courage stop trying to provoke me Malfoy." Harry snarled then leaned down till his face was next to Draco's ear. "Prove yourself worthy of that mark on your hand then we will talk." he whispered before throwing Draco back and turning to walk away once more.

"Damn you Potter physical strength isn't everything you know!" Draco yelled embarrassed at being manhandled the way he had been. Harry turned to face Draco lifted a hand that became wreathed in fire making many of the students around him start to scatter. He threw the fire causing Draco to dodge it even though it wasn't aimed at him and watched as the flames sent the Skulltula to the ground it's entire web taken out by the fire.

Draco looked between the doorway and Harry who turned with a proud bearing and began to walk away as the students started to whisper about what they had seen. Harry ignored them as he kept walking until he was out of that hallway and heading towards the library. Once he reached the library he groaned and placed his head against the wall. Really it was terrible how easily the Hylian could get a rise out of him still. He breathed slowly working to get control over himself.

The day continued with Harry joining up with his friends and he tried to ignore the talk about what had happened outside the classroom that morning. His friends also were respecting the situation in not pushing him for details. He smiled at them knowing he should probably explain what had happened to get students to shy away from him more.

Harry grumbled in frustration as the day kept going really things were just getting crazy. He felt twitchy and irritable really he was tempted to sick that demon onto the toad sooner than later. Harry started to chuckle darkly just imagining what Ghirahim would do. He started to calm imagining the toad being tortured slowly and chuckled some more. He glanced up and sighed as he wondered where to meet the professor for his detention that night.

Though the classroom was open again so probably he would have to head there. He glanced around being in the great hall once more and saw Luna glaring at him unhappily. He just smiled a bit at her showing no shame in what he had done to Malfoy. Really since he had spoken up to Draco the boy had been very quiet and thoughtful.

Harry rubbed his face as he gathered his food then ate it. He groaned thinking that the night was going to be a headache. He ate then glanced up at the teachers' table finding where the toad was sitting he stood and walked up to the teachers' table locking eyes with Umbridge. He took a slow deep breath trying to keep himself calm and polite.

"Professor, since your doorway is now clear, am I to head there for detention still?" Harry asked with a slow deep breath as Umbridge's eyes narrowed at the boy a bit and a smirk slid onto her face.

"For tonight I will be handing you off to FIlch as I need to check over the classroom after what happened. I believe he wants help with scrubbing some of the bathrooms within the school." Umbridge replied smiling. Harry shuddered but nodded then turned and walked back to the table. He sat down and sighed shaking his head. He really was not looking forward to this detention.

"Harry, why did you do that? She could of so easily embarrassed you by approaching her now." Hermione said with a frown. Harry looked at Hermione shaking his head a bit.

"She couldn't do that in front of all the other teachers, or at least no more than what Snape would do." Harry pointed out with a slight smirk. Hermione shook her head at his words and he laughed a moment.

"Harry you take to many risks." Hermione said shaking her head. Harry just kept shaking his head a bit.

"Hermione I dealt with a king who thought he should have control over everything and had committed a near complete genocide campaign against one of the many races of the land and was setting up to do the same to my people." Harry replied softly as he gathered his dessert with a pained smile, before heading off for his detention.

note: Veishai Vai: Vicious woman.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry returned to the common room after his detention with a groan. He felt worn out and stiff. It was the first time he felt like his strength had been pushed far more than normal. He groaned and stumbled up the stairs heading for bed. He glanced around the room with a groan trying to decide if he should take a hot shower to relax his muscles before crashing or immediately crash into bed.

He looked back and forth with a groan before moving slowly into the dorm's bathroom and starts a really hot shower. He muttered wishing he had access to the prefect's bathroom again so he could take a long soak. Of course, he had no chance at doing that now what with Filch probably watching for him. He climbed into the stall and groaned as the hot water coursed down his shoulders and back.

Harry started to allow his eyes to droop as he started to tilt his mind slowly sliding into a desire to sleep. He stumbled and bumped into the wall of the stall then groaned and stopped the water drying off before stumbling into bed and passing out rapidly.

The morning slowly arrived and Harry awoke with a groan. He glanced around and stretches slowly. He still felt stiff from the night before but that would be fine as it was not as bad as when he had gotten in last night. He got out of bed and without much thought started to do some stretches he remembered from long ago. He felt his body loosening and groaned in pure relief.

He moved over to Ron's bed and reached out to wake the other boy. Breakfast was something he was deeply craving and he wasn't leaving Ron to sleep through the day. He watched as Ron groaned and shook his head a moment.

"Ron get up. It's breakfast time."Harry said from where he was standing and watched as Ron rolled over obviously being stubborn about getting up. Harry frowned and glared at the boy in thought really he should just leave him to miss breakfast.

"Ron breakfast is about to be finished." Harry said next to Ron and watched the boy leap up with a yelp and look around in panic as he leaped out of the bed. Ron grabbed wildly at his clothing as Harry started to laugh and grin at Ron's reaction. Ron slowly turned to face Harry who was laughing then started to look around the dorm room and noticed the others only just starting to stir.

"Harry, what was that about?" Ron asked in a deadly calm voice. Harry just looked calmly at Ron a slight smirk on his lips.

"You were refusing to get up and if you are not up before me you will sleep the entire day away so I had to make sure you were up." Harry explained with a careless shrug. Ron growled at Harry but didn't argue the boy's points. Harry just smirked and pushed Ron to get ready as he himself did. Once both were ready they headed down to the common room both knowing Hermione would probably already be down there at one of the tables reading.

They walked down the stairs into the common room Harry having his bag and then jumped up in thought of possibly getting the pencils and notebooks today. That would also mean attempted to translate his book to English for Hermione. Instantly he groaned realizing what a pain that was going to end up being. They spotted Hermione reading at one of the tables and walked over to her.

Harry looked down at what she was reading an image in the book catching his attention. He stared for a moment and just before she could flip the page over grabbed the book from her to look closer at the image. Hermione leaped and looked up at Harry they over to Ron who shrugged shocked at Harry's reaction.

"Harry, what is wrong with you? You could have damaged the book!" Hermione cried out causing Harry to look over at her then at the image again shaking her a bit and trying to control his breathing.

"Hermione what is this image of and how old are we talking here?" Harry asked desperation tinting his voice. Hermione blinked and glanced at the book, then Harry wondering about the desperation.

"Harry it's the wizarding take on the tribe known as Amazons. A group of all female warriors that would take men only in order to have children. Both Wizards and Muggles have stories of them. There are no sightings at least not since before Hogwarts was made." Hermione explained watching as Harry set the book down and just kept staring at the image in longing.

"Hermione… they look like the Gerudo, my tribe." Harry stated as he ran a hand over one of the women in the image her dark skin and pointed but beautiful form obvious. He noticed both his friends looking at him in shock.

"Harry? Explain please." Hermione requested. Harry nodded and sighed trying to figure out how to describe the Gerudo in terms she would accept especially since they never seem to lose their appearance over time or at least didn't.

"Look at the image Hermione, remember what I told you about them." Harry pointed out. Hermione blinked and looked at the image before gasping. She looked at Harry then the image again a few times as she connected the dots of what Harry was saying.

"They do look like what you said, but that would mean they might still exist and if one of the races do…" Hermione trailed off as Harry nodded staring at the image again.

"The others might too. Dang it, I need to actually sit down and talk with the damned Hylian Princess." Harry muttered and leaned back rubbing his face. He then looked sadly at the image. "They would never accept me back even if they were still alive I did so many terrible actions."

"Harry leave the past behind you. Concentrate on the here and now instead. You have other things to deal with first before you even think of looking for traces of your original race." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Damn it why is this so hard, oh wait... Those twins that called themselves my mother encouraged me to just take what I wanted and ignore the consequences." Harry muttered as Hermione groaned a bit then reached up and smacked the back of Harry's head before putting her stuff away.

"We are going to go get food, then if there is time before classes you mister are going to talk to the headmaster about help in learning control of your emotions." Hermione snapped glaring at Harry. Harry nodded at this with a soft groan.

"Yes, fine I will." Harry grumbled and got up heading for the door to get breakfast. The other two rapidly followed after him. He walked down and frowned wondering what could help him with his need for control. He sighed and stiffened in surprise as Hermione came up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"Harry we will always be here for you. Don't fret so much please?" Hermione said as she hugged him. Harry allowed a gentle smile onto his lips at Hermione's words before nodding slowly.

"I know Hermione but it is good to hear you say that. Just wish I could do more for you." Harry admitted softly causing Hermione to look up in surprise.

"You don't need to do anything for us, Harry. All we need is your friendship which we already have." Ron stated as he smiled at his friend. Harry smiled slowly and nodded before continuing on his way to get breakfast. They sat down together and Harry blinked seeing the twins sit across from the three of them.

"What do you two want?" Harry asked suspiciously, as he gathered food and placed it onto his plate. The twins just grinned a bit and shrugged. Harry narrowed his eyes at the two then glanced around the Gryffindor table.

"We just wanted to ask if you had found any other interesting rooms like that one filled with musical instruments." One said while the other nodded as Harry started to eat all his instincts screaming to be on high alert. He stiffened as he felt shifting around him and narrowed his eyes at the twins as snickers and laughter started around him. Slowly he looked down at himself only to blink a few times before looking at the twins unimpressed.

"Really this is what you try? The style and color are completely wrong. A ballerina tutu is far more appropriate for a small body type, and the neon orange and bright green so conflict with my present skin and eye colors let alone my red hair. A better choice would be a light pink if you wanted to go really girly otherwise earthy tones." Harry started to lecture the twins causing them to stare in pure shock as Harry gave them full on tips and coordination tips seeming to be fully unconcerned about the transformed clothing.

Harry continued his lecture to the twins causing more and more people to stare at Harry. Several looked at each other in shock at how completely calm he was in this almost to tiny women's costume. He leaned back and continued to eat his arms and chest on far greater display than ever before. Several of the girls around the hall seems to almost start looking at his muscles with desire only now realizing how built Harry was.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of school uniform?" Came an overly sweet and irritating voice from behind them making the twins wince. Harry calmly turned his head to see the toad behind him.

"Never seen someone be the subject of a prank before Professor?" Harry asked sarcastically in reply. Really the woman was so irritating. She continued to glare at Harry as he looked at her calmly as though with no worry.

"Mr. Potter I suggest you stop lying and revert this inappropriate wear back into your school robes." Umbridge growled. Harry slowly stood and looked dryly at Umbridge before rolling his eyes. He lifted one hand deciding to show off a bit like the demon lord would gathering his magic snapped his fingers only to hear everyone around him gasp and Umbridge to back away. He blinked a few times confused his eyes stopping on Draco who seemed to of paled a few extra shades and go into an almost fully defensive position.

"Mr. Potter, that is not School Robes what do you plan to do attack everyone here?" Umbridge yelped causing Harry to blink then look down at himself. He chuckled darkly seeing the dark armor wrapped around his body. Lifting an arm he looked it over before letting out a soft chuckle.

"Forgot how comfortable it is to be in armor." He muttered and watched Umbridge's face pale at his words. He groaned a bit at her reaction rolling his eyes. He glanced over and Draco again who was unconsciously moving to be halfway between him and Luna. He moved as though to charge at the other boy causing him to stiffen a bit and the mark on his left hand flickered a moment. Harry then nodded before sighing and releasing another bit of magic reverting the clothes back into his school robes. "I apologize I didn't concentrate properly when attempting to revert my clothing to what they should have been."

"Even more proof that you did it on purpose, Mr. Potter. Let's add three more detentions to your list Hmm?" Umbridge stated before walking away. Harry growled his yellow eyes narrowing towards the woman.

"Deishi'rah Caniitash*" Harry growled at Umbridge's back as Draco slowly returned to the Slytherin table his face covered in confusion. Harry sat down the twins having lowered their heads a bit.

"Sorry Harry we didn't think she'd take our prank out on you." they said together. Harry waved his hand casually and smiled at the twins.

"If it wasn't that it would have been something else you two. She is gunning for me worse than Snape on his worst days." Harry explained. He went back to eating pretty sure that the magic in the food couldn't affect him any longer. Harry glanced over and Luna and saw her glaring at him again. He just shrugged at her and smirked a bit. Really could she truly blame him for messing with Draco? He wasn't about to tell the boy what was going on. He knew better than that. Didn't mean he couldn't mess with the other boy and maybe it would stop him from being such a spoilt rich boy which so did not fit the chosen of Farore.

"Harry, what is with Draco? He keeps trying to stop you from talking with Luna." Hermione asked having noticed Draco's reactions to Harry a few times now. Harry groaned and rubbed at his face a bit.

"That has a lot to do with the past lives. Draco is the reincarnation of the hero who stopped or killed me multiple times." Harry whispered to the two of them. He watched as Ron nearly fell off the bench in shock hearing Harry's words.

"What?" Ron cried out as Hermione looks at Draco and then Harry then back at Draco in pure shock. She blinks a few times then glances at Ron before looking at Harry again.

"Are you kidding Harry?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry chuckled at his friend's reactions before slowly nodding and leaning back a bit with a smirk.

"Positive. I look forward to when he truly wakes up. It should be so amusing a reaction for him." Harry chuckled still smirking. Hermione glanced once more at Draco before shaking her head a bit. Ron just frowned and glanced at Draco then looked at Harry.

"How can he have been a hero?" Ron asked confused as Draco was the exact opposite of what he would expect for a born hero.

"It is odd, but then he seems to have been born in the exact opposite situation he ever had been before. Actually, all of us did when I think about it." Harry said and frowned wondering what caused them to be born into the families they had been this time around. Really it was strange this life he was born to an actual couple who were happily married according to any information he can find. Last life he was born to a single Gerudo who decided to have a child so found someone to lay with only to be killed then he was found by the twins he had considered his mothers till they betrayed him. He released an unconscious growl thinking about the twins again.

"Harry you okay there?" Hermione asked noticing the growl. Harry looked at his breakfast plate before nodding and taking a long deep breath. He smiled at Hermione and finished eating.

"Yeah just getting lost in the past again. It's odd how easy it is to do that. Then again I am dealing with 15 years of memories in this life and trying to place and deal with 25 or so years of memories from my previous life." Harry groaned and rubbed his face. Hermione blinked a few times then shook her head.

"You were only 25 when you died in your last life?" Hermione asked appalled at how young he had been last time around. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Hermione you have no idea all I had done in that time let alone how evil I had become due to the influence of the thing that had been placed within me." Harry replied with a frown. Really things were steadily getting more confusing as he tries to deal with the past and present. Harry finished eating then stood and smiled at his friends again.

"I probably will never fully understand but that doesn't mean I won't try." Hermione said softly. Harry smiled at her and nodded. Ron caught up but kept looking at Draco as they walked along. Harry noticing rolled his eyes before lightly slapping the back of Ron's head. The three walked into the halls to head for the classes of the day. It would be a toad-free day for his friends even if he had detention with her at the end of the day.

"So how bad are her detentions mate?" Ron asked thinking about the fact Harry still had so many detentions with her. He frowned and glanced at his friends. He slowly shook his head in worry as he thought on the detentions he has had with her.

"Don't risk getting detention with her. Especially you Hermione. She will take advantage of your weak political positions to use what I am sure are illegal items on you." Harry said and watched as Hermione became angry at just the thought of it and shook her head.

"She really is a terrible person isn't she?" Hermione asked mostly to herself. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her gently. He just worked on leading her towards the classes with a grin.

"We can't stop her yet, but I have many plans in the work that will slowly destroy her." Harry admitted softly. Hermione blinked and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"What are you planning Harry cause if you get yourself arrested I'm gonna do something to you and I'm not sure what." Hermione growled causing Harry to grin a bit.

"Hermione I'm smarter than that. In neither life was I ever really dumb. I may not be book smart but I'm not dumb." Harry pointed out with a chuckle. Hermione frowned and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"She will try to find a way to get you anyways. Especially if she feels threatened." Hermione stated. Harry just smirked as he entered the Transfiguration classroom. He went and sat down in the usual seats that they took in this class. Harry blinked as a book appeared in front of him. The other two looked at the book in surprise then glanced at Harry. Harry started to glance at the book then grinned brightly as he placed it into his bag. Hermione blinked a few times as Ron frowned.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked causing Harry to laugh a bit.

"When I stayed after class for a moment I asked Professor McGonagall for information of the laws and how to of performing the Animagus transformation." Harry explained softly. Hermione blinked a few times then laughed and nodded.

"Well, at least you are looking into the laws first." Hermione stated as Harry grinned a bit. He was planning to go through with it no matter what but he did want to know what the laws around it were so he could avoid getting in trouble for it. He smiled as Hermione kept looking at his bag in curiosity.

"Yes, I will let you look at it, Hermione. I am not about to stop you from seeing a book." Harry laughed as he watched Hermione blush violently at his words. Really she was to easy to read when it came to Knowledge. The class passed with Harry being a bit bored and somewhat annoyed at the class.

"Mr. Potter I would like to speak with you if you will come up here for a moment." The professor called about halfway through the class. Harry groaned knowing it would be about his enthusiasm or rather a lack of it for the class. Harry walked over as she looked at him.

"You have lost most interest why?" McGonagall asked softly. Harry rubbed at his face a bit then took a slow deep breath.

"It has to do with my past life. The thought of turning something alive into something that is not or the opposite goes against all the rules of nature I was taught in that life and the reason behind it." Harry murmured and tapped the symbol on his hand.

"I see but inanimate to inanimate and animate to animate are still okay in your mind?" the professor asked. Harry nodded and she nodded then motioned him to head back to his chair with a frown, as the class ended Harry headed out with his friends wondering what McGonagall had planned with his admittance to issues with transfiguration.

Translation: Deishi'rah - Fuck you

Caniitash - bitch


	22. Chapter 22

The day continued smoothly with nothing interesting happening through the rest of the day. Harry smiled though wondered still what would happen for his detention this night. He groaned in the thought of the situation. He sat at the house table with his friends and smiled a bit. Harry looked up as the twins sat across from him again and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you two want?" Harry asked as they looked at each other then at Harry.

"We want to apologize again for causing you more trouble, and to ask how the hell you were so calm about the clothing?" The twins asked. Harry chuckled at that and leaned back a bit his mind going into the past of his existence.

"With all, I've gone being put into women's clothing doesn't bother me. Why freak out about what type of clothing you are in. All clothing is something to protect your body from what nature throws at you." Harry said with a shrug. Really clothing wasn't as important as people made it out to be. No, if anything was important it was armor and weapons. Thinking of weapons reminded him of the demon lord he had met.

"Come on that level of calm is not normal especially in someone as large as you!" One of the twins exclaimed causing Harry to chuckle. He shook his head for a bit still chuckling.

"Then you have only met men with no confidence in themselves and their masculinity," Harry said with a shrug. Really it was foolish how some men were so sensitive and nervous about their masculinity. He looked around and frowned noticing the toad was not up at the teachers' table. He frowned and leaned back then glanced at his friends again.

"Harry, what are you looking around for so much?" Ron asked causing Harry to chuckle a moment. He motioned towards the Teachers table and frowns soon after.

"Starting to wonder where the toad is." Harry said as a cry from the Slytherin table drew everyone's attention to it. Harry groaned seeing the grey-skinned white-haired figure of Ghirahim leaning over Draco with a wide vicious grin. Draco was sitting incredibly stiffly as Ghira kept grinning. The teachers slowly started to stand several drawing their wands.

"My my, will you fulfill my dream and scream for me the way you never would before?" Ghirahim asked as he slid his tongue along Draco's neck and up to his cheek. Harry watched as Draco shuddered violently at the Demon lords actions.

"Stop this you disgusting creature!" Draco snapped as he rubbed at his neck and cheek. Ghirahim frowned feeling highly insulted as he looked Draco over again.

"Now that is just rude. If you are going to address me I would request you use my name which is Ghirahim, though I do prefer my title. Demon Lord Ghirahim." Ghirahim exclaimed throwing his head back and waving one of his arms outward. Some laughter started to spread around the great hall as Draco slowly stood and turned to face Ghirahim obviously not liking the demon to be behind him.

"Yes well, your actions around my person are not very polite either." Draco snapped his eyes narrowing as he watched the strange man stiffen then narrow his eyes at him. Ghirahim lifted a single hand and snapped his fingers vanishing in a cloud of diamonds only to reappear leaning over Draco's shoulder.

"Now now, you are nowhere near powerful enough to challenge me at the moment." Ghirahim growled next to Draco's ear causing the other boy to do a surprisingly skilled roll away from Ghirahim. Harry started to laugh as he watched what was going on between Ghirahim and Draco.

"Shut up, you have no idea about me!" Draco declared angrily. Ghirahim leaned towards the blond haired boy his eyes narrowing as he looked Draco over.

"Your old attire looked so much better on you and your present face something is so wrong with it Skychild." Ghirahim declared and leaned back. Harry sighed seeing this and coughed loudly.

"Leave him alone Ghirahim. You can mess with him once he wakes up." Harry called out causing Ghirahim to frown.

"But Master he needs his ear set. He is so plain!" Ghirahim exclaimed covering his eyes with one arm as though in pure despair. Ghirahim stands like that for a moment then lifts a hand and snaps vanishing in a cloud of diamonds only to appear behind Draco again leaned down he suddenly bites onto the lobe of Draco's ear with his fangs causing Draco to scream. Ghirahim licks his lips from the little bit of blood as Draco grabbed his ear and moved away from the demon.

"What in Merlin's balls was that for!" Draco cried out as one of the teachers finally ran over to him.

"You looked incomplete without the hoops. I figured I would help you be able to have them again Skychild plus I want you screaming when you look right again. Anyways see you again Skychild!" Ghirahim said and snapped vanishing again as Harry rubbed at his face with a groan. He slowly turns feeling a glare on him and gives a weak smiling seeing Luna standing and glaring at him.

"What was that?" Luna asked still glaring. Harry shifted a bit and sighed wondering if he had an easy way out of this situation.

"Would you believe me if I said my sword?" Harry asked and shifted a bit nervously. Luna looked at Harry then over at Draco who was being tended to by Poppy Pomfrey.

"Your what?" Luna asked in shock. She was obviously didn't fully believe him causing Harry to sigh and shake his head a bit.

"I told you, princess, that was my sword." Harry replied then stood. "Now excuse me I have a detention to get to." He walked away and chuckled seeing the confusion still on Luna's face. Really he couldn't be blamed about Ghirahim and he had told the demon lord to stop. He walked up to the toad's classroom and frowned. He really was wondering what the toad was going to pull on him this time.

He looked at the classroom door for a bit before knocking on it. He waited till he heard the call to enter and walked in seeing the Professor standing at the front of the class. He nodded to her and moved forward wondering what she was planning.

"You are on time. Good to see that you have some common courtesy. Now follow me your punishment shall be within my office." Umbridge said with her usual holier than thou attitude. Harry sighed and moved to follow the woman. Once in the office, Harry shuddered seeing all the walls were pink and more kitten plates meowing on the walls.

"Oh, you got more plates that is wonderful?" Harry said with a false smile already feeling appalled at them being back.

"Yes, I did. They are wonderful and so pretty as is my office." Umbridge said obviously proud of the office. Harry hid a shudder at her actions as he sat at the indicated seat. Harry saw the black quill sitting on the desk and frowned a bit. He glared at the professor as he waited to know what she wanted him to write even as he tried to think on how to get away with breaking the quill again.

"So what is it you are going to have me writing?" Harry asked with a sneer. He really really did not like this woman or her plans. She kept grinning a bit then leaned back.

"You will be writing: I will follow all the rules." Umbridge growled as Harry looked at the quill then her in pure disgust. Really follow all the rules, please he came from a tribe of thieves. He would never follow all the rules. Sure usefully following one or two never hurt but all come on that was the best way to become nothing but a sheep.

"If I refuse what will the punishment be Professor?" Harry asked his eyes narrowed and glowing slightly. Umbridge snarled at Harry's words and glared at him.

"Then you shall remain awake and in this room all night!" She snarled her eyes narrowing feeling insulted by his suggestion of refusing his punishment. Harry watched her as he lifted the black quill and watched the smile on the Professor's face extend viciously. Harry kept looking down at the quill and starts to flip it about in his hand.

Umbridge's attention narrowed onto how Harry was holding the quill that she didn't notice the appearance of another within her office. In fact, she didn't notice until a grey-skinned hand pulled the quill from Harry's hand. She leaped back in surprise her eyes moving over to the form than she quickly noticed was male though looked very odd. He had his head tilted to one side allowing the diamond on one cheek to show as he looked over the quill.

"Oh, my this is quite the nasty piece of work. I do love it!" The man exclaimed causing Harry to groan and look over at the other being. Then look at Umbridge who had gone pale and was staring wide-eyed at the person.

"Ghirahim please this is not the time." Harry stated with a groan and ran his fingers over his face before watching Ghirahim running his hands over the quill. Ghirahim looked over at Harry and actually pouted a bit as he moved to press himself against Harry.

"But Master I was bored and who else would let me see such a wonderful vicious object like this quill!" Ghirahim exclaimed as though in pure pleasure. Harry looked towards Ghirahim his face paling a bit.

"Who or what are you and to call this foolish lying brat master! You are a twisted thing!" Umbridge cried out causing Ghirahim to look up at the woman then around the room. Ghirahim winced and actually made a most disgusted face as he glanced around the room they were in.

"Oh, my, who made this terrible room. There is no style or class in here at all!" Ghirahim exclaimed and covered his eyes appalled by the room around him. He kept shuddering as Umbridge glared at Harry and Harry groaned before reaching back and smacking the back of Ghirahim's head. Ghirahim pouted at Harry as Umbridge pointed at Ghirahim then Harry.

"What is this half breed creature and you, you should not be protecting dark creatures that should be killed!" Umbridge exclaimed. Harry blinked feeling Ghirahim stiffen and glare right at the woman. He stood to his full height which was around the same height Harry had attained at this point.

"What did you just call me? I will have you know, you foolish little pathetic human that I am a pure blooded Demon Lord. Second in command to the once demon king Demise, and I will have you on your knees begging for death from that insult!" Ghirahim seethed with rage and he growled the words and stepped towards Umbridge. Umbridge stared at Ghirahim and started to shake like a leaf as Harry stared in pure shock at the rage the demon sword spirit was showing at the woman's insults.

"Dark beast You must be killed immediately before you harm good upstanding citizens like myself!" Umbridge cried out causing Harry to groan even louder realizing just how bad things could get so he lifted himself out of his seat and quickly moved behind Ghirahim getting ready to grab the Demon Lord.

"A dark beast am I? Fine I will show you a darkness you could never understand!" Ghirahim growled out and held up one hand before snapping his fingers causing many black knives to appear and start to circle around her. Harry groaned and grabbed Ghirahim from behind and started to pull him away from Umbridge the mark on his hand rapidly glowing as he struggled against the demon lord's strength.

"Ghirahim, stop this immediately or I will have to force you into your Sakkiwaa Soren'cii* which I do not want to do!" Harry snapped his eyes glowing gold as he pulled Ghirahim back more. Ghirahim stiffened and gulped at Harry's threat.

"But she insulted me beyond belief! She is an ugly reject of a Moblin! That does not deserve her life!" Ghirahim practically screamed as he struggled to reach the woman his daggers having vanished when Harry grabbed him. Umbridge was obviously looking for a way to escape as Harry held onto Ghirahim.

"Yes, and she will get hers but now is not the time." Harry whispered into the demon lord's ear as quietly as he could. He watched as the Demon Lord slowly relaxed and began to grin far more viciously.

"Well since you insulted me so nastily. I think I will just leave with this lovely, lovely quill!" Ghirahim exclaimed then lifted a hand a bit and snapped his fingers to vanish in a cloud of diamonds. Harry groaned and rubbed his face once the demon lord was gone. Truly Ghirahim was exhausting to deal with and sometimes it was so tempting to do exactly what he had threatened.

Harry watched the sputtering obviously pissed off toad. Harry smirked a bit then stepped towards her shaking his head. He lightly placed a hand on Umbridge's shoulder his eyes cold. He smirked slowly showing far to many teeth in said smile.

"You need to be very careful with who you insult professor. Someone might not be there to stop you from dying." Harry warned softly. He then turned to leave the room seeing no reason to stay. He glanced back at Umbridge one last time before walking out of the office and classroom. He could hear her ranting through her office door causing him to chuckle darkly.

He walked along the halls before frowning a bit. Really she would probably have Aurors combing the school by early morning to try and find Ghirahim. Just the thought caused him to groan a bit. This was going to get so much more difficult though maybe they would bring in an unspeakable. Getting information from one might be difficult but well they knew of the possibility of reincarnation so really a bit of information traded might work.

He slipped into the music room he had found earlier and took a slow deep breath only to blink seeing Luna playing with the hand harp he had noticed. He rolled his eyes then looked around a bit. He shuddered as he saw Luna strumming the hand harp. She glanced up her eyes locking onto his.

"You are causing so many waves, at this rate you won't be able to stay here." Luna said narrowing her eyes at Harry. Harry groaned as he moved towards the organ. He sat on the bench and started to play on the instrument his eyes half closed. Luna paused in her strumming and watched as Harry played. The music spread through the room as Harry lost himself in what he was doing feeling the stress and annoyance bleed away. He finally paused in the playing and glanced towards Luna.

"Can't help who I am. Let alone I can't really control Ghirahim." Harry admitted with a slow shrug and sighed a moment. Really things were getting crazier as time continued. Luna frowns at him and he smirks a bit causing Luna to groan again. Harry laughed again seeing the annoyed face on the princess.

"And what is that thing you called your sword." Luna decided to demand. Harry just laughed again. Then shook his head before frowning a bit.

"Fine, he is from the start of the cycle and actually knows what started it. He is my sword now due to the having been a servant to the creature that possessed me and not wanting to serve it anymore." Harry explained with a shrug then chuckled darkly. "Plus he would never be able to work for you or courage."

"Why would he turn on his master?" Luna asked. Harry chuckled and shook his head before giving Luna a look of complete disbelief.

"Princess please tell me you are not that naive. That thing probably cared nothing for its servant and probably left him in a form of hell worse than when I was thrown into the twilight realm." Harry explained with a shrug. Luna blinked and soon shuddered at the mere thought of that situation.

"Fine I will leave it alone but you need to control your darker nature." Luna snapped at Harry. Harry blinked then laughed and shook his head. He smirked and slowly stood before patting the top of Luna's head.

"I will never be the good guy princess, but nor will I be true evil." Harry explained with a smirk before moving towards the exit of the room. He glanced around as he walked then took a slow deep breath. "Ghirahim we need to talk."

"Of course master, all you need is to but ask!" Ghirahim exclaimed appearing behind Harry and hugging him. Harry groaned at this but kept walking knowing Ghirahim wasn't about to stop his grabby nature.

"You are going to have to hide for a while. She will call on others to hunt you down and execute you after what happened tonight. I do not want these people killed if there is another option." Harry stated as he kept walking. He could almost sense as Ghirahim started to pout.

"Why not I was sure you would be more fun than that master!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he put all his weight on Harry's back. Harry shook his head and looked towards the ceiling rolling his eyes a bit.

"Ghirahim if you need to satisfy that blood lust of yours go out and find wizards with a skull and snake tattooed to the inside of their wrist. Well leave the ones in the school alone but those outside do whatever you want to. Except if you find one with a silver hand. That one I want alive." Harry growled then grinned with his own blood lust. Oh, he had plans for that sickening rat. Such wonderfully dark plans that he would enact on the rat that caused him to have no parents in this life.

"Really you won't stop me from killing humans?" Ghirahim said with shock. His eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes really as long as they are servants of Voldemort go for it. I will state this though. If they are within the school you cannot touch them and I need you to bring me the one with a silver hand alive and well." Harry replied as he stopped outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"Of course Master thank you!" Ghirahim said and snapped his fingers vanishing in a cloud of diamonds again. Harry looked at the portrait and said the password before heading into the common room to rest.

Notes: Sakkiwaa - Sword

Soren'cii - form/body


	23. Chapter 23

The next several days passed very quietly. Umbridge didn't push Harry in any way and even canceled the rest of the detentions he had with her. Harry enjoyed the extra time working on his homework and studying the extra books he had picked up. He also worked off and on with Hermione trying to get her to learn the ancient magic's he knew but she was struggling with those.

Halloween was quickly approaching and Harry had been helping Ginny learn the seeker position for the Gryffindor quidditch team since he had been right about his size causing problems. He glanced around the classroom and headed down for breakfast. The news in the prophet had been getting interesting and he was wondering what would be shown this day.

Over the last month or so prominent purebloods had been going missing and many people were getting worried about it. Really he hoped Ghirahim was going to reveal a body of one of his targets soon with the dark mark visible so most people would figure out that it was death eaters being targeted.

He sat at the Gryffindor table and glanced around seeing a few people looking towards the head table and frowning. Harry glanced up and saw Umbridge talking to a couple of wizards he did not recognize.

"Hermione, who are they?" Harry asked as he kept looking up at the table. He suspected he knew who they were and was actually surprised it took so long for them to show up. He also wondered if they would attempt something on him like veritaserum which he knew would still cause him some serious issues due to things. Then again maybe he would be able to control his words enough that he'd reply in Gerudo. He chuckled at the thought and what the wizards' faces would be.

"They are Aurors Harry they've been called in to search for a dark creature that Umbridge apparently saw." Hermione explained looking at Harry suspiciously as he nodded slowly.

"What I had a feeling that's what they were but wanted confirmation." Harry responded with a shrug as the two people spread out from the head table. Harry went back to eating ignoring what was going on.

The Aurors stopped by Luna causing Harry to stop eating and start to pay attention again. They nodded to the girl as they talked then walked towards Draco. They paused next to the boy and talked to him for a few minutes. They left Draco and Harry stiffened knowing they were approaching him next. He watched as they paused next to him.

"Mr. Potter you will be coming with us after breakfast. We need to speak with you on what is going on within the school." One of the Aurors stated. Harry nodded slowly in agreement and groaned softly in annoyance. Really what were they going to do arrest them or him. He frowned then groaned with a realization that they probably would if they were Aurors close to the minister.

"Harry are you sure everything is going to be alright?" Hermione asked her face showing a bit of worry about the two Aurors. Harry shrugged before smirking a bit and chuckling darkly. Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and nodded to the two.

"Don't worry even if they arrest me I refuse to end up in Azkaban." He said very softly causing both his friends to look up at him in shock and a bit of fear. Harry tried to smile comfortingly to his friend as he stood and walked towards the Great Hall doors and nodded to the two Aurors. He noticed Luna and Draco soon joining them.

Harry nodded to Luna and chuckled at how much larger he was to both the one time Hylians. He chuckled again and shook his head. It was fun especially to menace Draco though he would prefer if the boy was awake. He had noticed that there was more green appearing in the boy's clothes though. The Aurors motioned the three to follow them and Harry walked along casually easily keeping up with the group.

Soon they entered a room off of a hallway that wasn't presently being used for a class. Harry glanced around noticing the Luna was frowning in a form of worry. Draco was just smirking with his usual confidence.

"Should not our head of houses be here for our questioning as they would be considered our guardians while within the school?" Harry asked causing Luna to instantly relax a bit. He chuckled noticing that and shook his head. The Aurors frowned at him obviously not happy with his words.

"Do all of you agree with Mr. Potter's request?" One of the Aurors asked with a sneer. Harry gave the man a deadpanned look as Luna smiled.

"I would prefer to have my Head of House here when you ask me your questions." Luna said softly as she kept smiling. Draco released a huff and leaned against a wall. Then nodded.

"It would be best to have them with us." He confirmed. Harry smirked a bit and chuckled as he watched one of the Aurors leave to go speak with their heads of house. Harry nodded then moved to lean against one wall. Really he would not risk himself at the hands of these Aurors. He smirked as the other Auror returned with the three Heads of houses.

"Thank you for coming Professors," Harry said with a grin. He could see the irritation on the two Auror's faces.

"You are welcome Mr. Potter it is only right for you to have an adult around when being questioned." She said as the two male professors's kept their eyes on the two Aurors.

"We have questions that only you three seem capable of answering and relate to at least two of you." One of the Aurors stated causing the three to nod and wait for them to start.

"Mr. Potter there is a creature within the castle that calls you master what is it?" One asked. Harry blinked then shrugged a bit at the question.

"Please, you think I actually know this creature? I have no idea what it is or who." Harry stated causing Draco to frown at Harry surprised at how straight and bald-faced of a lie Harry was giving. They frown and narrow their eyes at Harry.

"According to others that is not true, since it attacked Mr. Malfoy here and you had to tell it to leave him alone." The other Auror exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes at that then looked at Malfoy.

"And it didn't really listen to me. It still messed with him for a minute I don't control it. It is just causing trouble." Harry said. One held up a sheet of paper and smirked.

"Well, we have permission to use Veritaserum if we deem it necessary." One of the Aurors growled. Harry blinked then shook his head a moment.

"You do know I can not take Veritaserum, Umbridge knows this as she was at the questioning when it was proven." Harry stated causing Luna to giggle and smile softly.

"I am allergic. It is within my medical information." Luna told them as they then looked at Draco. Draco shrugged and smirked a bit.

"Try it on me and my father will show you all what it means to get on his wrong side." Draco snarled. Harry shook his head and looked at Draco with disappointment. Really the boy relied on his family name far too much. He frowned and thought on the two previous incarnations he had faced of Link. He frowned deeper in thought as he tried to remember what the other two had had for family.

"Harry don't worry your mind about the differences. It's because of how the motion of this time happened. Things will even out." Luna said causing Draco to look at the two of them and Huff irritably. Harry chuckled and smirked a bit his eyes dancing in dark amusement.

"So are you going to try and give us that or do we get to go over things as best we can?" Harry asked the Aurors. The Aurors looked at the moment that they were constipated causing all three students to chuckle softly.

"The minister obviously doesn't trust his more intelligent Aurors on this mission, but then again the more intelligent ones are not blindly loyal to the minister's office are they?" Luna asked smiling softly causing both Aurors to growl in anger. All three students looked at them calmly waiting on what would happen next.

"Now Luna insulting the Molduga baliika* is not going to speed today up at all." Harry said. Both Aurors looked even more confused as they looked at each other then at Harry frowning.

"Whatever you were saying we request immediately that you speak only in English." They growled causing Harry to smirk a bit. He looked at the two before shaking his head some more.

"So you can't even take the time to learn a second language no wonder the ministry is going to the dogs. You lot have no concept of communication skills. You are to busy having your heads up the minister's ass." Harry growled causing the Aurors to move as though to draw their wands and attack Harry. Harry watched the Aurors prepared to have to face them if necessary in a fight.

"Mr. Potter if you continue to insult and treat us like we are worthless at our jobs we will arrest you for interference with an investigation." One growled twitching. Harry looked at the Auror before rolling his eyes a bit.

"Fine fine. The ministry would have been better sending an unspeakable though since they would understand better what is going on. Then again that wouldn't play into the ministers or Umbridge's plans." Harry growled back his eyes narrowed on the two Aurors. He watched as both Aurors shook in rage at his words and grinned a bit. Oh, this was going to be fun maybe they would actually attack him letting him really let go for a bit.

"Harry sit down and shut up this is not the time for you to let some aggression out." Luna said as the Aurors still seemed ready to attack. Harry looked at Luna and actually started to pout which he knew would look silly with his present appearance but he didn't care. He wanted a fight and until Draco woke up he wouldn't get a truly decent one on one spar.

"So you claim that you have no control of this creature that calls you it's master and claims you have nothing to do with it haunting this school?" One Auror asked trying to get things back on track. He could feel the threat in the air and like most cowards was trying to defuse it.

"Well, then what you guys should be doing is trying to catch this creature to question it shouldn't you?" Draco suggested to the Aurors like they were stupid causing both Harry and Luna to stare at him in surprise. Draco looked at the two of them and rolled his eyes already being bored. Harry smirked at the other boy before glancing again at the Aurors.

"Fine but this is not the end of it!" They growled and left as Harry turned and nodded to the three teachers with a smile.

"Thank you for being here. They may have tried something worse if you hadn't been here." Harry said being polite to all three teachers even if one of them he didn't personally like.

"It was no problem, Mr. Potter. I am just glad you and the others are okay and they didn't decide to ignore your request to have us here." Professor McGonagall said as they prepared to go back into the halls of the school. Harry looked at Draco once more who was staring down at his hands in confusion.

"Their resonating. Guess we are to close at the moment." Harry chuckled before following the teachers into the hall and away from the other two though he paused by the door.

"Why do you trust him… You shouldn't." Draco said to Luna as Harry listened from outside the room.

"Because I know what is going on while you don't. I look forward to once you are awake though Chosen of Farore." Luna replied as she turned and left the room. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And you say I am too forward to him." He chuckled out shaking his head causing Luna to smile softly and shrug.

"In a very different way Dragmire. Now excuse me I would like to see the rest of my classes." Luna said as she stood straight and moved in an I'm more important than you motion. Causing Harry to shake his head and laugh.

"Princess that walk does not look right on you." He said before walking away still smirking. Really sometimes the little Hylian princess was trying far too hard sometimes. Then again normally he would never see this side of her. His smile faded with that thought and he sighed softly. So much damaged and changed all because of the twins that raised him.

He froze seeing Umbridge standing in the hall heading into the Gryffindor common room. He frowned at the woman who narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked at her and paused next to the Fat Lady's portrait before looking at her again.

"That was a good try, but maybe you should have a bit more intelligence in your goons." Harry said before whispering the password for the common room and walking into it. He glanced back and saw Umbridge's face being bright red so smirked again.

"You will learn Mr. Potter to obey the ministries laws and desires." Umbridge growled. Harry smirked a bit then released a dark menacing cackle causing the toad-like woman to back away from him.

"You have no idea what I have seen or faced in my life Umbridge, your threats are nothing your ministry couldn't do anything to me I haven't faced before." Harry stated with a laugh and smirked.

"You have no idea what will happen to you, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge snarled and moved forward causing Harry to fully turn and face her. He looked down into her eyes his yellow ones narrowed as he shook his head slowly.

"You are the one who has no idea, Madam. I have seen and been through things your Ministry would break under I have been a nightmare and I have been a blessing. I wish I could just have peace at this point but you people just won't leave me be." Harry snarled his eyes glowing gold. He moved a step closer to Umbridge causing her to back into the wall.

"Mr. Potter stop this acting out at once." Umbridge stated trying to look imposing even though her terror at Harry's actions was obvious. Harry just smirked then turned and walked into the common room totally ignoring the woman as she collapsed in relief at his leaving.

Harry hurried up to his room to gather his stuff. There was a lot to do to finish this day off. He had some classes to go to which he kind of wanted to skip but knew this wasn't the time. Especially with the help the teachers had just given him and the others. He moved and grabbed his books for the rest of the classes then headed out to rejoin the school population grinning once he saw that Umbridge had left the area.

Harry sighed and shifted he was getting antsy. If he had been around other Gerudo there would have been at least one maybe more spars. He grumbled with frustration desiring some form of spar as his need for a physical outlet was getting worse. If he had been in a muggle school at least there would have been a gym class or sports teams he would still be able to be part of. He grumbled as Hermione looked up seeing him approaching and frowned.

"What is wrong Harry?" She asked drawing Harry's attention. He grumbled again and shook his head a bit.

"I need to let some steam off. I need to physically spar someone or tear something apart but no one here could handle that!" Harry snapped irritably. Hermione blinked took a step back then shook her head a moment.

"Then why not go outside run around the lake?" Hermione suggested as Ron frowned then looked at Harry.

"Or if you really want a physical fight you could talk to the demon lord." Ron suggested quietly once he glanced around to be sure no one was too close to hear. Harry froze then groaned softly. Really both answers were so obvious why hadn't he already thought of it himself. He looked at the two before slowly shaking his head.

"I feel like a fool, I have made such complex plans and almost taken over an entire kingdom before yet the most obvious answers I keep missing." Harry growled at himself with his frustration, causing both Ron and Hermione to laugh softly. Harry did is best to pout at his friends even as he knew it didn't look as good as it used to before his physical changes.

"Harry sometimes especially if what you just said is right about your planning, it means you likely miss the simpler answers to things." Ron stated then laughed again. "You used to miss the complex stuff now if we play wizard's chess you'll miss the more basic moves." Harry groaned at Ron's explanation, but as he thought on it he recognized it to be very true.

"Oh shut it, Ron." Harry growled and gently bumped his friend in a joking manner. Hermione laughed a bit as slowly Harry and Ron slowly joined her and grinned. They continued through the day Harry struggling to keep his control till after dinner where he planned to speak with Ghirahim for some help on relaxing. A good duel would truly help him get a bit more control.

The day finished and everyone was gathered for dinner. He was still feeling antsy but the plan was getting him very hyped. Soon he would get some of this aggression out. He grinned almost bloodthirstily at the thought. He ate quickly as he planned and hoped Ghirahim would agree to help him out with a spar. His friends laughed softly at his actions knowing his plans at this point.

"Harry you need to calm down or Professor Umbridge is going to notice." Hermione warned Harry. Harry took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He took several deep breaths thinking on his training when he was a child. The mock battles with his sisters. Slowly he smiled as his arms and hands twitched with the remembered movements.

"I'm doing my best Hermione, but it's not easy. I never really realized how much I needed to fight someone. Well, I had a bit of an idea just now how much it was affecting me." Harry admitted softly. His friends both laughed and shook their heads. Dessert showed up on the table which Harry ate quickly then nodded to his friends before heading for the door of the Great Hall.

Translation: Baliika - Dung


	24. Chapter 24

Harry walked out of the school and glanced around. He quickly walked towards the Forbidden forest knowing it would be best to not been seen with what he was doing. He made sure no teachers were around one last time as he slid into the trees and once out of sight of the school he paused.

"Ghirahim I want to see you." Harry called out. He waited and almost leaped as arms wrapped about him. Harry growled as he felt the joy in the figure's body.

"Master I am so pleased that you need me. NOw however can I help you?" Ghirahim cried out as he slowly released Harry. He practically danced around Harry sheer joy written on his face. Harry soon noticed the slightly still damp blood on his hands. Harry glanced down onto his shirt to see the blood stain. He groaned realizing he would have to sneak in to hide the blood.

"Yes yes. I need someone I can spar who I won't kill easily." Harry stated. Ghirahim grinned a bit and his long tongue slid from between his lips and caressed them a moment before lifting one of his hands up to lick the blood off of them.

"Oh, master it would be my greatest pleasure especially after all the fun you gave me by letting me hunt those fools. Though their blood is nowhere near as lovely and tasty as the Sky Child's." Ghirahim declared as he sighed. Harry groaned and shook his head a bit.

"We need to go somewhere else though as they are seeking you here and want to use you to attack me, but if we don't do this I will have to leave here before I am ready." Harry explained. Ghirahim grinned and wrapped his arms about Harry again. Harry groaned as the hand Ghirahim hadn't licked clean pressed against his chest.

"Of course Master, I have the perfect location." Ghirahim declared as he lifted his clean hand up and snapped his fingers taking the two of them in a teleport out of the forest and into a building that seemed fairly quiet and most likely abandoned. Harry looked around then paused seeing a mutilated human body in one corner.

Harry slowly padded over to the body looking it over and winced. The person had been skinned at least partially while alive the only skin left on its body though was on the wrist revealing the dark mark. Harry shuddered a bit then looked over at Ghirahim again.

"You have really been letting your blood lust out haven't you?" Harry asked as he moved to the middle of the room they were in. Ghirahim grinned and spread his arms wide as he danced around the room laughing.

"Oh, Master you have no idea how wonderfully they scream and beg!" Ghirahim declared as he magically summoned a sword then looked at Harry. "What type of weapon would you like to use Master?"

"Swords for sure. I need a semi-large sword though." Harry stated. He thought of the sword he had used before his capture and sealing within the twilight realm. Ghirahim tilted his head to one side and actually cooed as he picked up the swords image out of Harry's head.

"Oh, that is almost as nice as me. Yes, I see what to give you now." Ghirahim exclaimed and clapped his hands together grinning some more. Soon he summoned up a sword that was like the blade Harry had been imagining but with a slight size increase and traits based off of the sword, Ghirahim himself was. "This should do for now Master. Then I guess I should teach you how to draw me."

"Not yet Ghirahim. We have plenty of time until that will be necessary." Harry said as he took the blade and tested its weight and swinging it a couple of times. "This is a very nice blade."

"It should be master. It is a hybrid between the sword you were thinking of and my sword form if you remember it from when I appeared on your bed." Ghira explained causing Harry to look it over once more and grin.

"Lovely but shall we start Ghirahim?" Harry requested before grinning towards the demon lord. Ghirahim himself grinned brightly at this and moved into a more ready position. He's more Saber like blade ready to meet the larger sword Harry was wielding. Harry smirked at the demon and tilted his head waiting for Ghirahim to make the first move.

Ghirahim growled after a few moments at Harry's patience causing Harry to smirk at the demon. Ghirahim growled and with a flourish slashed at Harry only to watch as Harry dodge the attack easily. Harry grinned knowing he was far quicker than someone would expect with his size. Harry grinned at Ghirahim and rapidly brought the blade he was wielding up towards the demon's shoulder from beneath surprising Ghirahim with its sudden movement.

Ghirahim soon grinned avoiding Harry's slash just as Harry had avoided his. He smirked as Harry grinned and soon both were slashing and blocking. Dodging and leaping apart. Neither had made a hit on the other and both began to grin wider and wider as their muscles sang with the pleasure of being put through the paces of a fight.

Soon they were using the entire space within the abandoned building except for the area the single body laid. Harry and Ghirahim were both grinning and enjoying the movements between them They were pushing each other as far as they could. Harry shortly decided it was time to shake the spar up a bit and as he ducked a swing by Ghirahim he released his two-handed grip on the sword and lashed out with a punch.

The punch actually hits Ghirahim causing him to stumble back in shock. His eyes widened as Harry smirked at the demon lord. Ghirahim growled anger flashing in his eyes and his grip on his own sword tightened.

"How utterly uncivilized! You dare use such underhanded tactics in a spar?" He cried out barely contained rage painting his voice as slightly unhinged.

"Oh come on. I was a king to a tribe of desert-dwelling thieves you expect full civility from me? You really should know better Ghirahim." Harry growled at the demon before suddenly leaping at him with another sword slash which Ghirahim barely avoided.

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed at Harry who was far to obviously loving having put the demon lord on edge, and it really made rage build up. Ghirahim leaped away from Harry and allowed himself to transform I to his less human appearance his skin becoming black and crystalline.

"Let's up the difficulty shall we?" Ghirahim purred as he ran one hand over a now black arm. Harry grinned wider and ran right at the demon in a type of bullrush.

"Now, now don't tease or I may have to start using my magic as well" Harry growled out his eye flashing with the joy of battle and matching his strength against a skilled opponent. Ghirahim and Harry began to move quicker testing each other's limits the fight dragging on longer and longer. Harry didn't even notice as he lightly tapped the Triforce of power to extend his stamina and let him push past what normally he could handle.

They continued for hours neither noticing time passing till Harry finally took a step back. He held his sword in a defensive position and held one hand up in a stop motion. Ghirahim barely held back his next strike and frowned at Harry. Harry shook his head and yawned slowly.

"Sorry Ghirahim it is getting very late and I should sleep. We should do this again though. I definitely enjoyed this spar." Harry said with a smirk. Ghirahim flamboyantly bowed to Harry a grin crossing his lips. Oh, and before I forget, set one of the bodies for easy finding with that mark obvious. Some people are starting to fear for their lives that shouldn't."

"Oh but it's so much fun. The fear tastes so lovely in the air." Ghirahim exclaimed and practically pouted at Harry's order. Harry took a slow deep breath as he reminded himself that Ghirahim was a demon and so has very different viewpoints from a human.

"Ghirahim, I know you would prefer to torment and torture the other mortals but I need things to go specific ways right now." Harry explained causing Ghirahim to pout fully. Harry rolled his eyes and glared at Ghirahim.

"Fine, I'll listen to you. I can't wait to return to the demon realm once my former master is destroyed." Ghirahim grumbled. Harry laughed softly then thought on the Gryffindor dorm room as he gathered his power. Soon he vanished from where he was only to appear in the dorm room, immediately hearing snoring all around him. Harry prepared and soon crashed into his bed passing out for the night.

The next morning Harry woke slowly and stretched with a grin. His body ached a bit from well-used muscles and he groaned happily. Last night had been exactly what he needed. He felt he could probably face Umbridge without totally losing it for a change. He sighed as he heard footsteps approaching him.

"You okay Harry? You were gone a long time last night." Ron's voice came from the side of his bed. Harry grinned and slowly sat up stretching once more.

"Much better than I was mate. Got a lot of pent up rage and energy out." Harry admitted as Ron nodded slowly.

"We were worrying a bit though Mate, Hermione made me agree to wait till the morning and if you weren't back to go to Professor McGonagall then." Ron admitted shaking his head. Harry laughed at that and shook his head.

"Thank you for waiting. It would have been a pain to come back last night with everyone freaking out on where I was." Harry replied and got up to get ready for the day. He smirked as he looked again at Ron before rushing down to meet up with Hermione. Hermione looked up her face creased with worry till she saw Harry and immediately relaxed.

"Harry! Oh, thank god you are safe!" Hermione cried out and leaped at Harry wrapping her arms around him tightly. Harry chuckled and hugged Hermione shaking his head a bit.

"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you, but your advice was well taken and I feel much better than I did. We just sort of lost track of time while we fought." Harry admitted. He grinned a bit and moved towards the door.

"Well don't scare us like that again!" Hermione exclaimed then smiled a bit and followed Harry with Ron to go and follow Harry to the great hall. Harry grinned as he walked in and smiled seeing several teachers at the head table and nodded to each even Umbridge who looked irritated at his relaxed and happy appearance.

Harry glanced and smirked at Umbridge really her irritation at the little things was hilarious. He really needed something grander though to affect her with. Something to make her look weak and foolish. Insane and stupid, worthless to everyone around her. He frowned before glancing up at the ceiling trying to decide how to do so preferably before the Christmas break.

He sat gathered his food onto a plate then lifted his hands up tapping fingertips together in front of his lips. He shut his eyes as he thought not noticing several people shudder as they noticed his position. He just plotted for a bit before opening his eyes only to glance at his friends surprised at their concerned faces.

"Harry you are looking a lot like a villain at the moment." Hermione said shaking her head. Really how easily Harry could start looking like a fictional villain was nerve-wracking.

"Meh, so what? I've been the villain more than I would ever or could be the hero." Harry said flippantly, before grinning darkly. Hermione shuddered a moment as Harry felt a presence behind him and slowly turned. Standing there was Draco will his silver eyes narrowed at him. Harry blinked a moment seeing that his Slytherin rival's eyes had begun to shift becoming a much more blue color than there pure silver color.

"Potter, if you think you are going to get away with anything I will be dogging your steps the whole way." Malfoy snarled his hands tightening. Harry blinked then grinned widely at the smaller boy.

"Oh is the wolf in you coming out Malfoy? How about you give me a bark? Or how about I find you a lovely stone mirror?" Harry asked before he started to chuckle as Malfoy's face became slightly confused before rage coated his face.

"I am not an animal Potter and if you dare suggest that again I will curse you and your entire line!" Malfoy snarled. Harry blinked and chuckled even more. He sort of wished he had a toy sword he could give Malfoy as his eyes glanced down towards Malfoy hands looking to see if the symbol on his one hand was starting to glow at all.

"Oh sure just keep telling yourself that Malfoy. I happen to know better. Far better than anyone else here. Though I will say this, at least that form is better than a ferret." Harry stated before chuckling again and turning away from the other boy to start eating.

"Shut up about that Potter! You know nothing and should be on your knees begging for forgiveness!" Malfoy snarled. Harry sighed shaking his head before slowly standing and turning to face Malfoy once more.

"Malfoy wake up and look around you. Actually, look and think with your own head, not that racist crap your father this life stuffed into your head. Wake up and look at the proof, not the say so!" Harry growled his eyes narrowed his mark beginning to glow. He watched the pinched look on Malfoy's face as he glanced around the Great Hall again though deep in his eyes there is a look of thought as though he actually heard what Harry was saying.

"Mr. Potter that is enough. You should know better than to cause a spectacle within this school!" Came Umbridge's voice from the teacher's table. Harry slowly turned to look up at the woman and snarled. His eyes glowing a bit.

"Professor Umbridge if you decide to try and push more of your control rubbish upon me I will happily leave this school. In fact here have my wand and snap it. I can live just fine without it." Harry snarled. Umbridge stared at Harry in shock with his words. He stated to slowly walk towards the head table a slow smirk appearing on his face.

"Mr. Potter you will sit down and shut up before I have to put you into even more detentions!" Umbridge snapped out. Harry slowly smirked as she attempted to threaten him then started to laugh loudly shaking his head.

"Oh, are you going to attempt using another Blood Quill on me? Haven't you learned yet I'll just break them every time you try." Harry growled causing many of the students to look at each other in shock at the mention of such a controlled item.

"I would never do something against the law." Umbridge declared causing Harry's grin to widen even more as he moved closer.

"Really that is strange since I have had to heal at least 3 different muggleborns within Gryffindor from such a thing. An item no muggleborn would be able to get their hands on. I also happen to know Luna Lovegood has also had to heal a few from Hufflepuff. I also know why you wouldn't do such a thing to anyone in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Slytherin is too politically powerful and Ravenclaw would cause it to be found out to fast." Harry pointed out as several teachers start to stare at Umbridge with horror.

"They got everything they deserved! As will you, you little brat! You should be obeying the minister unquestionably!" She snapped at Harry as he grinned wider. Malfoy just stared at the woman in shock and disgust.

"Thank you, Professor, for just proving what I said was true. You are worse than the old king of Hyrule!" Harry laughed with a smirk as Umbridge began to shake with rage. She didn't notice Flitwick staring at Harry with a bit of shock as Harry smirked and waited for the Professor's next move.

"What are you talking about boy? There is nowhere with the name Hyrule!" Umbridge snarled not noticing Luna at the Ravenclaw table starting to rub her face in frustration. Harry just glared at Umbridge a wide grin on his face.

"You have no idea. You have been asking about why the Unspeakable spoke about things. I know why and I would suggest you back down for my power is greater as a chosen of Din than anyone else within or outside of this school." Harry growled not seeing but hearing the slaps upon a table as Luna Lovegood stood where she was.

"ENOUGH! Dragmire stop this at once now is not the time to awaken our pasts or get into useless battles!" Luna yelled from her spot

"Mohshirrai Amiir'ah, ovo'kk ohii shiitak!*" Harry snapped at Luna. Luna rolled her eyes and glared at Harry.

"Kazukk'aah! Aaknii Dragmire! Ovo'kk casha veiba!*" Luna snarled. He eyes locked with Harry. Draco in the background was glancing back and forth between the two instinctively ready to jump between them. Harry narrowed his eyes then looked at Umbridge again and smirked before turning, as he turned he noticed a 7th year Ravenclaw looking at Luna then him and finally Draco her hand moving to a pendant that she wore, a symbol that Harry recognized.

Harry stiffened then swore under his breath before glaring again at Umbridge. This was her fault and the fact that the Sheikah symbol was on a pendant on a student who recognized the fight between Harry and Luna meant that annoying tribe was still alive. He rapidly turned and left the great hall not wanting to deal with the situation that could be caused by that girl getting involved.

Translation notes: Mohshirrai Amiir'ah, ovo'kk ohii shiitak - Foolish Princess, this is my fight.

Kazukk'aah! Aaknii Dragmire! Ovo'kk casha veiba - Damn it! King Dragmire! This is not the time.


	25. Chapter 25

Luna starred as Ganondorf fled from the Great Hall. She frowned trying to figure out what would cause him to run off the way he had. She had expected him to back down from their argument then head back to eat. She looked about seeing the teachers getting up to deal with Umbridge for what she admitted.

Luna finally looked around her houses table her eyes finally landing on one of the 7th years. Luna frowned as she tried to place this student. While thinking the student dropped the pendant she was holding causing Luna's eyes to widen in shock. She straightened in her seat her eyes locked on the symbol.

Luna slowly stood and moved over to the girl who was still staring at the doors of the Great Hall where Harry had vanished through. She paused behind the girl and frowned a moment hoping she would listen to her words.

"We need to talk." Luna said behind the girl causing her to jump in surprise. Luna watched her turn and stare at her with shock. She slowly nodded taking a deep breath.

"We do." she agreed simply and headed for the exit of the Great hall. Luna watched the other girl who was obviously using a few techniques to stay calm. Truly how had she missed this girl over the last two years? Luna sighed reminding herself that the girl was Sheikah if anything the fact she missed the girl shows that they had not lost their skills over the millennia.

Luna glanced around a moment before walking deeper into the school. The discussion she needed to have with the other girl would best be done somewhere they could not be overheard. She tilted her head before running a hand over the stones of the school.

"I know a place we can speak freely." Luna stated before leading the other girl up to the 7th Floor. Luna paced three times and once a door appeared opened it. She glanced within the room and blinked a couple of times before groaning softly.

"Is something wrong?" the other girl asked. Luna sighed as she stepped into the room looking around and an almost perfect replica of the last Hyrule castle War room.

"No just didn't expect Hogwarts to duplicate the war room of the last Hyrule castle when I requested a place to talk privately." Luna stated causing the girl to look around hungrily. Luna laughed before moving into one of the seats and motioned the girl to find herself a seat. Slowly she does and pulls her attention away from the walls to look at Luna.

"This is what Hyrule castle looked like?" the girl asked in surprise as Luna shrugged a moment.

"One of them at least. There were a few through the ages." Luna explained causing the girls mouth to drop open for a moment... She shook her head then looked at Luna her eyes narrowing.

"How the cycle was finished the darkness gone yet he's walking the halls of the school." She finally said with narrowed eyes. Luna rolled her eyes as she dropped the glamour she had on her revealing her pointed ears completely. The girl stared then slowly dropped her own glamour revealing the red eyes common in the Sheikah tribe.

"You are right it was finished. Then someone triggered it to start again." Luna stated with a shrug. She looked towards the ceiling and frowned a bit. "Though you are probably more worried about Dragmire than anything else as he used to always be at the center of what happened."

"Yes, yet he doesn't full out attack you? Explain please this goes against everything I have learned of history." the girl said softly. Luna nodded slowly and smiled softly at this.

"I can see how troublesome that would be to your mind. He was not always, the great evil. There was a time before he became what he did." Luna explained a bit and sighed shaking her head. The girl stiffened making Luna frown before a hand lightly touches her shoulder making Luna jump and spin.

"I believe it is time I explain my part. I really don't want the Sheikah hunting for my death again." Harry said then grinned a bit at being able to freak the other girl out. Luna groaned then looked up at him as Harry shrugged.

"Really I was trying to calm her down and explain a bit. Not cause her to be even more on edge!" Luna snapped at Harry. Harry smirked and chuckled before sitting down in a chair himself.

"I have learned more about the story, stuff I believe you need to know and that hooks into why the Mastersword no longer works." Harry stated with a sigh causing the girl to growl.

"The ancient blade does its job the way it always has!" She snapped in anger causing Harry to shake his head and sigh. Really she was a stubborn one he could already tell.

"Girl listen well. The evil that was sealed within that sword is free, and no it is not me. I was reborn the same with the princess and the annoying chosen of Farore because someone freed that evil." Harry growled. He sat and glared towards a wall as Luna sighed shaking her head.

"Harry it's fine let us get this story out since obviously you know more than I do." Luna said causing Harry to nod slowly. He frowned and leaned back.

"This story goes ages back even beyond my birth. A powerful being that called himself a demon king attempt to claim the tri-force for himself. He failed and was defeated by the first chosen of Farore. Though in his defeat he was sealed within the master sword, as it happened he cursed the blood of the goddess and the chosen of Farore that his hate would always chase them." Harry explained causing Luna to frown as the girl glares at him.

"So what does that have to do with your terrible actions?" She asked with a snarl. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned forward glaring at the girl.

"Maybe I should just obliviate this knowledge from you. It seems you can't even let me fully explain before you need to butt in." Harry snarled as the girl starts to stand obviously getting ready to defend herself.

"Both of you stop it. Sit and you finish the explanation." Luna said glancing at the girl then to Harry. Harry growled but sat down again as the other girl did as well still glaring at him. Luna groaned and rubbed at her face a bit. "Why do I feel like the oldest one here?"

"You are the chosen of Nayru for a reason princess. Anyways back to my story. When I was born two ancient Gerudo witches found me and my mother. I am not sure if they killed her or were just lucky to witness her death. They took me in and raised me as their son. The whole time they were planning to use me in a ritual and infuse me with that demon kings hate. It clouded who I was and turned me into a raging madman. Enhancing any hate or desire for power I wanted." Harry explained simply. The girl stared at him shock obvious on her face. Harry started to chuckle seeing her shock written so clearly on her face.

"Oh shut it Dragmire she is still a child." Luna snapped at Harry causing him to chuckle even more and look at her in surprise.

"So are we or have you forgotten that with all our previous memories returning?" Harry asked Luna and watched her frown for a moment. She stands and looks at Harry obviously not happy at their situation being pointed out by him. Harry chuckled seeing her face at that before she points at the door.

"Get lost Dragmire. I don't want to hear your thoughts anymore!" Luna snapped irritated with Harry. Harry stood and just chuckled as he left the room. He felt relaxed and happy after that meeting. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about the Sheikah after all. He sighed then looked at the ground going into thought. That was not the third race from Hyrule still around. Then there was the hint of his race might still exist.

He grinned and straightened up. It seemed things might not be as gone. He hurried on up to the Gryffindor common room smiling brightly. Things were much more interesting now that he knew what his movements would be once Voldemort was dealt with. He would leave Hogwarts behind and hunt for his people. He walked into the common room and paused seeing Ron and Hermione waiting for him. He smiled at the two of them and nodded slowly.

"Harry, what the hell was that at breakfast? Why did you run off so suddenly?" Hermione asked as she nearly leaped at Harry. Harry blinked a few times and stumbled back a bit to try and avoid the girl's glomp.

"Sorry, just history is popping up more than I thought it would. Seems the tribe that swore themselves to the princess' safety are still around." Harry explained offhandedly and shook his head before collapsing onto one of the larger chairs it creaking a bit under him. His friends blink at him as Hermione frowns.

"So the place you came from still exists in some ways then?" She asked making Harry groan but nod slowly. He shook his head trying to center himself.

"It is making me want to leave and search all the more. I need to find my people." Harry murmured desire and loneliness deep in his voice. Hermione frowns as Ron stands and moves next to Harry before placing his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"Mate, don't worry you will get to do so. Concentrate on this situation first. Cause if you go looking it will find a weakness to possibly force you to submit to it again." Ron said causing Harry to stiffen and then swear violently. He realized that whatever was in Voldemort might just be smart enough to do exactly what Ron was suggesting. Harry frowned his eyes narrowing as he placed his hands in front of his mouth locked together in thought. As he thumbs touched his chin he frowned a moment then sighed.

"Damn it... I need to grow my beard again!" Harry suddenly bitched causing both his friends to stare at him in confusion and shock.

"Harry, don't try. Your body is still young and it might look horrible, though you don't look anything like your father this life now." Hermione said as she looked him over. Harry sighed but nodded.

"Yeah growing a beard didn't really work till I was approaching my 30s." Harry admitted with a frown. Really his hair was getting to an annoying length it was a bit too long to comfortably put up but not yet long enough to put into a traditional Gerudo style. In some ways, it looked like he had a wild mane of red around his head. "By Din, it is so annoying to be this young again."

"Harry this is so strange I mean your skin is now so dark though the tone in the skin is weird." Hermione stated. Harry chuckled and grinned a bit before looking down at his arms a smile widening.

"Wow, I've really reverted back to my Gerudo appearance. Sort of strange with the knowledge of the way of genetics. Hmm so how do I have so many genetic traits showing of my race without their blood in me?" Harry asked causing Hermione's eyes to widen in curiosity and flame with a desire of knowledge.

"Well, I did suggest that maybe some Gerudo somehow got their appearance diluted down by other races." Hermione pointed out as Harry chuckled and shook his head a bit.

"That isn't how the Gerudo worked for if it was they would have ceased to exist ages ago." Harry pointed out. Hermione frowned then tilted her head.

"Harry, could their nature have something to do with those goddesses you seem to worship or hook into magic?" Hermione asked softly. Harry shrugged a moment then laughed before waving a hand.

"Maybe I don't know it doesn't really matter. We followed a path that was ours. Even if we were considered to be thieves." Harry chuckled then slowly sighed looking towards the common rooms window. "Hey when is the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Next weekend Harry." Hermione replied then glanced at Harry with a slight frown. Harry nodded and grinned happily.

"Wonder if I look old enough to get some alcohol." Harry murmured causing Hermione to puff up in irritation.

"Harry you are too young. You don't need alcohol yet!" Hermione yelped in shock at Harry's words. Harry looked at her before shaking his head a bit and laughed loudly before smacking Hermione on the back causing her to stumble forward and wince.

"Hermione, I know what I can handle. This little mark on my hand doesn't help. My stamina strength and physical traits are all increased due to it." Harry pointed out. "A single glass hell 3 or more glasses probably won't hurt. Though they probably have nothing like what I remember drinking."

"Merlin's beard I keep forgetting you have had a past life one where you were a full adult." Ron muttered as he moved to help steady Hermione who groaned. Harry watched and shook his head slowly.

"To be expected. You have known me for the last 5 years, and in most of those I didn't remember, but then again in the previous life, I had drunk alcohol long before I was an adult. Then again I was born to be King to a tribe of thieves. To them, matters of alcohol didn't mean anything. Of course, this was also millennia ago. In fact, I have no idea how long ago I mean none of the iconography even exists anymore. Though the Muggle story of King Arthur and Excalibur are kinda familiar and sorta fits the Chosen of Farore and the master sword." Harry muttered before rubbing at his chest. Hermione frowned seeing Harry rub at his chest.

"You keep doing that Harry are you sure you are okay?" Hermione asked worry tinting her voice. Harry looked up then slowly nodded with a chuckle.

"Sorry, Hermione don't mean to worry you. Just every time I mention that bloody sword it reminds me of my death." Harry stated with a slow shrug. Hermione shudders not able to imagine remembering such an event even as Ron winces. Harry sighed and rubbed at his face again. He was bored a bit but not too worried about things.

He stood and walked to leave the common room again. He smirked a bit with thought and started to chuckle a bit. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other then looked at Harry in worry. Harry glanced back at them and smiled. They nodded as Harry walked through the school halls deciding to go for a walk outside of the school.

He glanced at the Forbidden Forest then shrugged deciding to leave it alone. He didn't really need to fight anything and the forest didn't hold any other type of pull for him. He walked towards the Lake and chuckle softly. He looked out over the water his eyes growing distant as he remembered the far past.

He began to walk along the edge of the Lake his eyes halfway closed staying open only enough to make sure he didn't trip or fall. He began to hum softly. He smiled as he hummed it being a song often played back in the Gerudo hometown for festivals. He almost started to dance as he hummed. He paused after a bit and looked up at the sky and smiled a moment. Slowly he knelt down and murmured softly and he wrote in the sand and rocks by the lake.

He took several deep breaths then erased what he had written. Slowly he stood and smiled a bit again looking into the sky. He nodded and looked at himself once more. He would be worthy of his people this time. Truly worthy and the fact he actually could see right from wrong, where before all that had mattered was conquest meant a lot.

Slowly he turned and began to hum again as he headed back to the school. He would find the instrument room again and play for a bit. He did wish the more traditional instruments of his tribe was around but an organ was still wonderful to play on. He walked through the school with a slight smile.

Harry glanced around then walked into the music room. He grinned slowly walking over to the organ. He glanced about and frowned noticing the harp that Luna had been playing was gone from the room. He frowned at that, then shrugged a bit before sitting in front of his preferred instrument and began to play. His eyes slowly slid closed as he played a smile covering his face.

Harry lost himself so deeply into the music he was playing he did not notice someone enter the room. The person stared at him then gasped and shuddered finally pulling his attention from what he was playing. He stood and slowly turned to face the person that had entered wondering why he never seemed to be left alone to play. See Draco staring at him with a form of recognition in his eyes caused Harry to grin.

"Something wrong little hero?" Harry asked as he started to stalk towards Draco who snarled at Harry. Harry just chuckled watching both of Draco's hands fist.

"Demon! You shouldn't be here!" Draco snarled his eyes far more blue than silver. Harry just grinned and glanced at Draco's ears seeing them starting to point revealing more of his past self. The hole that Ghirahim had bitten into the lobe of Draco's ear was still there though much smaller causing Harry to frown a bit.

"You know what little hero, I think Ghirahim was right you are missing something." Harry stated ignoring Draco's insult as he magically creates a small blue hoop earring and tosses it to Draco. "That should finish it."

"How dare you! You are a monster and you flirt with something far worse!" Draco snapped at Harry. Harry just chuckled more and shook his head slowly.

"Sorry, little Hero but you have no idea about what or who Ghirahim is, let alone me. Once you wake up maybe we can have a competition for who is dominate between us but for now I really don't feel like fighting you and having the princess yell at me again." Harry stated looking at Draco calmly. Draco growled and lashed out to punch Harry in the cheek. Harry caught Draco's fist before it could hit him.

"Damn you! Let me go or by Farore I will shove a sword through your chest again!" Draco snapped then paled and stepped back as though trying to figure out what he had just said. Harry looked at Draco then nodded slowly and smirked.

"Oh, you are waking slowly. Good, but I think this is as much of a fight as we should have. Don't want the princess on us. Like I said before." Harry stated before releasing Draco's hand and walking to the door.

"Oh and break any of the instruments in here and I will kill you." Harry warned his eyes actually glowing gold with the warning. He then left leaving Draco alone in the room.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Just a quick warning for all of you. I've been fighting some writer's block and motivation lose. So if I don't gain back I won't be posting weekly anymore within a few weeks. I've been losing my backlog. I apologize for the situation.

A week passed and Harry grinned as he prepared to head into Hogsmeade. His plan to try and get something stronger than just butterbeer clear in his head. He frowned a bit and thought about Ghirahim. He had been killing Death Eaters quite well and it was now announced that the killings had only been those that had the mark on their wrist.

He frowned then grinned. He wondered what the demon would do within a candy shop and what Ghirahim might think of Blood Pops. He started to chuckle his eyes shining with curiosity and a bit a vicious fun. Though considering the way the magical community was Ghirahim walking around looking like himself could be very dangerous. Since most wizards would assume he was a dark creature, even though technically that was true.

He glanced around then snickered. He had to figure where to go to call Ghirahim to him, and what to glamour the vain demon like. Harry frowned as he thought on how to deal with Ghirahim. Harry started to chuckle his yellow eyes shining with mischief. He would only do a couple of very minor alterations on Ghirahim but would make Ghirahim believe he was going to make extreme changes like putting him into a plain low-quality wizard robe.

"Harry, what are you laughing about so loudly?" Ron finally asked pulling Harry's attention out of his thoughts. Harry smirked and chuckled a bit. He glanced at Ron then shrugged a bit.

"I am just figuring a few things out and planning for the day." Harry explained with a grin. He glanced at Hermione and saw her frowning at him. He shrugged then glanced at the teacher's table and snickered softly seeing Umbridge with green skin. Seems everyone was still getting after her for the information he had triggered to be revealed. He grinned at this and leaned back.

"How long till they send someone to actually investigate her?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned as he thought a bit before shrugging.

"Whenever the Minister is no longer able to interfere, or the uproar gets too big to allow him to keep power." Harry replied with a shrug. He watched the obviously annoyed face of Umbridge and chuckled a moment. He really hoped the outcome would be public so he could see it.

He stood from the table after a bit and turned to head out of the school. His eyes landing for just a moment on Draco. He smirked seeing the blue hoop in Draco's ear. He chuckled a bit again and wondered what his father's reaction would be to Draco's non-human traits. Harry chuckled at the thought. Once finished he turned and began to head out of the Great Hall then glanced back at his friends.

"I'll meet you two at the three broomsticks later." He said then left his friends behind. He was going to head out to the shrieking shack before summoning Ghirahim. He chuckled thinking over the form he planned for the Demon Lord and the joke glamour that he plans to pull first. He quickly reached the shrieking shack. He glanced about a bit then nodded.

"Ghirahim I wish to speak with you." Harry called out as he leaned against one of the trees around the shrieking shack. He waited allowing his eyes to close until he sensed the Demon Lord's presence and smiled slowly.

"Whatever can I do for my Master?" Ghirahim asked bowing in Harry's direction as extravagantly as possible. Harry watched him perform the bow before slowly rolling his eyes. Harry grinned before pulling out his wand and pointed it at Ghirahim.

"I want to get you to try a few things. Unfortunately, I can't let you wander around in your true appearance. The attention it will draw will cause far too many issues." Harry explained as he rapidly started to cast the glamours on the demon. Ghirahim flinched and glared at Harry.

"What would make you think I would want to try anything from mortals?" Ghirahim snarled then noticed the plain terrible black robe over his suddenly much chubbier form and squealed in horror. Harry was fighting laughter as Ghirahim looked at Him eyes wide.

"Change me back! I.. no this is awful this is terrible. Why?" Ghirahim exclaimed as he reached to try and pluck at the robe only for his fingers to faze through the material Ghirahim frowned then narrowed his eyes at Harry who slowly smirked before removing the illusion from the Demon Lord.

"Your face was worth the rage I now see. Look again Ghirahim. I'm not that mean." Harry said and watched as the demon snapped his fingers causing a full-length mirror to appear in front of him. He frowned seeing himself appear human. His skin was a very pale white only just within the human skin tones and his hair similarly was barely blonde. He had what looked like a silver button up shirt on underneath a long white robe with black and red diamond trim. The color was tall and shimmered as though metallic. He slowly turned around noticing everything seemed to be made of extremely high-quality materials. He noticed the tall white boots on his feet and nodded.

"This I can live with. Thank you, Master, for not making me go out like some slob of a mortal." Ghirahim exclaimed with a smile. Harry nodded then started to walk towards Honeydukes.

"Yes well with your love for blood I was sure you'd enjoy the blood pops a sweet that can be purchased here." Harry said as Ghirahim followed with a frown on his face. Harry chuckled and glanced back.

"Why would humans make a sweet based off of blood?" Ghirahim questioned. Harry chuckled as he kept walking calmly.

"I believe it was originally an attempt to make something for vampires. It just seems to sell enough to make it worthwhile to keep in stock." Harry explained. Ghirahim frowned a moment Harry just watched as Ghirahim thought on his explanation before nodding slowly. Ghirahim looked over the robe a bit with a frown then looked at Harry again.

"Does so much of my lovely skin have to be covered?" He asked causing Harry to chuckled a bit.

"Wizards don't like the idea of revealing to much skin. Don't know why I find it ridiculous. I did even before my memories returned." Harry replied. They continued walking along soon entering the town. Ghirahim noticed many people turning to look at him surprised at his appearance. Ghirahim walked proudly ignoring all those around him. Harry held back in chuckles as he watched Ghirahim drawing all the attention.

Harry stopped at Honeydukes and glanced over at Ghirahim who was smiling and charming a few of the women who were wandering around. Harry blinked in surprise at his actions wondering what the demon lord was playing at. He shook his head a bit then rolled his eyes. Really the demon lord was very hard to figure out at times. He watched as Ghirahim leaned closer to one of the adult females by him and whispered softly into her ear as she nodded. He then turned and walked passed Harry then into the candy shop. Harry slipped behind Ghirahim still frowning a bit.

"What was that about Ghirahim?" Harry asked causing Ghirahim to smirk a bit.

"My next mark. She is covered in the magic of that strange mark all that idiots servants have." Ghirahim explained quietly. Harry immediately froze with Ghirahim's explanation.

"I see. I see, so you were trying to get a set up to have some fun with her and see her alone." Harry said softly. He moved through the store picking up a few different candies. He picked up a box of every flavor beans and then a full box of blood pops. He moved to the counter before paying then glanced at Ghirahim who was looking around confusion clearly on his face. Harry watched as he stared at the chocolate frog boxes and seemed to shudder for a moment. Harry grinned and opened the box of every flavor bean then held it out.

"Take one and try it. After I will give you the one I am sure you will like the most." Harry told Ghirahim. Ghirahim looked at the small box and raised an eyebrow at the name written on it. He scoffed shaking his head.

"There is no way these fit the name." Ghirahim stated before dropping a speckled grey bean into his hand. He glanced at it then quickly placed it into his mouth. Very quickly after the bean entered his mouth Suddenly he doubled over coughing and gagging his eyes going wide with disgust.

Harry watched as Ghirahim started to run his fingers over his long tongue trying to get the taste off of his tongue. Harry started to laugh causing the demon to glare at him as he kept on. Harry pulled out a sucker from the box of Blood pops he had bought and handed one to him.

"Here this should help." Harry offered. Ghirahim looked at the new candy suspiciously even as he scrapped again at his tongue. The taste still not leaving his mouth. Obviously not wanting to trust Harry again Ghirahim slowly opened the sucker then placed it on his tongue nervously only to blink in surprise. Ghirahim frowned as he started to suck more on it. He started to grin as he looked at Harry who was smirking. Ghirahim stood straight glaring at Harry.

"If I didn't need you to help kill my former Master I would make you scream." Ghirahim snarled. Harry chuckled darkly and slowly moved forward.

"It would be an interesting challenge to see who between us would win in such a situation, as I still remember my time of being under his influence." Harry stated and watched as Ghirahim slowly pulled the stick out of his mouth after he finished the sucker. Harry handed him the box then turned to leave the store.

"You were right about these. Still surprised humans would make such a thing even with your reasoning." Ghirahim admitted. Harry shrugged before slowly stretching knowing the demon lord was following him as he left the candy shop. Harry moved to a fence watching Ghirahim eating what he figured was the third blood pop so far.

"Like I said things are strange nowadays. I mean you should look on the muggle side and some of the popular styles of clothing." Harry stated. Ghirahim blinked a few times and frowned.

"Have things really changed that much?" Ghirahim asked.

"Yes they have but still humanity is xenophobic and often racist." Harry explained. He looked up and blinked seeing a few other students moving towards him and Ghirahim. Harry quickly spotted the green and silver ties and groaned.

"What you don't want to mess with the sky child? But that is so much fun!" Ghirahim exclaimed seeing Harry's reaction to the approaching group of Slytherins. Harry sighed and rubbed at his face.

"I'm trying not to antagonize the chosen of Farore. I'd rather not be stabbed again. Really he has far to much luck and unwillingness to give up to be healthy, even if right now all he is is a jerk." Harry replied. Ghirahim threw his head back laughing and wrapped his arms around the much larger Harry again and actually nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck causing Harry to stiffen a bit.

"Oh, Master you are being far to nice. You really should go with some of those dark desires I know you have." Ghirahim whispered into his ear as Pansy who was following Draco started to laugh.

"Oh look Harry is showing signs of being a poof!" She cackled. Harry's eyes narrowed and he lightly pushed the human appearing Ghirahim away from him and started to move towards the Slytherin girl. He didn't even notice Draco stiffening and preparing to move in the way of Harry.

"I'm no poof, and even if I was that is not something worthy of an insult you foolish foolish girl, then again maybe I should give you a lesson that no one else seems willing to do." Harry growled. He started to move towards the girl who sneered at him catching Draco beginning to move from the corner of his eye and causing him to freeze up.

Harry took a deep breath before turning away and pinching at the bridge of his nose for a moment. He took a few deep breaths then turned to face the Slytherins again. His eyes still narrowed at Pansy then he glanced again at Draco whose hands were being held in fists. Harry smirked before removing the glamour from Ghirahim knowing that most of these Slytherin's had seen him before.

"There your disguise is gone now Ghirahim and though I do not mind my own sex as bed partners I really don't see you that way. You are a bit too tall for my tastes. They run along the lines of shorter lithe and blond." Harry said hiding a smirk at the small lie to freak Draco out with. Draco paled and stepped away from Harry then quickly grabbed the back of Pansy's jacket noticing she was about to mouth of at Harry again and began to drag her away motioning for the rest of the Slytherins to follow.

"Pansy shut up." Draco growled in irritation before glancing back at Harry. Harry seeing the glance winked at Draco causing the other boy to stiffen again. Ghirahim started to cackle seeing Draco's reactions then glanced at Harry as Harry himself started to laugh violently once Draco and the other Slytherins were out of hearing range.

"Oh, that was perfect. Thank you for setting that situation up so wonderfully Ghirahim. I would never have seen that level of fear on Farore's chosen otherwise." Harry laughed. Ghirahim pouted a bit at Harry as he watched him laughing.

"Is that all I am good for Master. Giving you a laugh?" Ghirahim pouted. Harry groaned a bit then glared a moment at Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim, you are a trusted ally, but I am not ready for any type of relationship. That is the only reason I do not respond to your advances." Harry explained as he stretched. He slowly stood and moved over to Ghirahim placing his hands on the Demon Lord's shoulders. He stared at Ghirahim trying to convey what he meant. Trying to find a balance within himself was not an easy thing after all.

"But that is so boring Master, and I've been left alone for so long trapped in a sword." Ghirahim exclaimed.

"Yes, which is why, me acting on your desires would be taking advantage of you. I may be your Master now but I will not take advantage of anyone in that way." Harry stated. Ghirahim frowned looking at Harry and obviously thinking about what he said before slowly shaking his head.

"Ugh, mortals! You are all so annoying!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he started to throw a bit of a temper tantrum. Harry watched with a slight smirk at Ghirahim's actions. Really for a Demon Lord, Ghirahim was extremely temperamental and childish at times.

"Ghirahim you are acting like a child denied their favorite toy. Calm down already." Harry said. Ghirahim growled in irritation before teleporting away quickly. "such a child."

Harry placed the candies he had bought away before heading back into the main area of Hogsmeade. He glanced around as he walked trying to decide if he wanted to attempt that drink or not. Really it depended on if the Tavern owners had been warned about his changed appearance or not on if he could get a drink.

Harry stretched before walking back into Hogsmeade with a slight smile. He took a deep breath before pausing and glancing out towards the school again. He stared at the castle before smiling a bit towards the building. The magic that was used in this world was of such a great verity. He walked along the old cobble roads and laughed a bit. Some things about the wizarding world were so familiar yet other things were so stupid.

Harry smiled as he walked seeing many of the other students laughing and running around the streets of Hogsmeade. He paused as he sported the Sheikah Ravenclaw entering a store he had never gone into before. He looked at the store and blinked seeing it sold jewelry and trinkets. He had never noticed the store before but then again things like that hadn't interested him before. He slipped away not wanting to freak the girl out with his presence but wanting to look around the store a bit. He leaned against the wall of the building shutting his eyes and listening for the store's door to open. Each time it opened he opened his eyes to see if the Sheikah girl was leaving.

Harry smiled when the Sheikah girl left the store and wandered away. He moved into the store and started to slowly look around. There were many vases and pictures around the walls. There were also large display cases filled with all types of bracelets necklaces and rings. Many of them were of lower quality obviously being meant for students.

Harry snorted at some of the gaudy pieces as he slowly looked around. Some were okay and many had some interesting magic on them. He smiled as he found a few gems here and there. He paused at some of the unset gems and lists of what could be placed on them. He saw some chunks of amber and other stones before reaching up and rubbing at the top of his forehead. He growled and shook his head.

"Is there something I could help you with sir?" A voice called from the counter. Harry faced the older gentlemen and nodded.

"I'm just looking at the moment, sir. I have never been in here before." Harry admitted before moving to the next display case. He could feel the store clerk watching him and frowned a bit. Really he wasn't a thief anymore though this place did tempt him to attempt theft again. He kept looking around not really spotting anything worth the attempt though.

He frowned after awhile finding no sign of power gems. Really it was strange had the knowledge of how to make the gems been lost. He frowned as he left the store. He tried to remember how to make one himself. The storage of magical energy and enhancement of it had been an item he had always had. In fact, his Gerudo headdress had always had one within it.

He approached the Three Broomsticks and smiled seeing Hermione and Ron talking to each other. Actually, if anyone would know if Power stones were known of or still made it would probably be Hermione with her desire for knowledge. He hurried over to them and quickly picked Hermione up into a hug from behind causing her to squeal and Harry to laugh.

"Harry put me down!" Hermione cried out as Harry kept grinning.

"Now why should I do that. This is far more amusing." Harry said as he swung Hermione around. Hermione squealed again and beat her hands gently on the arms about Harry. Harry laughed before placing her down finally. Hermione narrowed her eyes as she spun to face Harry who was smirking.

"Harry you are terrible!" Hermione declares.

"Why thank you." Harry replied with a slightly flamboyant bow taking as much inspiration from Ghirahim's actions as he could. Hermione starts to laugh as did Ron watching his reactions. Harry smirked wrapped his arms around his friends and turned to face the pub.

Together all three entered but Harry quickly separated from them and headed for the counter while his friends found seats. He smiled gently to Rosmerta leaning over the counter a bit attempting to be friendly and not intimidating.

"Hello madam. I was wondering if I could have a firewhiskey and three butterbeers." Harry requested smiling. Harry watched as Rosmerta's eyes roved over Harry's form as he was wearing his wizarding robe open and showing the clothing beneath that didn't really hide his form. The flustered witch soon nodded and quickly got him the ordered drinks which he smiled to the woman at and carried to the table his friends were sitting at.

He placed a drink before each of his friends then sat with two in front of him. He watched Hermione's face become very disapproving at the sight of his 2 drinks. He laughed before slowly lifting the mug of Firewhiskey up and sniffed at it a moment.

"Oh god, this stuff stinks... It smells nothing like I remember the alcohol's of home smelling like." Harry said softly as he looked at the glittering golden liquid within the mug. He took a deep breath lifted it and took a sip. He struggled but swallowed quickly and shuddered violently his face showing disgust.

"Well, you definitely didn't like that." Ron said and reached out to take the mug from Harry hoping to try a sip before freezing at Hermione's withering look. Ron pouted but stopped reaching for the mug as Harry shuddered again before picking up the butterbeer and drinking it quickly.

"So was it everything you dreamed of?" Hermione asked with some sarcasm.

"No, it wasn't. That was awful and nothing that I remember. I mean it is even worse than some of the stuff the Hylians tried to make." Harry growled. Hermione nodded as she sipped at her drink and watched Harry's obvious annoyance.

"Was it really that different?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and looked at the mug that was still almost full with the Fire Whiskey.

"Yes yes it is and it is terrible. How do people drink something that is almost pure burn with no rich full flavor?" Harry declared. Hermione and Ron laughed as they enjoyed the end of the day at Hogsmeade within the pub.


	27. Chapter 27

A couple of weeks later the headmaster was leaning back at his desk eyes closed. The issues with Madam Umbridge were really piling up. Ever since she had admitted in front of everyone that she used a highly restricted if not outright banned Dark Object on students in detentions with them.

"Headmaster. I wish to speak to you may I come through?" A voice called from his fireplace making him groan yet again. Slowly he looked up and over towards the fire seeing a woman within it. He paused trying to place her before nodding a moment.

"Of course. Though I don't see what you may wish to speak to me for. Madam." Dumbledore offered before watching the tall woman pulled out of the fire then step through it. Standing in front of him was a tall woman with short almost white hair. Her features somewhat pointed her blue eyes narrowed in thought.

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore. I need to speak with my niece and as the deal to let her study here included me being able to see her at any time. I decided I needed to come to clarify some information she has sent me that does not make sense." She explained to the man. Albus groaned and rubbed at his face with the woman's explanation of her request.

"Of course. I was so excited to have one of your group at the school I could not say no. I shall call her up so you may speak with her." Albus said wondering still what could be so important to bring this woman into his office.

"That is fine Headmaster, but I will go find my niece myself. It will be easy enough." The woman said as Albus groaned a bit. Really working to get a member of the hidden ninja within his school had been a coup that no other school had gotten and now with the chaos happening. He really didn't want the woman to pull her niece out.

"Of course, our deal stated that was your option at anytime. Just let me tell the teachers you are here and allowed to wander the halls." Albus requested from the woman. She nodded and watched as he summoned a house elf and set it to tell the teachers within the school about the lady. He glanced towards her seeing her with her eyes closed one hand facing palm up seeming to be possibly praying or something. He watched her for a few minutes and noticed what looked almost like blue lines rippling across her face before vanishing again.

"Can I head into the school proper now Headmaster?" The woman asked after a moment.

"Yes, of course, my Lady. I hope your stay here is productive." Albus said as he watched the woman leave his office. She walked down the stairs and out into the school lightly running her fingers along the walls of the castle with a slight smile. The stones were so soaked with modern magic they were almost able to speak the way of the ancient stones her people used.

She turned down a hall after once more confirming she hadn't disrupted the glamour over her appearance. She sighed in relief once sure as it would not be wise for modern humans to find the differences between her people and them, especially in this country that was so xenophobic. Really it was a good thing the ancients races were mostly hidden, though there were rumors or a few of them being more obvious than not.

"Oh come on! It was a joke it's not like I hurt the Mohshirrai Voe*!" A deep voice cried out from around the corner causing her to freeze. That sentence had ended in an incredibly old language. She herself only knew a single word of it on top of that it had been a male voice crying out in it. Some instinct screamed from deep inside to turn the corner and attack whoever had spoken.

"Yes but at this rate, you will traumatize him before he even has a chance to wake up! You need to stop and give him time!" A softer female voice said. There was a sense of power behind it and caused the woman to want to pull the other voice away from the first. She frowned and quickly turned the corner to see the two figures. She stared at the huge dark-skinned male towering over a much smaller lythe blond female. She also right away recognized that there was a glamour over the girl's ears.

"By Din, I'm just having fun! His stupid upbringing this life is slowing down his awakening. I need to break that ego to let him wake up! Why won't you even realize that!" The male cried out throwing his hands into the air before spinning and freezing seeing the woman at the corner. She stares in shock at the yellow eyes her mouth dropping open in shock before her stood one of the ancient races, one believed completely dead and on top of that a male.

"Dragmire! I don't care what you think you are doing it will not help this matter!" The girl snapped at him. The man's eyes locked onto the woman watching before he froze then covered his eyes to control the urge to run.

"Bassei leavra* not another one. Princess get your dogs out of here will you!" He cried out turning to face the girl who blinked then looked at the woman he had been looking at just a moment ago. She walked around and over to the very stiffly standing woman and smiled.

"I'm sorry for you seeing that is there something we can do for you?" The girl asked tilting her head to one side as she looked up at the woman who felt in many ways familiar. She looked at Luna as another girl in a uniform much like the one in front of her runs up seeing the group groaned.

"Aunty please don't do anything stupid!" The girl calls out as she leaped over the large male and skid to a stop next to the smaller girl in front of her. She blinked then looked at her niece and how she arrived pulling so much attention to her.

"Kinara, what did I say about making a show of yourself. This is not the place for such actions!" The woman scolded as she again looked at the large male and small girl. The large male shifted obviously nervous at being in her presence. He backed away from the group then looked at Luna who turned to face him again her eyes narrowing at his obvious desire to slip away.

"You are not leaving yet Dragmire! I am not finished scolding you for that tasteless prank on the chosen of Farore!" She snapped at him.

"Hey, now I only said I wouldn't hurt him. I am not going to stop playing pranks on him." Harry snapped back as the Ravenclaw girl groaned and rubbed at her face before turning to face the woman.

"It's getting worse. These two won't stop arguing aunty! What am I supposed to do?" She asked with a groan. The woman watches as the large male just leans against the wall with a groan and covers his eyes.

"Turning the brats dinner plate into a replica of the twilight mirror was hilarious, princess. I am not going to take it back, and as I said before this is far preferable to us trying to kill each other as we have previously!" Harry snapped and glared at Luna.

"Maybe but you doing such things will not help speed his awakening, and to deal with this situation he needs to be awake!" Luna snapped right back obviously angry. The woman just stares and watches as Harry clenches his fist as she clearly sees the symbol on his right hand.

"How is this happening. None of you should be around anymore! The cycle was finished, we kept the histories and legends among us but they all said this was finished!" The woman snapped pulling Harry's and Luna's attention to her. They looked at each other then groaned and rubbed at their faces.

"How much did Kinara tell you?" Luna asked. The woman held out the letter which Luna took with a soft smile and scanned it. Luna nods as Harry crossed his arms and shut his eyes waiting for this to be figured out. He could feel the woman watching him and slowly opened one eye to look at her.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" He asked.

"You look like a Gerudo but are male. The only time I know of such things always had him conquering and destroying everything." She growled.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. What I was and what I am are two very different things now." Harry said as Luna looked over at him. He looked at her and waited for what she would say.

"Enough of this. There is no reason to fight at this moment. There are far too many things we need to work around and I know your people have always held onto the histories of the past. I hope maybe you can tell me what happened since the cycle should have ended." Luna said softly.

"Of course, but first I think I need to speak with the Headmaster. I am not going to leave you all to stumble through with things without someone keeping an eye you all." She said. Harry rolled his eyes knowing she is mostly talking about him.

"Do as you wish just please don't attempt to kill me as long as I don't do something to deserve it." Harry requested then walked away leaving Luna to talk with the Sheikah women.

"I apologize about him, well actually I shouldn't but that is very much who and what he was before the possession," Luna said with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter. He has caused so many issues and with all of you here and remember, I need to be alert for trouble." She said causing Luna to blink then grin.

"You are the present Impa right?" Luna asked causing the woman to jump a bit and look at Luna.

"That is my title correct." She replied causing Luna to tilt her head a bit.

"So the name has become a title, interesting." Luna murmured as the woman chuckled softly.

"Yes, but it also replaced my name when I gained it. So it has become my name." She admitted then smiled at her niece. "I shall be going back to talking to the headmaster. I will not be ignoring what is going on here at all."

"Well good luck on getting to stay here then. Just be careful the headmaster is kind but sometimes he can get a little manipulative." Luna warned. She nods in response then turns heading back towards the office as Kinara groans a bit.

"Great she is going to be watching me now too." The girl groaned. Luna laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe we should follow her and find out what her plans are?" Luna suggests before following after Kinara's aunt. They kept back but watched as the woman headed towards the Headmaster's office. Once she entered the room the two moved next to the door to listen in.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I request a way to stay within the school." the woman said clearly.

"Why do you wish such a thing. You never showed such desire before." Dumbledore's voice stated. The two girls looked at eachother and frowned slightly.

"My reasons all deal with the histories my people keep. I will not simply sit back while the curse comes back to haunt this world." She stated.

"Curse what curse?" Dumbledore asked loudly.

"This is ancient history that even among my people is practically legend. The curse was supposed to be finished though. The last cycle of it ended the evil, but now signs of it are back." She stated.

"You are talking of my two reincarnated students." Dumbledore said.

"Three actually thought one does not yet remember. There is always the three." She replied.

"Really always? That is a strange thing to mention or to be in place." He stated,

"It has always been three since the start of the time." She explained.

"Fine, I think I know what to do and really I have been needing someone to replace him. You will have to teach history to the students but you will be here fully." Dumbledore offers.

"That should work. I have heard how terrible that ghost is at teaching and my people have always had a flare for history." She said and stood slowly before walking towards the door silently.

"How long will you need to set up to take over the classes?" Dumbledore asked standing up himself.

"Well first, I need to ask my niece a few questions." With that she opened the door suddenly causing Luna and Kinara to fall onto the floor from where they were leaning against the door. She frowned down at the two who blushed a bit and stood quickly trying to hide the embarrassment of being caught.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Sheir was there something you needed?" Dumbledore asked as he placed his wand away that he had drawn in case of trouble.

"No just making sure nothing too bad was happening." Luna said as she dusted herself off.

"Miss Lovegood I was perfectly safe, there was nothing to worry about. Now you should head on to your way you two and don't mention what you have heard here." Dumbledore waved them away. Luna walked out and down the stairs as Kinara was stopped by her aunt.

"Give me a list of your history books for the last seven years. I am going to go look them over so I will be ready within a week." The woman said as the door shut and Luna shrugged her shoulders giggling softly.

"What are you laughing about Loony?" A female voice said from one corner causing the girl to jump and spin. Standing against a wall was Cho Chang a prefect from within Ravenclaw and one of Luna's long-time tormentors.

"Just enjoying my time in the castle while hunting for some Blibbering Humdingers, Cho." Luna said with a dazed smile. Cho steps forward only to pause a moment and look the way Luna had come from as Kinara hurries down the steps towards the two of them.

"Whatever Loony." Cho snarled and rushed off. Luna lost her dazed look immediately and frowned after the other girl.

"Are you okay princess?" Kinara asked from behind her.

"Yeah, fine, just had a strange run-in with the year six prefect." Luna explained.

"Do you mean Cho Chang the one that has encouraged your mistreatment since you started here?" Kinara asked.

"Yes, she was just here. She sounded like she was plotting to run into me when I was by myself. It was strange. Usually if she wants to bully me she is with a group of her friends." Luna murmured.

"Be careful Luna. I do not think it would be a good idea to run into her by yourself." Kinara warned. Luna nodded as the two Ravenclaws headed back into the school proper.

Cho stalked away from the annoying girl clenching one of her hands and taking a long deep breath. If that stupid girl Luna had recently started to hang out with hadn't shown up she could have caused an accident like she had wanted. She muttered as she stalked through the halls only to pause as she hurt the deep laughter that came from Harry now. Slowly she smiled and slipped into the hall he was in to see him nodding to walking away Neville.

"Harry, hey can I speak to you for a moment?" She asked with a bright smile fluttering her eyes at the boy.

"Sure Cho what's up?" Harry asked as he glanced at the girl he had sort of had a crush on the year before. Now he didn't really have an interest in her. She was not the right size for his interests.

"I was wondering what you might be up to the next Hogsmeade weekend. I was kind of hoping that maybe we could go together?" Cho suggested with a smile at Harry.

"I'm sorry Cho but I'm really not interested in going to Hogsmeade with you." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Come on Harry you wanted to date me last year what changed?" Cho asked. Harry scowled at the girl shaking his head slowly.

"Many things changed Cho, the least of which I will not be a simple replacement for Cedric as that is terrible for his memory. Now excuse me I need to get going." Harry replied before walking away not noticing Cho's eyes narrow a bit as she turned and hurried away.

Bassei leavra: (roughly meaning) deaths wind.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry groaned and set his head against the Gryffindor table as soon as he noticed Cho staring at him from the Ravenclaw table. She hadn't left him alone since that day he met the Sheikah Ravenclaw's aunt.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up slowly and nodded a moment.

"I'll be fine, it's just Cho has become oddly stalkerish. It is creeping me out." Harry explained.

"That is strange she wanted nothing to do with you last year." Hermione admitted.

"Yeah and I doubt she is truly over Cedric unless she was never truly into him, but then I can't really tell about that." Harry admitted.

"I guess that is true." Hermione stated.

"Ahh leave it alone Hermione it is not important. We already know who the important people are in your situation Harry." Ron pointed out causing Harry to frown a moment.

"Are we sure about that. There are things that are becoming active that don't just fit in place." Harry pointed out as he looked at the seventh year that now sat protectively next to Luna. Harry glanced towards Draco and saw several of the Slytherin students frowning at the blonde boy. They seemed confused and unsure about Draco at this point.

"Well, I'm sure things will be fine Harry." Hermione said.

"I guess, It will definitely be nice to get out of here. Christmas is coming soon. I am so going to snuffles." Harry stated with a grin. Ron and Hermione grinned as well with a bit of excitement.

"I can't wait to see my family and get out of here. Wish we were closer than we are." Ron admitted with a sigh. Harry laughed as he got up from the table only to jump as Cho ended up next to him smiling eyes shining brightly.

"Harry please come with me to Hogsmeade? I really want to get to know you more!" Cho exclaimed.

"Cho I'm not interested in spending time with you. I have enough things to do." Harry replied.

"Come on Harry just a little of your time. I think it would really be nice to get to know you." She leaned closer to him smiling brightly. Cho lifted her hands up and spread them palm up to Harry revealing a small upside down Sheikah eye within her hands. Harry jumped back and frowned at the symbol recognizing the Sheikah nature of it but at the same time, it was wrong.

"What is that?" Harry asked as he looked at the smiling Cho.

"We serve of course, always." She whispered smiling before she shut her hands over the symbol and ran off with a grin.

"Harry, what was she showing you?" Hermione asked as Harry ignored her and walked over to Luna and Kinara.

"Question for you Kinara…" Harry said as he reached and grabbed her necklace for a moment and tapped it.

"What is the importance of this flipped upside down?" Harry asked with irritation. Kinara stiffened at his words and quickly stuffed it into her shirt.

"Where did you see that?" She asked in response.

"Cho, when she ran up to me, showed it to me. Like an offering to a god. She is freaking me out in a way I've never imagined. The only time I ever…." Harry trailed off and shuddered, remembering Demise's old influence on him.

"Luna whatever you do make sure there are other students around you if you see Cho. She can not get you alone." Kinara warned as she looked at Harry with a frown.

"Yiga… I thought they hadn't survived. I mean at the end of the cycle we hunted them down." Luna murmured.

"I'm guessing this is one of the cycles I wasn't around for as I truly don't remember it." Harry stated.

"It was a male Gerudo that triggered it, but things did not fit with your ways from what little I can remember, but it was the trigger for the Sheikah to split into two factions. One the Yiga worshipped well the enemy that had attacked Hyrule." Luna explained as Kinara growled.

"Seems some escaped capture and have continued through that ages just as we have." Kinara said. Luna groaned and shook her head.

"And to know that the Ravenclaw 6th year prefect is one. She'll really want to kill me soon, you also need to be careful Kinara." Luna reminded her. Kinara laughed softly as she slowly stood.

"We will not be caught unaware, princess." Kinara replied.

"Great so she is going to be stalking me due to my past self asserting itself. Lovely." Harry growled with irritation.

"It could be worse oh desert king. It could be a tribe of Lizalfos." Luna said laughing. Harry glared at Luna before turning and walking away while rubbing at his face. Really Luna knew just how to be irritating with her comments though now he had another group to watch for. A group that wanted him back to the Demise influenced power obsessed fool.

"Harry we need to get going. There is a new classroom for History and apparently a new teacher!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement.

"Hermione there is only so much they can do to make that class good." Harry responded before grabbing his bag.

"Still it will hopefully be an improvement over Binns. He was really really hard to stay awake with his almost constant repeat history." Hermione explained.

"Hermione are you okay? You are actually criticizing a teacher!" Ron exclaimed. Harry just stared stunned. Hermione just growled before standing up quickly grabbing her bag and stalking out of the great hall leaving a stunned Ron and Harry behind her.

"I think you may have insulted her Ron." Harry said then rushed after Hermione. Ron blinked then followed after the other two quickly. Hermione had stopped outside the class causing Harry to pause next to her as Ron rejoined them.

"Hermione I think you just shocked Ron. You know he can be a bit thick when it comes to emotions." Harry pointed out as he leaned against the wall and shut his eyes to wait.

"It is wonderful to see some are interested in history." Harry stiffened recognizing the voice of Kinara's aunt and bites back a groan.

"I was excited to find out about a new teacher at this point!" Hermione declared with a bright smile.

"Well thank you." She said.

"Great you are now going to be here constantly." Harry growled causing his two friends to look at him then look at the professor.

"Yes but as long as you keep your nose clean I will not act." She stated before opening the classroom door letting the three in before heading to the front of the class herself. Harry sat with his friends nervously glancing at the woman standing in front of the class as other students wandered in.

Harry kept his eyes mostly on the new teacher who nodded once everyone was inside the classroom. She smiled then frowned seeing how the class was split with each house being on different sides of the room and shook her head a moment.

"I wish to ask one thing before I introduce myself and start the lesson. Is it the norm to split yourselves by house?" She asked as Harry glanced and saw the green sea of Slytherin's on one side and the Gryffindor's on the other like normal. He also watched as everyone nodded he himself joining in.

"Always. Then again especially with the two houses you have in here, there is a very large rivalry, that is at least partially encouraged by the faculty." Harry admitted. Several of the Slytherin's looked at him in surprise and frowned in thought. Most had never even thought of how the rivalry was encouraged.

"Why do you say it is encouraged?" She asked as she looked suspiciously at Harry.

"Some teachers show obvious preference to their own house. Some show absolute hatred to any house that is not their own, and some seem to not care at all, but those seem to be rarer." Harry responded. The Slytherin's glared at him as Harry sighed realizing right away that they were taking his words wrong.

"Stop this and think about what he said not just what you perceive." The professor snapped causing many of the students to jump.

"What the hell are you talking about? He said exactly what we have known for a long time now. That Slytherins are ignored and hated by everyone except our own head of house." Nott growled from his spot.

"Nott that is not true and you know it. Professor Babbling gives and takes points equally from all students, as does Professor Vector. The favoritism is more the heads of houses and the headmaster." Hermione countered.

"And Hagrid, and Burbage!" Nott snapped back.

"I was pointed out the few that were neutral Nott. That is what Harry is talking about. Most of the teachers are biased when they shouldn't be." Hermione stated causing Nott to blink in shock as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Exactly and this has been going on for generations. Not sure how long ago but I know it started before any of us started in the school." Harry explained. Nott growled at Harry and clenched a fist as though to go threaten the Gryffindor before the Professor coughed at the front.

"I suggest you sit down both of you. We will not have fighting in my classroom but I can see where one of the problems for this school is. Anyways we shall start as your history lessons as I have learned have been abysmal, but first, you may all call me Professor Sheir. Now all these lessons on the Goblin rebellions are useless and worthless in this modern age." She stated causing many students to stare in shock as she looked suspiciously at Harry who sighed.

"We shall start on the origin and how the Statute of Secrecy came about. Now how many of you know what your present history books say about this ICW ruling?" Professor Sheir asked and watched as the majority of the students raised their hands. She nods and points at Malfoy who has his hand up. "Tell me what is stated."

"The statute of Secrecy was put in place so that we would not be noticed by muggles and thus not come under the risk of being killed by people that hated us for no reason. It was a measure that passed easily and was rapidly adopted by all ICW countries." Draco said with a shrug.

"That is what the texts presently say. I have a question have any of you looked at the history books from shortly after said Statute came into effect?" She asked. The class frowned at her question as Harry chuckled shutting his eyes to wait. He himself hadn't but he understood the reasons for the question.

"What are you talking about? History books should repeat what previous ones state unless there is proof of one being wrong." Hermione stated.

"That may be true, but many people wish to push their own beliefs and views through their books. This is a history book written shortly after the Statute was put into place. WIthin it speaks of how it narrowly passed within the ICW as most believed the issues Europe was facing with witch hunts were minor and would never spread into their own countries. The author himself stated that truthfully the witch hunts hadn't stopped as quickly as was expected and many young muggle-borns were still being killed for being different from the average muggle." Professor Sheir stated holding up and obviously ancient tome. She placed that back down on her desk as many of the Slytherins stared in shock at what she had announced. She then picked up another old tome though obviously newer than the previous.

"This one mentions that the Statue passed and had shown that it was the best choice as no wizard had to fear being killed anymore. Though the author does not speak of muggle-borns at all nor does he specify that it was close on the Statute passing." She continued before placing that book down and then picking up an obviously modern history book.

"Now we get to today's history book. Does anyone wish to tell me what it speaks of about the passing of the Statute?" the Professor requested. Hermione timidly raised her hand already seeing what the teacher had been speaking about. She motions to Hermione to answer since so many of the other students are sitting in pure shock.

"Today's texts state that the motion for the Statute passed with a majority of votes and that it was immediately apparent that it had been the right choice for the magical community." Hermione summarized quickly. The professor nodded slowly then smiled at everyone.

"So we all see how history can be twisted. Even the written versions. Thus my lessons will not just be history that is important but also the ability to look at multiple sources to discover if what you are reading is the truth or a tinted version." the professor announced, shocking all the students for a second time.

"I have another question this is more about viewpoint. How many of you believe that muggles would restart the witch hunts if we came out of hiding?" Professor Sheir asked and watched as all Slytherins raised their hands and a few of the others did as well even a few of the muggle-borns which obviously shocked the Slytherins.

"How many of you believe they would not restart?" The professor asked and watched as none of the Slytherin's raised their hands yet many Gryffindor's did even a few of the ones who had their hands up during the same question.

"Hey, you can't hold your hand up for both answers!" Nott cried and glared at Harry who was one of the people to do so. Harry rolled his golden eyes.

"I held my hand up for both as it very much depends on what group is in control at the time. Many muggles have become more open-minded but many still hold hate for what they do not understand. Some would try to start the witch hunts up again and yet others would try to stop it seeing as we are human as well." Harry explained. He glanced towards Professor Sheir who nodded as did many of the muggle-borns.

"So muggles can't make up their mind?" Draco asked from his spot making several Slytherin's laugh.

"Not exactly. It is that muggles for the last 50 years have been rapidly changing and have many different viewpoints now. Many actually encourage such variety but some still fight said things too. It will depend on location and what group are in control. Even then some would attack randomly out of hatred." Harry attempted to explain. Really it was much like what used to happen between the Hylians and Gerudo. Also what history said would sometimes happen between the other races when tensions were high.

"Please people do not change that fast!" Nott snarled. Harry groaned as did many of the muggle-borns. Why couldn't the Slytherins and other purebloods understand how things changed.

"Tell me how do you know what they are saying is not true? Have you gone to check on what is happening beyond the wizarding world?" Professor Sheir asked.

"Humans do not change. We have followed and changed very little since the statute was put into place." Nott pointed out. Harry shut his eyes a moment shaking his head.

"To understand why things have changed so rapidly among muggles you have to know and actually believe some of the histories that have happened since Victoria was queen." Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"All the changes within that time period are what has echoed and allowed changes. The other 2 major events were two major wars both within the last 100 years. One that echoed at the same time as the war with Grindelwald within the magical world." Hermione added quietly.

"And how would those things cause such change?" Snarled Nott.

"Because they brought up questions of morality, philosophy and how we treat each other. Muggle's also started to take more of an interest in history and what was true versus what was taught." Hermione added and shifted.

"It is because truth has become so important in the muggle world many muggle-borns take what is written as gospel truth. They don't realize many of the muggle laws in journalism and on what is considered textbooks doesn't exist within the wizarding world." Harry added.

"What do you mean laws on journalism?" Draco asked in surprise.

"In the muggle world, a Journalist has to have proof that their sources are truthful and that what the are reporting is the truth or the company can be fined and the journalist arrested for breaking the law. They may make opinion pieces but they are to be clear in that they are opinion pieces." Hermione explained. All the purebloods in class stared at her and began to wonder about such laws being in place. The professor smiled seeing the students starting to talk over what had already been learned, and grinned. Perhaps a change could be triggered with this class far more than she had thought and in a strange way she had the reincarnation of Ganondorf to thank for this.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry awoke early the morning that they would leave Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. He grinned slowly stretching. The cold and snow were irritating but he was having no real issues. He moved out of the bed before cleaning up and preparing for the day. He double-checked that his trunk was fully packed then moved down into the common room.

He found one of the couches and collapsed into it. He would wait for Hermione and Ron before heading to breakfast. He shut his eyes while waiting while starting to plan on what to do during the couple weeks of being off. He soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Hermione fully dressed and obviously ready to leave

"Hey, Hermione. You know you don't need your robe and that right away. We still have breakfast and a bit of time before the train leaves to head back to London." Harry pointed out.

"Yes well with the plans for these two weeks I figured being ready would be smarter." Hermione responded as Harry grinned.

"I can't wait. This will be my first time outside of England. I can't believe I got Dumbledore to actually agree with the idea of taking all the Weasley's you and me to Romania to meet Charlie and see a Dragon Reserve." Harry exclaimed feeling some excitement.

"You are not going to pull anything stupid when we see the Dragons are you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I am hurt! I would never do that." Harry exclaimed being overdramatic like Ghirahim would be. Hermione giggled silently at Harry's reaction.

"What are you two up to?" Ron yawns coming down the steps looking like a complete mess.

"Talking about being ready to leave Hogwarts and the trip to Romania." Harry responded with a grin.

"Hey what was that wood thing you hid in your trunk last night?" Ron asked trying to forget how much of a mess he was in while his stomach grumbled for food. Harry chuckled and stood before moving over to Ron and turning him so he faced the stairs again.

"Go clean up when you come back we will go get food." Harry responded and watched Ron yawn again before heading back towards the dorm's washroom.

"So what are you hiding from Ron Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry shook his head.

"It's just a gift for someone. Something fun to mess with them about. After all the toy he has within him is much too powerful for him right now. I may as well give him one that is a bit more at his level." Harry laughed.

"Harry you need to stop messing with Malfoy your harassing him is causing him to change. He has become so silent it is scary!" Hermione declared.

"That isn't why he is becoming silent Hermione. The chosen of Farore has always been quiet compared to me and the Chosen of Nayru." Harry explained.

"Ugh, I still think you are approaching almost bully levels of attitude when it comes to Malfoy." Hermione declared as Ron soon rejoined them this time in much better shape than the first time.

"He can handle it, Hermione. Ron are you ready to go for breakfast? Then knowing you back up here to make sure you are packed for the Holidays?" Harry asked Ron. Ron grinned and raced for the doorway out of the common room. Harry stood and casually followed his friend. His golden eyes dancing with laughter at Ron's typical reactions.

Hermione groaned as she followed after the two glaring lightly at Harry. He turned to face her and smiled a bit. Really she took things too seriously sometimes. He moved and wrapped an arm about her shoulders easily.

"Calm down Hermione I won't go too far. All I'm trying to do is get him to wake up. Really if I get him to wake up it will probably be more dangerous for myself than him." Harry admitted.

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked causing Harry to give her a slightly annoyed look.

"Because he's the one that has had to kill me while I was under that possession. He may not want to give me a chance to explain that." Harry explained. Hermione winced as they passed the new history teacher who was obviously watching him and caused Hermione to frown.

"She really doesn't trust you does she?" Hermione stated. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"She never will either. I can accept that though." Harry admitted.

"Why won't she trust you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head slowly with a groan before looking at Hermione again.

"It's not something I can tell you about. It isn't because I don't know or don't want to, but it's more that she'd be even more distrustful of me if I explained the reason why." Harry explained.

"Fine but this is annoying." Hermione growled as Ron frowned and glanced back towards the woman then at Harry. His mind centering on what Harry wasn't saying for a change as he thought on the problem as one would a move in a chess match. He stays quiet though as they enter the great hall and quickly fill their plates with food.

"Hermione many secrets need to be kept at times, and with how much ancient history that is unknown is popping up. Well, it is best I don't bring to much up." Harry explained hoping his friend would understand.

"Hermione leave it. You are probably going to cause more issues than solve at this moment." Ron spoke up causing Hermione to jump a bit and glance at him. Harry frowned as his thoughts slipped into the way of the world now versus what it had been. The way magic worked now versus how picky it was in his original time.

"Harry where is your mind going?" Hermione asked.

"Comparing differences. Like how rare magic was in my time versus the present magic. The increase in magical creatures that are not totally dangerous. The lowering in human subtypes." Harry explained.

"Human subtypes?" Hermione asked getting distracted from her present search causing Harry to smile.

"Yes there were the Hylians, the Gerudo, and Humans like yourselves" Harry explained avoiding mentioning the Sheikah which if he was right were really a sub-race of Hylians.

"What were the differences?" Hermione asked.

"The Hylians were smaller on average than the other races with pointed ears, they were often light-haired and light-eyed but not always just more often than not. Humans haven't really changed much then the Gerudo were larger on averaged often around a minimum of 6 foot when fully grown. Dark skinned and often amberish eyes. Though of course there is also only one male born about every hundred years." Harry explained with a shrug. Hermione blinked a bit at his words.

"So distinct differences yet at the same time very similar well other than your race. Yours had the largest differences in it." Hermione said. Harry chuckled and leaned back.

"Yes, but then again my race had separated itself quite strongly from the rest, an isolated group often becomes very different from the rest." Harry pointed out. Hermione nodded slowly. All three started to eat their breakfast the excitement for the Christmas holidays starting to thrum in them. The great hall quickly got noisy as more and more students entered and began to eat. Harry glanced towards Luna at the Ravenclaw table who was talking animatedly with Kinara, as his eyes slid along the table they paused on Cho who was staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes. He shuddered able to spot the obsession glinting within them as well as the calculation.

He then glanced towards Draco who was sitting with Blaise and Theo instead of his two goons. Frowning Harry's eyes searched for the two larger boys. Spotting them he frowned, both of them were staring at Draco then would glance at each other with confusion and annoyance like they were not happy with what they were seeing from Draco.

Harry shifted and narrowed his eyes at this change at the Slytherin table then glanced at his friends before over at Luna. He wasn't sure but figured he should point it out to the Chosen of Nayru. With Cho being a member of this Yiga he could see there being others and if they worshipped his possessed self then there was a chance some would attempt to kill the Chosen of Farore. He finished eating the walked over to Luna and Kinara.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you two may need to watch out for Draco at some level." Harry whispered softly between them leaning down a bit his eyes watching Cho as she leaned closer.

"What are you talking about Dragmire?" Luna asked softly.

"Look at Slytherin. The two goons that used to follow Draco everywhere. They are no longer constantly next to him and seem unsure of how to treat him. Almost like he is turning into something else as we know. Might they be like Cho only with a different part of the information?" He asked. Luna frowned and glanced at Kinara who slowly nodded.

"It could be but we can not be sure. I will let my aunt know of your suspicion, but Malfoy's family's position plus the position of their families should keep him safe from those two for now." Kinara whispered. Harry nodded before heading to leave the great hall to grab his stuff for the trip. He glanced about the hall as he left knowing many eyes would be on him as he walked.

He grinned once out of the room eyes sparkling with excitement. He moved to go get his stuff and moved to head back for the carriages. He froze as Cho stepped next to him and fluttered her eyes at him. He stepped back and narrowed his eyes at her again.

"Hello, Cho can I help you?" Harry asked suspicion clear in his voice. He stepped away from the girl who grabbed onto his arm.

"Please, we need to talk. It has been ages we have been losing hope of you ever being seen again." Cho cried out. Harry shut his eyes a moment before pulling himself free of Cho and moving away from her quickly.

"Cho I am not what you think I am. What you think I am is actually gone. Long gone." Harry growled. Cho frowns and shakes her head.

"A male Gerudo will be our god and lead us to victory over our enemies!" Cho stated causing Harry to shudder.

"You know nothing of the truth Cho. Back off." He growled and quickly moved away from her. He went to the far side of the carriages and slipped into one once he was sure she wouldn't know which carriage he was getting in.

He sighed as several other students soon clambered into the carriage only to stare at him in surprise. He smiled and shrugged at the other students to show things happen then shut his golden eyes and sighed softly. Cho's obsession was getting disturbing at levels he never dreamed of. Harry looked up from his thoughts as the Carriage stopped next to the station for the Hogwarts express.

Harry moved onto the train and smiled. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to avoid Cho but he would keep trying. He found a compartment and collapsed into it shutting his eyes a bit to wait for the others to arrive. He took a slow deep breath as he said. He could hear the noise level around the train quickly rising. He opened his eyes as the door to the compartment he was in is smashed open and a seventh year Slytherin steps in with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want? I am not giving up this compartment if that is what you are going to try." Harry growled at the male.

"Oh, that isn't it at all Potter. No, I'm here to tell you, your freaky change won't save your existence." The boy growled as Harry just watched him. He tensed waiting and leaped forward grabbing the boys wrist and lifting it away from himself as the boy drew his wand.

"You won't be cursing me. I am not just a normal Gryffindor." Harry growled. The boy snarled and tried to pull his arm free of the hold Harry had on his wrist. He growled and glared at Harry who looked at the boy calmly waiting.

"The Dark Lord will kill you, Potter, slowly and painfully." The boy snarled causing Harry to laugh shaking his head.

"You are a fool and an idiot. That thing will not be able to kill me. The thing egging him on wants me more than him anyway. If he is even him anymore. I doubt that the half-blood Tom is even human." Harry growled.

"What are you talking about! The Dark Lord is no half-blood!" The boy snarled trying to pull his arm free of Harry's grip. Harry just watched the boy struggle hoping he would exhaust himself. The boy snarled his eyes shining with anger as Harry continued to watch him struggle.

"Tom Riddle the man who became Voldemort was the son of a near squib and a muggle." Harry said with a shrug then yawned in boredom before releasing the boy's wrist while pushing him away.

"You are a freak Potter! Nothing that you are doing to yourself will protect you! You will see!" The boy screamed from where he now sat on the ground still glaring. Harry chuckled at the boy then leaned towards him eyes narrowing.

"Go begging to your master for protection and see what happens, because when I am done with him none of you will understand or survive the next stages." Harry growled his eyes narrowing. He moved a little closer to the boy only to smirk as a fearful whimper escapes him. "Tell your Master that King Dragmire won't allow the essence of Demise to survive any longer and that the three will come for him."

Harry chuckled as he slammed the compartment door shut and collapsed onto the bench with a groan. He rubbed his face for a couple of moments then shook his head before looking towards the door once more. He knew his friends had to do a few prefect duties. He watched as more and more people arrived though he himself still waited. He wanted most people to have found compartments and his friends to get here before he searched for the chosen of Farore and do his final joke on the boy.

Harry grabbed his trunk and pulled out the ancient book than a small wrapped object. He placed the object on his lap as he sat back down before opening the book and beginning to read while waiting for his friends. He shook his head as he reads over so much of the history he could remember. Some of the explanations were different from what he knew but then, time had changed since he was alive from what he could tell.

He closed the book and sighed a moment. He stood and paced about the room before looking towards the door again. Really he hoped someone would show up soon. He froze as knocking sounded at the compartment's door. He moved slowly and opened it only to smile seeing Neville Luna and Kinara.

"Oh hello, you three. You can come in if you want." Harry offered and motioned them in. They nodded as Luna looked at the package he was holding.

"What are you planning?" She asked.

"Nothing harmful. I just figured I'd give him a Christmas gift." Harry tried to smile innocently. He watched Luna's eyes narrow at him.

"Dragmire…" Luna hissed causing him to roll his eyes as Neville frowned and looked between them.

"What it isn't harmful? It is useful and something that might help him!" Harry exclaimed with a groan. He watched as Luna kept glaring at him then sighed with a groan. He unwarped a simple wooden sword and handed it over to her to look over.

"Better he has this and start practicing than end up with a real sword in his hands and not be ready." Harry explained with a shrug. "We won't have time for him to adjust to a weapon other than his wand when things truly start going, and though I don't want to think about it. Should it get control of me again. I want him prepared to take me out."

"Ganon, it will not happen again. You will not be a puppet." Luna stated as Neville shifted in his spot showing confusion and Kinara smiled at the shy Gryffindor and pulled him into a discussion and away from the Princess and male Gerudo's conversation.

"Princess, I am just being logical and hedging my bets. Most of my existence has been under that beings control, and it still attempts to take me. I am just guaranteeing that should things go wrong there is a backup. Even if it means a full return of the cycle." Harry explained then grinned. "Watch my stuff I will be back in a bit." He rewrapped the wooden sword before going to hunt down Draco.

The train whistle blew and the train itself started to shake causing Harry to pause in his movements not wanting to fall. He waited ad the train slowly sped up along the tracks and once its motion became steady began to move again. He walked and barely ducked under a ball of parchment. The train was beyond rowdy this time. More so than when everyone headed back for the summer.

"Hey, Harry!" A voice cried out behind Harry making him spin. As he spun a bright flash of light caused him to yelp and fall backward. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes only to see Colin jumping around happily holding his camera. Harry groaned and facepalmed. Really Colin had been very quiet this year but then again it probably had a lot to do with Umbridge.

"Colin can you please not take a photo by surprise. It's really hard on the eyes sometimes." Harry requested softly as he once more rubbed at his eyes.

"Sorry, Harry but I didn't dare with everything happening at the school and I really wanted a pic of you before I got home!" Colin said. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Fine just don't jump me like that. I've become a bit violent when startled at times." Harry warned the younger boy. Colin nodded and stood with a bright smile.

"Can I get one more photo of you with you fully prepared for it then?" Colin requested.

"Fine go for it. Then I need to finish hunting down Malfoy to give him something." Harry responded. He prepared himself and smiled as the flash from the camera went off. He watched Colin grin and run off before moving on to hunt down Malfoy again.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry growled with a bit of irritation. Draco was being very hard to find. Harry took a deep breath and glanced about again. He could have been with the other prefects making him groan a bit in thought. He glanced around before finally pausing near a compartment.

"Why do you two keep staring at me and not talking. It is getting really irritating!" Harry heard Draco growling out. Harry tilted his head hearing no direct response opened the compartment and glanced around spotting Crabbe and Goyle sitting with Draco standing and glaring at the two.

"My, my scolding your followers Malfoy? I'm shocked. What happened to coming after me and insulting me?" Harry asked with a smirk. Draco spun to face Harry his eyes narrowing.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco growled softly. Harry grinned.

"Got a present for you for Yule is all. After all, you are not ready for the big kids' toys. So figured this one would be better for you." Harry said before tossing the package to Draco still smirking. He didn't understand why but those words felt amazingly good. Draco frowned and opened the package only to blink in surprise at the wooden sword then glared at Harry stepping forward unconsciously holding the wooden sword as though he had always held a sword.

Crabbe and Goyle both stared at Draco then glanced at the grinning Harry. Harry glanced at the two then back to Draco preparing to defend himself from the wooden sword if necessary. Draco frowned down at the sword then looked at Harry with a scowl.

"I don't know what you are thinking but you are messed up Potter." Draco snarled.

"Not much have fun over Yule!" Harry said as he turned away and started to walk away chuckling.

"Potter!" Came Cho's voice from behind him. Harry stiffened groaned and turned to face the girl feeling irritation at the fact the Ravenclaw wouldn't leave him alone. He blinked seeing she was holding a vial with some black and red inky substance within it. Not knowing why he stepped away from her feeling a bit of fear flashing through him.

"What do you want Cho? I've told you I am not who or what you think." Harry growled trying to hide the fear.

"You are a god. This will return you to how you should be!" Cho declared then prepared to toss the vial at him. It was then he saw a flash of wood smashing into her wrist causing her to drop the vial and yelp.

"That should not exist where did you get that Chang?" Draco snarled in position to attack the Ravenclaw with the wooden sword totally ignoring the now broken vial that was holding that substance. The inky substance seeming to reach towards Harry making him leap away energy gathering in one hand the sparked violently as he stared at the substance that began to reach for him.

"That is none of your business Malfoy! I'm just returning it to the person it is part of." Cho snapped at Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes as Harry shuddered. He moved away from the substance that inched towards him again then sent the blast gathered in his hand into the substance destroying it causing Cho to cry out and leap at Harry.

Harry slid to one side against the aisle's walls, as Cho reached where he was almost screaming in pure rage bringing more people to their doors to see what was going on. Harry stayed against the wall not understanding why that substance freaked him out as Cho spun and glared at Draco.

"How dare you! You had no right to cause that to be destroyed!" She snapped and moved towards the blonde who moved into a fighting stance.

"That does not belong in this time. Where ever you got that stuff it is better destroyed. The Calamity should never be raised again." Draco stated calmly, his eyes flashing brightly.

"Champion… Oh well, if I can't revive our god maybe I will deal with you instead." Cho snarled and leaped at Draco. Harry reached out and grabbed Cho's robe before she could reach him and threw her back against the opposite wall to where Draco is standing.

"Whatever you are and follow should get lost. You are a fool for continuing to push against what is something you don't understand!" Harry growled not sure why he felt worried over Cho calling Draco Champion. Draco himself was staring at Cho in shock rubbing the back of his left hand.

"Yiga…" Draco murmured almost silently while staring at Cho. Crabbe and Goyle in the compartment froze and stared at Draco before glancing at Cho. Cho stood slowly glared at Harry then spun and rushed to a different train car while Harry glanced at Draco. He could feel the frisson of worry slid down his back with the fact Draco's memories were obviously becoming more active now. He watched as Draco looked at him, his eyes being almost pure blue.

"Malfoy I've given you what I was planning to. Now if you don't mind I need to return to my friends." Harry said before moving quickly away from the other boy who kept staring at him. He could see the flashes of anger and hate starting to cloud Draco's face and knew if he didn't get back to Luna asap and Draco remembered that wooden sword he had given Draco would start to rain blows down on him. Harry quickly headed back towards the compartment he was sharing with Luna and Neville.

"Ganondorf…" Draco growled softly and stepped towards Harry. Harry looked back at Draco and gulped a bit then ran down the train Draco following after him with anger on his face. Harry kept running not wanting to fight a pissed off awakening chosen of Farore. He quickly reached his compartment and ran in. He picked up Luna placed her in front of the door and then hid behind Kinara as best as he could.

"This isn't my fault!" Harry declared.

"Dragmire what have you done?" Luna snarled her eyes narrowing as the door is smashed open.

"Ganondorf!" Is snarled from the other side causing both Luna and Kinara to look at the door.

"Link stand down!" Luna snapped causing Draco to freeze and look at her in shock.

"Princess?" Draco asked confusion clear on his face as he groaned and rubbed at his head a bit. Luna sighed and hugged Draco then pushed him away and looked at him.

"Welcome back my friend. I was not expecting you to wake so suddenly though." Luna said then threw Harry a dirty look.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to wake him. It was Cho and something she threw at me. Whatever that was creaped me out!" Harry defended himself as Draco frowned still rubbing at his head.

"Why is he, here?" Draco asked with a groan. Harry rolled his eyes.

"He was actually a victim of the situation too." Luna explained a bit.

"You are sure he isn't lying?" Draco asked curiously.

"Hey, I'm right here you know! And really if I was that way I would have attempted to kill you by now!" Harry declared throwing his arms up in annoyance only to wince as his hands hit the ceiling of the compartment. Kinara chuckled from her spot seeing Harry starting to pout yet glare up at the ceiling.

"You knew?" Draco asked staring in shock at Harry.

"Figured it out early in the year. Think about my actions to you over the last while, but really you proved it when you knew how to deal with that Skulltella I placed in the DADA doorway." Harry pointed out. He sat down next to Neville who was looking between them as Draco kept himself between Harry and Luna as Luna giggles.

"Sit down Draco you probably need to get your mind settled after you sudden waking. I and Harry had a slower wakening." Luna explained. Draco blinked and sat down for a bit. He blinked then placed his face into his hands and groaned.

"Oh god... What have I been?" He muttered obviously thinking deeply. He shuddered and stood to start pacing as Harry chuckled.

"Goddesses I recognize that look. That's the look I had when I woke up from the nightmare that woke me up." Harry said. Neville glanced among them then shifted.

"Can I get an explanation of what is going on?" Neville asked softly. Reminding everyone he was there.

"That would be kinda hard to explain, and very hard to believe Neville." Harry said to him slowly as the other three nodded before Hermione and Ron opened the compartment only to look around in shock.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked his face going red causing Harry to groan. Draco looked up and glared at Ron.

"Shut up Weasley this has nothing to do with you!" Draco snarled. Luna looked between the two and giggled a bit as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron, come over here sit down and be quiet we are dealing with the last of us waking." He explained.

"You told them about this?" Draco asked shock in his voice.

"I needed people who knew me and would be able to tell if I became possessed again able to watch out." Harry explained. "Plus while I was beginning to remember they were with me trying to help me figure out what was going on."

"I still think that is a bad idea, but then again I'm having trouble believing you are not going to betray us." Draco growled. Harry shrugged and leaned back as Ron kept glaring at Draco.

"So what triggered your memories?" Hermione asked trying to break the tension as Harry frowned.

"Cho was going to throw a vial with a bit of malice in it at Ganondorf here." Draco explained. Luna leaped up and stared at Draco.

"She had malice on her? I thought all of that substance was destroyed!" Luna declared.

"No idea but she did. She seemed to believe exposing Ganondorf here to it would make her god." He explained. Harry shuddered and rubbed his face.

"So that stuff is called Malice? It made me so uncomfortable I'm glad I destroyed it. Though it was attracted to me in a way I never expected." Harry admitted with a frown. Ron stood and paced barely having been sitting for any amount of time.

"Yes that was called Malice it would drain the living essence from anything it touched. It was also incredibly painful." Draco said as Ron spun to face Harry throwing his arms up.

"How can you trust him at all?" Ron exclaimed causing Harry to sigh.

"Ron, he is the reincarnation of the hero that stopped me from destroying everything while possessed. Who his family is at this point does not change who he was and what he represents. He is the chosen of Farore and always will be." Harry stated with a shrug then stiffened as he felt a weight appear on his lap.

"Master! I'm bored entertain me!" Ghirahim's voice exclaimed from his lap. Harry groaned and covered his face and Luna and Draco both looked at the Demon Lord laying on Harry's lap.

"What the hell is that demon doing in here!" Draco exclaimed causing Ghirahim to jump up his face breaking into a wide grin.

"Skychild! You are finally starting to remember?" He exclaimed. He pounced at Draco causing the boy to yelp and dodge to a side moving the wooden sword he was still holding into a defensive position between him and Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim stop it leave the boy alone. You have already done enough damage to him." Harry growled softly. Ghirahim pouted at Harry then leaned against him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't going to harm him! I know he is needed to deal with the spirit of Demise. Once I am free of the King of Demons I will take his place!" Ghirahim exclaimed as Harry kept his eyes on him.

"You King of Demons? You are way to flamboyant and self-absorbed. You don't even function without a master!" Draco snapped.

"You have no style! Just because I was turned into a sword to oppose the Goddess blade!" Ghirahim snarled and glared at Draco as Luna blinked a few times.

"Do you recognize him?" Luna asked Draco. Draco looked at Luna and nodded slowly before glaring at Ghirahim again.

"Somewhat.. The memory is weak… Barely there like even among all the ones I am regaining this one is ancient." Draco admitted. Luna nodded slowly.

"More of a... familiarity than a true recognition." Luna said. Ghirahim pouted at the two and threw his head back dramatically.

"You have forgotten about me. This is a tragedy!" He declared. Harry chuckled and shook his head as Hermione and Ron stared at Ghirahim. Ghirahim glanced at the two and slowly allowed his tongue to slide from his mouth it's length far beyond anything they had seen.

"Ghirahim… Stop messing with people." Harry stated as Draco glared at him.

"Hey he's a demon but he helped me and prevented me from being possessed by the thing that made me try to destroy Hyrule over and over." Harry admitted with a shrug.

"Why would this thing want to possess you again?" Draco asked. Ghirahim started to laugh as he snuggled into Harry knowing it would make him at least a little uncomfortable. Harry growled at Ghirahim before looking at Draco.

"Because I am chosen. The chosen of Din as you are the Chosen of Farore and the Princess is the chosen of Nayru. By taking me it is one step closer to getting the full Tri-Force. Plus a ritual was performed over me in my first life to bind me to a piece of it which gives it much easier access to me." Harry explained.

"Demise wants full control over this world… and sees the Goddesses that refused him enemies and that the use of their relic to complete his ultimate ambition as the ultimate victory. He has become blind to any other thought." Ghirahim added as he continued to hold onto Harry.

"That name… It seems so familiar but again I can't remember. Why can't I when I clearly remember you not once but twice!" Draco snarled glaring at Harry.

"Oh that is simple. Your soul wasn't ready for the reincarnation curse Demise uttered with his defeat at your hands." Ghirahim explained with a nonchalant shrug. Harry slowly started to struggle at untangling Ghirahim from himself causing both Ron and Hermione to snigger and hide their faces. He glared at them then heard Luna begin to giggle as well.

"So your original master is why we kept being reborn though never before now did we remember that we were reborn." Darco said frowning his mind working through this as Luna herself froze and thought on this.

"We did have flashes and inspiration, but that is true we have never fully remembered the way we do this time. Well except him though now his memory is spotty." Luna said waving at Harry. Harry stopped his struggle glared at his friends in false betrayal at their laughing at him then looked back to Luna with a frown.

"What do you mean I'm not remembering everything? You were the only one to awake before me. Though now that I think about it that seems wrong.. Then again, I only died once and that is where my memories end!" Harry exclaimed.

"That is exactly it. You had 2 lives beyond that one. We fought against you each time. Even if one of those was really uncomfortable for me." Draco explained.

"What are you talking about? The last time I faced either of you I ended up with that blasted Master Sword through my chest and the Tri-Force of Power left me. I'm actually surprised to see it on me again." Harry admitted as he shoved Ghirahim off finally and rubbed at the mark on his hand.

"But we fought you after that. 3 more times even." Draco said. Luna nodded slowly as Ghirahim stood with a frown.

"When Demise's hate first was infused to you... You already had a strong personality then you had the Tri-Force of Power to keep your mind powerful enough to keep my former Master's hate from fulling taking you. Oh it still twisted you, enhanced all your darkest aspects but it itself could not control you, then you lost the Tri-Force piece plus your soul was reborn. A child does not have the knowledge of self or force of will to outpace even a piece of a Demon's spirit." Ghirahim stated. Everyone stared at him as he stood proudly explaining what had happened. "You were reborn like the other two but your true self was overrun and left to the subconscious unable to affect things."

"I was there then? Just… not actually conscious? Instead, it was that thing, those witches put in me?" Harry snarled.

"Yup! I could feel him the whole time, and what did he do? He left me to rot. Ignored his most devoted follower and servant. Oh, I hated him for that." Ghirahim snarled and started to shake. Draco's eyes went slightly wide and he moved as though to run pulling Luna with him. Harry looked and waited till it was obviously Ghirahim was about to explode.

"Ghirahim stop this at once. Blowing your top on the past will not help the present!" Harry snapped causing Ghirahim to freeze and straighten.

"Sorry Master. I almost lost my control. That would not have been very nice for anyone here to see." Ghirahim said before bowing deeply. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ghirahim don't try to lie. You are a very emotion-driven demon. You just don't like to let others see you being so. I know cause I've seen you in several situations like this now." Harry pointed out. Ghirahim pouted at those words and vanished obviously hiding away.

"Well… that was… something." Draco said staring at the spot Ghirahim had been as he slowly released Luna.

"Yes well don't expect something else like this not to happen. He is a huge pain but useful in a few ways." Harry said.

"Link, you need to go back to your compartment. This can not get back to your father, let alone the thing he serves." Luna said. Harry immediately stiffened then swore violently.

"Draco before you go, listen carefully. Whatever you do. Do not let Voldemort find out that you are Link!" Harry growled out. Draco blinked and glared at Harry a bit.

"He wouldn't understand or care if he knew!" Draco exclaimed. Harry shut his eyes taking a few deep breaths.

"He would Draco. What was possessing me is in him now." Harry explained. Immediately Draco stopped and obviously thought about what was just told to him.

"This is going to be so weird. I was never the one to try and hide among the villains before." Draco said with a frown.

"True but you can't pull free from your family yet. Go and stay safe." Luna said. Draco nodded and left quickly still holding the wooden sword. Harry frowned a bit feeling a bit of worry over the other boy's safety.


	31. Chapter 31

Draco returned to his compartment and blinked seeing Crabbe and Goyle looking at him as he returned. He blinked a couple of times and rolled his eyes trying to pull on his personality from before he started to awaken.

"What are you two staring at?" He snapped at the two who looked at each other then nodded. They stood and moved next to Draco looking a bit closer to him.

"Draco we don't think it's safe for you to continue along this path. You need to speak with your father especially about Potter." Goyle said trying to sound worried for Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"I know what I am doing Goyle. Don't ever suggest I don't." Draco growled pulling on the training his father had given him in this life. He could feel the dislike from his previous lives striking up into him at how he was acting, but he also knew to act differently would get him into a lot of bad situations right now.

He stood and put the wooden sword into his trunk as the two watched. He had a feeling that like Cho these two were somehow connected to the Yiga. He could tell now that he had met Kinara with his old memories that the Sheikah remained much as they had always been, but after seeing Cho and now these two he realized the Yiga had changed greatly. The two in front of him may actually have some connection to the Yiga.

"Why are you keeping that Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"So I can use the idiot's gift against him of course." Draco explained. Crabbe and Goyle nodded slowly accepting his words. Draco sighed and shut his eyes trying to decide how to deal with what he has to work with. Draco kept half an eye on Goyle and Crabbe. He knew they were no longer to be trusted but he had to hope they didn't realize he now understood why they watched him.

"I'm going out for a minute. Stay here." Draco ordered the two heading for the bathrooms on the train. He waited till they nodded then walked away. He paused as he walked along only to pause seeing Blaise leaning against one of the walls in the car as well as a soft laugh following him.

"What is going on Draco? You usually don't wander the train by yourself." Blaise asked trying to control his surprise as well as hide the fact he could hear the disembodied laughter following Draco.

"That is none of your business Blaise." Draco stated as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the other boy. Blaise seemed to smirk a bit before nodding, as the laughter seemed to pause.

"Well if you need time away from your brutes. The compartment I'm sitting in doesn't have too many people." Blaise offered with a smirk. Draco frowned at Blaise trying to figure out what Blaise wanted for the offer as the laughter started up again causing Draco to spin around and glare.

"Thank you for the offer Blaise but I will be fine." Draco said as he tried to spot the source of the laughter. Blaise leaned forward glancing about.

"You sure about that? Something seems to really want to drive you a bit crazy now." Blaise offered with a smile. Draco groaned then almost leaped to the ceiling as he felt a tongue lick across his ear. Draco screamed and leapt away from the sensation scanning for the source. Blaise watched before narrowing his eyes at a bit of shimmer against a wall.

"By the goddesses this is annoying! Just leave me alone by Hylia!" Draco screamed causing Blaise to blink a few times in surprise before grabbing Draco's shoulder and pulling him into the compartment he had been in and glares at Draco.

"How do you know the name Hylia?" Blaise asked nerves racing through him as he looked around worriedly. Draco blinked and pushed at Blaise to get him off.

"What does it matter to you Zabini! My words are my own and it doesn't matter." Draco growled as Blaise stepped away and glanced out of the halls again then at Draco.

"It matters because there are those within this school that would attempt to murder you for that name. Your goons included in that list!" Blaise warned.

"I've noticed but I can't stop hanging around them Zabini. Now if you don't mind I have stuff to do." Draco growled narrowing his eyes. Blaise shook his head a bit but let the other boy leave with a frown.

"How do you know so much about those names hmm? Are you perhaps more than you appear?" A voice asked from behind Blaise causing him to jump and spin only to stare at the pale-skinned white-haired being that had attacked Draco earlier in the year.

"You were what was following Draco!" Blaise exclaimed and attempted to move away from the Demon who quickly blocked him against the wall of the Compartment with a grin. Blaise stared at the being as it leaned closer and pressed close making the boy very uncomfortable with the demons motions.

"Well of course. Can't risk the Skychild being killed no matter how much I don't like him." Ghiarhim explained with a shrug. He then frowned and twitched pressing his nose almost right against Baise's neck. After a moment he leaped back with a snarl of disgust.

"Ugh, you are another of that bloody goddess's servants! Why? Why are there so many of you around!" Ghirahim exclaimed disgust clear in his voice. Blaise blinked then frowned.

"You mean the people my father left before he died?" Blaise asked with a slight frown. Ghirahim leaned closer to Blaise then gave a slow grin.

"Oh, you are not a true member of them. Well, now that is not so bad, even if it means you have more information." Ghirahim said with a grin then backed away from Blaise with a half dancing step.

"What the bloody hell is with you, and why do you seem to be so intent on bothering everyone around you!" Blaise hissed.

"Ahh, not that I am sure you could enjoy my name but should you not give your own name first? It is only polite and you don't want to be a simple rude being do you?" Ghirahim requested.

"My name is Blaise Zabini." Blaise snapped glaring at Ghirahim. Ghirahim grinned and did a flamboyant bow to the boy.

"A pleasure to meet you young Zabini. I am Demon Lord Ghirahim." Ghirahim introduced himself then teleported next to Zabini again and leaned next to his ear. "Why don't you tell me more about your father's people hmm?"

"I'm not about to help you with a grudge especially when I don't see anything in it for me." Blaise snapped stepping away from Ghirahim. Ghirahim frowned before pouting a bit.

"Oh come on. I won't do anything too terrible with the information." Ghirahim attempted to get the information from Blaise a bit more. Blaise narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim then pointed at the doorway.

"Leave, I refuse to give anything without something in return." Blaise snapped causing Ghirhim to snarl and move closer to the boy. Ghirahim tried to menace over him only to wince as he was hit from behind. He spun to see Draco behind him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't want to know what you are trying to pull here, but I suggest you go back to Dragmire." Draco snarled.

"Awww but Skychild I was just being curious." Ghirahim exclaimed throwing a hand over his chest as though Draco had injured him with his words. Draco just stared at Ghirahim with annoyance.

"Get lost Ghirahim and leave the students alone or I will beat you again." Draco warned. Ghirahim full-on pouted and vanished from sight. Draco nodded to Blaise with a sigh.

"I apologize for his actions. Even Dragmire doesn't have full control of him even if he claims that person as his master." Draco explained. Blaise frowned again then sighed.

"Draco don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I know how to watch my back." Blaise said before sitting down hard with a groan. Draco laughed at Blaise's expression then left his mind sliding deep into thought on the warning about Crabbe and Goyle.

-Z-

Harry leaned back relaxing within his and his friend's compartment. He listened to the multiple discussions happening around him with a gentle smile. It was comforting and relaxing in a way that he was not used to. His eyes flew open as he felt a form appear on his lap only for his eyes to lock onto a pouting Demon Lord.

"Ghirahim what happened now?" Harry asked feeling a bit of frustration build within him at the Demonlord.

"The Sky-child is being mean to me!" Ghirahim whined as he pouted. Harry groaned and shut his eyes.

"Ghirahim you need to stop messing with Draco." Harry groaned out. Ghirahim kept pouting at Harry trying to give the boy puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm bored Master! Plus the boy he is hanging out smells weakly of the Goddess' servants." Ghirahim continued to whine. Kinara looked at Ghirahim in shock.

"Who was he talking to? I am the only Sheikah child in this school." Kinara said softly with a frown.

"I said smells weakly. Only one parent likely is of your people." Ghirahim snarled obviously insulted at the insinuation. Kinara frowned then stood.

"Who was it?" She asked obviously wanting to know. Ghirahim grinned and twisted about in Harry's lap so he could lean forward toward Kinara a grin encompassing his face.

"What will you give me for the information hmmm?" Ghirahim asked. Kinara frowned and stood before stepping towards the Demon Lord, anger on her face. Harry huffed and glared at the girl shaking his head slowly.

"Kinara I know you are protective of your people. I can understand why, but don't threaten my sword." Harry stated calmly. Kinara blinked in surprise and moved back a bit as Ghirahim turned again to stare at Harry in shock and confusion.

"You do not need to protect me, Master… I've always been the one to protect myself." Ghirahim admitted. Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms about the Demon Lord giving the other man a hug. Ghirahim froze where he was and his eyes widened not understanding what was happening.

"Ghirahim everyone needs to be protected and cared for once in a while. Obviously the creature you called Master before was not worthy of the title Master if he could not care for you in any way. Even a being of evil should know not to treat their weapons badly." Harry stated with a strong conviction. Ghirahim just kept staring at Harry, confusion, and shock written on his face. Kinara glanced at Luna who was watching the event calmly before slowly nodding her head.

"This is all for the good. This will be very good." Luna murmured. Ghirahim turned in Harry's arms to glare at the girls on the other side of the compartment before growling. He pulled away from Harry and vanished with a sharp snap causing Harry to sigh and stare at the spot Ghirahim had been.

"The Demon King was a fool." Harry muttered before standing and pacing the small compartment. He did not really want to pace in the halls as he had no idea what he would do if he ran into Cho or another like her. Really he wanted to punch someone and that thought caused him to pause and take a slow deep breath. Draco seemed to be awake but now wasn't the time to challenge him to a training match.

He didn't want to do that too early or the other boy's body wouldn't be able to handle the challenge. After all, at this point, he was far beyond normal strength and knew the other boy would have to gain his far superior reflexes before he could handle training with him. Plus a wooden sword wouldn't last long in a fight between the two of them.

Harry looked out the window as his mind moved to darker thoughts locking onto Voldemort and the thing in him. In his mind, it meant that Voldemort had somehow found The Master Sword at some point. Probably before he had been born and attempted something. The question was what and how damaged the blade was from whatever the man had done. He shook his head trying to dispel the dark thoughts before they overwhelmed him again.

"Harry stop thinking. Play a game of wizards chess with Ron or maybe exploding Snap." Hermione suggested causing Harry to almost jump a moment then smiled slowly.

"It won't help Hermione. I need something physical to clear my mind and I can't do that while we are on the train." Harry explained softly as the train continued to move along.

"You have learned much about yourself already haven't you?" Luna asked from her spot. Harry looked at her with a very unimpressed look.

"Quite a bit Princess, but right now is not the time to point out such obvious facts." Harry growled then stalked out of the compartment. He did not want to be near the chosen of Nayru at the moment and if that meant possibly having to deal with Cho and others like her so be it.

-Z-

Harry rushed off the train with his trunk as it finished stopping at the station. He glanced around not sure who was picking them up to take them to Grimmauld place but not really caring who it was either. He took a deep breath glancing around slowly hoping to spot someone he would recognize. Finally, his golden eyes paused and locked onto Remus Lupin. He slowly grinned wondering if the Headmaster had warned Remus and the others of his extreme change in appearance.

"Remus good to see you." Harry called pulling Remus' attention to him. He watched the shock flash over the man's face before slowly grinning. Remus looked Harry over again and blinked a few times before taking a step forward.

"Harry?" Remus asked nervously. Harry grinned and hugged Remus lifting the other man up in the hug.

"Yup it's me Remus." Harry admitted with a grin before placing Remus down once more. Remus slowly shook his head as Hermione and Ron walked over to the two. Ron laughed and smirked.

"Did Harry lift you up to? He's been lifting everyone he knows since shortly after classes started." Ron explained to Remus causing the man to glance over at him as Harry groaned a moment.

"Shut it, Ron. I explained before I was testing my strength." Harry snapped softly. Ron laughed at Harry's defensiveness as Remus just slowly shook his head.

"Okay since you three are all here. Let's head out into the main area. I have a car waiting to drive us to Grimmauld." Remus murmured softly to the three in front of him. They nodded made sure they had all of their stuff for the holidays and moved to follow the older man. They slowly grinned to each other as they slipped into the main part of Kingsrow station. They all ignored the strange looks the group was getting as they left knowing most of it would be because of Harry's unique appearance.

They approached the vehicle that Remus showed them too and soon loaded it up. Harry helping with the majority of lifting. Harry smirked at his friends before climbing into the front seat happily. Hermione laughed as she dragged Ron into the back seat with her.

"Hey Harry maybe a polite shotgun call would be a bit more amusing." Hermione said from where she was buckling in. Harry twisted around to look back at her. He smirked and shrugged before buckling up as well.

"Come on Hermione, with the new size there is no way I'd fit back there and you know it as well as I do." Harry pointed out. Ron and Hermione laughed in the back as Remus moved into the driver's seat and started the vehicle up. Once he was driving he glanced at Harry.

"So what happened to change you even more than you already were?" Remus asked softly

"I'll explain once we are home. So I can tell Padfoot at the same time." Harry explained. Hermione nodded at that idea and smiled.

"That will simplify how often you have to tell such a crazy story." Hermione said as Ron chuckled in his seat.

"Oh man, that is gonna be interesting. I bet at least at first Snuffles is going to think you are trying to prank him!" Ron exclaimed. Harry smirked before leaning back into the seat nodding.

"For sure." He murmured before taking a slow deep breath as Remus drove them to just outside Grimmauld Place.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry hurried into number 12 Grimmauld Place while carrying 2 of the 3 trunks. Really they were not that heavy with the lightness enchants on them to make sure that 11-year-old students could handle them. He glanced about the room with a grin wondering if Sirius was ready for all of them.

"Sirius we are here!" Harry called only to immediately hear a bark and claws running across the floor. Harry quickly placed the trunks down before Padfoot leaped onto Harry's form and started to lick his face. Harry scrunched his face and twisted it away from the tongue.

"Sirius stop tormenting your Godson." Remus' voice called from behind Harry. The dog stopped licking then leaped off of Harry before shifting back into Sirius' human form.

"Aww but I love messing with the Prongslet!" Sirius exclaimed. He then looked up at Harry before blinking a couple of times. He kept staring causing Harry to laugh a moment and step to one side so his friends could get into the house. They glanced between Harry who was rubbing his face dry from the dog slobber and Sirius who was smirking widely.

"Sirius! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione snapped causing Harry to start to chuckle and shake his head a moment as she gears up to lecture the man. Harry reached out and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it, Hermione, he doesn't need a lecture for acting like a kid, when so many are already giving him such things." Harry pointed out.

"Oh fine. Whatever you say, Harry." Hermione grumped. Ron laughed and shook his head at Hermione's reaction then nodded to Sirius.

"Good to see you again Padfoot. How has it been?" Ron asked. Sirius grinned and started to pull all three kids towards the Kitchen.

"Bored and abhorring having to stay hidden in this house." Sirius admitted. Harry frowned shaking his head a bit.

"You shouldn't still be stuck in this home constantly. That is a terrible situation that might make you desperate." Harry murmured. He frowned deeply in thought. "I thought for sure something would have come from some of the words I dropped back at the end of the summer."

"Come on Sirius we are hungry after the trip!" Ron cried out and hurried towards the kitchen. Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"He is right. Some proper food would be wonderful." Harry said with a grin. Sirius laughed and pulled him into the kitchen. Harry chuckled and grinned seeing Mrs. Weasley putting food onto the table. Harry grinned and walked up behind Molly before hugging her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I don't wanna think what my Dogfather would try to create for us." Harry said to the woman causing Sirius to squawk at him in the background.

"Hey now! That is just mean!" Sirius cried out. Harry just smirked a bit before glancing at his Godfather. He smiled actually enjoying the number of males around him even if he missed the warrior nature of his people.

"Aww come on Sirius it's not like I'm being serious." Harry pointed out as Sirius actually groaned.

"Did you have to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Oh come on I didn't actually mean it as a pun Sirius." Harry complained causing Sirius to start laughing and smirking at the younger male. Harry growled and glared before moving to smack the other man who quickly ducked away laughing. Harry groaned shaking his head a bit then walked into the kitchen where the rest were. The adults all staring at Harry's present appearance.

"So Harry you were going to explain this extreme change? I mean you look nothing like either of your parents now." Remus said. Harry sighed a moment and nodded then went to his trunk and pulled out the ancient book he had been reading off and on for all the first term at Hogwarts now that he could read it.

"Yeah to put it simply I am a reincarnation of a figure that isn't even remembered anymore. Voldemort messed with something that triggered me and two others to come back. My changes are me reverting to my original appearance from that lifetime." Harry simplified. Hermione groaned at Harry's simplification as all the adults in the kitchen stared at him in shock. Diamonds suddenly appeared next to Harry soon forming into Ghirahim who looked around a bit of panic on his face.

"Master what happened our connection was disrupted for a moment!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he looked at Harry then around his eyes wide. Harry blinked as everyone around him leaped away from the form Sirius pulling a wand freaked out.

"Ghirahim how did you get here?" Harry asked in surprise. Ghirahim obviously was looking around confusion written on his face.

"Master, why are you sitting in the middle of nothing? I mean this is disturbing. I can see you but there is nothing else here!" Ghirahim's voice starts to rise in panic. Harry blinked then grabbed Ghirahim's arm and pulled him close making it so their eyes met. Harry took a deep breath and looked at the others in the room.

"Ghirahim in my mind there is an address that will have magic tapped into it. We are connected, so go get that address from my mind." Harry instructed causing the mostly panicked demon lord to take a deep breath and follow Harry's directions. Sirius, Remus and the others in the kitchen watched stunned as Molly kept staring at Ghirahim confused and fearful of the creature that called Harry master.

Ghirahim blinked a couple of times then backed away from Harry before glancing around shock and confusion on his face. He shook his head then frowned noticing the others in the room he hadn't noticed before. In fact, he realized he was inside an actual house.

"Well, that is an interesting bit of magic Master." Ghirahim said trying to ignore those that had witnessed his freak out.

"Yes well, it is a complex little bit of modern magic. In many ways, it is a good thing I could never learn it ages ago." Harry stated.

"Oh, why do you say that Master?" Ghirahim asked excitement flashing through his eyes and his mouth spreading into a wide dark grin.

"Because I could have hidden away anything I knew the location for that the hero needed to reach or defeat me." Harry explained. Molly finally let out a scream and pointed at Ghirahim.

"What is he!" She yelled in near panic causing Ghirahim to stand up and spin to face the woman with a dark frown.

"Now that is just rude if you must know I am the fabulous unbeatable Demon Lord Ghirahim!" Ghirahim declared tossing his hair back as he thrust his head into the air to give Molly an insulted and narrowed eyed look.

"Ghirahim enough. Or I will revert you to your other form." Harry threatened, causing Ghirahim to spin his eyes wide with a bit of panic.

"You wouldn't! You can't please Master!" Ghirahim exclaimed before kneeling next to where Harry was sitting and started to rub his cheek against Harry's thigh. Harry groaned and actually facepalmed at Ghirahim's reactions as Hermione and Ron both started to laugh and smirk at him.

"Hey, Harry-kins why didn't you tell us you swung that way! Yeah, we'd of happily shown you a good time!" Came the twins' voices from the doorway. Harry looked up and towards the doorway where Fred and George were standing their eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh really. Hey Ghirahim, why don't you show them your skills? Just no true harm to them okay?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through Ghirahim's white hair making his pointed grey-skinned ears even more visible as he watched the twins through the corner of his eye.

"Oh, but they could never handle me, Master. I love to make things far, far to rough for those two to ever handle. After all, blood is such a wonderful aphrodisiac!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he looked the twins over. They started to pale a bit and take a step back then gasped as their mother collapsed into a faint.

"Umm, I think we will just… See ya!" One of the twins yelped and ran from the room his face panicked as the other stood there shocked still just staring. Harry started to laugh at the reactions around him as Hermione hiccuped her hidden laughter. Sirius just kept staring stunned as Remus blinked a few times.

"Did the terror twins as Molly calls them just get bested Moony?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"I think they were Padfoot. On top of that, they caused the Molly Monster to fall." Remus replied causing Hermione to fail to hide her laughter any longer as Harry kept smirking. Ron was on the ground cracking up himself at this point.

"Now I should say this before I forget and lose myself at these reactions, Harry if you do, swing that way it doesn't matter to us as long as all partners are willing." Sirius declared. Harry stiffened and turned to look at Sirius then groans and covered his face with his hands.

"Listen after being raised in a tribe that consisted of 99% women and me being the only 1% of males being attracted to males is not a big deal, but I enjoy both, still Ghirahim is not my type. His very nature makes it so we would be incompatible that way. I enjoy relaxed and luxurious type meetings. I'm sure Ghirahim's demon nature would be against that." Harry explained with a groan listening to his friends laughing even more as the twin left in the doorway eeped and finally ran off.

"How did you meet this Demon Lord Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry frowned a bit in thought trying to decide how to explain their meeting. Ghirahim grinned and waved a hand into the air with a smirk.

"Oh, I just prevented my former master from possessing the boy." Ghirahim declared offhandedly. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That is a bit of an oversimplification but is pretty much accurate." Harry stated. Sirius stared at Harry then looked over at Ghirahim again.

"Why did your former master go after Harry?" Sirius snarled.

"Oh, that's because he has previously been possessed by part of the demon king." Ghirahim stated offhandedly. Sirius jumped at Harry and grabbed onto him looking into the golden eyes he now had.

"What the hell does he mean?" Sirius gasped out. Harry groaned and glared at a grinning Ghirahim.

"My previous life was used as a host by what Ghirahim called his former master, it's also why he was able to become mine." Harry explained. Sirius just kept staring at Harry then looked at the grinning Ghirahim yet again and frowned at the Demon Lord.

"I don't trust you." He stated then turned to check once more on Molly Weasley. Harry laughed softly before standing and moving over to the stove. He looked and confirmed nothing would burn while Mrs. Weasley recovered from the shock. Once sure he moved back to his seat and looked at Ghirahim.

"So do you plan to stay or are you going to head back to exploring the modern world?" Harry asked Ghirahim. Ghirahim frowned and looked around the house with a bit of a sneer.

"No, I will go back to my hunting of those fools." Ghirahim said. Harry nodded and chuckled a bit. Ghirahim vanished much smoother than his appearance was then Harry looked at the room a slightly bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Harry stop it!" Hermione requested with a shiver of fright. Harry started to laugh again but controlled his reactions enough so the bloodthirsty grin left his face.

"Sorry I need to control aspects of myself at the moment." Harry admitted before shaking his head and muttering to himself. Truthfully, it was hard to control his desire against gaining more and more power. He sat quietly as Molly slowly started to wake up from her spot on the ground. Her groan pulled Harry's attention to her rapidly. He stood moved over next to her and reached down to help her up carefully.

"I'm sorry for the shock Mrs. Weasley it was more meant to throw your twin sons off." Harry explained softly. Molly Weasley slowly nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now dear are you sure about all this you have told us and that being?" Molly asked.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley I am sure, and I do know that at least till Ghirahim's former Master is defeated he will not betray me." Harry said.

"If you are sure dear." Mrs. Weasley said before placing food onto the table for everyone. Obviously moving back into a role she was comfortable with. Harry smiled and soon ate with the others allowing himself to relax. He laughed as Everyone started to relax more now that Ghirahim was gone.

"Thank you for the wonderful food, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said grinning widely at the woman.

"It was a pleasure dear. Do you want some dessert?" She offered brightly. Harry chuckled softly and nodded slowly.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley some dessert would be great." Harry replied. He grinned as Mrs. Weasley served a cake up for each of the people sitting at the table. Harry hummed happily as he enjoyed the cake then slowly excused himself from the table.

He walked towards the room he was sharing with Ron and frowned glancing once more at the book in thought as he stood on the stairs. He glanced back at his friends and shifted nervously. He took a slow deep breath then looked towards the ceiling as he reached the floor with the bedrooms.

"Din viikas ohii parab'aa famni'naa*" He muttered then entered the bedroom to prepare for sleep, his mind wandering to his friends and loved ones down in the kitchen once more. He began to prepare his bag for the trip they were going on and grinned shaking off the nervous and fearful energy he had.

He shook his head placing the bag next to the bedrooms door before collapsing onto his bed and listening to get creak under his weight and size. He looked over as the door opened and smirked seeing Ron enter the room.

"Hey, Ron maybe you should pack your bag for tomorrow now. We don't want to risk missing that portkey!" Harry pointed out. Ron groaned and collapsed onto the bed weakly glaring at Harry.

"Oh come on Harry I'll have it ready in plenty of time in the morning!" Ron declared.

"Ron do it. Cause if you are not ready when the time comes you will be left behind." Harry growled.

"Fine!" Ron snapped and pouted stomping around the room in an angry snit as he prepared his bag. Harry just watched Ron with amusement as he reacted with a big childish growl. Once he finished packing he changed still glaring at Harry as he collapsed onto his bed and rolled over obviously giving Harry an angry silent treatment. Harry shrugged at Ron's actions and allowed himself to sleep knowing by the morning Ron will be over his anger.

*Din viikas ohii parab'aa famni'naa - Din protect my chosen family


	33. Chapter 33

Harry woke first within the house the next morning and slowly stretched his body out and doing a few quiet exercises. He was careful to make sure not to wake up Ron as he moved about knowing that Ron would want to sleep till breakfast was ready. Once he was done on the workout he slipped from the room and headed for the closest bathroom. He would clean himself up then head down to the kitchen and find something to do till at least someone else awoke.

He suspected the next person to awaken would be either Mrs. Weasley or Hermione. He chuckled softly at the thought and wondered if he should make a bet with himself on who would be the first of them awaken and come downstairs. He chuckled again as he paused next to the black library with a slight frown. The temptation to go through those books for any chance on stories of Amazon's and other things that might have been linked to his past was strong.

He stepped slowly into the black library and began to slowly scan the books on the cases. Truly he knew he wouldn't find anything but was truly hoping he could find something. He began to hum a traditional Gerudo tune as he walked along the shelves. Many of the books he could tell were full of dark magic. The way the magic within the books seemed to reach towards him trying to tempt him to read them. He paused by one of the books reaching towards it before shaking his head and pulling back as though burned.

"Damn mothers making dark magics like this so tempting." Harry muttered and glared at the book. He stepped away and shivered a moment glancing around the room with a frown. Something felt off or familiar but he had no idea what. He started to look around the room a bit more then froze seeing a ritual dagger almost hidden upon one shelf. He moved to get a closer look and gulped one hand reaching to it while shaking.

"How? It should have not survived. None of those tools should have survived until now." Harry muttered. He lifted the dagger and brought it to his eyes before stumbling blindly into a chair still staring at the ritual dagger. Its appearance was exactly like those his mothers had used to infuse him with that demon. He breathed in deeply the desire to destroy the dagger in his hand rising violently. He barely stopped himself from following through with his desire. The knowledge the dagger might have some magic defenses on it consoling him. He glanced up as the door opened and a worried-looking Sirius looking in and over at him.

"Hey what's that you are holding?" Sirius asked moving closer to Harry. Harry looked at the ritual dagger again and shuddered, placing it down on the small table.

"A ritual dagger, I found it among the books over there." Harry motioned to the shelves as Sirius frowned in thought.

"What about it caught your attention though Harry? I mean it's probably something dear old mum found before now." Sirius admitted with a shudder.

"I remember this dagger, it's one of two well either it's the same one or it's a really good recreation, though if it is the same one this thing is beyond ancient." Harry admitted softly.

"This hooks into your past life?" Sirius asked softly sitting next to Harry.

"Yeah, it's just, this ritual dagger. It looks exactly like the one, one of the women I believed were my mothers used to infuse me with one of the greatest evils that have ever existed and turned me into a nightmare." Harry admitted. Sirius reached for the ritual dagger disgust written on his face at the thought of what it had been used for.

"Mother said this was half of a matched pair. The other one she had no idea where it was. She was trying to find it last I knew." Sirius admitted. Harry shuddered in revulsion at this information.

"She also said that they were rumored to have come from before the time of Atlantis, but it is unsure of when they truly were from. Would you prefer I took it to Gringotts to be destroyed?" Sirius asked.

"No, the goblins can not be trusted with this. They are too deeply linked with what I had been." Harry stated as he glared at the dagger wondering where the matching pair might be. He shuddered nervously on how they could be used if brought back together. He looked at the dagger once more finally noticing the ancient-looking writing that was barely even visible on them. He took a slow deep breath and shuddered at seeing Gerudo runes. He set the dagger down and walked away from it.

"Are you sure I mean they've always dealt with things like that before." Sirius stated with a slightly confused frown at Harry's reactions.

"They are too deeply connected to this situation. Their ancestors worked for me in trying to conquer the world." Harry admitted. "It's part of why they don't overly like me now, but should they sense the demon that once possessed me they will likely follow it."

"Fine we won't but I say it's not worth it." Sirius stated. Harry stood up and walked towards the door slowly.

"Thank you, Sirius. Now have you got any information on possible checking on your trial and freedom?" Harry asked. Sirius frowned and shook his head.

"There has been nothing Harry." Sirius admitted. Harry sighed and shook his head with a soft groan. Really it was obvious that the ministry was ignoring the evidence and suggestions he had given about Sirius while dealing with the uproar around Umbridge.

"Damn it. Guess I'm gonna have to go after them a bit more." Harry muttered with a frown. Sirius grinned and hugged the much larger boy before letting go and stepping back.

"Come on, let's go down to breakfast. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you head out on this trip." Sirius grinned and wrapped an arm about Harry's shoulders.

"Fine, I guess since you are up everyone else should be." Harry stated then walked out of the room. The two of them walked together forgetting about the dagger in the library as they entered the kitchen and grinned at Mrs. Weasley.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry greeted the woman then grinned at Hermione and Ron who were both sitting at the table eating away. Harry sat at the table and grinned happily as Molly placed food in front of him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said softly and started to eat enjoying the food. It truly was a wonderful time to relax a bit and enjoy the food. He leaned back when he finished. His best friends having finished for awhile.

"Harry, how much of that book you love so much have you translated for me?" Hermione decided to ask causing Harry to chuckle.

"Some. Don't worry it will be finished soon possibly." Harry said. He walked up the stairs and to his and Ron's room to grab his bag and bring it down. He glanced over at Ron wondering if the boy was going to do this as well. He paused and then walked back to his and Ron's shared room before writing a quick note and looking over at Hedwig.

"Hey, Hedwig I need you to take this immediately. I will be back home in a couple of days so don't worry about a reply. Just relax and have a good couple of days. I will see you when I get back." Harry said with a grin. He watched as his owl took off after she had the message. He grinned and chuckled.

"Such a different animal compared to what my people would use." He murmured as the door opened and he heard Ron grumbling. He turned to watch the redhead grab his bags muttering.

"Want some help with the stuff Ron?" Harry asked grinning. Ron jumped in surprise then laughed nervously.

"No no I'll be fine. Just you know how I get when there is stuff to be done. I always want to put it off." Ron admitted softly.

"It is your biggest flaw. Just like mine was and is a lust for power." Harry stated. Ron shook his head going to deny Harry's comment then paused remembering the stories he has heard.

"Yeah, I guess so. I should actually work on it." Ron admitted.

"Yes just like Hermione needs to learn to relax a bit. Each of us has a different flaw." Harry admitted. Ron laughs a bit at this.

"Oh is that ever true. She is so high strung when it comes to learning." Ron laughed before starting to take his bags down the stairs. Harry chuckled as he followed Ron back to the main floor.

"Ron, did you finish packing yet? If not get back up to your room and prepare!" Mrs. Weasley stated then came out from the kitchen only to stare at the bags Ron was carrying.

"Got my packs here for the trip Mum." Ron stated as he placed them next to Harry's. Molly stared then looked at Ron and shivered a moment.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son!" She cried out moving quickly towards Ron who's eyes widened in shock only for Harry to move between Ron and his mother.

"Mrs. Weasley calm down. I made him pack his bags last night. I wouldn't let him hold off on it." Harry explained. Molly paused in her charge and looked at Harry in surprise. Molly blinked and looked at the wide-eyed shocked Ron.

"I'm sorry I.. I'm just not used to such a situation." Molly explained as Harry smiled and moved out of her way and Ron moved forward to hug his mother a moment. He then quickly let go and placed his bags down.

"It's fine since Harry was talking with me and pointing out a few things I don't enjoy admitting about myself." Ron explained before scratching the back of his head. Molly just shook her head and hugged her son once more before glancing at Harry.

"How did you do it?" She asked wanting a full explanation.

"I pointed out each of our greatest flaws in plain words while telling him I wouldn't let him sleep till he actually got his packing done as he would be left behind if he wasn't ready in time." Harry admitted. Ron just groaned quietly and glared at Harry who just smirked a moment then went to the portkey grabbing his stuff and held on to the portkey.

"So who is coming with? We only have ten minutes until the portkey sets off!" Harry reminded the others causing Hermione and Ron to both grab their stuff and take up the holds on the port key next to him. He grinned as Molly, and Arthur came over to grab the last to spots after grabbing their bags and nodding to the three. They then look up at the stairs.

"Are you two coming or do I need to warn Sirius that you will be experimenting?" Molly cried up. The three looked then laughed remembering that the twins were still to come back down. They rand down holding their bags and grabbing onto the portkey just as time ran out and the magical device triggered sending the 7 of them away.

When the portkey finished the trip Harry tumbled to the ground and winced in pain as his shoulders banged into a nearby tree. He shuddered and glared at the object that had brought them to their present location. He reached for the device his hand clenching at it as the symbol on his left hand began to glow again and the item was crushed.

"Bloody parasitic spells!" He snarled in rage. The Weasleys and Hermione stared at him and stepped back a moment noticing his anger.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked nervously.

"That bloody thing steals the magic from the people touching it! Didn't any of you feel the yank on your magic when it activated?" Harry asked.

"Harry-dear we didn't feel anything. What are you talking about?" Molly asked causing Harry to stare in shock then look among them.

"None of you felt it?" He asked softly.

"No mate. We felt nothing." Ron confirmed as Harry rubbed at his shoulder then looked at the now broken device.

"I could feel it. It felt like something was trying to pull at my magic as most parasitic spells do. It is one of the worst feelings like someone is grabbing your gut and pulling a string out from it." Harry explained.

"What that tugging at the gut is the feeling of your magic, being used by the device?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded then stood shaking his head a bit.

"Yes, of course, it is. The core of a person's magic rests metaphysically at the center of your body. Thus it is easier to direct through your limbs and with your words." Harry explained remembering the information from when he was originally being taught magic by who he believed were his mothers.

"This is knowledge from before isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is. That thing is nasty and I guess there is no better way for long-distance travel is there?" Harry asked the others. They slowly shook their heads causing Harry to groan.

"Sorry Mate. When it comes to long-distance travel it is the best way." Ron stated with a shrug. Harry groaned then went to pick up his and Hermione's bag. Harry jumped a bit as he felt arms wrap around him and a figure press against him.

"What by the darkness was that terrible sensation master?" A soft but dramatic voice came from the form causing the others to leap away while Harry groaned.

"Ghirahim, why did you feel that? You were not with me when I touched the device." Harry pointed out causing the being to pull away from Harry with shock on his face.

"I am always with you even when my physical form is not next to you master. So, of course, I felt what you felt!" Ghirahim exclaimed with a hand over his heart. Harry shook his head a moment as the others began moving towards the meetup point.

"It was just a parasitic spell. It pulled on my magic to transport me to this location. I did not realize what it was going to be until now." Harry explained then grinned as Charlie Weasley came into view with the Weasleys all hugging the young man. Hermione just smirked watching the group as Harry walked up next to her even as Ghirahim stayed next to Harry complaining about the parasitic device he had used.

"Hey welcome to Romania guys, and who is the white-haired guy with you?" Charlie asked. Ghirahim turned from Harry and looked the elder Weasley over before slowly walking towards the young man with an almost hungry look.

"My name is Ghirahim and who might you be?" Ghirahim asked leaning towards the slightly scared young human. Charlie blinks staring at Ghirahim for a bit.

"Pleasure to meet you Ghirahim, I am Charlie Weasley one of the Dragon Keepers at the reserve." Charlie introduced himself still feeling shocked at how this inhuman being has approached him.

"My such a polite young human. That is so rare to find. I may need to speak with you again but for now…" Ghirahim slowly released Charlie and turned to face Harry who was gapping at Ghirahim's actions. Ghirahim just grinned then narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"If you ever do such a thing as use a device like that again tell me!" He exclaimed. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I will be using one to return home in about 3 days Ghirahim." Harry explained and Ghirahim blinked and leaned closer.

"You are staying here for 3 days. Hmm, maybe I will stick around." He said with a grin glancing back at Charlie again. Harry groaned and shook his head slowly.

"No killing my friend's family Ghirahim." He whispered as Ghirahim looked again at Harry and shook his head.

"Oh, no-no-no. That is not my desire at all." Ghirahim purred then walked over towards the dragon keeper again. Harry stared as Charlie got everyone to follow him into the reserve Ghirahim leaning against him grinning the whole time.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry Ron and Hermione just watched as Ghirahim flirted with Ron's brother as he continued to give them a tour through the reserve. They stopped at the first of the large enclosures Charlie turning away from Ghirahim to look at Harry.

"Hey Harry, want to see the Horntail you faced last year?" Charlie called. Harry moved forward and looked into the enclosure as Charlie looked him over for a moment. Harry smiled then looked spotting the horntail sleeping.

"Dragons have really changed over the eons." Harry muttered before turning away hearing a horse cry out. Harry frowned and looked in the direction the cry had come from, then looked at Charlie.

"What's with the horse cry?" Harry asked as Charlie sighed.

"Oh, we had a couple horses donated to become food as they refuse to obey anyone." Charlie explained with a shrug. "I could show them to you if you want. One of them is huge." Harry nodded and frowned wondering what was making him want to go see what was to be food. Charlie led the group around to a different As the corral holding the horses came into view Harry stiffened in shock.

Standing within the corral was a huge black horse with a reddish main and tail. He stepped forward with a soft gasp. He slowly moved forward and then ran leaping the Corral's fence in a single leap causing Charlie and the others to gasp.

"Gerudo Cavraah." Harry cried out softly before leaping onto the horse's back and grabbing on tight as it reared up with a cry. Charlie and the rest cried out in shock as the Horse leaped. Harry tightened his grip in the horse's mane leaning his chest against its neck. Then began to softly whistle an ancient Gerudo song he could remember. The horse started to slow in it's bucking as Charlie watched in surprise.

"Nem, nem, Tiraak'haal, nem*." Harry murmured as the horse shook its head then stood still. He sat upon the horses back before looking around lightly patting the horse's neck. The horse turned its neck about to look at Harry. Harry's golden eyes looked into one of the horse's eyes as it nickered at him.

"Tiraak'haal.*" Harry murmured again and hugged the horse's neck burying his face into its mane. Charlie stared in shock at how calm the huge horse had become and gulped.

"Harry, what the hell have you done?" Charlie asked. Harry blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

"I'll pay for the horse, but I can't let you guys feed Tiraak'haal to the dragons. He is a Gerudo War Stallion. I have no idea how whoever gave him to you found him." Harry explained.

"This has to do with everything I've been hearing has been going on with you?" Charlie asked as he stared at Harry sitting on the horse and it being absolutely calm.

"Exactly Charlie. Tiraak'haal here was and has always been my war steed. Every time I returned he did. I think in some ways he is like a familiar." Harry stated with a shrug. He looked over the rest of the horses most showing signs of something being wrong with them. Either the horse was lame or it obviously has poor breeding when his eyes land on another powerful healthy-looking horse. This one a mare and smaller than his stallion the brown and white coloration being very recognizable.

"Wait a minute Charlie… I may need to buy 2 of these horses." Harry said before lifting one hand up to his lips with a frown. He remembered seeing and hearing this song played by Link but couldn't remember the exact pattern immediately. He knew he had to check if this was the same horse as every time Link had faced off against him he had, had a horse.

He worked on the tune a few times and watched as the mare seemed to look around once or twice as though in confusion. Harry nodded finally figuring and remembering the tune so whistled it out in full and watched as the horse moved towards him. He groaned then looked over at Charlie.

"Yup paying for two of them. Sorry if I'm stealing food from the Dragon's but I can not let these two horses be killed." Harry explained as he groaned softly. This was not going to be a cheap purchase but Link would kill him if he allowed his Epona to be killed and there was no way he would allow Tiraak'haal to be killed not after all the stallion had gone through with him.

"I'll have to talk to my boss about this Harry… I mean nothing like this has happened before." Charlie said still staring. Harry looked down at Epona then at his horse and encouraged it to move. It was soon galloping around the edge of the enclosure Epona following not far behind. At the last moment, the two horses leaped over the corral fence Harry pressing himself tightly to the stallions back.

"No problem probably need the sent to Hogwarts, and if the owner won't sell them… There will be issues." Harry stated as Ghirahim chuckled a bit.

"He will steal them if the head of this place tries to keep them." Ghirahim whispered into Charlie's ear. Charlie attempted to pull away from Ghirahim only for him to take a step right with him. Harry chuckled and leaped off of the stallion before moving up to its head lightly running a hand over its velvety nose.

"So are we going to go see the dragons or not?" Ron interrupted bringing the attention to what it was supposed to be on, to begin with.

"Sorry for distracted everyone from the reason we had actually come here." Harry said then walked away from the huge horse.

"It's okay Harry dear. This was your choice to do. We are not about to stop your desires." Molly said from her spot as the twins kept their eyes one what Ghirahim was attempting with their older brother. Harry shook his head and paused next to Ghirahim and Charlie once more narrowing his eyes at Ghirahim.

"If you hurt him Ghirahim, by all three Goddesses you will not like what I do to you." Harry threatened the mark on the back of his hand glowing bright enough to draw Ghirahim's attention fully away from Charlie and to Harry. Ghirahim's eyes widened just slightly before he gave a slow nod of agreement. Seeing the nod Harry grinned brightly and glanced at the shocked face of Charlie.

"So you were going to show us the Horntail I faced in 4th year correct?" Harry asked the light fading from his hand.

"Yeah and Harry I'm an adult I don't need someone watching out for me that closely." Charlie said and led the group back to the enclosure. Harry stopped at the edge of the enclosure before frowning a moment seeing the Horntail sleeping within.

"I forgot how far the race has fallen. Where is the connection to the great Volvaga." Harry muttered as Ghirahim looked the creature over and shook his head.

"That is not a dragon. It has none of the power or intelligence of the great dragons." Ghirahim stated with a snort causing Harry to smirk.

"It does look more like a stupid overgrown Lizalfos doesn't it?" Harry asked as he frowned the dragon looking up at them it's small eyes seeming to narrow in rage at being watched. Ghirahim leaned forward-looking the creature over and almost seemed to start dancing with a smirk.

"Oh, my such a loss. The beast's servants are now nothing but beasts!" Ghirahim started to laugh. Harry shook his head as the Horntail spread its wings and reared up before sending a blast of fire at the edge of the enclosure. Harry stepped back as did everyone else except Charlie and Ghirahim. Charlie laughed softly as the flame hit a magical barrier and painted the edge of the enclosure in brilliant reds and oranges. Harry stared as Ghirahim blinked a couple of times then shook his head.

"Impressive shielding. However, do you keep such a thing powered?" Ghirahim asked as he glanced over at Charlie.

"We have a ley line node that powers the runic wards around the enclosure." Charlie admitted with a shrug. "Most reserves are made around a node for this reason."

"Interesting so your people have learned how to tap into the power within the world itself." Ghirahim murmured as he reached out to touch the shield with one hand. Feeling its strength through the touch.

"Ghirahim what are you talking about?" Harry asked moving back to look at the Horntail.

"The energies of the earth were always ours to play with, but we desired to use those of the sky too. The Goddesses denied our request so when the Hylians opened a mine entrance into our lands we took it out on them as they had been granted the right to the power of the sky. Now the descendants of one of the other people have learned to tap what was ours." Ghirahim growled in irritation.

"So that's what started all this? Hmm though the humans learned how to tap into the leylines long after the age of the golden goddesses was forgotten." Harry pointed out knowing that the modern age of magic started long after Hyrule ceased to be. Ghirahim nodded slowly with a frown.

"But the modern mages still hold the magic gifted by them." Ghirahim pointed out causing Harry to frown.

"How do you know that? I mean they no longer use any of the ancient magics. That were gifted. That is lost and I'm actually surprised I can use them now." Harry growled out. Ghirahim rolled his eyes expressively nearly facepalming at the foolishness of his mortal master.

"Master you still have the cores of internal magic that pull from the sky." Ghirahim explained shaking his head. "You just learned to use them in a different way. Since the goddesses spirits no longer granted access to them"

"Really never would have known that, but that suggests all humans have a core and just some of us have opened the connection to it without aid from a form of a middleman." Harry stated as Hermione just stared at the two discussing topics she would never have dreamed of hearing from Harry let alone a being that was as different as Ghirahim was.

"How much of this information can you be sure of?" Hermione timidly asked. Ghirahim blinked and grinned widely at the young girl before leaning forward.

"Oh pretty much everything up to all humans having a core. How you unlocked and access them now I have no idea, but I was there when it all started." Ghirahim explained with total nonchalance.

"Ghirahim, even demons have a limited life span, how are you still alive if you were around for so long?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing. Ghirahim stiffened and turned away from Harry stepping away from Charlie his face becoming angry as he walked some ten feet away.

"You were not the only one screwed by Demise's spirit. I don't know how he gained immortality for he had but I was not a willing tool." Ghirahim growled. Charlie frowned looking between Harry and Ghirahim slowly. It was an interesting discussion happening between the two but really they had to continue with the tour to some point or his boss might come after him. He blinked seeing the huge black horse slowly and surprisingly silently moving up behind Ghirahim then lower it's head to lip at the Demon's pointed ears. Ghirahim yelped and instantly teleported behind a suddenly laughing Harry.

"Keep that beast away from me!" Ghirahim exclaimed rubbing at the now wet ear tip. Harry snickered before looking at the two horses that seemed to both be trying to look innocent.

"Tiraak'haal don't even try it. I know you better than that." Harry said to the large horse that blinked its eyes at Harry slowly. Harry walked over to the large horse and lightly rubbed at his velvety nose once more then looked over at Charlie.

"Sorry about that. Let's get back to the tour. We seem to be getting away from it a lot, and I know you still have a lot of work to do within the reserve and not just make time for us." Harry admitted. Charlie nodded and lead them passed many enclosures explaining how they work to protect the keepers on yet keep the dragon safe and comfortable. Harry and the others grin as Molly started to relax about what one of her sons had decided to do with his life.

"Charlie! We need all the Dragon Handlers at Faiabasuto's enclosure!" A man cried out running up. Charlie spun and looked at the other handler running up.

"You guys stay here." Charlie said then ran after the other handler. Harry frowned and glanced at Ghirahim for a moment.

"I have a feeling we might be of help over there." Harry said and then took off running after Charlie, Ghirahim just rolling his eyes and teleporting to the destination they were all headed too. CHarlie froze seeing Ghirahim just appear where all the handlers were gathering trying to stop the wards on the enclosure from going into complete failure as a large brilliant red Fireball sent huge gouts of flame into the wards.

"My oh my." Ghirahim murmured watching the dragon twisting around. He could see the rage Through the creature but the intelligence he remembered to be in the race was gone. Charlie saw him but ignored him as he moved to help the other handlers. Ghirahim frowned feeling the energy being pulled from the wards so he started to circle the enclosure as Harry caught up with him.

"What is going on Ghirahim?" Harry asked as he followed the quickly moving Demon Lord.

"Something or someone is draining the power from the wards." Ghirahim explained then paused seeing a short little figure dancing around next to the wards. On its head was a conical straw hat and it had a strange horn held within its wood-like hands. Harry blinked and stared at the creature that looked so much like a living scarecrow or marionette. Ghirahim frowned at the creature as it spun around to face the two. It tilted its face at them then grinned widely.

"Oh yay! New playmates! I slept so long I was afraid I would never find someone new to play with!" A child-like voice came from the scarecrow-like figure. Harry frowned and tilted his head a bit.

"Who are you and why are you draining the wards here?" Harry asked. The being looked at him then blew the horn he was carrying at Harry. The sound pulled three actual marionettes into existence in front of Ghirahim and Harry which began to leap towards the two. Harry growled and threw a powerful ball of energy at one of the marionettes shattering it in a single hit as he tried to track the being causing this chaos. The creature glared at Harry before pointing at him as Ghirahim physically takes out the rest of the marionettes with flying daggers.

"Cheater! This is my game no obvious magic!" The thing snarled before stomping with a foot similar to a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Harry attempted to keep the things attention on him as Ghirahim teleported behind it and grabbed it tightly in his arms.

"No no! Cheater! This isn't how the game is played!" The thing screamed and struggled.

"It is when you are risking the lives of innocents." Harry growled moving towards the now held creature.

"Old friend was better. He played right!" The thing said with a pout.

"Do you know how long ago your old friend played?" Harry asked confused at its attitude as Charlie and the other handlers collapsed as the ward over the Chinese Fireball stabilized.

"Slept most of the time. Needed to refresh and the power around here is the best I could find!" The creature declared as it wiggled in Ghirahim's hold.

"Fine so no idea how long it has been. What is your name?" Harry asked hoping to narrow down the creatures being. The thing tilted its head strangely at the question then looked around.

"Never had a name. Though people did start to call me Puck before I went to sleep last time, I need to go. Need to return to lost woods and set up the last test!" The being exclaimed happily. Harry stared then stepped back.

"You were one of the Master Swords protections?" He yelped causing Ghirahim to chuckle.

"Did Bluebird ever actually talk to you?" He asked softly. The creature looked between then two then suddenly escaped Ghirahim's grip startling the other.

"No idea who Bluebird is! But need to go. Seeing horsey over there tells me he will be active. Bye-bye!" The thing stated before vanishing causing Harry to start swearing as Ghirahim blinks a few times in shock.

"What was that?" Ghirahim exclaimed shocked and surprised.

"That my sword was a creature I would have expected to be extinct. Yet more and more beings of ancient Hyrule are proving to still be around." Harry explained before walking over to the dragon handlers and making sure they were okay.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry turned to look back at the Dragon Handlers then moved next to Charlie before jumping a bit as Ghirahim teleported next to him. Harry then stood and began to check each of the handlers.

"What stopped the draining?" Charlie finally asked with a slight groan.

"The creature that was doing it left after we captured it." Harry explained. Charlie nodded slowly and sighed in relief.

"So there is no one else around to finish what is going on?" Charlie asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah it left like I said. I think it is heading to the forbidden forest, I have a feeling that is where the location for the Lost woods now is." Harry said with a groan.

"Why would this lost woods be in the forbidden forest Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Oh because the lost woods have always been dangerous and from what I know the Forbidden forest with several things in place would be the most convenient spot for it." Harry explained then frowned.

"Wonder if there is a Deku tree in there and how much it remembers of the past." He mutters with a frown. Ghirahim frowned himself then went and grinned down at Charlie.

"Are you going to be okay soon? I really, really would enjoy some alone time with you." Ghirahim purred. Harry groaned and covered his face at Ghirahim's reactions.

"I apologize, Charlie, I may technically be his master, but I can't stop who he is going to hit on I'm just glad he surprisingly doesn't want to hurt you." Harry said.

"Why would he want to hurt me?" Charlie asked as he glanced at Ghirahim who was smiling at the other again.

"Master please don't ruin my bit of fun. I have been out of the game for millennia!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he looked at Harry.

"Fine. I won't interfere just make sure you don't harm him." Harry said then walked over to the large horse that was nibbling on the grass next to one of the paths between enclosures. He leaned against the horse as the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione finally approached having noticed the calmness that was spreading.

"Is whatever was wrong done?" Hermione asked noticing the exhausted handlers around the one enclosure.

"Yeah, the threat has been dealt with Hermione. They should be up and about a bit soon." Harry explained. He glanced back at Ghirahim whispering to a now blushing Charlie and rolled his eyes yes again.

"I really think Charlie is going to be limping tomorrow morning." Harry whispered to Hermione who clapped her hands over her mouth so as not to start laughing loudly. Harry smirked as the head tamer walked over to them.

"You should have waited for someone to collect you from where you all were. What if we had failed to keep the wards up?" He snapped at the group. Harry looked at him, his eyes narrowing at being questioned.

"And if I hadn't dealt with the reason the wards were losing power they would have collapsed." Harry snapped at the man. The man stumbled back as he stared at Harry stunned at the boy's size. Harry crossed his arms his golden eyes just staring at the man. He stepped back and glared towards Charlie who still had the strange white-haired being draped over him.

"Charlie deal with your visitors! I want nothing to do with these fools!" He snaps obviously angry over the situations out of his control. He spun and called the rest of the handlers to him demanding the go to check the enclosures. Harry glared at the man as he continued obviously throwing his weight around in irritation. Harry stepped over to Charlie shaking his head and looked at him.

"Tell me that isn't your boss." Harry requested.

"He's not the owner but he is the head handler." Charlie admitted. Harry glared towards the man again then nodded and motioned for Charlie to lead them.

"Where is the owner?" Harry asked softly.

"He headed out to pick up supplies early this morning." Charlie explained. Harry nodded.

"When is he due back and where at?" Harry asked causing Charlie to frown.

"Harry what are you planning?" Charlie asked.

"I will not let that person lie to the owner about what happened. If I speak with him first I can at least prevent things from going too badly, or at least I hope so." Harry explained.

"Fine, but he already knows that his head handler has a bad attitude, but the man is the only one who has been here for over 15 years." Charlie explained. Harry frowned but shook his head a bit at Charlie's response. Charlie lead Harry to the same place that they had arrived before casting a spell to check the time.

"I would so much rather be playing with you." Ghirahim almost purred into Charlie's ear making Charlie jump again.

"Harry!" Charlie cried out as Ghirahim wrapped her arms around Charlie's chest. Harry started to hide laughter.

"I already told you Charlie, I don't have full control over my sword. I really can't help it that he's apparently attracted to you and is enough of a drama queen to not care how many know it." Harry explained. Charlie groaned and lowered his head as Ghirahim chuckled. Harry slowly stretched while waiting, he knew if it was going to be too long of a wait that Charlie would have said something.

Soon three people appeared on the arrival spot. A couple of bags as well as the used portkey held in each person's hands. They looked up and the Eldest of the group frowned seeing Charlie with a large dark-skinned person next to him.

"Charlie, what is going on? Usually, none of you guys are waiting. Did something happen?" The eldest asked his hair just starting to show peppering.

"There was an incident. Nothing bad happened and it was stopped, but one of my visitors wanted to talk to you before the head Handler about the incident." Charlie explained then motioned to Harry. Harry nodded to him and smiled.

"Hello, sir. I just wanted to make sure Charlie wouldn't get in trouble for what I did during the situation earlier." Harry explained. The man frowned before handing his bag over to one of the others and motioned them to take the stuff away.

"So tell me what happened in your own words." He requested. Harry nodded and explained the incident to the man. The man listened and frowned with the head handler's reaction and shook his head a moment.

"Also sir my friend here has a bit of a strange request." Charlie said then stared as the huge horse stepped up behind Harry and lipped at his shoulder a bit. Harry laughed and rubbed the nose of the horse again.

"How, that horse was insane and wild?" The older gentleman said in shock. Harry chuckled and leaped onto the horse's back and grinned.

"He is a Gerudo War-steed. Very few things can control one." Harry explained and smiled. "I was asking Charlie if I could convince you to buy him from you and the mare that is probably following him" The man blinked only to see the brown coated white-maned mare walking over to the huge stallion.

"I don't want to know but since they obviously are comfortable I guess paying for food supplies equal to the two horses and I'll let you have them." The man said. Harry nodded and grinned then glanced at Ghirahim who was still draped over Charlie.

"Hey, Ghirahim can you go get a few critters that would be easy for these guys to hold that equal the amount of food these two horses would give?" Harry requested. Ghirahim pouted at Harry then sighed and released Charlie.

"You love ruining my fun, but fine." He grumbles then winks at Charlie before raising his hand preparing to snap his fingers.

"I'll be right back darling. I hope you'll be ready for me." He purred out then vanished with a snap and a flurry of diamonds.

"Again Charlie I am really sorry about him. I don't know why he is all over you like that." Harry explained. Charlie shook his head and looked at Harry on the huge Stallion one more time.

"It's fine. He is an intelligent being and he will act on his own desires." Charlie said then laughed. "Besides it's not terrible having him all over me, it's been awhile." Harry blinked a bit then shook his head.

"Tell me if he hurts you please." Harry requested and watched Charlie nod. Harry then grinned at the owner as he tugged lightly at the stallion's mane. It turned and walked back towards the dragon enclosures.

"Hmm Oh is there a way to get these horses safely to Hogwarts? I think that is the best place to send them at the moment and my teachers will understand." Harry requested of the man. He nodded and laughed.

"Once we get the replacement items I will set up the travel stuff for them." The man agreed and watched as Harry easily rode the horse and paused seeing the head handler glaring in his direction. Harry grinned darkly at the man while sitting on the horses back. The man's eyes narrowed even more at Harry as he clenched a fist tightly.

"Oh is something wrong? If it wasn't for the fact I'm underage I would happily duel you to prove my strength, but then again." Harry grinned and sat straight up on the horses back holding his right hand out forming a ball of magic in the hand that quickly started to crackle. "I can always do this." He watched the handlers around the head handler quickly move away from the two of them. The horse beneath him started to shift its hooves being raised a bit more as it shook out its mane and obviously prepared to charge at the handler if given even the slightest command.

"This is a Dragon Reserve visitors that are underage shouldn't be here in the first place!" The man snapped. Harry blinked and snorted at the handler before quashing the magical ball of energy.

"Listen here. You are not in charge of who is allowed here. That is your boss who you should be accepting the commands of." Harry snapped at the head handler. He watched the other man snarl not seeing the owner coming within hearing distance.

"That fool, he is an idiot who doesn't see the best use for a Dragon is to be chained down and the scales pulled from it every year! That as soon as it has breed 2 times it should be killed and fully harvested! Ancient dragons are of no help!" The man snapped in pure frustration. Charlie who is with Harry looks at the man in horror at his words. The head handler then looks at Charlie and sneers.

"And soft handlers like your friend there should be on their knees for ones like me." He sneers starting to charge towards Charlie. Harry growled and instantly reformed the magic energy ball. He threw it at the head handler before he could reach Charlie then climbed off of the horse before it could begin charging the man to trample him.

"Wow and I thought the old King of Hyrule was bad. You though… you are something else." Harry said shaking his head disgust obvious on his face. He stepped closer glaring one of his hands turning into a fist. He slowly shook his head then lashed out with his fist punching the head handler in the cheek hearing a crack of bone as the triangle on his left hand glowed lightly. Charlie moved up behind Harry slowly and shook his head before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry come on. You've done enough let's leave it he isn't worth your time." Charlie stated calmly. Harry growled his golden eyes glowing with his anger. He lashed out at the handler once more with a kick.

"Fine, I've done enough to the asshole." Harry growled as the owner steps over and looks at the man then looks at the other handlers most who look completely stunned. One or two were frowning at the man.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I can not have someone like you staying here any longer Mr. Croas. You obviously are not the type of employee I wanted within this reserve." The owner snarled at the man. The man winced seeing the owner then all the others around him glaring.

"Oh shut up! I bet most of you agree at least where it comes to these bloody dangerous beasts!" The man snarls before whimpering and grabbing at his face from the pain. The owner walked towards one of the buildings and opened the door. He soon came back and placed an item on the man's chest.

"You can come back and pick your stuff up once you are healed, but you will be escorted at all times." the owner stated then triggered the portkey.

"I'll go and start packing his stuff. I don't want him here for any length of time." One of the other handlers volunteered with a sneer.

"You swear you will not damage any of his stuff correct?" The owner said with a frown. The man nodded in understanding then headed off to start packing up the former head handlers building.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to choose a new head handler." The man groaned as Harry chuckled.

"I'm sorry for causing this insanity." Harry apologized.

"Not your fault. His issues would have come up sooner or later. It's probably for the best they showed up now instead of later." The man said with a sigh. Charlie shook his head and sighed.

"That was insane. I just don't know what to think of all this." Charlie muttered before looking at the spot the one-time head handler had been laying. Harry chuckled a moment before shaking his head.

"Just be glad Ghirahim wasn't here when that happened. If he had been considering his interest in you. We probably would have witnessed the poor man being skinned alive." Harry stated with a shrug. He turned away from Charlie as a dark malicious grin slipped onto his face that he soon worked to get control of. Just because Ghirahim hadn't been here didn't mean he couldn't let Ghirahim know what had happened.

"With how much he was all over me. I can imagine. He doesn't seem like a weak being." Charlie said causing Harry to start laughing again.

"Oh, definitely not. He is a demon, turned into a sword spirit and has been alive longer than anything else here." Harry explained with a wave of his hand. Charlie blinked a few times and stared at Harry.

"What?" Charlie asked as several of the handlers looked at Harry.

"Oh yeah you don't know about that do you?" Harry said just as a loud snap echoed in the air. Harry turned to see Ghirahim standing with 4 large bulls.

"Here we go. It's probably more than what the two horses are worth but it should do." Came Ghirahim's voice as he then slowly stalked towards Charlie again a grin on his face.

"Thank you Ghirahim." Harry said then looked at the owner who was looking the bulls over. Harry moved next to the large horse and leaned on its side as Ghirahim glanced around and frowned at the energy going on around the reserve.

"What happened here?" He asked as he wrapped his arms about Charlie again.

"I'll tell you later. I think for now we need a chance to rest." Harry said causing the rest to nod as the owner smiled and led them to where they were sleeping after directing the handlers to lead the bulls into a corral.


	36. Chapter 36

Draco grumbled as he hid away in his room. His eyes continually falling onto the wooden sword Harry had given him. He tugged at his hair only to glance at the mirror that frowned at him with his own face.

"Now, why are you ruining your hair like that?" The image asked causing Draco to groan yet again and go back to pacing. His father this life let alone their allies were already rubbing against his nerves. He was just glad he had been able to avoid Voldemort's gaze. He moved over to the wooden sword and began to practice using it like a real sword allowing his mind to drift into motions from his old life.

He paused breathing hard his present body very much not used to the movements he had previously known so well. He paused and shut his eyes breathing hard.

"Goddesses damn this present life, it's a good thing Ganondorf isn't my enemy yet. He'd be able to take me out with a single swat." Draco muttered. He placed the wooden sword under the pillow of his bed then slipped into his bathroom to clean up a bit. He frowned as his door was opened into his bedroom and sighed poking his head out of the bathroom.

"Can I help you?" He drawled out feeling almost dirty in the way he spoke.

"Draco, I wish to speak with you for a bit. Your friends came to me with some worries." Lucius' voice came from his bedroom doorway. Draco looked into his mirror and frowned noticing his ears were changing and winced shaking his hair up to make sure the tips were not visible. He walked out of the bathroom and nodded quickly to Lucius.

"What is wrong Father?" Draco asked trying to look like the dutiful pure-blood son. Pulling on all his training during this life. Lucius seemed to look Draco over and sneered a bit.

"You have been hiding away up in your room most of the holiday so far. Plus you apparently have been talking with mud-bloods." Lucius sneered angrily.

"Father I would do no such thing. With the revival of the Dark Lord though I figured being able to keep track of the boy-who-won't-die and knowing his plans to pass on would be helpful. Of course that does mean I have to do a few distasteful things." Draco explained. He wanted to shudder at his words feeling like oil was dripping across his skin.

"I can't believe that would work Draco. You have upheld the Malfoy name to your best ability. Surely the stupid mud-blood would see through your supposed change or heart." Lucius pointed out with a sneer. Draco groaned looking at his father with irritation.

"Well then I guess I can't overly help with the situation. Which means I will be of no help at this time to our lord, so what would be the point of visiting with our allies." Draco pointed out. "We can not have me interacting with them from a weak position."

"Well at least you have a decent reason for hiding away." Lucius sneered as he spun. "You better be ready to face him this summer though."

"I will be ready Father." Draco said as he bowed his head watching from beneath his hair as his father left the room. Once the door was closed, he spun and punched his bed. "I'll make sure I'm ready to take him out." He whispered. Draco groaned as he tightened his hands into fists, then spread the fingers out a few times. In some ways he was sure this was the most stressful situation he had been in.

He paced around the room a few times trying to calm his nerves knowing with the memories of his present life that his mother would likely be coming up to check on him and try to convince him to interact with others, and avoiding some of the people would be a big pain. He shut his eyes with a groan.

"Why me? Why here? I'm not a Sheikah, I'm not skilled at deception." Draco muttered has he covered his face with his hands after falling back onto his bed. He released a groan as his door was opened causing him to sit up quickly to see who was walking into his room. He blinked in surprise seeing his mother walking over to where he is laying with a soft smile.

"Dragon, I know your father came up to speak with you, but if there is something you want to talk about that you feel you can't with your father you can always talk to me." Narcissa said as she moved to sit next to Draco with a gentle smile. Draco glanced towards his mother and without thinking brushed his hair back as Narcissa was smiling. She blinked and stared before reaching out and touching Draco's ear tips.

"Dragon what is this?" She asked causing Draco to jump and gulp a bit. He shifted away from his mother and shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been trying to hide them since they started to change." Draco explained while not looking at Narcissa not wanting to see his mother's face at the physical change.

"Well then we certainly can not let certain people see you like this." She said with determination and stood before pulling out her wand. Draco pulled away eyes going wide with fear at her reaction and words. He pulled away from his mother who smiled and shook her head a moment.

"Dragon darling, I don't mean me. I am going to teach you a few charms that can help hide that. I promise I do not hold this against you. There is enough creature blood in both mine and your fathers lines to allow for a strange trait like this to pop up. I'm just glad it is such a minor trait." Narcissa said with a smile. Draco hid the frown he was feeling at her words. He was just glad she was not all out rejecting him though.

"Mother why are you so calm about this. I was sure you and Father would throw me out for this." Draco admitted softly. Sure it wasn't the full truth on what he was fearing but there was a part of him that had grown up in this new life that said they would have.

"Oh Dragon, my dear heart. I would never abandon you. You are my treasure, my only child. In many ways my little miracle." Narcissa said as she pulled Draco into a tight hug. Draco pressed into the hug and shivered as the lack of Maternal care hovered in his mind from his previous lives. He began to shake as he struggled with the emotions racing through him. He didn't know how to deal with this desire and almost need to cry.

"Mum, I… There is more to this… so much more, but I can't tell you… I… I.. can't let it get to the wrong people." Draco whimpered as he hugged Narcissa tightly with a shudder. Narcissa hugged Draco tighter with a frown at his words.

"Dragon, love what are you talking about? I can only help if I have the information." Narcissa murmured.

"I can't, The Dark Lord will kill me if he finds out, let alone some of our other allies." Draco said softly. Narcissa frowned at his words as she lightly tipped Draco's head up to get his eyes to look directly at her.

"Dragon, I don't interact with the Dark Lord. You are my son always. I will never betray your life to anyone." Narcissa stated as she still kept a hold of him.

"I… I don't know how to explain this mother. I have never had to deal with something like this before. Never before did I remember the previous times." Draco whispered as he allowed himself to sob a moment. Narcissa frowned at Draco's words even as she held her son. The way he spoke was strange and suggested something that terrified her.

"I will protect you always Dragon. Don't worry about it." Narcissa murmured softly. Draco finally started to release his mother and shook his head before smiling a moment.

"Mother I will be fine." Draco comforted his Mother as he relaxed into maternal warmth.

~z~

Harry walked over to where some of the handlers were trying to prepare the two horses for transport. He rolled his eyes then whistled sharply pulling the horses attention to him. He walked over to pet the nose of the large stallion before looking to the spirited mare.

"I know you want to see Link again. If you let them send you where I told them to you soon will." Harry said to the mare then looked at the Stallion.

"I am going to be heading back there in a couple weeks so need you to be there for me." He explained to the stallion before placing his forehead against the horses nose. He smiled as the handlers moved quickly to get the portkeys on the two horses while they are calm. He patted Tiraak'haal once more then stepped back with a smile. He watched as the horses vanished from there spots and laughed in excitement.

He couldn't wait to ride Tiraak'haal around the school once he got back. He stepped slowly towards where the Weasley's were gathering to talk and enjoy time together. He glanced around before pausing noticing a white boot hanging down from a tree and looks up into it. He blinks and chuckles softly seeing Ghirahim just laying along the heavy branch.

"Ghirahim are you sleeping in a tree?" Harry asked watching the Demon Lord's chest rising slowly up and down as he laid there. Ghirahim slowly turned his head to look at Harry blinking his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times and smiled at Harry.

"Not sleeping, just been enjoying the day. This has been the greatest week I have had in ages." Ghirahim said as he almost slid to the ground from the branch he had been laying on. Harry blinked a few times and walked up to Ghirahim once he was standing on the ground.

"You look different at the moment Ghirahim." Harry said and reached out to push Ghirahim and watched him stumble a bit at the shove. Ghirahim frowned at Harry a moment then shrugged before sitting back against the tree his eyes shutting again.

"I'm feeling far more relaxed Master. I haven't felt this good in ages, so I'm enjoying the feeling." Ghirahim explained. Harry frowned and leaned towards Ghirahim slowly.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Harry growled in warning. Ghirahim blinked slowly and shook his head before tossing his hair back.

"No, at least not in anyway he did not want. You warned me before and I was not about to challenge that." Ghirahim stated. Harry nodded then started to continue on his way. He chuckled and glanced back once more seeing Ghirahim just laying there against the tree obviously dazed.

Harry chuckled only to see Charlie shifting a bit as he talked to the twins by one of the enclosures. The older Weasley showing all the signs of a good night. He smirked as he walked forward almost as though he was stalking towards prey. He needed to hear from Charlie that everything had been okay.

"Hey Charlie was everything willing on your part last night?" Harry asked causing the twins to grin and leaned closer obviously curious but not willing to broach the topic themselves.

"Harry! That is private and not something you should be asking about!" Charlie cried out blushing a bit as he glanced at his younger twin brothers. Harry chuckled as they grinned more.

"Do we need to tell Mum that you had your virtue taken from you?" The twins asked in concert grinning. Charlie groaned and covered his face while glaring at Harry.

"Hey I just needed to be sure he didn't hurt you. I warned him not to but he is a Demon Lord so I can't be sure if what he feels would be hurting is the same as what we would feel was." Harry explained. Charlie shook his head before laughing a bit.

"It was fine Harry. Was actually a really good night." Charlie admitted as he glared at his siblings laughing. Harry glanced at the twins and moved behind them then smacked both of them upside their heads.

"Stop teasing your brother." He snapped. The twins pretended to fall over and clutched at their heads, crying out in fake pain. Harry rolled his eyes at this and looked at Charlie. "How did you deal with these two?"

"I was the older brother. Me and Bill just sat on them when necessary." Charlie said with a shrug. Harry laughed as the twins looked at Charlie betrayed. Charlie smirked at them as he turned just in time to see his parents and youngest brother coming over.

"Charlie I am surprised I never realized how well all the handlers are treated I always thought you were living in a mud hut!" Molly exclaimed with tears. Charlie groaned shaking his head.

"Mum I told you we were well looked after. You just wouldn't listen." Charlie exclaimed, shaking his head. Molly blushed in embarrassment. Harry kept laughing softly at what was going on around them.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I just always wanted to keep the family close. I never wanted any of you to leave." Molly admitted softly. Harry frowned then sighed softly realizing what this would mean since she considered him one of her brood.

"Mrs. Weasley, all children at some point need to leave their home." Harry pointed out softly. Molly frowned sadly at this showing how much she wanted to hold onto her family. Harry sighed and headed away to look at the Chinese Fireball that had almost escaped looking it over.

"So much intelligence lost. Was it my magic the loss of the Goddesses power or time. I wonder which." Harry muttered as Charlie moved next to him noticing the distraction on Harry's face.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Charlie asked as Molly frowned towards them. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm a reincarnation? It's why I look so different from how I did during the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry explained the whole situation to Charlie watching the shock form on his face.

"Wait wait wait… You are the reincarnation of a being that once tried to conquer the known world due to being possessed?" Charlie asked with shock. Harry nodded then shrugged a moment.

"People I trusted and who raised me used me as a vessel for a being they worshiped. If I had realized what they planned for me I could have prevented it." Harry admitted then smiled at the others. The twins wrapped an arm each around Harry's shoulders even as they had to reach up to do so due to his size.

"So when we get back to school we can actually start having some real fun with the other students." The two declared grinning. Harry groaned remembering second year where they were declaring him the heir of slytherin in a joking manner.

"If you two start that again, I will keep a secret you two would love to have from you forever." Harry stated before pulling free of the two with a smirk. Fred and George looked at each other then at Harry frowning.

"You wouldn't want to do that Harry. I'm sure we could figure out a way to get back at you if you tried." They said.

"Oh you really think you could?" Harry asked as a slightly blood thirsty grin spread across his face. His golden eyes started to glow as they focused on the two. Both looked at Harry then each other before spinning and running off. Harry started to laugh dropping the look he had been holding.

"You are kind of scary Harry." Charlie said as he shifted a moment. Harry chuckled and shrugged.

"It's way too easy to intimidate now. My present body is just intimidating, and I know I'm not at my full growth. My old race were always on the large side. Especially the rare male." Harry chuckled remembering how tiny the Hylians always were compared to his tribal Gerudo.

"Wait rare male?" Charlie asked and frowned wondering if Bill would be able to figure out more with that information.

"Yeah one male about every century. Just the way things were. Then what happened to me kinda cursed my race. Don't know if they have had a male child since." Harry admitted. Charlie frowned again then blinked.

"Wait is your race related to the Amazons?" Charlie asked. Harry shrugged a bit and chuckled.

"Might be not sure as I've only seen an image of the legend of them. They do kinda look like the Gerudo." He said then smirked. "But that isn't why I came over. I wanted to thank you for allowing the visit. The dragons are nothing like the ancient ones. All the intelligence they once had is gone. And many just look like giant winged lizalfos."

"What is a Lizalfos?" Charlie asked in curiosity.

"Humanoid lizard like creatures. They are somewhat smart but easily outsmarted by most other human-like races. They could use armor and weapons some could even fly. Useful minions." Harry explained offhandedly.

"Huh they sound like they would of been an interesting race. Well other than your opinion that they were useful minions." Charlie said with a shudder.

"Yeah well I haven't seen any signs of them still existing so no worries there." Harry shrugged as he smiled.

"So many interesting sounding races you have dealt with. I wish I could see some of them." Charlie admitted sadly.

"Well some of the critters from back then are still around. They've just changed to survive. Anyways I should make sure all my stuff is packed up. I'm looking forward to getting back and seeing Sirius before school is back in session, as well as seeing if things have finally started to move forward with proving his innocence." Harry turned and walked off as the rest of the Weasley's started to surround Charlie for a final greeting and talk before the time to leave hit.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry grumbled as the Portkey dropped them at their arrival point and he stumbled. He glared at the device with irritation before slowly standing up straight. Harry started to walk out of the hidden location near grimmauld place that they had landed in a bit excited to see his godfather again. Harry glanced at the Weasley's making sure they all arrived safely with the portkey before walking quickly towards the town house.

He grinned as he entered the town house looking around to find Sirius. He paused seeing Remus with his arm over Sirius' shoulder and blinked. Sirius was looking intensely upset. Harry frowned and moved into the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were.

"Sirius whats wrong?" Harry asked. Sirius and Remus both glanced at him before releasing a slow sigh.

"The ministry somehow learned about Madam Bones plan to get Sirius a trial. They are refusing to repeal the kiss on sight order and now have Dementors on the Ministry entrances to prevent us from being able to get inside." Remus explained. Harry blinked a couple times then snarled his eyes narrowing.

"Oh are they now?" Harry asked his eyes rapidly beginning to glow with the rage as he turned to stalk from the room and towards the front door. Ron blinked and frowned recognizing Harry in a bit of a rage and gulped softly.

"Harry, mate, you need to calm down. You don't want to be left open to an attack again do you?" Ron asked nervously. Harry blinked a few times and snarled.

"I was just going to kill some wannabe poes." Harry snarled.

"No you weren't mate. At least not only that." Ron pointed out hating to be the voice of reason. Hermione smiled placing her hand on Ron's shoulder before looking over at Harry.

"He is right Harry. You charging into the ministry like this will just make things worse. No we may need to use some of that cunning for your previous lives instead of just the power." She said softly. Ron shuddered at her words and looked at her in slight horror.

"You mean cunning like some slimy Slytherin? Please not that." Ron whined. Harry stared between his best friends and blinked a few times before starting to laugh at their antics. Hermione grinned at his reaction then looked among everyone that were beginning to calm as Harry did.

"You two are right. All that would probably happen would be my death if I tried that. Though it might actually be interesting not to be killed by a tiny Hyllian for a change." Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione groaned as she placed her face into the palm of one hand before slowly looking between her fingers at the smirking Harry.

"Harry you are an arse." She said her words muffled by the palm of her hand. Harry shrugged then began to pace a bit.

"We need to meet up with Madam Bones. Somewhere safe for us yet public enough that there won't be any problems. Mainly so we can discuss some way of sneaking Sirius into the ministry." Harry stated.

"But there isn't a way to sneak into the Ministry. I mean the wards and protections up there are only beaten by Gringotts' and Hogwarts'" Hermion declared. Harry frowned with that information before a smirk started to spread across his face.

"Well I know of two forms of travel that can slip through those protections." Harry stated with a wide grin.

"Wait what?" Hermione declared in shock as Harry laughed.

"My own ancient form of teleportation and House Elf travel." Harry pointed out. Hermione blinked and frowned as she thought about what he was pointing out.

"If so then take me into the Ministry now and we can get this dealt with!" Sirius declared causing Harry to point at the chair Sirius had just leaped out of.

"Sit down Sirius. That won't work. We rush in there and everyone gets killed. This is why we need to speak with Madam Bones first. So she can prepare a spot for us to appear and then she can take you straight to the trial. This should prevent the chance of someone interrupting and preventing justice which some obviously want to do." Harry pointed out then rolled his eyes as Sirius pouted.

"You know Harry is right about this Sirius. We need to move intelligently so that you don't end up dead." Remus pointed out as Sirius continued to pout.

"So let me write up a letter to Madam Bones and see if Dobby with make sure she gets it asap and without anyone else getting their hands on it." Harry stated before leaving the kitchen as the rest of the Weasley's walked in only to see him moving quickly towards the stairs.

"Harry why are you running upstairs already?" Molly asked causing him to pause and turn to face her.

"Need to write a letter and get a plan into place to protect Sirius." Harry explained. He hurried up the stairs not worrying about those who were entering the house. He hurried into the room him and Ron were staying in before pulling out his quill and ink and a piece of Parchment. He sat at the small desk that was in the room before carefully dipping the quill in the ink.

He stared at the parchment trying to decide how best to word the letter he wished to send to Madam Bones. Harry stared down at the parchment tapping the feathered tip of the quill against lower lip. Harry frowned a moment then carefully lowered the quill to his parchment.

_Dear Madam Bones_

_ I am writing you to see if we can in some form set up a work around for the_

_Minister's attempt at preventing justice. I would like a time and date for the trial of one_

_Sirius Black as I may have a way to sneak him into the Ministry without passing by in_

_front of the Dementors. This will also reveal a weakness that all wards within England_

_have. I have no idea if the rest of the world has this same weakness though._

Harry paused in his writing lifting the feathered end of the quill to tap on his lower lip again. His eyes mostly closed as he tried to think on the safest way to communicate his plan. He needed to be prepared that even with his planned delivery that it will be discovered by those who wished to stop the trial from ever happening. He sighed wishing he had a sugar quill to work with but also didn't want the slowly liquifying quill to drip onto the parchment.

Harry grumbled with irritation seeing no way to easily give the information he needed to too Madam Bones in such a way as to prevent others from reading. He continued to stare at the letter he had started a frown pulling at his lips. He stood and began to pace in the room before pausing seeing one of the twins fake wands sitting on the dresser. See it made him groans and place his face into his hand.

He looked at the parchment again. He grinned and nodded with a thought then stood to go look for a few items he would need. He paused then headed down to the kitchen with a slight frown thinking on the materials. He paused then hurried into the kitchen where everyone except the twins were sitting. He paused and looked between each person with a slight frown.

"Where are the twins?" He asked realizing they might have what he needed. If they didn't he was sure somewhere within the house of Black there would be ink prepared for such uses.

"Fred and George headed to their room." Mrs. Weasley admitted with a frown. "They are probably getting ready to cause trouble."

"Let them be Mrs. Weasley. They are not causing trouble and truthfully they might be able to make good money with their creativity." Harry pointed out. He then left the kitchen before anyone could ask why he wanted the twins. He hurried back up the stairs and towards the room the Twins had been staying in. He paused at the door then knocked quickly on the door before attempting to open it.

"Gred, Forge, I need to ask you two something." Harry requested as the door swung open pulling the twins attention from what they were obviously planning.

"Come in Harry Dear boy, but quickly now and close the door behind you." The twins stated as they continued working on plans. Harry chuckled and shut the door behind him rapidly.

"I just have a quick question for you two. Would you happen to have ritual ink?" Harry asked. The twins stopped their writing and glanced at each other.

"Why do you think we would have such a thing? Ritual ink isa minorly controlled substance that you need to be of age to purchase." The twins stated. Harry looked at them dryly shaking his head a bit.

"Come on you two. You are both of age now and I know your favorite past time probably uses said items once in awhile, hell I suspect you were getting your hands on it before you hit 17 somehow." Harry stated. The twins looked at each other then again at Harry and one stood moving into a corner of their room.

"What do you need it for Harry?" The one that was still sitting asked seeing no reason to continue denying Harry's request.

"Need it for rune work to make sure the target of a letter is the only one that can read said letter." Harry explained. THe twin nodded to each other as the one that got up held out a small pot.

"Here you go just get it back to us without our mother knowing. You know she would try to convince us to get rid of it even if it helps us big time." The twins said. Harry nodded and slipped away from the room. He returned to the letter and quickly opened the ritual ink. He took a slow steadying breath before dipping his quill into the ink and quickly writing several ancient gerudo runes along all the edges of the parchment while muttering in the ancient language. Once the entire edge of the parchment was coated in the runes harry finished his chant causing each rune to flash with power and activate.

He corked the ritual ink then went to clean out his quill with a sigh of relief. He quickly returned the ritual ink to the twins after being sure that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't see it. He smirked at the twins before returning to the room to finish the letter to Madam Bones. He filled in the rest of the plan for Madam Bones then frowned in thought.

"Dobby if you are available can I speak to you?" Harry called out to the air in hope. If Dobby could slip the letter to the head of the DMLE without being caught all the better. He waited nervously with a frown.

"How can Dobby help the great Harry Potter!" Came Dobby's excited voice after a sudden pop sounded in the room. Harry glared at the excitable elf that was staring back at Harry with wide eyes.

"Dobby can you do me a favor? I need you to transport this letter Madam Bones without anyone seeing it except her." Harry requested holding out the folded parchment.

"Dobby should be able to do that for great Harry Potter!" Dobby declared seeming to jump around with hyperness. Harry nodded and smiled at the house elf.

"Thank you Dobby. If possible wait for her response and bring it back immediately again without being noticed." Harry stated then left the room as Dobby popped away. Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen before looking at everyone.

"Well now it's a waiting game again. Sent a message that should not be stopped so we can plan, and hopefully work around this ministry attempt to navigate around us." Harry told those in the kitchen causing everyone to look at him rapidly and Sirius to smile a bit. Harry sat down across from Sirius before glancing at the others.

"So what are we doing for the rest of break? Well other than trying to get my godfather his trial?" Harry asked.

"Well you have to finish translating that book for me!" Hermione declared causing Harry to hide a smirk as he shrugged.

"Yes but that isn't for right now. We should spend some time with each other now that the trip is finished." Harry pointed out and watched Hermione begin to pout. Harry glanced at Molly who was obviously already starting to cook dinner as the others grin at each other in thought.

"Hey mum what are you making for dinner?" Ron called out from his spot deciding to listen to his stomach over the conversation around him.

"Just a simple stew Ron. Don't want to make something that takes too long." Molly answered her youngest son with a smile. Ron nodded and leaned back as Harry frowned a moment then sighed. He frowned in thought again then glanced at Sirius.

"Hey Sirius do we have access to an Owl that is not as Recognizable as Hedwig or as Hyper-active as Ron's Pig?" Harry asked.

"Why can't Hedwig do the delivery Harry? None of your friends should get in trouble for your owl visiting." Sirius asked frowning in confusion at Harry's worry.

"Oh this isn't a friend I'm sending the message to, but it is someone who needs said message." Harry explained.

"Harry why do you need to send a message to someone that isn't a friend?" Sirius asked becoming worried.

"Please Sirius it's important that I tell this person this one thing. I can't think of how he will react if he just randomly finds his soul's familiar wandering around at Hogwarts." Harry stated. Sirius blinked in shock at Harry's words.

"You are talking about a true familiar something that will follow it's partner from one existance to the next over and over again." Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah like Tiraak'haal who I found while we were at the Dragon reserve." Harry explained smiling as he thought of his large Gerudo War Steed. Sirius stared at Harry as he mentioned a name he'd never heard of and suggested he himself had a true familiar.

"And what is Tiraqu-hael?" Sirius asked as Harry winced with the man's terrible pronunciation of his steed's name.

"It's Tiraak'haal, and he's my Gerudo War Steed. Had him through each life time I can remember." Harry admitted as he picked up a small strip of paper and handed it over to Sirius so he could see the message. Sirius frowned as he glanced at the image then looked up at Harry.

"What the hell Harry this message is not very understandable." Sirius stated as Hermione grabbed it out of Sirius' hands and read it herself.

"Well yeah considering where it is going. I can not risk it being linked back to me in anyway. Also why the signing is G.D. Only me the recipient, Luna Lovegood and one other would know what G.D. stands for." Harry explained.

"Harry how dangerous is the place where this is going?" Sirius asked.

"For us it would be deadly. Tom is hidden there after all." Harry explained with a negligent shrug.

"Wait what? You want to send this message to the same location as Voldemort?" Sirius exclaimed in pure shock, causing Molly to spin and stare as well.

"Not my fault the stupid hero who always used to stop me went and got reborn as a bloody annoying Malfoy this time around." Harry complained as his friends started to laugh while Sirius, Remus and Molly all stared at Harry in shock.

"Wait you want to send this to a Malfoy which one?" Remus asked.

"Draco. Like I said he's a reincarnation same as me and Luna. He needs to know Epona is waiting for him." Harry explained carelessly.

"Harry are you sure you should be talking like this so openly." Hermione asked as the adults just stared in shock.

"What? If he can't stop himself from being killed it just means I can get my hand oh his part of the relic we always fought over." Harry said.

"Mate isn't it that attitude that allowed for all your troubles in the past?" Ron asked. Harry turned his head to look at Ron and smirked a moment.

"Partially but I can still dream of it. I just won't actively go for them. Still would like the complete Triforce under my control." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well if you can think of a way to turn this into a prank on the elder Malfoy's I guess you could use Loki." Sirius murmured.

"How smart is Loki?" Harry asked.

"Probably as smart as Hedwig only he's smaller." Sirius stated. Harry grinned grabbed the slip of paper and walked out of the room smirking the whole way.


End file.
